


俏皮话

by guestfour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 124,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guestfour/pseuds/guestfour





	1. Chapter 1

他们互相比了个手势。  
“就那。”  
随后Steve举起了他的盾从掩体后面猛地冲出来，顺次接住九点钟方向和三点钟方向的两发火力，左转三步低头掩护，他的狙击手从暗处像蛇一样地钻出来从一片狼藉的战场上用背划过去，从下方绕过他的盾向上放枪干掉两个高处的射击点看守者，最后直直地撞在Steve的小腿上。  
Steve将盾当作掩体，Winter Soldier将他当作掩体。  
一秒钟。  
Soldier把手里的狙击枪丢在自己胸口上，双手手掌并在一起，Steve迅速回转过为其打掩护的身体来踩了上去，借着他双手的推力向上一跃。  
他整个人被Soldier机械臂的力量抛向高空。  
随之，他将所有的力量都集中在了右手的手臂，将盾猛地掷出去，向着那个刚起飞没多久的飞机的螺旋桨。他在最高点，他开始下坠。  
一瞬间所有的火力都咬住了还在半空中的Captain America，他留在地面上的狙击手握住胸口上的枪翻过身来，趴在地上朝所有可能的攻击点射击，后坐力撞得肩胛骨嗡嗡地响。金属和金属撞在一块发出骇人的声音，但他还不能停。  
Steve在空中抓住了飞机的侧翼，被撞断螺旋桨的直升机轰鸣着将要落下去，他用拳头砸开了驾驶舱罩，然后用另一只手砸晕了驾驶员。  
后座上的姑娘当即就开始尖叫了。  
“早上好女士。”他用无奈又窘迫的口气说道，“我真的很抱歉。”  
随后他就伸手搂住了那姑娘的腰，把她整个人抱了出来，耳边全是她高分贝的尖叫声。  
他从高分贝的噪声中分辨出一种不详的轰鸣，他猛地回过头去，在确认了那是什么之后抱着她从直升机上直直地跳了下去。  
那是一枚朝着这里飞来的小型导弹。  
地面距离目测30米，相当于十几层公寓的高度，他们在下坠，那枚导弹在飞驰，他把自己垫在人质的后面，用盾护住她的胸口。  
有人从地面上隔空发了一发高爆榴弹，在空中和那枚小型导弹稳稳地撞在了一起，它们二者一同炸裂开来，提前爆发的烈焰和炽热的气流烧伤他的脸和眼，他一手护住人质的眼和口鼻侧过身来替她承受足以撞伤内脏的冲击力，他们被像是炮弹一样地推进加速向地面的方向，他从背后护住了人质，紧紧地抓住她不放。  
他们在地面和一双不太协调的手臂撞成一团，那个接住他俩的人很明显被他们撞得一下子跪倒在地了，他撞进一个冰冷但相当坚定的怀抱里，碰了一鼻子的硝烟气。  
那后冲劲儿大得有那么一瞬他们以为他们真的要字面意义上地撞成一团了，撞得血肉模糊的，Steve的背部脊椎会和Bucky的肋骨压成满是碎末子的一整块，再也别他妈的想分开来。

战场，战场上从来没有好事发生。  
无论是七十年前还是七十年后。  
Steve心安理得地昏了过去。

他在醒过来前做了个梦，迷迷糊糊地看见Bucky正坐在战壕里吃玉米罐头，他们在奥地利腹地，那时候还没开始下雪。  
“我还以为你昨天才发过誓再也不吃这个了呢。”他一开口，嗓子哑得自己都认不出来自己。  
“这个？”Bucky看起来不太高兴地把手指在玉米罐头的壳子上弹了弹，“我得装作这是你妈妈烤的奶油烤玉米才能把它吃下去。”  
Steve努力做了一个很正直的“我对你真失望”的表情看回去。  
“我觉得你至少也应该想想Valentino Bakery的苹果派。”  
Bucky一脸懒得理你的表情继续狼吞虎咽，然而眼睛却在说“我听着呢兄弟，继续说点什么吧”。  
Steve于是朝后面舒舒服服地靠了靠，背压在一堆子弹夹和子弹壳上，然后一会看看Bucky一会看看天上。  
“我知道你最喜欢酸奶油味儿的柠檬派，还有肉桂卷，不过我不知道你到底是真的喜欢那家Bakery还是喜欢Betty小姐。”  
Betty小姐是店长家的小侄女，有一双漂亮的长腿，穿一双快磨破了的小高跟鞋，每年夏天暑假准时出现，七月一过去又准时消失不见。  
“Steve，Steve，”Bucky回了他一个“我对你真失望”的表情，不过效果不太一样，他这么干的时候看着不像Steve那样正直，反倒有点可怜兮兮的。“我就不能两个都喜欢吗？”  
Steve笑起来，笑得相当响亮。  
“Buck，Buck，”他学他说话，“你不能这么贪心。”  
“我不能吗？”Bucky终于快把他那盒难吃的要死的玉米罐头吃完了，他说道，“多听你说说这些好事，罐头也没那么难吃了，你以后得多说点。”  
“是的，”Steve严肃地说，“而五分钟后，我就要打开我的玉米罐头了。”  
“我会负责说点好事给你听，”Bucky说，“你想听点什么？科尼岛怎么样？”  
他急忙说，“好，很好，就这个。”  
他甚至又急匆匆地重复道，“真的，好极了，Buck，我就想听这个。”  
因为他察觉到他的狙击手，Bucky用右手握着叉子，左手托着那个玉米罐头盒子，他不是个左撇子，而他的左手。  
一条漂亮的金属手臂托着玉米罐头盒子。  
他醒过来，看见白花花的天花板和挂在架子上的盐水点滴，既没有Bucky Barnes和他的金属手，也没有玉米罐头，更没有谁正准备给他讲讲那些有关科尼岛的好事和蠢事。  
这事儿本来只有他们两个知道，他迷迷糊糊的脑子重新转动起来，得出来一个可怜的猜想，现在他可能是这世上唯一还知道那些好故事和蠢故事的人了。  
“感觉怎么样了？”Sam在旁边问道，“你睡了6小时了，总结会议都开完了，说真的，我也想躺在病床上，把会议总结睡过去。”  
“Bucky怎么样了？”他说，他一开口，嗓子哑得自己都认不出来自己。

 

Winter Soldier被Captain America和他怀里的人质小姐撞断了两根肋骨，下坠和爆炸的后冲力太大压得他在地上跪碎了右膝盖，手腕没跟着骨折完全得益于金属臂的缓冲，除此之外在地面掩护时还中了两枪，一枪在腹部，一枪在后腰。  
而Steve也好不到哪儿去，他的左边肩胛骨在试图为人质挡住爆炸气流的时候就撞脱位了，背上肩上嵌入的榴弹碎片足有三十七处，其中有两块是从肺叶里取出来的，除此之外，他的左半边髋骨在被接住的时候几乎被Soldier的金属臂捏碎。  
Steve Rogers比Bucky早醒来一个小时，所以没有什么能阻止Bucky Barnes一睁眼就看到一个丧失行为能力的Captain America坐在他床头上。  
“嘿Bucky。”他似乎努力让自己听起来友善，不过他明显太累了，“很高兴再见到你。”  
事实上他和猎鹰满世界地追着他跑了六个月都没抓住他，后来，SHIELD的旧部召集他回去解决Hydra残党，他却自己跑了出来。他装作是Steve的狙击手，还装作是他搭档，这个角色对他们两个来说都太好进入了，只要他们两个一起冲出去，过去的七十年简直像是从没发生，他们一拍即合天衣无缝，凡事都事半功倍，Nick Fury在欧洲有灵，一定是笑醒的。  
唯一的坏处就是仗打完了，过度的默契一下子冷却成了过度的空白，反差太大让人无法招架。就像现在这样。  
一般Winter Soldier会自己又消失不见，但这回他们都伤得太厉害。  
现在他们两个干瞪着眼，一句可说的话都没有。  
以前打仗的时候，他们经常和其他士兵聚在一起聊天，他们聊家乡的姑娘和酒馆，似乎每个人都有一个在家等他的未婚妻和一个值得怀念的小酒馆，他们就在那儿认识了初恋情人，或者曾经为心爱的人喝得酩酊大醉，一觉醒来就认定了那里有全世界最好的白兰地。  
战士们把过去说的像上辈子，就好像当他们来到了战场，他们就已经死了，他们家乡的姑娘和那个小酒馆早就被他们远远地留在了地狱河的对面，他们也就只是偶尔望两眼，再也没想过要回去。  
而Steve和Bucky却不一样，他们把彼此带在身边了，他们互相看着，就轻易地看见了一个并不轻松却仍旧愉快的上辈子。那些沉痛地将他俩一起毁坏了，又还偏要让他们活下去的“一生”，他俩一起过完了。  
他的战友们那时常常称赞他，说羡慕他，当他们围着篝火和玉米罐头汤说起上战场之前的生活，在每一个晚上都重复讲着同样的故事，描述同一个姑娘的容颜，Steve会发现他们说着说着就越来越不清楚，每个晚上都说得会有些不同，到最后，姑娘的容颜面目全非，故乡的样子模糊得看不清楚。然而他们依旧是抓紧一切机会地描述它们，趁他们还活着，趁他们还记得。然而到最后，当他们喝醉了，他们都会开始称赞Steve，然后等着Bucky来附和他们，Bucky会醉醺醺地，由衷地，附和他们所有的好话，所有的好故事，称赞他们所有的，尤其称赞Steve的，那就是Bucky会做的事，他总能在这上面做得最好，让所有人高兴。  
然后，最后，就像所有人期待的那样，他会和Steve一唱一和地说起布鲁克林的老街。  
他们互相纠正，互相嘲讽，他们不会记错，只有他们两个不会记错，因为他们能互相提醒，那些发生在战争之前的，一切的好事，只有他俩记得。  
而现在Steve看着Bucky却说不出什么来了，Bucky不会开口附和他，更不会称赞那些好故事，于是他也不敢开口了，好像一开口他也会漏洞百出，让所有人失望。  
于是他俩就这么坐着互相看着，他们包裹着绷带浑身是伤，还夹着各种骨头定位板，Bucky身上甚至还绑满了固定在病床上的束缚带，两双蓝眼睛警觉地看着彼此似乎都想从对方口中套出一星半点的答案来，却只看见了彼此的倒影。  
最后，Bucky却先说话了。  
“你看起来很疼。”他说。  
“你也一样。”Steve回答道。  
所有人都认为Steve绝不会放过这个留住Bucky Barnes的机会，而SHIELD也确信这是个绝佳的招降Winter Soldier的时机。所以他们能让一个肩胛骨脱位髋骨骨折的超级士兵坐在另一个重伤患的床边上而不是把他用束缚带绑在自己的病床上，他们都等着队长达成他们的目的。  
然而事实证明Captain America总是不负众望。  
Winter Soldier第二天一早就不见了，Steve Rogers倒是好好地躺在他的病床上替他打营养液点滴，看起来睡得不错，那是当然了，他们在Winter Soldier的营养液里没少掺安眠药和镇静剂。  
“我的老天，”他被叫醒过来坐在床上揉着自己的眉心，“你们到底在里面加了多少剂量？我都怀疑现在我能不能站稳。”  
“按三头大象的剂量来的。”Hill小姐说道。  
Steve抬头看了她一眼，他比前一天晚上还要累。“你们不能这么对他。我试过，他的体能不在我之上，这个剂量我都受不了。”  
“你们不能这么对我，那就也不能那么对他，”Hill看起来有点像要翻白眼，“你是想表达这个意思吗？”  
Steve朝她眨了眨眼，神经抑制药物让他提不起精神说点什么。  
“他走之前把我打昏了，”他简述道，“打在左边肩上，我想他是故意的。”  
Hill和身后的护士们都一同叫了一声“天呐”，Hill还直接伸手撩他的病号服，果然下面全是干了的血印子，她又说了一遍“我的上帝啊”，接着大声命令他马上躺下。Steve被她撩自己衣服的举动弄得有点窘迫，他被迫躺下来，但还是努力地表明了自己的愿望。  
“我需要去找他，他应该就在附近。”  
所有人都无视了他。  
“搜查队半小时前就已经出动了。”Hill说。  
“我想马上出院。”Steve说道。  
五分钟之后，他们干脆把用在冬兵身上的束缚带给他绑上了。

“所以你说是冬兵打晕了你，”Hill在他旁边问他，“然后逃走了？”  
“我想是的。”Steve平躺在床上。  
“他没和你说些什么？”Hill不依不饶地问她，而他显得还没从过量的镇静药物里恢复过来。  
“他说这里不安全，”Steve说道，“他说他伤得很重，他必须呆在安全的地方而不是这里。”  
“那也是他给你的静脉插上营养点滴的针头的？”  
“我没看见，但我想是。”Steve说道，“不管你信不信，以前我们在布鲁克林的时候，每年冬天他都没少干这个。”  
那时候他总是隔三差五地进医院，冬天的医院里挤满了患流感的孩子和老人，护士们经常忙不过来，有时候她们甚至不愿意管他，怕他是得了肺结核，那时候Bucky就会说“别听她们说傻话”然后一直守着他，在他手腕上仔细地摸出淡青色的血管来，然后小心翼翼地把针头推进去。坐在他旁边，讲很多傻乎乎的俏皮话。  
“这种时候你应该多听点好事，”他说，“多想想好事，这样你肯定会好得快的。”  
他还说，“等你病好了，我带你去科尼岛，我们……我们可以一起窝在摩天轮的小盒子里看看夜景，或许还有几个姑娘。”

Bucky正窝在一间衣柜里，和他在一起的有一把AK47狙击步枪，一把VZ61捷克蝎式冲锋，两把M2000柯尔特自动，两把戈博军刀，一把Balisong甩刀，一把Benchmade刺刀以及其他的一些什么小玩意，他已经把这间衣柜里其他的物件都数清楚了，衬衫两件，T-shirt三件，牛仔裤两条，和一条还没开封的领带。  
他在这里已经潜伏了38个小时，期间睡眠时间总计5小时，最长间隔12小时。  
然而他有得是耐心。  
他听见了锁转动的声音，钥匙和齿轮咬合的声音，小心翼翼的声音。  
那个人走进来了，他选择了刺刀和一把柯尔特，静静地等着，他听见打开冰箱门的声音，紧接着，衣柜的门被一下子拉开了，明晃晃的亮光一闪而过。  
是刀锋。  
刺刀的锋口一下接住了盾牌的外沿利刃与振金摩擦顺着圆形的弧线划开，Bucky抽刀矮下身去盾牌削过他的头顶猛地向后砸到衣柜的内壁发出木料碎裂的钝响，他一个挺身迅速向上摁住攻击者仍抓着盾牌的手臂以此为力支点一脚向衣柜外斜上方飞扫，然而来者灵敏地侧身躲过一手顺势抓住他的脚腕猛地将他从衣柜里拖出来摔在地板上，Bucky在落地的一瞬左手背后撑地缓冲一个翻身正面朝前右手握枪，整个动作一气呵成连一点噪声都没有。  
Captain America回转过身来， Winter Soldier抬起手臂，上了膛的柯尔特手枪对着振金盾牌的靶心，他们的眼睛再次对上了。  
紧接着他们两个都像是冰封在了当场，战斗本能各自从喉咙里拼命地下咽强制命令紧绷的肌肉放松，他们卯足了力气让自己迅速地垮下来，疼痛排山倒海一样地回到脑神经里，他们这才意识到自己刚刚都做了些什么。  
Steve急切地想说点什么，但他还来不及开口，就看到Winter Soldier朝他做了一个手势。  
噤声。  
Steve知道自己的公寓里有多少可能的窃听器，他立刻明白了Bucky的意思，  
我刚踢了你的胸口。Winter对着他朝胸前的位置比划了一下，他知道Steve昨天还因肺叶损伤在特护病房抢救。  
你的腿还好吗？Steve也比划了一下，护士们说他的右腿膝盖是粉碎性骨折。  
刀和枪都插了回去，Bucky自己挣扎着从地上爬起来，整个身体的重心很明显都在左腿上，他朝Steve做了一个他能想到的最类似于打招呼的动作，笨拙得像只熊。然后向后靠着墙壁压抑着呼吸声不再动弹了。  
Steve把盾牌放了下来但是还在手里，他一手扶着衣柜门好像不这么干他就站不稳，他看起来像是刚从车祸现场逃出来，还是肇事逃逸那种，他把盾牌放下轻轻地靠在墙边，伸手去打开冰箱弄出一些不让人起疑的，欲盖弥彰的噪音来。  
Are you OK? 他朝着Bucky很慢地做口型。  
很明显Bucky被他问住了，很明显自打他能有的所有记忆以来没人问过这话，Steve很快就明白过来，于是他闭口不言了。  
他关上冰箱门，手里拿着牛奶罐子，他把它朝着Bucky晃了一下，意思是这个空了，是你吗？  
Bucky给了他一个不否定的眼神。  
Steve把写着保质期的一面朝向Bucky，手指在那一行食用日期上划了两下，他看向Bucky，不确定他能不能明白，那个日期是一个月以前的。  
Are you OK? 他再度朝着Bucky做了这个口型。  
这听起来太蠢，Winter Soldier朝着Steve眨了眨眼，为了掩饰这有多么傻他努力做出一副自己压根不知道什么叫做保质期的表情，然而他最后还是尝试去对Steve做出解释，他受不了他这么难过地看着自己，他朝着他身后的冰箱，做了一个“they all”的手势。他压根不真的指望Steve能看明白。  
你冰箱里所有东西都过期了，不是我的错。  
他表现得理所当然，平淡得像是任务汇报，表情冷得就像是刚杀了什么人，眼睛却显得迷茫，显得可怜兮兮。他知道自己有多久没有进食了这对伤口恢复不好，可他又不能真的吃食物，他只能喝流质，唯一他能喝的又是过期了的。他还没恢复到能想起来这世上有一种情绪叫“委屈”，但他肯定很擅长这个。因为他发现自己成功地把自己的无所适从一下子全转移到了Steve身上，很明显Steve看懂了他的手势，尽管这不是他的本意，他比划了那个手势是希望Steve不要生气或犯傻，结果他搞砸了。Bucky努力地试图和Steve谈话，尽管他甚至搞不清楚自己该使用哪种语言，他觉得自己想要用这世界上的任何一种语言和Steve交谈，而且都希望他能听得懂。  
可现实是他们只能且必须保持安静。  
Steve起身在整栋公寓里走了一圈，他打开了浴室的水，排风扇，和留声机。音乐夹杂在水声里，他在做完这一系列事情之后径直朝Bucky走去，他努力地靠近他，这不是一个安全的距离，对Captain America和Winter Soldier而言都不是合适的，然而他们必须靠得够近，如果他们想互相说说话。  
Winter心领神会，他小心翼翼地握住Steve的腰，把他移动到一个可以躲开所有可能监视点和狙击点的位置，让他靠着自己，而自己靠着墙，让他稍微一低头就能够到自己的耳朵。尽管这姿势看起来就像在认命。  
“Bucky，”Steve终于有机会说这个词了，他发觉对自己的声音有点控制不住，“Bucky让我看看你，你还好吗？在医院时你伤得很重。”  
“那里不安全。”Bucky说，他们都控制着自己的声音。  
“是的，对你来说是的。”Steve快速地用唇语说，“所以我不拦着你走，我可以帮你打掩护把自己打晕，可你答应我得好好治疗，你说你要去安全的地方，我认为你说的是安全屋。”  
Bucky没说话，半响，他说。“这里是你的屋子。”  
“是的，这里就是。”Steve紧接着说，他似乎能明白Bucky的意思，但他又不明白。“这里到处都是监听器。”  
没人会猜到他在这儿，只要这些监听装置全都还在工作，谁也不会觉得Winter Soldier在这儿，尤其是当Captain America也在这儿的时候。  
Steve思考得足够快。  
“你认为我不会这么快回来。”他用的是陈述句。“你把这里当作安全屋。”  
Bucky不喜欢他的态度，然而他有他自己关注的重点。  
“他们不该让你这么快离开医院，”他说，“你刚才的动作比平常慢一倍，他们还没有修好你。”  
Steve不喜欢他的措辞。  
Bucky找到结论了。他清楚什么时候Hydra才会不修好他就让他离开病床和束缚带，他有那么一瞬间睁大了眼。  
“他们给了你新任务。”他用的是陈述句，难得的有些慷慨激昂。  
Steve给了他不否认的眼神，就像他之前在冰箱前看着自己时那样，固执，强势，但又柔软。  
Bucky看起来有些慌了，他的双手都攥紧了Steve腰间的衣料，但是又完全没有在拉扯它，他没有在试图拉住Steve。  
“你不该去。”  
“我需要去。”Steve开始后悔自己在准备离开之前回来了公寓一趟，在他们还是两个布鲁克林少年的时候，他们就经常为了过分的固执而争吵。那时候Bucky总是先对他服软的一个，然而现在，他不认为Winter Soldier会这么想。  
“Bucky，你可以呆在这，我会在走之前留下一切你需要的东西，药物，食物，但是我希望你不要跟过来，这是我自己的选择，没有人逼我。”  
他试图解释。  
下一秒，上过膛的柯尔特半自动手枪顶上了他的头，撞得他额头往后退了两公分。Bucky Barnes用Winter Soldier的眼看着他，然而Steve对此毫不惊讶。  
“我可以让你去不了。”Soldier说道。他的声音里已经分辨不出什么语气什么感情了，这是一个信号，他已经不想再和Steve Rogers交流了，他开始觉得这毫无意义，他只想达成他的目的。  
这和他们以前的相处方式不一样，甚至是截然相反，在过去，Bucky永远是先妥协的那一个。但Steve可以肯定这些简单粗暴的混蛋做法也都是曾经的Bucky Barnes所设想过的，兴许在每一次和自己的争吵之后，他都想过要像这样不由分说地，强势地，固执己见地，逼迫Steve听从自己的话，用枪子儿，绳索，暴力，或者是几根被打断的骨头，从而使他免受更多的伤害。  
他所知道的Bucky Barnes从不会被会失去Steve可能性的恐惧打倒。然而现在他怕得要死，怕到宁愿用枪指着Steve。 Winter Soldier已经失去Bucky Barnes了，他不敢再失去Steve Rogers。  
“你可以开枪，Bucky，”Steve并不惧怕他，他只显出一些压抑的愤怒，但这也绝并不是向着Bucky，“朝着任何你觉得是正确的地方开枪，我永远不会说不。”  
Bucky将信将疑地看着他，他将枪口朝下滑去，避过额头和胸口，最后停在膝盖的位置。  
他甚至像是征求同意一般地抬头看了Steve一眼。

Bucky把他从垃圾堆里挖出来，布鲁克林的巷子总是那么脏兮兮的，Steve鼻青脸肿，尤其是眼皮肿得快把眼睛挤没了，他费力地看见Bucky那张脸，他看起来快气炸了，就好像Steve抛弃了他。  
“再有下次我真的打断你的腿！”Bucky第三百七十九次朝着他发誓，还换来他一串有气无力的大笑。  
   
Clint Barton第二天早上来接人的时候做了一个夸张的惊讶表情，在之后的40分钟里他一直在驾驶座上朝后面喋喋不休。  
“那一炮打得太火辣，”他称赞道，“用RGM-40空中拦截导弹，榴弹片四射看着真爽，你当时怎么想的？”  
没过多久他又说。  
“Cap，从十几层楼高空无防护直接往下跳，他们叫我‘鹰’我都不见得有这个勇气。”  
他是故意的，他说的都是实话但都戳在伤口上。  
“嘿Cap，我可以不介意你把我们火辣的前苏联杀手带上但是你得想想一会怎么跟指挥官说。”他最后说道。  
指挥官是死而复生的Coulson，Bucky不认识他，但他一直盯着Bucky的眼睛，他除了眼睛的部分都掩在面具下面。  
尽管Coulson一直盯着Bucky不放但他没有试图和他说哪怕是一句话，他只和Steve聊了一会，再上了他们即将乘坐的飞机和飞行员打了个招呼，然后就离开了。  
Steve在他离开后拉着Bucky让他赶紧上飞机，Clint和另外一个看起来脾气温和的卷发男人已经坐在里面，他们都朝着Bucky看，Steve没理他两个，丢给Bucky一个通讯器。  
“公共频道，我们每个人都有。”Steve说，“你需要和我们所有人保持联系，最长失联间隔20分钟，安全代号简讯‘California’，其余是‘Las Vegas’。”  
Bucky开始调试它的信号，两分钟后他似乎完成了。  
“Winter Soldier message trial.”他对着公共频道说。  
他看到Steve的表情很明显地变了一下，他稳了一下自己的耳机，甚至做了一个吞咽的动作。  
“Steve Rogers.”他在公共频道回答道，“State California.”他说Steve Rogers而不是Captain America。  
Clint在旁边吹了声口哨，Bruce似乎想拦住他，Bucky观察着他们所有人，他直接把通讯器关了。他知道自己这回又一次把事情搞砸了。他想要补救，于是他转而说一些事关眼前的。  
“目标说明。”他说道。  
接着他发现自己可能又做了一个错误的决定，Steve毫无情绪地看了他一眼。  
“Classified.” Clint简短地总结了一切。  
“Clint.” Steve说道。  
“任务说明。”他迅速地更换了措辞，Steve看起来很难过，他不知道自己到底该做点什么好。  
Hydra可能很混蛋，但他们有一件事可能做的是对的，他们不让Winter Soldier说话，或者他们命令他必须讲俄语，德语，意大利语，英语，在场的人中能听懂的人数最少的一种语言。  
“保护Captain America安全完成任务。”Steve回答道。“指令发自Coulson总指挥官。”  
Bucky这回真的不再说什么了，他向后仰了仰靠在了机舱的金属墙上，双眼只盯着天花板上的一排灯管。  
两秒后，Steve也把视线从Winter Soldier的身上移开了。

一小时二十分钟后他们所有人都从短促的睡眠中醒过来，机体开始震颤，这说明他们可能在定位。Bucky马上就判断出了这是一场空投战，他睁开眼来，瞪视着Steve，Steve也瞪视着他，Clint和Bruce面面相觑。  
他一下子就明白了什么，情况有变。  
我们刚才睡着了。Clint用唇语说道，他似乎行动有些不自由。  
Bruce是四人中看起来最行动自由的一个，但他睁着眼睛，压抑着身体一动也不动，Steve给所有人使了个眼色，他抬起手来，在公共通讯器上轻轻地敲了一下，其他人立即心领神会，不再出声。  
只有Bucky一个人的通讯器是关了电源的，Steve给他使了一个眼色。  
Bucky小心翼翼地朝着机舱移动，从玻璃门向内看到驾驶员与副驾驶仍在从容不迫地驾驶，他从制服里抽出一柄匕首，从门缝之间插了进去，慢慢地移动，直到他贴着门察觉到锁扣在里面弹开，那细微的噪音淹没在螺旋推进器的轰鸣声里。  
他朝Steve比了两根手指，两人。然后食指和拇指圈起来，做成一个C的形状。  
California.  
有那么一瞬Steve非常想笑，也就是那一瞬的功夫，Winter用戈博军刀刷的一下撬开舱门，跳进去，一手摁住副驾驶员的头把他猛地往控制器上一砸让他一秒钟就晕过去，然后匕首往驾驶员脖子上完整地一划避开气管和动脉但是划出一道漂亮的血痕，不致命，但足够让人不敢行动也不敢出声，Winter在一片紧绷的寂静里把枪抵在了驾驶员的太阳穴上。  
控制器上的固定通讯设备还在运转，信号灯一闪一闪。  
“Agent Harmsworth，汇报情况。”  
Winter Soldier用枪筒在他太阳穴点了两下。  
“一切正常，长官！任务对象状态良好！”驾驶员双手紧握在方向控制器上大声地说道，“还有二十分钟即准时到达，长官！”  
通讯暂时切断了，Winter把他从驾驶舱里拉出来，丢在地上，三位复仇者迅速地关闭了各自的通讯器电源将它们扔到一旁。  
Steve看了Bucky一眼，他已经将副驾驶也从舱内拖了出来。  
“他们交给你，这东西我来开。”他看出了Steve的疑惑，随即走进驾驶舱里，但没有关上舱门。  
Clint骂了一声Fuck。  
“你到底是谁，你的任务内容。”Steve靠过去，单手抓着那人的头发让他抬起头来正视自己。  
“Agent Jason Harmsworth，神盾特工。”他慌张地回答道，“我接到的命令是护送你们去任务地点！”  
“包括在飞机起飞之后用药物迷晕我们？”Steve质问他。  
“我只是奉命行事！”他坚持道。  
“奉谁的命令。”Steve有些不安。  
“Phil Coulson指挥官。”Agent Harmsworth飞速地说道，“但他或许……或许是受Nick Fury的指示，我猜测他没死！”  
Steve一拳打晕了他，回头看着Clint和Bruce。  
“他的话你们信多少。”  
“任务内容的部分恐怕是真的。”Clint咬牙切齿地把话从牙缝里挤出来。  
“我从来不相信军方。”Bruce低声说。Steve点了点头。  
“他们可能是九头蛇的人。”Steve说道，他避开了他们可能被Coulson和Nick欺骗甚至出卖了的可能性。但他肯定在场的所有人都想到了。  
Steve爬起来冲进了驾驶室。  
“Bucky，你能不能调出这架飞机设定的航线目的地。”  
他低头看了一眼控制面板，“堪萨斯，在无人区。”  
“SHIELD在那里有个据点，”Clint说，“但是，Cap。”他努力控制着自己不显得慌乱。  
Steve看向他们，他叹了口气。“Clint，Bruce，两票。”他看了一眼Bucky。“三票。”他小声说。  
他指了指自己。“四票，全票通过。”  
“我们得赶快更改航向。”Bruce不知为何显得尤为不自在，他伸手推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，他的手有些抖。  
Bucky突然在驾驶舱猛地用机械手砸碎了通讯器，彻底切断了地面通信。  
“有人追上来了，”他回过头来朝他们喊，“不止一架，我们暴露了。”  
他盯了一眼趴伏在地上的Agent Harmsworth。  
那个人在地上发出迷糊又得意的笑声来。  
“预定的降落时间是四十分钟之后，我们二十分钟根本到不了那里，他们听懂了，”他发出嘶嘶的，蛇一样的声音，“你们本来应该睡到我们到家的，不过没关系，他们来接我们了。”  
Steve从他和另一个人身上扒下降落伞来，扔给Clint和Bruce。  
“计划有变。”他看向他们每一个人，“我们得紧急迫降。”  
“Cap，我得说，”Clint一直皱着眉头，现在他皱得更紧了，“我情况不太妙，我四肢无法行动。”  
这是合理的，如果他们用的是麻醉气，那么能对Steve， Bucky和Bruce同时起用的剂量对Clint几乎可以是致命的。  
“我会在这里掩护你们，”Bruce突然说道，“他们伤不到我，而且，他们的药物对我产生了些不好的影响。”他困难地吞咽了一下。  
“我觉得，我快控制不住他了。”他摘下了眼镜，慎重地将它放进衬衫的口袋里。  
Clint看向了Steve，Steve严肃地看着Bruce，从他的眼中没有看到从容和无奈之外的任何东西。Bucky在驾驶室远远地看着他们。  
“Bruce，”Steve说道，“你一定要小心，我们是你的朋友，你和Hulk的朋友。”  
“我会的。”他把降落伞扔给了Steve，而Steve将它扔给Bucky，起身去帮Clint套上他的降落伞。Bucky看了那包降落伞半天，直到Steve抬起头来看他。  
“Soldier。”Steve看着他说道，他似乎还有什么想说的，一双蓝眼睛里流光飞转，Bucky飞快地穿上了它。  
Bruce走到驾驶室，雷达在不停地叫嚣。  
“要快，他们离得很近了。”他迅速地说，他转向Bucky，“我们需要一个俯冲。”  
绑好了降落伞包的Clint一半身子都靠在了Steve身上，他整个人都因无能为力而咬牙切齿。  
“我不管他们对Coulson做了什么，”他用他尚不能好好发声的舌头说，“我会让他们付出代价。”  
飞行器在后续追兵在天际出现前开始急速向下俯冲，简直像是自杀跳楼的人那样朝着下面的海面义无反顾地冲下去，Steve几乎是瞬间就想起了自己的死亡，七十年前的自己的死。  
他还记得任何一个细节，海水冷得让他每一个细胞都结冻，迅速固化的水分小规模地在他的血管里膨胀，就像是将他一寸一寸地从里开始炸裂开来那样。那不只是冷冻，对他而言，那是真真切切的死亡。  
Winter Soldier从旁边猛地抓住了他的左手，用他那只人类的右手，他们谁都不知道这一举动的缘由，他们互相看了一眼，Bucky半长又有点打卷的头发被舱门外剧烈的风吹得乱七八糟。但是他没有说话。  
“我们必须同时跳下去，”Steve大声说，他握住了Clint的肩，他回握了一下Bucky的手，“三秒。”  
他们一同从舱门口跳了出去，最后一刻Bucky稍微松开了Steve的手，他比他们两个晚只一秒以便错开距离。  
然而就那么一秒，Steve骤然惊恐地回过头来，带着手套的手指甚至费力地想重新抓住他，他徒然虔诚又绝望地尝试了三次，而距离只是越来越远。  
只有那么一瞬的功夫，Steve看起来就好像刚刚失去了一整个世界。  
他们三个迅速地一同跌入蓝色的高空巨大的怀抱里，在急速而混乱的气流中急速地下坠。


	2. Chapter 2

Clint在一家汽车旅馆又小又脏的床上醒过来，手指在白床单上摸了摸，做了一个握紧的动作。  
这个动作成功了，他几乎是一瞬间就弹了起来，伸手去摸弓，箭，枪和子弹。  
他看到有人睡在他隔壁床，是Winter Soldier，他没有睡着或者是已经醒了，他在黑暗中瞪着眼睛看他，那是掠杀者的眼，他自己也是一个暗杀大师所以要多清楚就有多清楚，Clint无法放松神经不去思考自己的枪和弹匣储备，直到Steve带着食物从外面走进来。  
“Clint，”他说道，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“谢天谢地，完美极了，”Clint说道，“你真该把我扔海里，这次你们带着我可是一点意义都没。”  
“我们不会那么做。”Steve说，“你是我的队员，我不允许你再说这种话。”  
“是的长官。”Clint笑了一下，他注意到Bucky从始至终都在看着自己，Bucky似乎也意识到了这一点，他别过头去。  
“我觉得我们现在得把事情理理清楚。”Clint提议道，他马上就得到了另外两人的附议。  
“Cap，Coulson临走前给你说了什么？”Clint问道。  
“他说的很简短，我以为我需要和他解释很多，”Steve看了一眼Bucky，“但他只是跟我说，临时加入也无所谓，反正他最后自己也都会跟过来，他跟我重复了一下我们三个原本的战略部署，我会是先遣，你负责在直升飞机上狙击，Bruce是后援，Bucky原本是狙击手，但我们已经有你了。”  
“所以，他最后下达的任务是‘Bucky Barnes中士负责保护Captain America在任务中的安全，并护送他’。”Steve皱着眉复述，他学Coulson的口气倒是学得惟妙惟肖。  
“我觉得这是一个信号。”他皱着眉说。  
“恐怕是，”Clint揉了揉太阳穴，他长长地舒了口气，“现在我们可以确信这场行动多半是针对你的，Cap。”  
“或者是为了超级士兵血清。”Steve陈述道，“Bucky可能也是目标之一，然而我觉得他们并没有料到Bucky会跟我上飞机。”  
他回忆起其他在场者和两位飞行员在看到Winter Soldier走上来时的表情，而Coulson，他也显得惊讶，但他的惊讶是可控范围的，很快就消失了，后来他的种种表现都说明了他对现状相当欢迎。  
“你们还记得吗，”Steve提道，“Agent Harmsworth在飞机上说的话，本来药效是准备让我们一路睡到降落。”  
但是他们所有人中途都醒了过来，很明显那是超出他们预料的事情。  
“有人在帮我们。”Steve笃定地说。  
Bucky一直坐在床上看着他们两个，一言不发地，他百分之九十的时候都看着Steve，剩下百分之十的时间看看Clint，用一种被抛弃了的小狗似的表情，他看Steve的时候显得温柔又茫然，看向Clint的时候却显得不同，只是单纯得可怜兮兮地。  
他们两个就对方的身份和目的又聊了一会，确定目前没法做出更多推测后，房间里沉默了下来，Clint不想等Steve说出什么来。  
“现在是下午八点钟，我会去外面守夜。”他说得非常迅速，根本不给人反驳的余地，然后伸手摸了自己放在床边的武器，一边迫不及待地抚摸它们，一边抬头看了Bucky一眼。  
他偷着眨了一下左眼，笑了一下，然后转身就走。  
门关上了，把他们两个关在了同一间屋子里。  
天已经开始黑了，而他们看着彼此的眼睛亮亮的，又谨小慎微，上帝创造了两个有着漂亮的蓝眼睛的人，又让他们总得在黑暗里盯着对方看。  
“你在生气。”最终先开口的是Bucky，“我做错了什么。”他用的是陈述句。  
从飞机上跳下来前的最后一刻他故意和Steve错开了距离，那时候后续的飞行器已经追了过来，Hulk从舱门里跳了出来抓住了一架，Bucky在空中转过身来，射击了另一架，他确定打中了，这是他的最后一枚备用榴弹。他随后就张开了降落伞，然而后坐力太大他错过了时机，Steve先行落进水里从海水里一手抓着昏迷的Cint给他绑上救生衣然后一个猛子就往水底下潜，他几乎是趴在水下面拼命地替Bucky解开他身上的武装，扔掉他的RGM-40，手榴弹，枪，和所有Steve当时能摸到的东西，他一边奋力地拉扯着他一边跟着他下沉，几乎沉到了压得肺叶呼吸困难的深度，直到Winter Soldier终于足够轻了Steve才拉着他拼命地往上游。他在水面抓住Clint，拉扯着他们两个一口气游了四十公里，最后当他到岸时他把他们两个丢在沙滩上，自己趴在沙子里像是脱水了的鱼那样拼命地喘气，无论Bucky怎么叫都不答应。  
“是的，是的我在生气。”Steve自打Clint出去眼睛就没离开过他，他的声音听起来有些飘，超级血清也没办法让他从疲惫中迅速恢复过来，“但不是对你。”  
说完这句Steve似乎打心底里放弃了什么，他向后靠了一下倚在墙上，他似乎彻底地放松了，整个人开始散发出一种悲伤的气息，任何人都能从他身上闻到悲伤，他似乎再也不想控制它了。  
他茫然地看向Winter茫然的眼。  
“Bucky，”他的声音柔软得像一个再普通不过的小个子的男孩，“我知道你不记得我，我知道你不记得以前的事情但是脱离了Hydra还会记得来找我，我知道……我知道你想从我这里知道你从前的事情，老实说，哪怕，如果只要你到我这里来稍微说个暗示，我就可以马上坐下来昼夜不停地给你讲，我可以一刻不停地说一整个礼拜，然后累得瘫在地上睡两三个小时，然后再爬起来，喝些水，再给你讲一个礼拜，直到你觉得美国队长其实是个神经病或者偏执狂，把我揍进墙里。”  
他笑了起来，把后脑勺稍微在墙灰直掉的墙上轻轻撞了一下。“天呐，要知道以前，你才是一个劲说话逗我笑的那个。”  
他说完这句又笑了，光线太暗看不太清表情，而且之后他又抬起手，把眼睛埋在两只手里，他眼里全是Bucky从空中落下来跌进海水的画面，他停不下来它们。  
“天呐，”他哽咽地说，“我实在太想你。”

就算是七十年前，他们也不是总知道对方在想些什么。  
最好的朋友互相之间留点小秘密，友情更加长久。这是Steve的妈妈曾经教导他的，他相信她的话。  
所以当Bucky眨着眼看着他说，“我要去赴秘密约会”的时候Steve就说，“哦好吧。”  
他把Bucky刚送给他的速写本拿起来，在第一页写了个“Steve Rogers”。  
“以后这个本子就是我的秘密速写本，”他没法像Bucky那样调皮地眨眼，于是他做了一个严肃认真一丝不苟的表情，“如果你看了内容，我就会跟踪你，跟去你的约会看看到底是哪个姑娘。”  
然而Steve从来都知道Bucky正在约会的姑娘是哪一个，而那个速写本里面的内容Bucky也一清二楚，有时候他打开画册，还能看到刚画好的速写旁边有Bucky的几笔简笔画或者一两句俏皮话点评。  
像是“惊奇马戏团！这只勇猛的狮子coming soon！”或者“我想要这个形状的小马饼干”。  
后来Steve为了报复他故意偷看“秘密速写本”而开始画每次Bucky秘密约会姑娘的肖像，他故意把本子丢在地上出去买东西，然后回来就赶快翻开来看Bucky的评语。  
“你把Miranda画的太僵硬了”“Liz笑起来比这个可爱”或者“Hey虽然很像但你没抓住Mary小姐的神韵，祝你将来找不着老婆”。  
Bucky似乎总嫌弃Steve抓不住女孩们的感情，可这不怪他，他可没被女孩面对面地甜美微笑过。  
他在最后一页画了Bucky。  
他画了他穿着军装，容光焕发，手里拿着步枪，戴着军绿帽子，露出他们都熟悉的那种笑容来，他把速写本一如既往地丢在桌上，出去买了面包，土豆和熏肉，一回来他就迫不及待地翻开他的本子。  
他看到那一页的空白上有一些橡皮擦过的痕迹，但是什么都没有。Bucky到底在那儿写了些什么？  
他的母亲是对的，他们两个之间可能其实一直是有些秘密的。  
当他的母亲因染上肺结核而去世，葬礼上只有寥寥几个人，Bucky也在那里。  
“我似乎还有很多话来不及和她讲。”当所有人离开了Steve独自站在墓碑前，“我还有很多个道歉没说。”  
“或许Rogers夫人也有很多话还没来得及跟你讲，”Bucky就站在他身后，“其中就包括很多句‘我原谅你’。”  
Steve没法回答他，他最后只好说，“或许我该说的对不起比她准备的原谅我要多。”  
“我们不会知道了。”Bucky说道，“但我知道她最后肯定会原谅你的。”  
“Steve，”Bucky喊住他，“想想些好事吧。Rogers夫人一定在天堂，我妹妹Becky也在那里，你妈妈是个更好的妈妈，她不会让孩子死于肺结核。”  
Steve干笑了一下，他说是的。  
“Becky也比我强多了，我妈妈一直最喜欢她，”他红着眼睛说，“Becky不会让自己的妈妈伤心难过，她们在一起一定会是一个甜蜜的组合。”  
“是的，光是想想就甜蜜。”Bucky也红了眼睛，他揽着Steve的肩，“跟她们两个比，我们简直是最糟的组合，可我还以为我们是布鲁克林最棒的组合呢。”  
“天堂里的东西都是好的，你说是不是？”Steve回揽着他，他们拥抱在一起。“上帝把最好的都带走了。”  
后来，当他们一起在军队里度过那一段与他们的童年截然不同的时光，Bucky会喝酒，会大笑，和人鬼扯，说很多俏皮话，他会讲很多在布鲁克林和Steve一起的奇遇和蠢事，然而他不会说Zola，不会说Hydra，不会说秘密幽会过的姑娘和Steve出现之前的战场，他不会说起任何一段Steve当时不在场的经历。仿佛这是一个禁忌，是一个秘密。有些秘密不是真的秘密，就像是过去Bucky的约会和Steve的速写，而总有一些是真的。那时Steve才是一个拥有秘密情人的人，Agent Carter比他速写本上画过的任何一个姑娘都漂亮。他们有时候会觉得了若指掌的那个家伙就在眼前，却不知道哪里陌生得要死，特别是当Bucky必须要抬起头，而不是像以前那样低着头看他的时候，他们马上错过脸去，或者马上冲彼此微笑。  
当Bucky不和他在一起的时候，他都经历了什么？当Bucky不说俏皮话的时候，他都在想些什么？Steve确信Bucky对自己也有着类似的疑问。  
如果他们还能再有一次机会，Steve时常会想，如果再能有一次机会，他们会坐下来，互相数数为对方准备的道歉和原谅看看数目对不对，不够再存点儿。而且他们两个肯定会一口气地，把所有那些自己孤独一人时的故事全都塞到对方的脑子里。   
Steve就那么难过了一小会，他靠在墙上，低着头，似乎想看看Bucky会说点什么，然而最后他却突然想起自己刚才说了些什么，以及Bucky可能会对这些话做怎样的联想，于是他说。  
“Bucky，我很抱歉。”他语气诚挚。  
Bucky倚靠在他对面的墙，他右手边是窗户，他坚持要在靠窗更近的地方睡。他此时的姿势和Steve基本上如出一辙。  
“你没什么好抱歉的。”他说，他也不知道自己该说些什么好，如果他真的是Bucky Barnes，那个Bucky Barnes总有办法让Captain高兴，从来没有哪一个队长为Winter Soldier高兴过。资料，文件，影像，档案，游戏卡，他曾在几个月的逃亡中认识过所有Captain America的剪影，但没有一个是这样的。这说明没有人知道他会这样。这说明。  
他意识到因为自己是Bucky Barnes，所以才会看到他这样。  
从来没有哪一个队长为Winter Soldier而难过。  
Winter Soldier为这个令人惊奇的，惊讶的想法而无比，无比地想对他的队长说点什么，可他真的，实在是，太害怕他又搞砸了，Captain America已经有5个小时没有和他说过话。  
于是他也用上了自己最诚挚的语气，他问他。  
“他在这时候会对你说什么？”他们都知道他指的是谁。  
Steve真的想了，他用一种不太确定的表情说。“你会叫我闭上嘴，叫我躺下马上睡。”  
他说完以后有点恍惚，他说，“老天，光是想想我就困了。”  
“那么躺下，”Winter Soldier对他做了一个“静止”的手势，右手四指抵着左手手心，然后右手食指和金属的左手食指交叉起来，在眼前划了一个十字，安静。“什么都别说，睡着。”他的声音很轻。  
Captain America最后给了Winter Soldier一个“你说的对”的表情。然后他真的睡着了，他埋在床垫里，一半像是趴着，一半又像是侧躺着，这是一个防御姿势，能够面对着窗户以及Bucky的方向，也减少可攻击面，另外便于最迅速拿到床头的武器开始防御和攻击。  
Bucky想要证明他完全不用这么睡，他想了想，最终轻手轻脚地走过去，他跪坐在Steve的床边上，他把最顺手的枪揽在左手，枪托靠在地板，然后把右手摆在离Steve的左手最近的地方，随时能抓住他，最后，他把额头落在床单上，也睡着了。

有一个小时那么久，他们都各自保持着自己匪夷所思的睡姿，积累着越来越糟糕的肌肉酸痛，但是又睡得死死的。  
世界一片寂静。

Clint在外面偷了一辆车，他把大量的苹果派抱在腿上，每一个都咬了一口，试图从这里分析出点什么一样。  
他装作任何一个躲在自己车里吃苹果派的过路人那样，开了车窗吹冷风，还开了车载广播放新闻播报。  
他把频道锁定在Washington DC和纽约。  
他花了15分钟，听了他们的一段特别报导，然后看着外面汽车旅馆人来人往，有个络腮胡子扎头巾的老爷子在喝啤酒，他朝他大喊了一声。  
“嘿！”他笑道，“我出5美元，你那份拿来擦手的报纸给我怎么样？”  
“当然没问题啦，小子。”那个人站起来，醉醺醺地大笑，伸出一只手把那份报纸递进车窗去，Clint伸手抓住一角，他却不放手。  
“先给钱。”  
“好没问题。”Clint盯着那份报纸笑道，他能看见第一页的标题，夸张的头条新闻，“呃，要不要来点苹果派？”  
他能看见向后，越过这个醉醺醺老头子的后方，有几个中年人正在路边喝酒，聊得要多吵有多吵，有人说是，我说是的。有人一个劲摇头。他们时不时往这里瞧一眼，他们的双手都塞在裤子口袋里，他们都穿着黑色长西裤和衬衫，啤酒和披萨盒子摆在路边。  
“介意帮我从后座位拿下钱包吗？”Clint说道，“我有点够不着，报纸放座位上就行，呃，就是后座上副驾驶座后边那块的地上。”  
“好吧。”对方有些不情不愿地，然而他照做了。  
Clint和那群喝酒的朋友们对视了一下，他马上礼貌地微笑了一下算是打招呼。  
他的眼睛落在他们揣在口袋里的手，他的手死死地摁在方向盘上，他朝后边探了探身子，做出一副接东西的样子，他一手摁住了正在地上摸索钱包的手，凑过去看着他。  
“快跑。”他瞪着他低声说。  
那些醉汉已经抽出了他们的枪，五六个枪口对着Clint，他猛地踩下了油门，急速滑动的车轮胎在地面上发出刺耳的摩擦声。

Steve和Bucky几乎是同时一跃而起，他们靠得最近的那只手本能地握住了对方，他们看了一眼对方的眼，枪声就在窗外响起来，Steve猛地从床上扑了下来，把Bucky死死地摁在地上，碎玻璃掉了一地，Bucky似乎很不满他这样，他挣扎着爬起来把Steve甩开，抓住他的枪想要找到窗外的袭击者，然而汽车引擎的声音响了起来。  
“跳下来！”是Clint，“马上！上车！”  
他们从窗口里一起跳出去，加起来快有400磅的两个超级士兵几乎踩扁了Clint的车顶，他们在那里站定了只那么片刻，四下望去，持枪的探员几乎是从各个方向朝着他们涌过来。  
“妈的，”Clint给他俩踹开车门，“快进来！”  
当他们两个迅速地爬进车后座，Clint踩下油门，车像是火箭一样地冲了出去，他一边像是开游乐园设施一样飞速地转着方向盘一边咒骂。  
“妈的，Steve，Cap，我知道那两个天杀的迷药混蛋是准备带我们去哪儿了，现在报纸上，新闻，到处都是你，你们两个！”  
“什么？”Steve观察着车后的情况，闻言突然转过头来，“你说什么？”  
“我是说，你们！两个！”Clint把报纸向后胡乱地扔到他们两个身上，“头条！叛国！”  
他们在一片乱糟糟的颠簸中摊开那份几乎被Clint揉成一团的报纸，头条新闻赫然印着Captain America和Winter Soldier的照片，与之相应的还有七十年前的军照，穿着老军服的咆哮突击队，Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes。  
“我的天。”Steve咒骂道，“又来一遍。”  
“审判！”Clint大叫道，“他们要带你去审判！甚至不是Natasha，不是我，甚至不是Winter Soldier！而是你！”  
有流弹从后面打过来，车的后车窗彻底碎了，所有人低了下头，落了浑身的玻璃碴子，Clint还在咒骂，Steve甚至还不明所以，Bucky已经一把将Steve摁低头从破碎的后车窗架着狙击枪往后射击了。  
“闪开！”他喊道。  
三秒钟之后，离他们最近的一辆追踪车轮胎爆炸向后撞向了另一辆。  
“我就知道能要挟住Coulson的不会是恐怖分子，”Clint还在抱怨，“是政客！那种比恐怖分子恶心一百倍的狗娘养的混蛋物种！我就说这种故意挑你伤还没好的时候逼你出任务的混账事，从来都是他们！”  
Bucky会附和他的，如果他有时间，然而他忙着射击，这是他的最后一把枪，最后一梭子弹，他有五颗，他干翻了四辆车。  
“没子弹了。”他向Steve汇报，Steve似乎还没从这一切之中回过神来，他抬头看了Bucky一眼，然后察觉了什么似的猛地拉住了他的肩，子弹从后面一路向前轰平了副驾驶座。  
“操。”三个人异口同声地说。  
一辆车从左边超车过来，有人试图从上面跳过来，Steve用盾狠狠地砸在他的手指，然后拉开车门，一脚踹开他，更多的人涌上来，他用盾反击他们，并挡住所有射向车内的子弹。  
另一辆车从右边夹击过来，Bucky摸出小刀，突然间有什么东西抓住了他的左手，电流从那里窜了进来，他整个人都一下脱力，他们趁机抓住他打开的车门，铁索连接着那些挂在他金属手臂上的东西，他用刀去割断它们，然而它们拉扯着他几乎掉出车门。  
Steve回转过身来一把抓住了他的右手。  
“Bucky！”  
“放手！”Bucky朝他喊，他一半挂在车门外，Steve拉着他。他眼睁睁地看着那些人从左边涌上来，将什么不知名的针剂插进Steve的身体。  
Bucky几乎是撕扯着自己试图挣脱开来，那些越挣越狠的电流在他身体里乱窜，他熟悉这个，他怕这个，但是眼前，眼前就有他更怕的，他怕死了。  
“放手。”他哀求道。  
Steve压根不理会他，他用一只手用力抓住车门边缘，另一只手抓住Bucky，他的盾掉在车里，那些追上来的车里跳出来的混蛋给他打针剂，殴打他，踢他的手臂让他放手，但他就是不放开。  
Bucky眼睁睁地看着一个狗娘养的混蛋给他的手枪上了膛，然后将它的枪口对准了Steve拉着自己的左手手臂。  
那一刻他几乎像一个兽栏中的野兽一样地愤怒地，用尽所有力气地挣扎，他成功地向前挪动了一些，Clint帮了他，他调整了车速和方向让他和后面的车拉近距离，这使得他能让自己被Steve抓住的右手靠近自己的肩，弯折过去，触碰自己的左肩。Steve瞬间就明白了他想要做什么。  
他是第一次在这么近的距离观察那个咬合的伤口，它丑陋，它恶心，它让人难过，让人想疯。Bucky抓着Steve的手，扣住那个肉体和机械的夹缝。  
Steve将手指从那个夹缝里插了进去。  
一瞬间那个金属的怪物从Bucky的身体上裂开，血液几乎是喷溅出来，它带着那一排恶心的电线摔出了车门，Steve顿时松开了Bucky的手，抓住他的盾，向后甩过去，将那些闯入者全部扔出了车，甚至还连带了半个车门。  
“干得漂亮！”Clint大喊，谁都能听出他的紧张。  
Clint紧接着猛踩油门，车像是出膛的子弹一样飞速前进，他们两个被巨大的惯力带得撞倒在车后座沙发上。  
三秒钟之后他们两个又都拼了命地爬起来，Steve用他的双手，Bucky用他的右手去触摸对方，一个劲地，拼命地去确认那些对方身上的，他们认为是伤口的地方，Bucky触摸那些针剂扎过的地方，那些被子弹和玻璃划伤的地方，被殴打的地方，Steve触摸他脸上的划伤，腿上因为和地面摩擦的血痕，还有手臂，现在裸露在外的，那些连着电线的，血肉模糊的地方。  
你还好吗？还好吗？他们用眼神一个劲地互相问，直到他们确认了对方身上所有的地方才终于安静下来，然而他们的呼吸声重得像是刚从噩梦里醒过来发现自己还活着的人。  
“Cap！”Clint突然喊了他们，“有人在试图和我们通话！是Bucky的通讯耳机！”   
Clint一直留着那个耳机，他一直怀疑Coulson留着他有什么特别的用途，他特意嘱咐他们让Bucky Barnes戴上这个，尽管他们都知道他不会用，就算开了电源，肯定也不会和任何人通信。  
而现在，一切都证明他赌对了。  
“妈的，”他高兴地大骂，“你们听到了吗？”  
他把耳机功率调到最大，一串糟糕的，像是小孩子呀呀学语那样的哨声，断断续续，来来回回。Steve和Bucky互相看了一眼。不是莫尔斯码。  
“是Natasha。”Clint看着前方，目不转睛地，弯嘴角一个劲地笑。“是我送的哨子。”  
“她在说什么？”Steve问他，他和Bucky都瘫坐在后面一动不动。  
“向前，一路向前。”Clint笑道。“这叫Natnilc码。”  
那是一辆蓝色的德国车，左边车门已经被盾削得只有上半截，右车门变形，前后挡风玻璃全数报废，副驾驶座也早就被轰平，发冷的空气灌进来畅通无阻，他们就这么沿着美利坚东部无人区的高速公路开了一整晚。  
“你们两个可以先睡会。”Clint朝后面放轻声说，“And keep warm。”  
他一路把车开了四百公里，从公路冲进路边的泥沼，再一路爬上遍布砂石的山坡，他把车停在了那里。  
他一停下车就马上开了车门跑出来，四下观察了地形，然后打开后面还剩一半的左车门。  
“Cap，State California.接应时间八点。”  
“非常好，”Steve回答他，他和Bucky几乎挤成了一团，然而声音依旧平稳，“现在，隐蔽并原地休息。”  
Clint看了浑身是血的他们两个，眼睛上下打量，摇了摇头。  
“不，”他说，“你们两个休息，Cap，我们不知道他们给你注射的针剂是什么，很明显是专门针对你的，而Barnes，没瞎的都看得出来他现在不太好。”他眼睛扫过Barnes血淋淋的左肩。“听我的，睡会。”  
他从车的后车箱里翻出来一条毯子，把他们两个一起裹起来，Bucky说了一声谢谢，Steve闻言半睁了睁眼，带着困倦地上下看了一眼他，Bucky用剩下的右手给他拢紧了毯子，然后努力地凑到他身上，似乎想让Steve能够顺利地靠着自己，他似乎忘了Steve要比自己高大，Steve伸手帮他摆了一个舒服点的姿势，让他反过来靠着自己。  
这和以前不一样，Bucky想。  
这和以前一样。Steve想。

布鲁克林的冬天要多难过有多难过，但他们也实在说不清楚英格兰和纽约到底哪个比较难熬。  
他们蜷起来，缠起来，和毯子一起打成一个复杂得要死的结。  
有时候Steve会觉得有人在看着，睁开眼来看见Gabriel一双眼睛在他俩身上扫来扫去。  
“Hey Cap，”他说，“无意冒犯，我就是正在考虑把你俩从这个死结里弄出来还不用割断毯子的战术策略。”  
Steve低头看了看他自己，想起来这是他们的最后一条完好的毯子，Gabriel说得很对。  
于是他试图把Bucky弄醒过来，他醒得比较快，于是就对睡迷糊了眼睛都还没睁开的Bucky一脸严肃地说。  
“中士，我们有麻烦了。”  
然后所有人就目瞪口呆地看着咆哮突击队的狙击手一个激灵连滚带爬地摸着狙击枪爬起来，把他还绑在同一条毯子里的队长带得一下摔进脏水里。  
“哦，天呐，Steve。”Bucky跟着目瞪口呆地站在那里，迷迷糊糊地还把冲锋枪当拐杖使，好像这事儿不是他干的似的。  
后面的一排战友已经抱着肚子笑成一团了，Dugan甚至在地上打滚，他一只手抱着肚子，一只手还固执地摁着那顶圆帽子不让它掉下来。  
Steve从脏水里爬起来坐在地上，一脸无奈地抬起头来，却看见Bucky在笑，于是他叹了口气。  
“Barnes中士，我今天晚上看起来怎么样？”他抹了一把脸上的泥水，一本正经地说。  
“亲爱的，你看起来棒极了。”Bucky大笑道。“就像我们当年第一次见面。”  
“哦。”Steve一边咕哝着一边爬起来，“你这个混蛋。”  
“汤熬好了，这只兔子挺肥的。”Morita似乎还有一丝理性，可当他拿着碗走过来，也对着一脸泥的Steve笑得够呛。  
“你们两个打个盹而已能不能别这么肉麻。”Falsworth在旁边擦枪。  
“说的好像你不觉得冷似的，”Bucky马上回嘴他，他指着Steve，“这小子打小就天一冷，睡觉就往我怀里钻。”  
“说的好像没谁把我当泰迪熊。”Steve他正直地拧着眉头。“Bucky，我有点怀念布鲁克林的冬天了。”  
“你没救了，悲观狂Steve，”Bucky指责道，“你至少也该想想布鲁克林的夏天。”  
“我也想念家乡的夏天。”Falsworth在旁边咕哝了一句，法国人Dernier突然就笑得牙齿打颤，也不知道为什么。  
“我太可怜了，”Bucky不理他俩继续和Steve斗嘴，他知道大家就喜欢看他俩这么闹，“Captain America，你现在这么大个子，摸起来还硬邦邦的，法律应该禁止你把我当大号热毯搂。”  
“我是队长，”Steve正直地说，他拧着眉头非常有道理地看着Bucky，“我有权命令我的士兵做我认为他们该做的，其次我也有权设法取暖，特别是在指挥了你们一个白天之后。”  
“快瞧瞧他，”Bucky做了一个受害者可怜兮兮的表情，“那要我说，我作为一个中士，作为一个狙击手，昨天晚上还被人叫出去干活早上才回来，我的队长居然不觉得我值得一个舒服觉睡。”  
“Bucky你老是半夜被将军叫出去。”Steve站在那儿站得笔直地说，“我得问，那些到底是什么。”  
“才不告诉你。”Bucky吐了吐舌头，“没门，让你知道了我会被军法处置。”  
“你不说现在就被军法处置。”  
“没门！”  
“嘿！我说！”Morita又拿出了他多余的理性来解围了，“我有个点子。既然你们两个非要一个靠着一个睡，现在，就像你们刚说的，队长，你现在不适合再窝在任何人胸口上打盹了Barnes中士大小可不太够，那你俩为什么不干脆换过来呢！”  
“没门！”  
“这个主意不错。”  
Bucky和Steve几乎是同时回答道。

天边开始有光从地平线泛出来的时候，Clint等到了一架印有“Stark工业”的直升机，他正吃着苹果派，每两口就咬着里面的一片碎弹壳。  
Natasha从直升机上几乎是跑着下来的，她给了Clint一个拥抱，Clint笑着回抱着她，如果不是他现在太累，Clint觉得自己可以高兴地把Natasha抱起来转两圈。  
“嘿，”Black Widow托着他的脸，“别吃了，把那鬼东西扔了，我们回去吃大餐。”  
“Nat，你可真了解我。”Clint笑道。  
黑寡妇大笑起来。  
“他们呢。”她问道。  
“后车座，睡得挺死，都活着，”Clint说，“我们得快点，他俩快垮了。”  
Natasha放开Clint急急忙地去掀后车门，却看见里面的两个人正靠在一起睡得昏天黑地。

他们被带回了一栋Stark名下的林中木豪宅，一看就是Pepper而不是Tony会喜欢的类型，Pepper本人也在那里，她看起来心神不定，但她还是试着向他们笑了一下。  
“Tony很快就会过来。”她说，然后又努力地笑了一下，她基本上成功了。  
“他在忙什么？哦，不别告诉我。”Clint有些很不好的猜想，Natasha又伸手搂了搂他。  
哦。Clint想。我的天。  
Black Widow从桌上拿了一罐cookies和一盒poptarts塞给他，然后头也不回地走了。  
十分钟后，Clint抱着这两罐甜东西坐在沙发上睡着了，旁边的壁炉里干木柴劈啪作响。  
房间里拉着厚窗帘，密林遮荫，光线从昏暗变成明亮，最后又变成昏暗，直到傍晚的时候，Tony还没有出现，整栋屋子静悄悄的只有Pepper Potts用力用手指敲击键盘撰写电邮的声音，她紧张透顶。浏览着网页，到处都是Tony Stark对国防部出言不逊对议员出言不逊对总统出言不逊的报导，主旨就那么一个。  
Pepper被不知什么时候出现在客厅里的人吓得一下就拔了电脑电源，她就差伸手去握桌子下面的那把手枪了。  
她吓得喘了半天，才逐渐平息下来。  
“天呐，”她感叹道，“你走路一点声音也没有。”  
然后她又自己笑了起来，“瞧瞧我在说什么，你可是一位顶级杀手，我猜你们都是这样的。”  
Bucky赤裸着上身站在Clint正睡着的沙发后面，他现在正有些迷茫地看着Pepper Potts。现状证明Clint是自然睡眠，没有任何药物施用迹象，这说明至少他认为眼前这个居所是安全的，而眼前这个女人也是友军之一。  
他猜测这就是他们等到的后援。  
“Pepper Potts.”她似乎看出了他的疑惑，首先自我介绍了起来，“Stark工业的CEO，我和你们是一伙的所以别担心，你和Steve还有Barton探员都很安全。”  
“呃，”她努力控制自己别盯着Bucky裸露出电线的残缺的左肩看，“在Rogers队长睡醒之前，你有什么需要的可以尽管跟我说。”  
Bucky闻言又多看了她一眼，他不了解Pepper Potts，所以将她的不安归咎于自己看起来太有威胁性，如果他知道她正在和一个字面意义上的人形军火库谈婚论嫁，并且对那个混账军火库的无辜小胡子脸没辙了小半辈子，他就会知道，自己那双lost puppet eyes对她产生了怎样的精神影响。  
“我能要把刮胡刀吗？”他小心翼翼地说。  
“当然了！”Pepper几乎要哭了。

没有Bruce，没有Tony，没有科学家和Jarvis，他们不知道Steve被注射的究竟是什么，但是他们知道这让他睡了很久。  
SHIELD特地让两位超级士兵在重伤未愈的情况下马不停蹄地赶来送死。  
而现在Steve就躺在他面前的床上，一动不动，也没有声音，整个人脏兮兮的，简直就像……  
就像他们第一次见面。Bucky想。  
他用Pepper小姐给的刮胡刀刮了胡子，对着镜子看了半天，他看起来更加像博物馆里面的那个人了。  
但是还不太一样。Winter Soldier想。  
不可能一样。Winter Soldier想。  
但他还是从制服的暗扣里抽出了一把军刀，它十分锋利，他握着它，在自己的头发上比划了两下。  
他最终还是胡乱地把它们削掉了，碎头发掉的到处都是，他把刀藏回去，坐到了Steve的床边，安安静静地等他。  
但愿我这回不会搞砸了，他想。他按照那份录影带里那样地抿嘴唇勾嘴角，他学得可像了。   
Steve傍晚的时候才醒，他觉得自己做了个噩梦。梦里面他们在一辆高速行驶的车上，Bucky和他在一起，这个想法让他觉得自己所向披靡什么都能做到，飘飘然地可又总觉得自己忘了什么。他们一起对战Hydra，大杀四方，他有他的盾而Bucky有一只漂亮的金属手，然后他听见一声爆炸的巨响，回过头来，却发现Bucky摔了出去。  
他一下就想起来了，火车，Hydra，Zola，苏联，冬兵，机械手，刺客。  
他这回把什么都先扔下了，连盾都扔一边，什么都不管不顾地拉住了Bucky的手，这回他抓住了，他抓住了Bucky机械的左手，它发出轰鸣声来，但是Steve死死地抓住了它，而尽管Bucky在那里一个劲地对他喊“放手，Steve”，“Steve，你得回去”，他打定了主意，他再也不会让他一个人掉下去了。  
哪怕这回两个人一块掉下去呢？  
然而就在这时Bucky却像下定了决心一样，他用力地扳着他握住自己的手反转，扣住了自己的左肩机械和血肉连接的地方，突然将手指伸进了那个骇人的伤疤里。  
咔哒。  
他还在原地，大雪中的火车飞驰，Bucky掉了下去，身形越来越远，而他手里还抓着那只机械臂。到处都是白的，他已经看不到他了。  
哪儿都没有了。  
Steve一下就从床上坐了起来，枕头被单被他踢得满地都是，他下意识去找他的盾，它肯定就在床边，他得带上它去把Bucky找回来，趁现在还来得及，他得赶快。  
他浑身冷汗来不及顾弯腰去摸床边，却发觉Bucky正坐在自己边上的一把椅子，Bucky正看着他，眼睛睁得圆圆的。  
他吓坏了，也睁圆了眼睛看他，看他帅气干净的脸，看他打卷的短发，看他的潜行服，看他的枪，看他的刀，看他的肩，看他的手。  
Bucky没有想过Steve会是这样醒过来，没人告诉过他Captain America可能会这样醒过来。但他是Winter Soldier，他计划周全，为达目的不择手段，他什么都做得到。  
于是他放轻松，对Steve说道。  
“Hey punk，你再不醒我就要吻你了。”说完后他勾嘴角笑了笑，眼睛眯起来。  
Steve愣愣地盯着Bucky，像是想从他身上看出点什么那样，然后他看到了他的左手，最后他看到了他的手。没有左手。  
Steve看了那只不存在的左手两三秒才发觉Bucky在微笑，他猛然醒悟过来，他笑了，他还叫了自己punk，他急切地伸出手抓住了他的两边肩膀凑近他，急急忙忙地喘着气。  
“Bucky？Bucky你是不是……”他们都知道他打算要问什么了，他听起来急切又欢喜，蓝眼睛都亮了。  
然而Steve紧接着就眼睁睁地看着Bucky笑容的那层只浮于表面的熟悉感在惊讶和茫然中迅速地退了下来，尽管他竭力掩饰但是Winter Soldier已经在从他的瞳孔里面朝外望，Winter Soldier看着Captain America，他没问完Bucky没答话但是他已经知道答案了。  
Bucky察觉到握着自己肩膀的手虽然还抓在那里，但是不再是令人逃不了的力度了。  
“我很抱歉，”Steve听起来真的很抱歉，“我只是吓了一跳，你想不起来也没什么，事情总会变好的。”  
Steve已经可以清楚地看见那个一闪而现的Bucky正从Winter Soldier的身上悄然走开，他抓着他的肩，但他还是走了。将其取而代之的士兵用茫然的眼睛看过来。  
“别逼自己做什么。”Steve用力地说道，“做你自己想做的。”  
“可你做噩梦了。”士兵突然说，他听起来依旧冰冷，茫然，然而此时此刻他听起来愤怒了，“我看得出来。”  
“你梦见我了，对不对？”他坚持地盯着Steve。“你告诉过我你想他。”  
他又搞砸了。Bucky难过地在心中告诉自己。他甚至不该开口说这些，但是Steve说他可以做自己想做的，他刚刚说了的。  
然而Steve甚至看起来更难过。他因Bucky所说的而呼吸困难。  
“Bucky我想的是你。”他也拔高了音量。  
“不是我。”Bucky坚持地说，“我就在这里，所以不是我。”  
“是的，就是你!”Steve几乎是用吼的，等他回过神来，整个屋子都是他的回音。  
Bucky几乎是全然迷惑地看着他了。  
“可我就在这里。”他迷惑地说，迷惑地摊开手来。“你为什么……”你完全可以承认，因为我就是没有那个人好，逗你你也不笑。  
“Bucky，我并不是在怀念你！”Steve凑过去，好让Bucky看清自己的眼，“你就在这里，是的，你在这儿，没有任何一件事能让我更感恩戴德了。”  
“我只是在怀念过去，”Steve用有些窘迫的声音说道，而且甚至有一些微不可及的难耐的哽咽，“你知道，当过去的事儿过得足够久了，人都会忍不住想想它，特别是那些遗憾的事情。”  
Bucky瞪大了眼睛，他看起来不再那么迷惑了，但又显得不可置信。  
“我是你的遗憾吗？”他抬起脸来问他，他问得畏畏缩缩。  
“你是的，Bucky。”Steve承认道，仿佛这是他最不想承认的事情。他看见Bucky的表情为此变得很不好。  
“对我来说没有什么你不是的，”他干脆全承认了，“对我来说你什么都是。”  
遗憾，感激，痛苦，欢乐，他们分享过一切。挚友，兄弟，同伴，敌人，他们什么都成为了。  
Bucky看着他，他们的蓝眼睛又看着彼此了，他看着Steve就像在抬头看着星空满天。Steve猜不到他最后会说什么，这不是稀奇事，七十年前这其实就常常发生，当Bucky不笑，当Bucky不讲笑话。  
Bucky最后很快就回答了他，他的声音有些发抖，和Steve一样，他从没听过Winter Soldier用这样的声音说话。  
“可我现在是空的。”他说。  
“Bucky。”Steve坐了起来朝他伸出手，他想要抓住他，马上。然而他却好像控制不住自己的手。  
“Bucky？”Steve似乎眼睁睁地看着Bucky的灵魂就在他眼前刚刚变得有些清晰起来，但他却不知为何有些看不清楚他的脸。  
“Steve？”他抓住了Steve的手指，还叫了他名字。


	3. Chapter 3

当James Buchanan Barnes还年轻时就经历过很多坏事，比方说大萧条，贫困，比方说亲人的死。但没有战争，那时候还没有战争。  
有时候他必须看着Steve挨打，看着他被推进手术室里。  
他的母亲曾是个快乐又聪明的欧洲女人，生下他快乐又聪明的布鲁克林小妹妹。Bucky喜欢快乐，喜欢高高兴兴地，说真的，谁会不喜欢？他喜欢值得高兴的事，喜欢值得笑的事，喜欢爱说俏皮话的伙伴，兜风时咯咯笑的小姑娘，喜欢刺激的云霄飞车。而Steven Grant Rogers和这一切都不沾边。  
而他喜欢Steve，喜欢逗他笑。  
他的母亲曾经告诉过他，你总是会想把自己最好的东西分给喜欢的人的对吧？她总是对的。  
所以最后，在后来，有那么很多次和很多个晚上他一个人坐在医院的走廊上花好几个小时一动不动地盯着病房的门缝发呆，他一句话也不说，一点笑容也扯不出来，他想Steve现在怎么样，想Steve什么时候能好起来，Steve这回还能不能好起来。  
可他不能想这些，这些最后都会变成最后那个问题。他不能想这个，天这么冷，一想就抖。  
于是他想些笑话，想些俏皮话，就像他会告诉Steve的那样，“别想这些了，想些高兴事，想些好事”，其实那也并不总奏效，因为坏事总比好事多。但是人肯定是为了好事而不是坏事而活的对吧？  
他甚至会在Steve在学校突发哮喘又没有药的时候一边扛着他往医院跑一边给他说故事，找遍全学校也找不见一个比他在面对一个哮喘病人的时候能更镇静的学生。  
可当Steve被急忙忙推进急救室里面，他又自己急得在门口直发抖，好像有人刚刚把他的宝物偷走了藏起来。他会守一整夜。  
然而最后他总会守在Steve的床边上把他花一晚上想出来的俏皮话说完，Steve太不苟言笑了可这不能怪他，他总不太走运又不肯向命运低头。  
“Bucky，那真的很好笑，”有时候Steve会抿着嘴咬着嘴唇，努力把话说得平稳但是疼痛的抽气声还是会漏出来，“可我现在一笑就胸口疼，我保证一出院就听你讲你和你刚认识的马戏团飞人姑娘的趣事。”  
“唔，那你可得快点好起来。”Bucky会说，“等你好起来了，我带你去看马戏团表演，咱们可以不买票。”  
“Bucky，”Steve咬着嘴唇语重心长，“你不准再逃票了。”  
“我可没，”Bucky朝他无辜地眨眼，“只是他们都爱我。”  
“谁会不爱你呢？”Steve最后会由衷地说，然后迷迷糊糊地，小心地发笑。  
他的笑声让Bucky安心，于是他最后会轻声说。“Steve，闭嘴，快睡。”  
Steve真的睡着，他听着他呼吸，又听着他的心跳，他轻声说。“睡美人，如果你不好好按时醒来我就要吻醒你。”  
很多年后Bucky自己上了战场，被俘虏被Hydra的人绑在实验台上随便他们对自己的身体做点任何他们乐意做的，电击，注射，解剖，缝合，改造，诱变，他按照训练里教导的那样机械性地背诵自己的军编号，脑子里拼命地回忆过去。他觉得，按他一直奉行的，他要想，他要来回地想自己这辈子所经历过的好事，最好的事。  
他几乎想起来了自己这辈子说过的所有俏皮话，它们全都是对着Steve，再后来他疼得太厉害了压根记不住自己究竟说了些什么。  
他只记得Steve是如何笑的，其他的全乱了套。  
后来当他和Captain America一起上战场，他总忍不住问他血清的事情，就像他以前老忍不住问他最近有没有犯哮喘。  
“好吧，就算你说不疼，我也不信，”他喝醉了，他觉得自己可以乱说话，“嘿punk，针头往你血管里插的时候你在想什么呢？”  
“还能是什么，”Steve给他一个无奈的眼神，“想你以前给我说过的笑话。” 

Tony Stark几乎是像一阵龙卷风扫过一样地冲进他的家门的，他喷射着气流直直地撞到Pepper卧室的壁橱里。  
他从战甲的一堆废墟里面把自己的脸翻了出来趁着Pepper还没开始尖叫赶快手舞足蹈地说。  
“嘘，别叫，安静，是我，亲爱的，”他一边脱战甲一边往床上爬，“我快累死了，开足了马力跑回来，Jarvis，记得自己去充电。”他马上得到了“Yes,sir”的回答，他对此很满意。  
“哦宝贝我真想你。”他一脸甜蜜怀念依依不舍地地张开了双臂，一双眼睛无辜得就像刚被扔水里捞出来的。  
“我也想你，亲爱的。”Pepper回答道，她无奈地低着头掐脖后头加揉眉心，一点不意外Tony正在旁边双手紧紧抱住他的棉绒高级真丝枕头吐露真情甜言蜜语上下其手。  
“哦亲爱的我有没有说过我有多爱你，如果我没说过那我可真是个混蛋。”他朝着他大床的枕头堆爬了过去。  
“告诉我，你没被通缉。”Pepper把Tony从枕头堆里抓着领子揪出来。  
“嗯？什么？”Tony放弃自己在枕头堆里越跑越远的道路，回过头来好像刚睡了一觉才醒，“不，没有，不过可能快了，不过应该没有，你知道的嘛。”  
他做了一个“你懂”的表情，撇了撇嘴。“他们拿不了我怎么样，我是Iron Man。”  
“天杀的可他们正在通缉美国队长。”Pepper提高声调，“我们已经有两个一级逃犯在房子里，我不要第三个。”  
“Pepper，严格上讲美国队长并不是在被通缉，他是嫌疑犯但还不是罪犯，不过很难说，你知道他们一旦抓到他可能第二天他就是了，至于另外一个，严格意义上讲他是个死人，Rodey说他们不太干通缉死人的事儿，那事一般交给火葬场还是阿灵顿公墓啊啥的或者上帝，撒旦，呃，冥王哈迪斯”  
“Tony！”  
“是的Pepper！”Tony忙不迭地神经质地把双手举过头顶，“啊我想到了，我是说，他们肯定不会像通缉美国队长那样通缉我的因为Steve没我有钱！就是这样。”  
“Tony。”Pepper无奈地伸手去拥抱他，Tony马上放下双手坐在枕头堆里没动等她来抱。  
就在这时候他们都突然听到楼上卧室传来一阵像是打斗一般的乱响。  
“天呐，是Steve和Winter！”Pepper穿着睡衣就跑了出去，Tony被她丢在枕头堆里。

Clint几乎是第一时间就撞开了客房卧室的门，Pepper紧接着就冲了过来，Tony像只小狗一样跟着她，Clint把他俩拦在门外。  
“退后，”他说，“你们没有胜算。”  
他撞开了门，紧接着Winter Soldier用反式握法握着一把军刀刀刃对着他的脖子，他看起来太可怕所有人都退了一步，Clint没动，他越过Soldier的肩看见Steve正半趴伏在他身后的地上，他是摔下来的。  
Soldier现在看起来一点也不像个人类，他浑身都绷紧，像是有人刚在他脑子里直接输入了指令。  
Steve知道谁才有权利下达下一个指令。  
“Soldier，解除警戒。”  
Bucky像是突然清醒过来，愣了一下马上转过身来看着地上的Steve。  
“哇哦。”Tony感叹道。  
“这到底是什么？”Clint是在场唯一一个武力上讲有一成胜算的，于是他走了上去，“别告诉我你做噩梦摔下床都能闹成这样。”  
他指了指满屋子的一片狼藉，所有的柜子，衣橱，抽屉都被抽出来扔在地上，所有东西都被倒出来，有人在这里翻箱倒柜。  
Steve喘得很厉害但他还是设法自己爬了起来，Winter Soldier显得很害怕，犹犹豫豫地不敢伸出手，现在Steve是他的长官，现在Steve也希望自己在长官的位置上，这是他们不言明就商量好的，而他没在未经允许的情况下碰过任何一个长官。  
看Steve不说话，Clint就看向了Bucky，他需要答案。  
“是的，是我。”Bucky茫然地承认道，“我在找药。”  
“什么药？”Clint不解地问他，但他的眼睛不再盯着Bucky而是Steve。  
“沙丁胺醇。”  
“什么？”Clint几乎是吼出来的。  
“那是什么？”Pepper问道。  
“一种常用呼吸系统过敏反应抑制剂。”Tony飞快地回答道。  
“Tony是你吗？”Steve大声问道。  
“是啊Cap，伟大的Iron Man救人于水火，”Tony回答道，“可千万别告诉我你也失忆。”  
闻言Steve这才把眼睛转向了还在Clint背后的Tony的方向。  
“跟我说明一下现在的情况。”他几乎已经平复下来，“我必须知道。”  
Bucky似乎急于说些什么但Pepper，Clint，还有那个不知道哪儿来的Tony都在上下打量他试图从他身上看出点什么，现在Steve吸引了他们的视线，吸引了他们的注意力，他意识到现在在这里，Steve是包括自己在内的所有人的长官。就像他天生就是干这个的，站在最前面，发号施令，所有人都看着他的背。  
他从没有试过说出自己的感想，于是他闭嘴了。  
“整件事SHIELD参与策划了哪些部分？”Steve问道，“他们现在想要什么。”  
“Coulson是上个礼拜才联系的我，”Tony耸了耸肩，“要不是他说这回我不去救火你们几个都要完蛋我才不从度假村跑出来。”  
“那么说Coulson是暗地里帮助我们的人。”Steve说，“洞察计划结束后上面给了多大的压力？”  
“很大，”Clint皱着眉接了话茬，“Cap你可是金字招牌，连总统跟你比都算个小辈，所以谁也不敢动你，我们这些不干不净的家伙可就惨了。”  
“Clint，”Steve警告道，“我命令你不能那么形容你自己。”  
“随便吧，”Clint耸了耸肩，“总之Natasha被国防部传讯过，我也受了挺久的监视，Coulson很能干，他游说了挺多人，这些都是在你满世界追着你初恋情人跑的时候的事情。”  
“我不知道Coulson是怎么跟他们谈的，亦或者答应了他们一些怎样的条件。”Clint说。  
“但肯定没少欠人债，各种意义上。”Pepper插嘴进来，她意味深长地看了一眼Tony。  
“那么说，可能有人在我们的探员，不，现在是局长先生，孤立无援的时候就想好了这个了，然后大家齐心协力，把他套牢，为的就是最后坑回来，一把黑了美国队长。”Tony指了指Steve，“干脆就，金字招牌？”  
“问题是他们是谁，他们想要什么。”Clint若有所思。  
Steve沉默了一会，突然舒了口气，他似乎已经把事情彻底理清楚了。  
“他们是Hydra，可以看出来他们很擅长应对Bucky的机械臂，而目的，是我，”他用拇指点了点自己的胸口，“血清。”  
Clint似乎想明白了，他说，“我记得，他们在车上时给你扎了两针。”  
所有人都沉默了，Tony是最先一个反应过来的，他几乎是喊出来的。  
“你是说你刚刚血清失效犯了次哮喘吗？”Tony吼道，他伸手指着Bucky，“而他，他想要急救你，所以把你放地上然后到处乱给你找喷剂？”  
Captain America和他的Soldier都没有说话。  
“我需要一个测试，Tony，我需要你的帮助，”Steve迅速地说道，“我们需要对比我现在的力量和速度下降了多少。”  
“好，呃，当然啦。”Tony摊开手，“可是Cap？我就在刚才，还问了你一个问题，这个问题其实挺重要的至少我相信它是，在我去实验室之前你得给我个准话。”  
“是的没错，”Steve不耐烦地说，“去准备，Iron Man，我会马上过去，好了，原地解散。”  
“可是Steve。”Pepper总是想多说点什么。  
“Potts小姐，”Steve说，“能请你给我们大家做一顿晚饭么，我想我现在能吃得下一头牛。”  
当他们都离开了，Steve回过头对Bucky说。  
“Bucky，你跟着我。”毫无疑问，Bucky最后肯定会为他点头。  
然而实际上他没有点头。  
“谢谢你。”Steve说。  
Bucky赶忙拉住了他的左手。“不只是血清。”他说得笃定，但又像是征求意见，他在问，他希望Steve说实话。  
“是啊，”Steve无奈地说，“我现在看不见了，我想他们给我打的东西里成分挺复杂。”  
他说完干脆笑了笑，“难得你刮了胡子又剪了头发，Bucky，我真想多看你这样一会，不过也不错，好歹我不是像电影里那样一睡醒就发现世界一片漆黑，不然你岂不是白对我笑了。”  
“长官。”Bucky说。  
“不用担心，我有个计划，我想我需要你的帮助，Coulson给了我一个暗示，我们现在要等待时机，Bucky，不要担心我，我们不能显得太弱势。”  
“你会跟着我，对不对？”Steve笑着说，Bucky突然想起来这就是自己想要的，他想看Captain America就像录影带里那样地为自己而笑，现在他倒是真的笑了。这和他想得不一样。  
“是的，长官。”他回答道。 

Tony Stark完全忘记了自己二十分钟之前有多爱他的床，Pepper Potts不喜欢他这样，多数时候。  
但是这回Steve的麻烦比他的要大。  
Tony调整了战甲的臂力，打开它的右臂将数据接到手提电脑，然后进行调试。  
“你需要做的就是和Iron Man掰手腕，”Tony头也不抬地说，“当你觉得这个力度完全不成问题，告诉我，我控制升级。”  
他在手提电脑上输入相应力度的电流脉冲信号序列。  
Steve坐在他对面，用右手握住Iron Man的右手，金属摸起来冰凉的，他想起Bucky的左手，其实他还从没真的碰过它，直到最后Bucky让他把它从身上生扯下去。  
他知道Bucky正跟着自己，但是看不见他在哪儿。  
“可以开始？”他朝着Tony的方向问。  
Bucky就站在他身后靠左一点，他知道他没真的在看Tony。Pepper在旁边干着急地盯着Tony的电脑。  
Clint坐在楼梯扶手上，箭搭在弓上握在手里。  
Tony放轻松舒了口气愉快地摁了Enter。  
Steve握紧了战甲的手，和它角力起来，一开始十分轻松，他让Tony加力，五分钟之后他开始吃不消，看起来他正在和Iron Man进行生死搏斗。  
“挺住，保持不动。”Tony从头到尾都只看着他的电脑，他的战甲发出兹啦兹啦的电流声，他看了一眼，不甚在意。  
“好啦，再来一号。”他终于抬起头来，在指令栏上输了个数，摁了回车。  
Steve瞬间就被战甲扳得撞在桌子上，Tony猛地终止了程式才没让他们撞碎桌子，战甲和手提电脑连接的裸露电路发出电流噪声，甚至有点打火花。  
“高于正常平均值，”Tony朝Steve眨眨眼，“哇哦，还是个猛男，只不过没以前那么猛。”  
“超出多少。”Steve皱着眉揉动自己仍旧紧绷的手肘。  
“呃，差不多有，我想想看，”Tony干脆回头去看电脑不看他，“也就，呃，两个我，两个Tony Stark。”很明显这是一句Stark式的俏皮话。他成功地把在场的除Bucky以外的人都逗乐了一秒钟。  
“哇哦，要我说这个结果真不怎么样。”Clint笑着说。  
“你要和我比掰腕子吗？”Tony对Pepper正经地提问道，“我可以把你换算成Captain America。”  
这回Pepper也笑了。  
Steve一直弯着嘴角，他从房间里出来就一直这个表情，Bucky不知道他有什么值得笑的。  
所有人都知道现在的处境有多糟，尤其是Steve。哮喘发作，力量减退，天晓得下一个是什么。  
而当Steve突然说，“说真的，我可以先吃饭吗？”的时候，大家才真的爆笑开来。或许除了Bucky，但是说真的连Steve都不指望他会笑。  
当Pepper在桌上摆满了食物所有人似乎都忘记了他们有多四面楚歌。Clint往自己的盘子里夹了四块牛排而Tony夹了五块，他俩为了比谁吃的多打得不可开交。Steve抱着一整盒的披萨非常不修边幅地吃得非常不像样，Tony大笑着表示要把这个拍下来上传到Youtube，他刚拿出手机就被Bucky丢飞刀一枪毙命，Clint趁乱抢了他的盘子。  
“嘿，Bucky。”Steve把脸朝他的方向转，然后递给他披萨，Bucky犹豫了半天，Steve对他笑，虽然他知道Steve现在看不见自己。  
他接过来了，学Steve的样子吃它，十分钟之后他冲到洗手间吐得昏天黑地的。  
Steve把整盒的披萨丢开追着他站在洗手间门口，腮帮子还鼓着塞的满嘴没来得及咽下去的披萨，虽然看不见但是死死地盯着里面，听着Bucky在里面从呕吐变成干呕，最后趴在地上直咳嗽。  
“妈的，”Clint骂道，“Hydra真不是人。”  
“怎么回事？”Tony朝洗手间比了个手势。  
“他的消化系统是坏的，”Clint说，“长期依赖注射，禁止进食和物理损伤的结果。”  
Steve走过来管Pepper要一杯水，尽管水杯就在他手边桌上但Pepper马上就亲自倒给他。  
“拜托照顾好他。”Pepper有点眼泪汪汪的。  
“我会的。”Steve朝她保证，他的眉头皱紧了。  
他走到洗手间蹲在地上把水递给半跪着的Bucky，听着他一点一点压着力气把呼吸喘匀，他吸了一大口空气，才问出口。  
“别告诉我，这么多个月你一直过着这样的生活。”他听起来绝望。“我会后悔让你跟我在战场上，每一次。”  
Bucky无言以对，Steve于是知道答案，他陪他在地上呆了一会，听他喝完水，然后拉他起来回客厅。  
“能借我厨房么。”Steve对Pepper说。“他需要吃点东西，我得给他做点东西。”  
Bucky打断了他。“我只要点牛奶。”  
“我想做点汤。”Steve只管盯着Pepper，直到她点了点头。  
“尽管用，”她说，她又加了一句，“我们谁都暂时用不着厨房，慢慢来，别担心。”  
Steve向她说了谢谢，转身抓住Bucky的手，一言不发地朝着厨房走，他看起来太吓人了谁都不想拦住他。

Steve打开冰箱的门。  
“告诉我里面有什么。”他对Bucky命令道。  
Bucky如实地告诉他。“火腿，冻肉，鸡蛋，番茄，牛奶，乳酪，洋葱，土豆，柠檬汁，罐装啤酒。”  
“拿出来番茄，鸡蛋，和洋葱。”Steve说，“还有土豆。”  
“你做不了菜。”Bucky看着他。“你看不见。”  
“是的，我不行，”Steve一手扶着冰箱门一手去摸里面的东西拿出来丢在桌子上，“所以我说，你做。”  
Bucky没有说话，但是Steve知道他不打算在这时候反对任何事。  
“先给土豆削皮。”Steve从冰箱里摸出土豆来丢给他。  
Bucky从暗扣里摸出了他的军刀。  
从头到尾Steve就靠着冰箱站在那里，从里面摸索出他认为对的东西来丢给Bucky，他让他削完土豆，放进水里煮，然后让他把番茄切块，把牛肉剁成碎末，在平底锅里加水和黄油煮成汤，让他把煮熟的土豆拿出来捣碎成泥，敲一只鸡蛋打成匀浆和热的番茄牛肉末汤冲在一起。  
Bucky全都照做了，他没有做过这些，他现在甚至只有一只手可以用，然而好在一切不难，他又学得很快，他不确定他以前的主人们看到他现在这副样子会做何感想，他猜测他们可能会争先恐后地认定自己是比Steve Rogers好得多的主人，但是他不这么想。  
Steve让他最后把浓汤倒在土豆泥上。  
“不管好不好吃你都得吃下去，”Steve命令道。他看不见，但他确信Bucky有在照做。  
Bucky从碗柜里找到了勺子，他把那奇异的红色泥状物搅匀，然后放进嘴里。  
这比披萨让他好受多了，而且他觉得自己喜欢这个味道，有点像罗宋汤和土豆沙拉。  
Steve在旁边问他吃起来怎么样。他如实说还不错。  
“那也给我弄一碗。”Steve说。  
Bucky照做了，他替他找了另一把勺子，厨房里没有椅子，他俩保持着一个人距离肩并肩地背靠着碗柜拿着勺子一口一口地吃黏糊糊的红汤土豆泥。  
Bucky盯着他看，他经常偷偷地这么干，而他知道现在Steve不会在意了，因为他根本看不见。  
Steve吃第一口的时候表情很微妙地变了一下，他紧绷的身体放松了，然后他终于说了点不是发号施令的话。  
“我小时候经常吃这个，”他一边吞咽一边说，“我以前身体不好，经常不能吃东西，只能吃流质。我母亲是护士，她知道怎么照顾我，什么东西我能吃什么东西不行而且怎么做最好，但她总是没时间，有时候你就跑过来代劳。”  
“你会给我做这个。”他说。“尝起来差不多。”  
Bucky觉得自己被土豆泥噎住了，他不可置信地看着Steve，他一点也不相信，自己，Winter Soldier会做这种事而且得心应手，但证据就在他手里，还在他嘴里，也在Steve的嘴里。  
Steve笑了起来，似乎不用看也能够想象Bucky的反应。  
“抱歉，”他笑着说，“我不该故意吓你拿你寻开心，不过我觉得结局挺好的，我怀念这个味道，别指望我道歉，这可是报复，Bucky，这可是报复。”  
“你让我带着一个吃披萨都会吐的人上战场，跳飞机，跑了这么远。”他说。他用勺子把红汤和土豆泥搅起来大口塞进嘴里。“我当初就应该把你留在家里，锁在柜子里不让出来。”  
他嘴里塞满土豆泥说的含糊不清，说完以后半天没听见Bucky回话。  
“Bucky？”他一边说一边把碗放下来伸手去摸他，“Bucky，我很抱歉，我不该说要把你锁起来。”他摸到Bucky的侧腰，他没躲，Winter Soldier的腰线很棒，但他摸出他浑身紧绷了，他猜测他真的不该说把他锁在柜子里，介于他们在这几个月中大部分相见的时间都在战场上，而Winter Soldier将自己默认为自己的指挥官。他恐怕是真的怕他。  
他察觉Bucky在他的触碰下努力地将身体放松了，他隔着制服能感受到底下的肌肉柔软，顺服。  
很快他又察觉到Bucky把手里的勺子放了回去，用唯一的一只手很轻地握住了他正放在自己腰上的手。  
“你在做什么？”Steve有些困惑的问他，他看不见。  
“在笑。”Bucky平淡地回答道。尽管他没有，但他想希望也希望Steve能相信他，反正他看不见。  
Steve知道他在说谎，但他愿意为他说了这句话而笑，就好像之前在那个汽车旅馆里，当Bucky问他该说些什么，他光是想想他会让自己躺下就困得想马上埋进床单里。现在他什么也看不见，所以没有什么能让他停止想象Bucky Barnes的笑容就在眼前，他光是想想就愿意也跟着笑，更何况他手还在自己腰上。

二十分钟后，他们两个一起从厨房里走出来，Clint看他俩的表情有点怪异。然而Steve注意不到这个。  
“我们该聊聊计划了。”他朝着他认为应该是Tony的方向说。  
“很好，”Tony点点头，“现在这情况我刚好不太擅长，敌明我暗，说实在的，咱们不才是超级英雄战场上当活动靶子的那种么？”  
“之前我们知道Hydra渗透过SHIELD，”Steve说，“很难不猜想，他们是不是也渗透了其他的地方。”  
“别，”Tony马上一本正经地扶住了额头，“我现在很怀疑总统，你知道，曾经有过一个副总统差点害死我，Pepper和正牌总统，搞不好他们俩其实是一伙的，你知道，呃，砍掉一个头长出两个什么的丧心病狂的……狂热者。”  
包括Pepper Potts之内的在场者都无视了他。  
“不过说得挺对的。”Clint评论道，“问题是我们不是政客，不可能坐在这里，就怀疑到底是谁。”  
“所以我们需要Coulson。”Steve说道，“还有你，Stark。”  
“事实上我可做了不少事了，就这两天功夫，”Tony说道。“对了老冰棍你这几天没看电视，”Tony举起手来，“Jarvis! 给他看看！”  
“是的，先生。”无所不在的声音说道。  
淡蓝色的投影屏在房子中间打开了，Bucky从他身后走了过来，停在他右手边上，暗示了投影的位置。Steve在投影屏发出声音前找准了他应该“看”的方向。  
画面上Tony Stark正站在新闻发布会上。  
“SHIELD在十个月前为了阻止几百万人被Hydra轰成渣公布了所有的资料，好啦现在我们都看到了咱们的Super Headquater International…Episode？…whatever曾经被Hydra渗透得像个筛子似的还差点把我都当成了靶子，那我干什么要那么相信政府的决定呢？”  
“官方上来讲。”Tony说道，“你们曾经策划过合法谋杀我，对不对？”  
他所质问的对象似乎深谋远虑，桌前的字牌上写着他的名字，还有Title。  
“Mr.Stark我与我的同事欣赏也感谢你为国家乃至世界安全所做出的杰出贡献，但我们现在正处于特殊时期调查期间，我们需要Captain America，告诉我们他所知道的真相，介于他可以说是最后一位，还在世的证人。”  
“其实我觉得你说的句句在理，什么什么部长先生，”Tony不以为然地说，“那你干什么不也审判审批我，Anthony Edward Stark，SHIELD创始人Howard Walter Stark的亲生儿子？”  
闪光灯几乎要把人闪瞎了，配上Tony一如既往光彩夺目的表情和眼神简直令人毕生难忘。  
投影被停住了，在场一干人等无一不反射性地揉了揉眼睛。  
Steve觉得Tony很可能正在用一副“你他妈的就该马上称赞我”的表情看着自己。  
“Very impressive，”他马上承认道，“能给我解释下这个？”  
“简而言之就是他把事情搞得人尽皆知，”Pepper觉得自己需要喝口水压压惊，“Cap你知道，他们原本是想秘密运输并提审你，但是……”  
“但是我们逃出了那架飞机，因为Coulson在帮我们。”Clint接话道。“然后Stark再插进来把事情搞得声势浩大成为话题，这是他最擅长的领域。”  
“Exactly。”Tony给自己倒了杯柠檬水。  
“我有一个问题。”Steve看着并不存在的前方说道，“他们说我，是最后一个还在世的证人，他们要我证明的是什么。”  
“这事情你可以问问我。”另一个声音响起来，是住宅通讯立体声频道，“顺便，Stark，出来给我开个门。”  
一分钟后，Black Widow Natasha Romanoff提着一个中型金属手提箱走了进来，将它丢在桌上，然后从衣服里拿出一沓档案丢在那手提箱上面。  
“一些脏事。”她抬眼扫了一眼Steve Rogers像是想把人看穿，“SHIELD被迫公布的所有资料中显示了成立初期也就是还在战时曾经作为情报部门的前身完成过一些不太光彩的任务，它们发生在Howling Commandos服役期间，其中有一些似有似无地指向了你和你的副手Bucky Barnes，我对比了SHIELD的资料发现他们对有关你的档案进行了一些很微妙的改动，恐怕就在资料泄露后几个小时就完成了，他们看起来早有准备，Winter Soldier的档案泄露，他的罪名基本是坐实的，而现在他们在控制舆论将怀疑指向你。”  
“老实说，这些档案非常微妙，连我都不能断言到底哪部分是真哪部分是假，这事情还得看你，那些人的话一多半毫无意义，但是说只有你知道真相，这我倒不反对。”  
Natasha的目光直直地在Steve和Bucky的身上扫了一圈，似乎对他们两个紧绷的表现非常满意。接着她弯下腰把那份档案拿起来，递给Steve。  
Steve有些茫然地接过了它，但是没有打开。  
Natasha看了他一眼又去动那只箱子，她将他打开来。  
里面是Bucky的机械臂。  
“你欠我人情。”她不知是对Steve还是Bucky说道。“第二个。”   
   
Natasha带来的档案是Bucky为Steve念完的。  
Steve看不见，Bucky全程都在偷看他，但他没有念错字，他尽量没有。  
Steve全程都听得既像是聚精会神又像是完全人不在这里，Bucky不知道他怎么了。  
他们指控他参与过战时对盟军一些军官的非官方暗杀，对向敌方泄密的间谍动用私刑，以及借先遣部队之便窃取他国非军事国家机密等等。  
有些措辞意指Howard Stark从中获利，与战后Stark军工崛起密不可分，有些则意指Hydra可能与这些行为有不可分割的关系，说的就好像Captain America会为Hydra卖命似的。  
他又让Bucky给自己念了报纸的报导，发现他们还真的是这么说的。他们认为这对Bucky Barnes七十年间作为Hydra杀手服役的行为做了非常完美的解释，一切都说得通了。  
Steve从头到尾都靠在椅子上，一只胳膊松散地搭在桌子上，Bucky的声音沙哑，不再有快乐和自信，只有小心翼翼。他听得出来。  
这已经完全不是那副适合没完没了说笑话的嗓子了。  
最后他叫Bucky别念了。  
“你该多睡会，”Steve揉了揉眉心，“Soldier，去躺在床上。”  
“这些不是你干的。”Bucky突然说，他笃定的语气让Steve有些无奈，片刻之后，没有声音，Steve意识到Bucky现在可能就在自己对面可怜兮兮地看着自己等自己回答。  
“如果我是呢，”Steve说，“如果我就是个Hydra执行官……”Steve知道自己不该说这个，但他觉得很难受，尤其是他怀疑自己知道Winter Soldier会怎么回答他。  
Bucky似乎是真的想过这个可能的，而且是早就想过了。  
“我想过这个，你之前到处追着我跑，”Bucky说，“以前，有时候他们把我放出来，也会有一阵子对我挺不错的。”  
他这么说的时候似乎完全没察觉到自己在发抖，事实上他的声音也有些抖。  
“我想，如果这是真的，”他越往后说越发得打颤，后半句他听起来马上就会哭了，“可我已经不能再糟了，有时候他们称呼我为Asset，我甚至会挺轻松的，因为不会比这个再糟了。”  
“如果你是个新主人的话我可能不需要洗脑了。”Bucky说。“好骗子得要……帮人帮到底。”他尾音上翘，似乎想学Tony打趣时候的语气。  
Steve听不下去这些，他什么都看不见但是胡乱地伸手，他就是想摸摸他，让他觉得安全些，他也确实摸到了，他的手触到了Bucky的脸，于是他干脆把两只手都放在他脸颊上。  
“我不是。”Steve说，说出来以后他才觉出来自己其实也抖得厉害，但是他的手没有抖，Bucky在发抖他不能跟着，他俩之中总得有个人撑着，打以前就是这样。  
“我不是，你相信我吗？”  
“我相信。”  
“你相信我是因为我说什么你都信。”Steve说。  
“是，”Bucky说，他显得混乱，“是的，长官。”  
“Bucky，”Steve最终还是没法控制自己把Bucky拉过来，让他们靠得够近，“Bucky我不是你的长官，从来不是。可如果你想……我可以假装我只是你的上级，可我们都知道这不是真的，因为我需要你不仅仅是在战场上，因为我需要你不仅仅是要你在出任务时跳出来为我出生入死。Bucky我，我真是个贪心鬼，但是所有你愿意为我做的，我也愿意为你做一样的事，Bucky。”  
“我做不到这个。”Winter Soldier绝望地靠着Steve的肩膀，“我不知道，Cap。”

Agent Carter以前曾经告诉过他上级是如何挑选那些可以成为刺客与间谍的士兵。  
当他们挑选战士来成为这两种人的时候他们最先考虑的一般不是能力而是忠诚，暗杀者和间谍太容易不得好死甚至死在自己人手里，他们容易叛变。  
Bucky是个好狙击手，视力绝佳，夜视力也一流，有时候其他部队会把他借走一两天，或者一两个礼拜，他们说绝佳的狙击手可遇不可求，带上一个能少死不少人。有时候他们干脆半夜冲进Howling Commandos的军帐，Bucky骂骂咧咧地爬起来，嘻嘻哈哈地跟人上吉普。  
有一天夜里Bucky突然钻进了Steve的帐篷。  
那时候帐篷里黑得什么都看不见，天冷得要死Steve把自己裹在一条毯子里，Bucky就突然钻了进来，躺在地上靠着他不远不近地就是不说话。  
周围黑漆漆的什么也看不见只能闻见他一身的血腥味，他像是整个人刚从血池里捞出来的，Steve看不见他到底怎么了，一下子就翻身爬起来想找灯，撩开帐篷门就要喊医疗班来。但是Bucky伸手把他拉住了，还一只手捂他的嘴不让他喊。他凑在Steve耳边小声说。  
“别，Steve，不是我的血，别喊别人。”  
Steve于是赶紧把帐篷门重新关好，转身把Bucky摁在地上躺平回去，Bucky似乎后悔自己摸了Steve一脸的血愧疚地直往后退。然而他一只手把他捞回来，把他连着毯子裹起来，他们俩靠在一起，Bucky本来想挣开但最后干脆在他身上找了个舒服位置躺着不动了。  
“真他妈冷死了。”Bucky骂道。  
“你手上有火药味。”Steve担忧地说。  
Bucky顿了一秒然后就哈哈哈地笑。“这你都能闻出来，那你说说，我今天晚上的女伴用的什么牌子的香水？”  
Steve听出他在打趣儿，他知道这时候该怎么办才能让Bucky说实话，于是跟着就说，“谁知道你今晚上找了几个女伴。”  
“别把人说的像花花公子，”Bucky大笑，“就一个，今晚上就一个。”  
Steve觉得自己眼眶发干，他一个劲地把Bucky往自己身上搂。  
“她死了。”Bucky最后绝望地说。他们太了解彼此了所以他们都能听出他台词下面的话。  
Bucky杀了她，为了某些Steve不能知道的事。那天晚上他们睡在一个或者很多个不知名的死者的血腥味里。  
那是第一次也是唯一的一次，第二天人们看见Bucky从Steve的帐篷里跑出来，两个人都一身的血，Bucky很快就被人叫去训话，第三天他们决定给他加一周的特训，一个礼拜后他回来了，英国腔德国腔法国腔学得惟妙惟肖，还学了几句俄语，就好像他是休了一礼拜的假跑出去春游，把攒了一个礼拜的故事一口气全倒给了他的战友。他逗得所有人笑了一整个晚上。  
Steve Rogers在听Winter Soldier念完那些指控的时候就知道它们是什么了，所以他没办法否认它们，Hydra很聪明，这甚至很可能是Alexander Pierce的主意。  
如果Steve Rogers要否认这些事情，那么他必须说出这些是谁做的，他知道这些行动是没有任何上级会宣布负责，所以他不可能把这些扔给Bucky Barnes。没有洗脑和折磨作托辞，Winter Soldier会再也脱不了罪。Steve Rogers或许从来都不是Winter Soldier的上级但他曾经是Bucky Barnes的队长，他本该庇护他，他本应该有责任。  
他们知道他是不会抛弃Bucky的。

Bruce Banner浑身赤裸地醒来，睁开眼，以为自己会在一栋随便什么建筑的废墟或者干脆泡在海水里。  
然而他看见的却是一架医用无影灯。他挣扎地坐起来，双手被铁索固定在床上，房间里有5个全副武装的士兵，对他无动于衷。  
一个军装笔挺的男人正坐在一旁看书。  
“欢迎回到SHIELD，Dr.Banner.”那个人说道。“先让我来自我介绍一下。”  
“John Smith，”他伸出一只手，带着黑皮手套，“和你一样，都是超级士兵实验的失败产品。”  
Bruce努力让自己抬起头来，他的双手都被锁着，John Smith对此似乎很满意，他把手收了回去。  
“你现在估计已经发现了，”他大笑道，“‘另一个’现在响应不了你，它睡着了，叫不醒，你估计也会非常怀疑我到底是怎么做到的，估计你也已经怀疑了，为什么我们能够控制让你沉睡的药物剂量。”  
他伸手抓住了Bruce的衣领，试图将他从全是锁链的病床上提起来，他确实将他提起来了，连带着病床的固定螺丝都咔咔地响。  
Bruce Banner一言不发。  
“我有你们的一切，包括医疗档案，以及我发现的，在你所昏迷的时候他们曾经利用你身上的血样所做过的测试，和直接对你所做的测试，他们很清楚你们的身体，这怪胎的身体，而他们把这一切，都交给了我们，交给了我。”  
“SHIELD。”John Smith说道，“has been compromised.”  
“But not me，”Bruce突然开口说道，“and Hulk。”  
John Smith丢开了他的领子。  
“Winter Soldier比你可爱多了，”他坐回了他的椅子，重新拿起了他的书，“他从不说No.”  
他把书扣在一旁的桌上，“他不该是个成功品，他甚至连Captain America都不如，他只是一条脏狗，奇迹不该发生在狗身上。”  
“你是个失败品，”Bruce平淡地替他指出来，“怎么做怎么说都改变不了这一点，因为你已经失败了。”  
John Smith将配枪的枪口撞进他的口腔里，用恶毒的眼瞪视着他，Bruce Banner在习惯性地控制自己的情绪，可以看到他的喉结在重复吞咽，但不是因为害怕。  
有人敲门三下。  
“Smith议员。”非常公式化的声音。  
Bruce斜着眼睛看过去。  
“请进。”John Smith说道。  
推门进来的是Coulson，Bruce的眼神在Agent Coulson和John Smith之间来回摆动。  
“来得正好，”John Smith说道，“正好让你们的绿色先生认清一下现实。”  
“Phil Coulson先生将代替Alexander Pierce成为SHIELD的管理者。”他就像Bruce和Coulson从未见面过那样地介绍他。  
超过24小时没见，Agent Coulson看起来别无二致，但Bruce能察觉他的紧绷。  
“Agent Coulson，”John Smith说道，“枪？”  
“是啊，先生，”他拿起了一个带来的盒子，打开它，从中拿出枪来，“枪。”  
枪口直直地指向了John Smith的太阳穴，上膛，屋子中的另外五个人齐刷刷地举起枪来对着Coulson。  
“你是不是搞错了方向。”Smith说。  
“看来Loki的权杖也不总是那么管用的，或许你们没搞清使用方法，”Coulson说道，“捎带一说，我没搞错方向。”  
“这里可全是我的人。”Smith眯起眼睛来。  
“如果你说的是这间屋子，是啊没错，”Coulson说道，“不过外面的全都是我的人，我等这时候已经等了很久了，Mr.Red Skull。”  
“另外，如果你在考虑这间屋子内我的胜算，”Coulson对Bruce笑了笑，“一个疯狂的超级士兵和五个Hydra agents，对一个SHIELD agent加一个Hulk，你觉得如何。”  
Bruce对他也回以笑容，他决定不再控制情绪了，轻松就挣脱了一只手臂的铁链。  
“Very impressive，Agent Coulson，”Red Skull大笑道，他收起了手里的枪，“但是那又怎样，我，是美国国会议员John Williams Smith.”  
他把枪放下用右手食指和拇指撕扯自己的脸。“看看，这张脸可是真的，感谢人民的选票。”  
“现在，想想你们的危机怎么样？”他咄咄逼人地看着Coulson，“想想你，你们，接下来要怎么帮Captain America开脱罪名，因为你知道，Captain America和Winter Soldier恐怕只能保住一个。”


	4. Chapter 4

“Clint和Natasha今早收到了Bruce的联络，”Tony一边调试着Bucky的机械臂一边说，“大约8点钟，他们开着我的飞机去找他。”  
Steve正双手叠在胸前坐在Tony的真皮沙发上，装作正注视着Tony把机械臂装回Bucky身上。  
“他们把强化过的神经纤维直接接到电线上，再经过增幅器，直接用损坏过的神经控制机械的动作。”Tony一边工作一边随口解释道，“全世界的假肢基本上都这个思路，不过他们一般靠传感器检测还存在的肢体部分内部的神经电流变化，不像这里，他们直接把神经当电线接，这风险很大。”  
Steve非常希望自己能够看到这些，但他只能心急如焚地坐在那儿，Bucky离他只有三四米远。  
“你说的风险指什么？”Steve问他，他知道Bucky根本不会回答他这个。  
“想想神经像电线一样裸露脱皮腐蚀生锈之类的吧，”Tony已经把最后的连接做好，从Bucky身体里伸出的一部分电线和机械臂的对接，“我不知道，可能会疼得死去活来的。”  
Steve握着自己的手，焦急，但无话可说。  
“一二三。”Tony说。  
Bucky从头到尾都无话可说，他已经换回了他那套黑色的潜行服，那件衣服没有左袖，机械臂就像每次他经历过的那样咔一下装到他的身体上然后和他的肩胛骨咬合，来自机械部分的调试电流像是示威一样地直接从神经纤维里冲进去，一路冲进他的大脑。或许他的痛觉神经早就烧得差不多了才能让他三五秒钟就缓过来。等他缓过来试图调整乱成一团的呼吸时才发现Tony已经小心翼翼地退到一边去了，Steve正站在自己面前，半跪着抬头看自己的脸，一双蓝眼睛睁得要多大有多大。  
Steve可能是很想看看他。  
“现在你觉得怎么样？”Steve问他。  
“一切正常，长官。”Bucky回答道。  
Steve急急忙忙地点头，“好的，那很好。”但他自己听起来一点也不好。他站起来，看起来糟透了，明明钟表就挂在他眼前的墙上还硬是问Tony现在是几点。于是Tony估计他真的糟透了。  
“中午十一点四十三。”Tony回答他。  
“那么，”Steve努力地平复自己的呼吸，“距离Natasha和Clint离开这里去接Bruce已经过去了三个小时。”  
“最近一次联系是四十分钟前。”Tony说。  
有一句话他们两个都想到了，然而却是Bucky说出来的，他和Natasha或Clint都不熟，他大约只是想说说话让Steve高兴。  
“或许那是个埋伏。”他说。  
Steve站在原地没动，他似乎在思考，两三秒之后Tony推翻了这个结论，他是察觉到了什么，因为很明显Winter Soldier也察觉到了，他从椅子上站了起来。  
Steve突然回过头朝Tony大喊。“Iron Man, suit up!”  
与此同时Tony听到了远程武器发射的轰鸣声，他转身朝着厨房跑过去，Pepper在那里。  
“Pepper!穿战甲！”战甲的部件随着他的命令全部朝着一个方向飞过去。来不及了。  
大型落地窗外闪烁起了火光，Steve把盾丢了过去关上了厨房的门并卡在那里抵挡即将到来的冲击，然而这让他本人完全暴露在火力之中，Bucky想也没想就把他扑倒在地上，尽全力地整个人把他盖在身下，尽管他根本就没有Steve高大。  
紧接着，所有的窗户都随着导弹的闯入而炸裂开来。

Pepper率先醒过来，天晓得她一秒钟之前还正握着菜刀准备午饭，而现在她整个人被包裹在Tony的战甲里，而Tony在她怀里。  
她把战甲的头部脱下来。“Tony，Tony你还好吗？天呐，你得醒过来！”  
她想试图拍拍他的脸，就好像早上叫醒他那样，她紧接着慌慌忙地把手上的战甲也挨个卸下来。  
Tony咳嗽着醒过来。  
“哦亲爱的你不能这么对待咱们的孩子，特别是它们可是我生的。”他说。Pepper几乎要哭了。然而就在这时，紧锁着的一片狼藉的厨房的门被人踢开了，是Winter Soldier，他气势汹汹地走进来，扛着Steve Rogers然后把他扔给他们。  
“Bucky。”Steve想要阻止他，但很明显他失败了，他伤得很厉害，血清的失效让他没法反抗超级士兵的力量。  
“呆在这里，”Bucky命令道，“呆在这里，不准出去，直到我回来。”  
他甚至用钢铁的左手直接拧弯着了一段裸露的水管把它拷在Steve Rogers的手腕上。  
“操你妈的，”Steve奋力地试图挣开他，他甚至骂了出来，“你他妈的不能这么对我，你他妈的连一把枪都没有！”  
Bucky抓着他的肩把他扯过来然后在他的额头上飞快地吻了一下，然后带上面罩。   
他独自一个人冲出门去，用盾重新卡住那扇门，他把Steve的脸和蓝眼睛抛诸脑后，这一切都影响他的战斗和判断。  
他又是Winter Soldier了。  
全副武装的士兵已经探入了房子的客厅，他们不敢轻举妄动，但Soldier自己冲了上去，在他们来得及发射第一排子弹前他掐住了最接近他的士兵的脖子，握着他的颈骨用他的胸口挡住了一圈子弹，将被打成筛子的尸体丢开一边与此同时抽走他的枪朝着对面迅速扫射，他干光了第一批，紧接着第二批就冲了上来，他们在距离他有四五米的距离处停下，他马上反应过来他们的策略是列队射击。  
Winter Soldier向后空翻过去跳到吧台后面，只一瞬间无数的子弹炸裂在金属的吧台上，他退到吧台与酒柜的夹角处创造最小的射击面，他用力踢了一脚另一侧的酒柜各种名酒从中哗哗地落下来砸在地上和在他身上，有人从吧台后面跳出来企图抓住他被他用左手握住枪杆将它掰弯右手掐住他的脖子正面摔在地上，Winter Soldier脚踩住他的头扯掉他的防弹衣将伏特加和白兰地倒满他全身，他摸出了Tony藏在柜子下面的打火机。  
他的俘虏撕心裂肺地嚎叫起来。  
他将那个被赤裸着胸膛点燃的男人朝着后方满地烈酒残渣的客厅扔了出去。

“Tony，你还能动吗？”Steve伸手去检查Tony的身体。  
“恐怕不行，”无所不能的Iron Man没有战甲就只是血肉之躯，“妈的，我的腿刚才爆炸的时候好像撞了下。”  
“我去！”Pepper拔高了声调喊道，“我穿着战甲，我去支援Barnes中士！”  
“不行！”Steve和Tony异口同声。  
“Iron Man，试着联系Natasha和Clint。”Steve马上说道。  
“Jarvis。”Tony扶着Pepper勉勉强强地坐起来，整个人还靠在Pepper怀里。  
“是的，先生。”Jarvis回答道。  
“连上了。”Tony看着控制面板的投影。“不过不知道是不是本人。”  
他话一说完，通讯频道里马上传来了Clint气急败坏的声音。  
“谁他妈的不是本人！”Clint骂道。“我们中了埋伏！”  
“很好，我们也是。”Tony轻快地说。  
“Widow，Hawkeye，”Steve说道，“你们情况如何？”  
“追兵已经甩掉了，我们偷了辆他们的吉普，”是Natasha，“赶回去要10分钟，你们得撑下去。”  
“现在Bucky正一个人迎战，”Steve马上回答道，他随之转向Pepper，“Pepper，用战甲帮我把手上这个该死的管子弄断，你们在这里待着，我去支援他。”  
“Pepper听我说，无论现在Captain America正被什么东西绑着，都别放开他！”Natasha突然拔高声说道。“Cap，你是个混蛋。”  
“你别想瞒着我，”Natasha尖锐地说，“Clint告诉我了，你的眼睛现在看不见！”

第二批闯入者被肃清的时候Bucky还没有中弹，但是那些旧伤，它们还在影响他的行动，他躲在千疮百孔的吧台后面。  
四天前他还在SHIELD的加护病房，浑身的骨头似乎都断了，他还记得他怎么接住从高空中掉下来的Steve然后被他压成碎片。他现在想想觉得如此甜蜜。他所有的感官都只在战斗中工作，其他的时候它们都不屑于看他一眼，好像他已经一文不值到甚至不值得感受到那么一星半点的感情，连他自己的身体都懒得听命于自己。  
他听见更多的脚步，他不确定除了Steve以外自己是不是也是他们的目标，如果是的话他们为了活捉他会让他有更大胜算。  
他躲在沙发后面，然后突然抓起一个他刚从一具尸体上扒下来的闪光弹，趁它爆炸的时候他带上护目镜从沙发后面跳出来，用缴获的枪朝着所有可辨别的人影扫射，流弹四处乱窜，有一些人倒下了，Winter Soldier自己也中了弹，他用枪身接住从后方袭过来的手臂，扣住他的手腕将他踹到墙上然后开枪，他一脚踢开沙发撞向那些还在向里走来的家伙，抓起另一把枪隔着沙发垫扫射他们的腿直到他们全都下跪，然后再踹倒它用木靠背撵断他们的脖子。  
他朝后回转过身用更多的子弹对付剩下的人，他干掉了几个，然而他们中的大多数都装备了防弹衣，他没子弹了。  
他们察觉到了这一点，所有人都看着他，一时间整栋屋子里到处都是枪上膛的声音。  
“Winter Soldier，”有人站在他正前，“现在告诉我们Captain Americ在哪还不算晚。”  
“你们打算对他做什么？”Bucky问他。  
“审判，”那人答道，“然后治罪，之后我们会接收他。”  
“接收？”  
“我们会让他和你在一起的。”他们笑起来，“你们可以一直在一起，永永远远。”  
Bucky为他的这句话而直接用冲锋枪的枪口捅穿了他的头。血溅得到处都是，脑浆，他浑身上下都是，他回过头来环顾四周。  
“我会用这支枪杀光你们。”他平静地说。

Steve用尽全力去掰开那只拷住自己的水管，他把自己磨出血来，Pepper扑过去用战甲把他摁在地上。  
“起来，Pepper。”Steve说。“You have no idea.”  
“五分钟，Captain。”Clint在那边大骂，“Cap，求你了，我和Natasha发誓就再五分钟。”  
“什么五分钟？”Pepper介于一头雾水和已经吓坏之间。  
“我发誓如果你不帮我扳开这该死的水管，”Steve闭了闭眼，“我他妈的可以不要这只手。”  
“我的上帝啊。”Clint由衷地，绝望地说。

他从那把还插在头颅里的枪上掰下它的脚架，两片金属被他当作飞刀分别射进两个人的眼窝，他抓这枪柄把那具尸体转到身前挡住子弹射击，它的防弹衣被高密度的射击打穿了到处血肉横飞。  
Bucky拆下枪已经空了的弹匣，他的左手嗡嗡作响着将它朝着一名射击者扔过去击碎了他的颈椎骨，他倒下去，血溅在他身后的人身上，他还没来得及看清前者是如何死的，就被一枚锁鞘穿透眉心一击毙命。  
枪身打开了，他抽下机匣和枪托，拿它们砸碎了一个人的下颚，随即从他手中那具还插着枪杆的，血肉模糊的尸体的额头里，抽出还沾满血浆的复进簧，他用左脚把尸体固定在墙上，仰身向后双手抓住复进簧的两头拉伸它缠住了身后袭击者的脖子，在他有能力开出一枪之前，生生勒断了他的气管。更多的血，他来不及顾及就收回探出的前身再度用那具尸体阻挡后方的火力，有子弹穿透了它打中了Bucky的腹部，他从那还剩一半的冲锋枪里抽出它的护手把它们像飞刀一样地甩出去干掉两人，最后他直直地抽出了枪管，任由那破碎得令人作呕的尸体倒在地上，只剩最后一个。那个人发着抖握着枪蜷缩在墙边，Bucky走过去，他听见他朝自己求饶，但他压根懒得辨别他说了些什么，甚至是什么语言。  
他直直地把枪管插了下去。  
整栋房子安静了，他转过头，扫视了一眼一地的血迹和肉块，他听见外面更多的脚步声，还有直升机，螺旋桨旋转的声音，他根本不消去想外面有多少人，想这个已经没有任何意义。他低下身子，从地上捡起一套还完好的防弹衣套在自己身上，他捡了他能捡的所有的子弹和枪。他握着一柄冲锋枪，他检查过了，弹匣还是满的。  
他做好一切准备，然后他举着他的枪，站在门前，平静地深吸了口气。  
然后他踢开了门，朝着外面尽全力地扫射。

Bucky在5分钟之后回来了，他甚至进来的比Natasha和Clint还要早，当他打开厨房的门，所有人都想看见鬼了一样看着他。  
尤其是Steve，他已经把自己的一只手快搞残了，实际上他根本看不见Bucky在那儿，但是不知道为什么，他觉得他知道。  
“Bucky？”他问得小心翼翼的。  
Winter Soldier没回答他，他一步一脚印地往他们这儿走，踩得满地都是血，Pepper不敢再摁着Steve了，她退后了，Tony护在她前面。Bucky Barnes此时此刻看起来根本不像是人，而更像一台绞肉机，没人见过一个人身上可以有这么多的血，连头发都被血浆拧在一起黏在脸上。  
他身上的气味让Steve想起了他们黑漆漆的帐篷，想起那个不知是谁的死亡，但有的东西他不需要多想，他毫不迟疑地伸手就去拥抱他，Tony有一刻显得想要去拦他，但如果那真的是一台绞肉机那么就让他绞碎他好了，让他和那些成吨的肉块，血液和脑浆一起变成一滩烂泥，如果Bucky会那么做的话。他当然不会。  
“你这个混账，”他觉得自己为了咒骂他把这辈子的恶毒都用完了，“你是个该死的，蠢得像猪一样的混蛋，妈的，别静悄悄的，跟我说说话。”  
然而Winter Soldier只是默默地呆在他怀里，一边呼吸着血水和红色的蒸汽，一边像初生婴儿一样无声地张着一双眼，一无所知地看着天花板。  
Natasha和Clint紧随在后地冲了进来，这一幕几乎把他们也一起打碎了，就好像整个世界全都是碎东西那样。  
跟随他们而来的医疗队冲了进来，将Captain America和Winter Soldier分别摁在不同的担架上，他们被迫分开来，然而他们十分顺从，没有为此做出反抗。

当James Buchanan Barnes还年轻，他以为Steve才是他们两个之中更离不开对方的一个，他的小个子是个冒失鬼，总是需要他的照料和保护，而自己是个花花公子，除了Steve总还有那么多的姑娘，直到当Steve Rogers一夜之间变成了Captain America，而自己却发现自己无论跟多少姑娘鬼混完了总忍不住往他的帐篷里钻。  
当他还年轻他以为自己会是两个人之中活得更轻松的一个，毕竟他健康又漂亮，他总有那么多好的不得了的俏皮话可讲，人们愿意为他开一切绿灯，愿意为他笑起来，结果当Philip将军邀请他成为美国队长队伍中的暗杀者的时候，他想也没想就一口答应了。  
当他还年轻，他以为他肯定死得比Steve要早，因为他放荡风流，喜欢挥霍喜欢烟酒还喜欢女人，除此之外他以凡人之躯跟着Captain America战斗还是个秘密杀手有时候还是间谍，再说了，还有那么多让他疼得死去活来的实验在他身上来回碾压，把他摧毁得透彻让他肮脏让他一文不值。而Steve是那么的好。他完美无缺，他讲再多的俏皮话都形容不出他的好。直到最后。  
直到最后，他们把装有一条金属臂的他绑在电椅上，强迫他一遍一遍地听着广播里Captain America的死讯讣告，成百遍，上千遍，然后任由他哭得满脸都眼泪口水一塌糊涂得然后再一遍一遍地给他洗脑。  
直到他再也哭不出来了，茫然地盯着他们扔给他的新闻和收音机发呆。Bucky Barnes THE Winter Soldier的评判标准从来就是Captain America，连Hydra都对此坚信不疑。所以他还能再要点什么呢？他还能配有点什么呢？如果Steve Rogers不说他可以，他就一定是永远都不行。  
一个又一个的组织与个人享用着他，享用着他永恒的标准，SSR，Howling Commandos，Soviet，Hydra，SHIELD，Avengers，可从没有人真的考虑过它从何而来。  
从来都没有人想过这都是因为Bucky Barnes深爱着他。  
他曾经以为自己聪明绝顶，直到他发现自己是个傻瓜。   
Steve在带领Howling Commandos拦截Zola博士的列车前的最后一个任务没有带上Bucky Barnes，因为他们的狙击手在上一次战斗中被炸伤了腿，还伤了一只眼睛，医生说他需要休息，他的肝脏一团糟。  
他是夜里被先遣组叫去干“私活”的时候负的伤，Steve第二天就冲进了Philip上校的帐篷里砸他的桌子。  
“你们不能这么用他，”他几乎要咆哮起来了，“他不是铁打的，他只是个普通人，而且他是我的部下！他不能够白天跟着我，晚上再被你们调走！”  
Philip批准了Bucky Barnes的个人伤假，七天，直到Steve和其他的队员执行任务回来。那一天下着大雨，Steve马上就带着Commandos转移，他们一个接一个地跳上军用吉普，踩的到处都是泥巴。  
“嘿，队长。”Dugan突然对Steve喊，他的声音几乎淹没在大雨里，他做了一个“快回头看看”的手势。  
所有人都回过头来看向大雨磅礴的车外，Bucky站在那里，他浑身都是水，还有泥，很明显他跑过来还几次摔进了泥水里。  
Bucky恶狠狠地瞪着他，他从没有用这样的眼看过Steve，没人知道，Steve也不知道，Bucky有朝一日怎么会用这样的表情看着他。接下来Bucky就一言不发地就往车上爬，Steve冲上去，把他推下去，Bucky不死心，继续往上爬，手脚并用，Steve扳开他死死握住卡车边缘的手指，一根一根扳开它们，把他推下去，Bucky不停地往上爬，Steve就不停地，一次又一次地把他往下推，他扳开他的手，扳开他勾上来的腿，推他的肩膀，而Bucky就是不肯放弃，他倔得就像是曾经在布鲁克林一个劲找打的Steve，直到最后他站不稳了，被Steve推得直接摔了下去溅了一脸的泥。  
Steve有些慌地伸手想去拉他，他想跳下车去赶快把他拉起来，可是Bucky简直就像着了魔一样，甚至还没爬起来，就又一手巴住了卡车的边上，Steve死死地摁住了那只手。  
“Bucky，你得听医生的，留下来养伤。”Steve费尽力气控制着自己才把气喘匀，这些话他几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
“我不需要，”Bucky说，“我得跟你走，我他妈的必须跟你走。”  
“你必须留下来。”  
“你他妈的没资格命令我。“  
“我他妈的当然有，Bucky Barnes我以长官的身份命令你，留下来！”Steve说道，“你这样是去送死！”  
“鬼扯！”Bucky朝他大吼，“上门送死的从来都是你！”  
“那他妈的是以前！”Steve吼回去。  
“那只能说明你以前就是个混蛋！”Bucky已经慌不择言了，他干脆开始破口大骂，“你他妈的就配被人拖到小巷子里直接打死，我他妈的就不该把你从他们手底下拽出来。”  
他骂得简直像是要跟Steve一刀两断了，谁都没见过他骂得这么狠，Steve简直不可置信地看着他，他觉得自己的怒火也被他撩起来了，他的肺叶烧得像是哮喘发作，他气的发抖，但是他就是不能放开Bucky的手。  
“你他妈的知道老子每次在急诊室外面守着你是什么感觉吗？”Bucky的手甚至也开始抖了，他像是完全被气疯了，“你他妈的知道吗？自打你母亲死了，我又满了16，他们让我给你签过整整19封病危通知！你知道那是什么感觉？”  
所有人似乎都被他两个的骂声吓傻了，而他们两个的手还交叠着握在卡车沿上。  
Bucky不再咄咄逼人了，他换上那一副可怜的样子了，他眼眶红红的，他咬自己的嘴唇，然而Captain America知道什么才是对错，在他面前的是一个伤了一条腿的步兵，一个伤了一只眼的狙击手。而那又是Bucky Barnes，他保护了他整个童年时代，他们两个都必须认清现实了，Bucky不再是那么高大了不再是那么强壮了不再是那么的坚不可摧了，Bucky从来都不是。不管他们打心底里是怎样想的，这可是战场。  
“是的，我不知道。”Steve最后说，他还是扳开了Bucky的手，“等我回来，别做傻事。”  
他回过头来，坐回他的位子上。  
“开车。”Steve命令道。  
他回过头来，他没法做到看都不看Bucky一眼地离开，他看到Bucky还站在原地，满身的雨水和泥巴，任谁都认不出来他和Steve在速写本中画出的那个漂亮的，满面笑容的年轻人是同一个人，他红着眼眶睁圆了眼睛，整个人都被绝望浸透了。

Steve在Bucky被手术的整个过程中都呆在手术室里，手术持续了足有4个小时。  
“你看不见他，”Natasha说，“别这样，Steve，你是我们的队长。”  
“而他是我的队员，”Steve说的非常平静，“他是一名超级士兵，他能感到我的存在，如果他最后就死在手术台上，我需要他知道我一直都在。”  
他过于平静的态度让Black Widow感到恐惧。  
他们就在Bucky的手术室里给Steve止血打点滴，失去了超级自愈能力的Captain America的身体很难应对他一直没能痊愈的旧伤，以及被他自己亲自扯脱臼的左手。他听从他们取他的各种体液以测试他被注射药物的成分。  
他听见外面开始下雨。他听见离他只有三米远的手术台上医生们正在给Bucky Barnes做手术，他能闻到消毒水和血腥味，他双眼一片黑暗看不到Bucky，不过他怀疑Bucky根本不想让自己看到他现在的样子，他们就像是所有不分彼此的朋友和所有互相扶持的兄弟那样，当自己一团糟的时候总倾向于藏起来。有时候如果那些布鲁克林街头的混蛋一起把他拉到巷子里打而Bucky从头到尾都没能出现，他会直到伤好都不让Bucky找见自己，他想尽办法找遍理由，劝说自己在无数个阳光明媚的好下午不跟Bucky去游泳而是呆在屋里画速写，只希望下回见到Bucky的时候自己能恢复原状，直到Bucky丧心病狂地爬他家窗户，两眼红红地找上他说，我以为你死了，而他们偷偷把你运到城外面埋了我却不知道。  
“好吧Steve我知道你现在脸肿的像个猪头很伤心难过，难过得都不想见我，可你这样整天愁眉苦脸的什么时候能好起来？可你知道有些事情你只要一想起来就忍不住高兴，要是你想不出来你就应该把我叫来。”Bucky说。  
“把你叫过来你就是来把我当笑话的，我可确定我自己不觉得这个好笑。”他想干脆把Bucky从窗户里再踢出去。“老兄，有谁在脸肿得像个猪头一样的时候还能想个笑话呢？”  
Bucky赌气地直瞪他，他说，“那就想想你自己照镜子。”  
他想生活或许真的是记仇的，他想他现在能够想象当还是个孩子的Bucky Barnes整夜地守在手术室外面时在想些什么，他能够要求呆在手术室里，而Bucky只能整夜盯着“手术中”的灯等它灭。  
贫穷时代的女人们总是充满了智慧，他们的母亲们说，当你们遭遇不幸，你们要多想想那些高兴的日子，那么他们两个该想些什么呢？所有的高兴事都跟对方有关，然后就是死亡，死神永远就在眼前。

Hill小姐在深夜里赶来，她不可置信地在Steve的眼睛前挥了下手指。  
“Captain。”她说，她的嗓子里好像有一枚肿块。  
Steve这才抬起头来装作在看她，然而这种徒劳无功的安慰反倒让Hill更加哽咽了。  
“是的，Hill小姐。”他马上说，就好像他刚刚醒过来。而Winter Soldier就睡在他们面前的床上，平静而且千疮百孔，这是一间避人耳目的小医院，他们不敢把取出的弹壳扔进垃圾桶，就这么把它们放在手术盘里。  
在Maria Hill得以重新找到自己的声音之前Steve却是先开口说话的那一个。  
“我的检查报告结果出来了么？”  
Hill回过神来。  
“是的Captain，我就是来找你说这个的。”她说着，伸手去抓住Steve轮椅的靠背扶手，“但是你得先跟我走。”  
她推着他离开了Winter Soldier的房间。  
Natasha，Clint，Tony已经在诊疗室等他们，Steve Rogers坐在轮椅上，被像一个重症者那样地推进来。  
“我猜大家都在。”Steve说。  
“是啊。”Natasha说。“除了Pepper正在隔壁补眠。昨天早上接到的Bruce发讯器的信号是Hydra的伪装，不过Agent Hill已经向我们证实Bruce正安全地呆在Coulson局长的保护下。”  
“我很高兴Banner博士安然无恙，没有他我们没办法这么顺利地逃出来。”Steve说。“请先说说他们给我注射了什么吧，看起来眼前似乎只有我这个当事人还不知道。”  
“事实上我在你们上飞机之前一天就奉命刺探你们将被送去的SHIELD基地并潜伏在那里一段时间，”仍旧是Natasha首先开的口，“毒液的样本是我从那里得到的，顺便还有Barnes的左手。”  
“它的作用是什么？”Steve试图看向Natasha的方向问道，他感到自己甚至并不那么容易找准方向了。  
“神经毒素。超级士兵血清改造被实验者身上的新陈代谢速度，让所有代谢加快，强化体能，加速反射，但是如果神经本身遭到破坏，任何反射都会受到影响感官也会被削弱，”Natasha解释道，“人类的神经细胞大多数甚至在胎儿时就形成并且跟随人一生直到死，换句话说它们的增殖能力极低，自我修复能力极差，对于普通人类是这样，对于超级士兵，它们可能不是那么致命，但是至少也是个弱点。”  
“那么如果毒素是一次性的，”Steve说道，“那给我足够的时间我应该能够自我恢复。”  
他们都知道这不是真的，如果是，他们就不必这么凝重地把他找来。  
“是啊，理论上该是那样，”Hill似乎决定当那个和盘托出的人，“可是Hydra给毒素整合了一种类似血清再生的能力，它们不只是化学物质，它们是活的，那些人给你注射的其实是经过基因改造的，具有强大再生能力成功试验品的人类血细胞，在你的身体里不断产生毒素，和你的代谢速度几乎不相上下甚至占了上风，Captain，你可能很快就失去的不只是视觉。”  
她说完这些有十几秒那么久所有人都没说话，Steve低着头，他坐在轮椅上，他看不见他的战友。  
最后，他还是开口了。  
“你说的，具有再生能力成功试验品的人类细胞，它们是来自谁？”  
Hill没有马上回答，Steve看不到她的表情，但她最后还是回答了，尽管他们都猜到了答案是什么。  
“是Barnes。”  
又是良久的沉默，而这回他们都在等待Steve，每次都是他最先开口，尽管大家都觉得他肯定是在这一切之中最难以开口的那一个，但他是队长。  
“Hill小姐，”Steve最后说，“我猜你已经找到了解决方法，请告诉我它是什么。”  
他听见有人把一只盒子放在他面前的桌子上，然后是解锁的声音，它啪的一声打开了，Steve能猜到里面会是什么，当他作为超级士兵计划唯一成功的试验品的时候他见过足够多的类似的东西。  
“它们有副作用。”Hill说。

当Bucky醒过来时Steve就坐在他身旁。他觉得自己刚刚做了一个梦，他说不清到底少了点什么，直到他醒过来看见Steve正坐在自己旁边。  
他没说话，只是一直盯着Steve看。他以为Steve不会发现的。  
“Bucky？”Steve突然说，他茫然地去摸他的手指尖。“Bucky？”他轻声地问。  
Bucky似乎为此而疑惑，随之Steve说道。  
“SHIELD帮我弄来了解毒剂，我现在能够看见你了，虽然还不算很清楚，但是很快就能好起来。”  
“我做了一个梦。”Bucky突然说，他的声音嘶哑，像是呓语一样，Steve没想到他一醒来竟会突然说这个，Winter Soldier从不跟他说任务以外的事情。于是Steve弯下脊背，他无法看准距离以至于把脸靠得鼻尖挨鼻尖。“你梦到了什么？”  
“你死了，”Bucky说，“你印在在报纸上，还有电视，广播，我读着它，但是我不认识你。”  
这句话让Steve沉默了一秒，随之他竟然干脆利落地笑了起来，声音清亮亮的，空荡荡的病房里他们俩挨得这么近听得无比真切，他伸手把Bucky的脸捧起来，自从Steve开始看不见他就越来越喜欢摸他，尤其是脸颊，天知道他多喜欢Bucky的脸颊。  
“你认识我，”他笑着说，“Bucky你认识了我一辈子了。”  
“不止一辈子。”Bucky说，他脑子一片混乱，他觉得自己正开始胡言乱语。“我就好像已经认识你好几辈子了。”他觉得自己好像已经死过无数次。  
“是啊，”Steve笑着说，随即他说道，“天呐Bucky，你刚刚是讲了一个笑话吗？”  
Bucky突然睁大了眼睛，蓝色的眼睛圆圆的看着Steve，像是彻底被什么事情搞糊涂了。  
“这没什么，”Steve用手指轻轻碰他的脖子，“Bucky，这没什么，你以前就总喜欢说笑话。”  
Steve又笑着说，“你知道吗，有时候我也会说，可是我太蠢了，不过你总会凑合笑一笑，你还说，Steve，我都被你气笑了。”  
他的手指摸索着Bucky的脸。Steve从不在他面前直接说起他们的过去，他一直小心翼翼地躲避着这个，Bucky想可能他们的过去实在是太好了，一旦说出来会把他们两个一起都打碎。  
“你在笑，”Bucky说，他的声音微弱，又显得犹豫。“你在笑。”他似乎对什么未知的东西突然就安下心。  
“是的Bucky，”Steve一直勾着嘴角，努力保持着这样，“都是你的功劳。”


	5. Chapter 5

他在病房里呆到Hill再次来找他，他已经可以离开轮椅自己行动了。  
“Captain，”Hill问道，“现在情况怎么样？”  
“感觉好了很多，”Steve笑了一下，“视觉基本恢复。”  
“不出意外一支针剂能够持续一周时间，”Hill解释道，“我们得赶在情况恶化回去之前解决这些，和上面的交涉Coulson在做，他需要些时间。”  
“我要的资料怎么样了？”Steve问道。  
Hill递给了他一封档案，“都在这里了。”  
Steve接过来打开，他在里面看到了Peggy Carter和Philip上校的照片和附页，还有一些其他人，像是Dugan的儿子，Howard的妻子，很多熟悉的面孔，和他们在这七十年间的结局。  
“Cap，”Hill平静地说道，“我们知道他们对你的指控是虚假的，我们也知道那些肮脏的任务究竟出自谁手。Fury决定让我来找你，是为了告诉你SHIELD决定让你参加这次审判，Coulson会在这段争取来的时间内搞定政界的问题，而你，我们需要你保持最佳状态，头脑清醒，Hydra想让你出庭时丧失力量甚至是感知，把你塑造成一个舆论制造的谎言，而你需要向他们证明你不是，除此之外，我们也需要Barnes中士的出庭。”  
Steve抬起头来。  
“我们需要他说出真相。”Hill说道。  
“他不记得那些。”Steve说道。  
“我们可以让他看那些档案。”  
“你们是想让他认罪。”Steve说道。  
“是的，”Hill说的有些艰难，“我们需要他的配合，我们需要时机和舆论，这只是过程环节之一，我们想要的结果绝不是放弃Barnes中士。”  
“我明白，Hill小姐，”Steve泛读着手中的档案，“是的，其实如果你们需要，你们现在进去对他说我陷入了麻烦被人指控然而那些事情其实是你做的，他会同意你们要让他做的一切事情，无论是出庭领罪还是坐牢，死刑。”  
“可是Hill，”Steve看向她，“当我知道这些时，我就清楚地理解到这些并不是与我无关，他是为我做了这一切，他现在什么都不记得，但是我记得，事实上当年当这一切发生的时候，我就是知情的，我身为他的直属长官，默许了他的行为。”  
“这只是权宜之计，”Hill说，“我们之后肯定会为他平反。Cap，你相信我们吗？”  
Steve看着她的眼，他点头，“是的Hill小姐，我相信你们，我相信你刚才所说的，我相信你。”  
“我会和他说的。”Steve最后说道。  
“很好。”Hill松了口气，“你们可以两个人多呆会。”  
她如释重负地转身离开，然而一只手从后面伸过来捂住了她的嘴。  
“我很抱歉。”Steve说道，“我只是有我自己的计划，我非常感谢你们为我所做的。我恳求你们在我回来之前照顾好他，我亏欠他太多了。”  
她记得的最后一件事就是她被Steve击昏过去，Steve抱住倒下来的Hill，把她小心地放到走廊的椅子上，让她安然地睡着。  
他从她身上拿出了车钥匙，他带上了那封档案，去了诊疗室，取走了剩下的针剂。  
最后他来到了地下车库，打开了Hill的车门，他破坏了GPS系统，坐进去，旋转了车钥匙，车子发出轰鸣声，它启动了，Steve把手指交叉放在膝盖上，失而复得的视力让他有些眩晕，他打开那份档案夹将资料页取出来审视他认为最重要的几个人。  
他需要找到对的人，他并没有多少时间。  
就在这时他才从后视镜中察觉到什么，他回过头去，竟然看见Bucky站在那里，他甚至是赤身裸体，只裹着医务室的白床单，他把身上那些骇人的伤痕遮起来不让人看见，光着脚，他想要走近但又站在原地，他看到Steve从车上走下来，于是可怜兮兮地看着Steve，眼眶红红的，抿着嘴，但他不敢走过来，更不敢伸手，他不敢碰他的车，不敢拦他也不敢跟过来。  
他只是那样小心翼翼地看着Steve。  
“你要走了吗？”他说，“能不能，也带上我？”  
Steve看着他，努力地，非常努力地想要对他笑一下，但是他做不到，他花了好一阵子才把气喘匀，他甚至以为自己就在刚刚已经死于哮喘。最后他打开了副驾驶的车门。  
“是的，Bucky，”他说，“过来，我们一起走。”   
他们连夜朝着West Virginia开去，Bucky上车后很快就裹着那条床单睡着，他们一路向北，路上几乎荒无人烟。  
Bucky睡得特别的沉，Steve试图打开温度调节，但他不擅长这个，他一会打开了冷气，一会又打开了加热通风，Bucky为此一会缩成一团地冻醒，一会热得浑身潮湿地热醒，Steve也被自己搞的嗓子发疼和吸鼻子，他甚至都记不太得自己上一回感冒是哪年的事了。  
他们天还没亮就在最近的一家motel停下来，便利店还没有开门，Steve从自己身上上上下下地搜刮出点现金来，他把Bucky摇醒，Bucky困得迷迷糊糊，而Steve感冒得一说话全是鼻音。  
“告诉我你能吃什么。”Steve哑着嗓子带着鼻音问他，却还是那么一本正经的。  
Winter Soldier第一反应是像准备接受训话那样地坐直了，他睁圆了眼，显得幼稚又惊讶。  
“Milk, cream, half’n’half之类的，”他犹豫地说，“或者pudding，土豆泥粉，那样的东西。”  
Steve开了车门出去。  
他从房子顶上的通风口钻进去，在货架之间匆忙地拿了简单的药品和食物，他四处去找能穿的东西，最后在洗手间的更衣室里找到一套加油站的制服，他走时把钱压在门口地上。  
他回来就把这些都丢给Bucky。Bucky翻出那条加油站的制服，闻起来一股汽油味，衣服的主人大概是个又高又壮的胖子，他把它们套上去，衬衫长得到胯，腰带扣到最后面一个环。Steve看着他用那双不协调的手给自己系腰带，看着他想方设法地让那条暗蓝色的脏牛仔能好好卡在自己腰上。他看见他的腰上有伤，有缝合线还没拆下来，Bucky的腰线很柔软，他自小就是这样的。他摸过他，小时候，还有三天前在Pepper的厨房里，那时候他看不见于是反射性地伸手，Bucky没躲还骗他自己被他逗笑了。  
Steve转过头去看天。  
“我们向北继续开一个小时。”Steve说。“这一个小时你要尽可能地多吃，无论能不能消化，你可以之后吐，但能吸收多少是多少。所有东西都是双份的，停车后我会检查，你没有吃的，我就也不吃，如果你什么都不吃，那么我也是。”  
然后他再次发动了车，Bucky几乎是同时开始拆食品包装，草莓布丁，和greek yogurt，以及很多很多别的东西，philly cheese steak sub对他而言是个挑战，但是他一点不剩地吃了这些。  
他们没有开到一个小时就被迫停了下来，Bucky在路边呕吐，Steve就站在他身旁，看着他的裸露的肩线发呆。  
他吐了有五分钟那么久，Steve就站在那里等着，最后Bucky像是累得要命那样地蹲在路边上抬起头来，从下而上地打量着Steve。  
“我会开车。”他哑着嗓子。“你只要坐在那里，告诉我该做什么。”  
Steve看着他点头，“好。”  
他们回到车里，互换了位置，Bucky把双手都放在方向盘上，他的左手手腕靠在上面，没有握紧，他盯着前方好像在看挡风玻璃又好像什么都没看，Steve像是饿昏了头的流浪儿一样迅速地打开他的包装袋，他不想去看Bucky。他第一个挑的就是peanut butter和apple gel双重三明治，他急不可耐地咬了一口后才发现这种三明治有两个，Bucky没有吃它。这种零食是他小时候最喜欢的，全麦面包片夹心苹果酱，便宜又好吃。  
他睁圆了眼睛抬头看Bucky，Bucky看着前面，Steve嘴里还咬着他的三明治，他感觉太对了他不想为了说话把它吐出来。Bucky似乎不想知道结果所以没说话直接发动了车子，像是Steve下一秒就会因为他自作聪明而把他扔在路边。  
Steve于是一边咬着嘴里的双重三明治一边去拆另外一个，三两下把嘴里的咽下去又一口咬住手里的，他因为感冒而有些呼吸不畅，吃一会还得停下喘一会，让人回忆起肺炎和哮喘。  
他们的车开回了既定路线上，Steve像只老鼠一样在副驾驶上不停地塞满自己的嘴，他不知道自己该说点什么，Bucky说他需要他坐在那里什么也不做并朝他发号施令，Winter Soldier大部分的时候都只有这么一个要求，所以，是的，他就这么做，什么时候都行。  
他没想到Bucky会主动说话。  
“能跟我说说话吗？”Bucky突然说，他一边看着前面一边又小心地转头看了一眼Steve，看一下就转开了，“能说点你以前的事吗？我记得……我记得你说你想说，在旅馆里的时候。”  
Steve嘴里还塞得满满当当的，他开始后悔自己这个时候塞满了嘴了。  
“我想，当然想，”Steve含糊不清地说，“告诉我你想知道什么？”  
“你，”Bucky说，“说说你自己。”  
Steve有些混乱地胡乱把嘴里的东西全都咽下去，有些甚至是一整块的小胡萝卜什么的，他词穷得厉害把自己的脑子搜刮了一个遍。他以为他该讲讲Bucky，但是Bucky问得不是这个。于是他说。  
“知道吗，以前我才是我们两个之中吃什么都吐得那个，我以前胃不好……我以前什么都不好，而我母亲是护士，她对我说你不能靠营养针过活你得吃东西，就算之后吐出来了能消化多少是多少，可那太难受了，但她会看着我，她很忙，有时候你负责看着我。”  
“你知道的，大萧条，”Steve说的条理混乱，“我吃一半吐一半消耗得比别人多一倍，还得把钱花在医疗上。”  
“如果你想起来了，你就知道我当时有多混蛋，”Steve解释道，“我不光生病要花钱，还总被人打得鼻青脸肿的，我母亲常常被我气得半死，她病重的时候曾拉着我的手，对我说我得照顾好自己，我得活下去而且活得好，她说她知道这很难，但我得答应她，于是我答应了她。然后我走出去，和你一起，筹备了她的葬礼。”  
“听起来你过得并不好。”Bucky说。  
“算是吧，”Steve做了一个介于皱眉和微笑之间的表情，“我母亲去世以后，你陪我参加她的葬礼，我陪你参加过更多的，你知道，你有过三个弟弟妹妹。”  
“我以为我们以前过得很好。”Bucky说。  
Steve笑了起来，他突然觉得一阵轻松，他于是说了下去。  
“我们俩的童年简直是未成年者的噩梦，我愿意做我所有能做的阻止哪个孩子那么长大，”Steve说，“可主观上，我从来没觉得一切有那么糟。我从来没有真的为什么事情而感到过绝望，Buck，你知道那是为什么。”  
Bucky他转过眼睛来飞快地看了一眼Steve，他说的如此坦然，仿佛这里面丝毫没有一刻值得怀疑的。  
“如果他就像……就像你的博物馆展览的电影里那样笑着，然后看着你说一切都很好，告诉你你所在的医院是一座宫殿，或者打穿你肺的子弹不过是一小块松果，你都会点头的对吗？”Bucky看着前方两眼空空地说着，时不时回过头来看Steve一两秒，“他就是那样，他说什么傻话你都信，对吗？”  
Steve觉得自己好像被人直接抓住了心脏。  
“是的。”他回答道。  
不是，一个声音在他脑子里说。

一生中的大部分时间Steve都要比Bucky更懂得死亡和谎言，因为他才是那个在生死线上来回徘徊的那一个，死神总想带他走，上帝带走那些最好的，上帝爱他又不爱他。当他躺在急救室的病床上被人急匆匆地插上呼吸管，当他因为那些小混混看他不顺眼而把他摁在墙角打得他满嘴都是血味，或者当他突然哮喘发作，没法动，药又被人恶意地抢走扔在地上踩碎。  
而当他醒过来，他要么看见母亲憔悴的脸，要么看见Bucky。后来母亲死了，他就只能看到Bucky。  
生活把他耍的团团转，贫穷和死亡常相伴，人们都知道那些用苦难喂养成人的小孩会长成什么样的人，那些肮脏下流的，可怜的男孩们打他，嘲弄他，折磨他，他们永远教不会Steve成为他“该成为”的那种人，他永远不屑去学。他们为此害怕他，他知道。他不怕死亡。  
而他也不害怕谎言。他见过各种各样的谎，好的，坏的，花花绿绿。同情他的人往往围着他说些好话，那些护士们，医生，老师，他的母亲会说，还有很小的时候他记得他的父亲过世前也会说，还有Bucky，Bucky说得最多，那些好心的无能为力的人们来了，说了谎然后又走了，Steve愿意为他们的一点道貌岸然的好心而感激，而有些人是死了，像是他的父亲和母亲，而Bucky是唯一一个一直在说的，Bucky永远在说。  
他花大把的想象力编造一些个诸如，新来镇上的马戏团的空中女飞人学徒姑娘因为暗恋他而网开一面偷偷让他逃票的故事，以及Valentino Bakery神秘的暑假短工Betty小姐。他像个傻子一样把他认为好的事儿像装沙丁鱼罐头一样一股脑塞进谎言里去，然后忐忑不安又故作轻松地指望Steve全当真。  
Steve并不总买他的账。他说，“嘿Bucky我知道楼下肉店家老板他女儿是个小胖子，上次Tommy拿蚱蜢吓唬她还被她举着剁肉的刀追了两条街，你真的打算跟她约会吗？”  
“唔，Steve你不知道，”Bucky给自己灌了一大口水，“他家又不是只有一个女儿，或许，她其实是他家的侄女啊甚至是私生女之类的，总之她超级可爱心肠也好，还主动提出跟我约会呢，这么大胆的姑娘可不多，一看就跟老屠夫Barney是一家的你说是不是？”  
Steve相当怀疑地拉长调叹气，板着脸露出他标志性的“别在Steve Rogers面前做不正直的事”的表情就是不笑。于是Bucky就笑了，他把还挂在他肩上的腊肠串拿下来往Steve怀里塞。  
“你管那么宽干什么，反正，我不爱吃腊肠，为了我和我新女友进展顺利，你得替我把它们都给吃了。”Bucky说，“给我满怀敬意地吃，这可是你最好哥们收到的第一份定情信物。”  
Steve有时候甚至在教堂的告解室里请求上帝。  
“我想如果那些谎都毫无恶意而且都只向着一个人说，而那个人压根也没真的当真过，这是不是能不算数？”Steve自言自语地朝着十字圣像，“上帝啊，请您千万别把这个写在罪恶启示录上，我知道他在胡扯还跟着他瞎闹，我这样也是帮凶，您会原谅我们么？”  
“我一定是个傻瓜，”Steve说，“可他说的事情真是太好了，我想实现那些，我想让世界变得真有那么好。”  
他一生似乎都在为这句荒唐话奋斗，他的战场不再只是布鲁克林的小巷和病床，他杀敌无数他想上帝这回或许不会再愿意通行，但Bucky也在那里。他不知道Bucky是被自己的谎绕进去了还是别的什么原因，他不知道他不敢问，但Bucky在这里。  
Steve想或许有朝一日他得找Bucky好好谈谈这个，关于谎话精Bucky Barnes和他说过的一百万个谎，他想象当他们七老八十了在布鲁克林有各自的家庭还是邻居，他们在某个惬意的周五晚上出去喝一杯，Steve定下计划，他总有个计划，他要把Bucky哄的得意忘形喝得烂醉就把这个陈年旧事的真相抖出来，然后看着Bucky瞪圆了他那双本来就很圆的蓝眼睛，光为这个他好像就能至少多活个三五年。Steve想如果他活不到那一天，如果他没能做到他母亲希望的好好地活下去，那么就让他带着Bucky的蠢话笑话俏皮话一起进棺材。  
反正本来就全是他的。

傍晚的时候他们把车开到了荒郊野外一座无人问津的桥，并不高，下面有火车铁轨交叉纵横。  
“看来火车路线变得并不像公路那么迅速，”Steve说，“原地休息，入夜以后这里会有货运火车经过，我们要跟着他们离开。”  
完美的计划，劫持，偷车，破坏GPS，逃亡，然后在数条铁轨集散的地方跳火车。老派，有效。  
Bucky跟着他下车，他扶着桥栏往下看，Steve看着他，对他说。  
“之后我会给你弄到合适的衣服，至多一天。”他承诺着。“或许我们还可以搞点可可粉什么的……你会喜欢那个的。”  
Winter Soldier丝毫不在意，他在他的主人们面前经常直接是赤身裸体，而如果Steve说他会喜欢可可粉，那么他就会喜欢可可粉。  
他们两个靠着在车里休整，Bucky又睡着了，而Steve没有，他警惕地坐在Bucky的对面蜷在副驾驶上，他从Hill的车里翻出一份笔记本，又从之前的便利店顺走一支笔，他坐在那儿一动不动地盯着Bucky看，天已经越来越黑了，他打开了车灯，拿起了纸笔。  
他在空白的网格纸上开始画Bucky，笔尖摩摩挲挲的，太静了，他能听到铅笔的那些炭灰被纸张摩擦得簌簌往下落的声音。Bucky对一切全然无知无觉，他还在睡。天黑下来了Steve还没能画完，他看不清那些线条了，看不清他画出来的Bucky的脸和笑容，但是算啦，他把笔搁在一边，反正真人就在这儿，他昨天这个时候还是瞎的呢。  
于是他也像Bucky那样蜷起来，把快麻了的腿伸展下想找个舒服点的位置靠着，他把盾放在了手边最近的地方开始打瞌睡。  
然后他迷迷糊糊地听到车载电台的声音乱糟糟地响起来，他醒过来，听见电流声里逐渐有了人声。  
“Captain？”那声音很低沉，但并不让人意外。  
“是的，”Steve回答道，“Coulson？你现在怎么样？”  
“一言难尽，”电台那边说道，虽然声线依旧平稳但又显得有些激动，“Barnes中士和您在一起吗？”  
“我想你们没必要询问你们已经知道的事情。”Steve说道，“Agent Coulson，长话短说吧。”  
电流对面沉静了一小会，随后就说道。  
“你有4支解毒剂，总共28天时间，但是后期可能不如最初有那么好的效果，所以我们估计你能够保持健康状态20天左右，我刚好也能将审判拖到一个月以后，我们已经找到了幕后的家伙，我们都需要点时间，而SHIELD能做的就是这些。Nick那里我会拦住，他快气炸了不过别担心，Hill很好，她也没有生气，我们会看着Nick，你们可以用这20天去做你们想做的，找到你们想找的。”  
“不过如果SHIELD不出手那么Hydra的追兵也只有你们自己摆平，你们的行为与SHIELD毫无关系。”  
Coulson总结道。Steve听完这一切。  
“谢谢，Coulson。”他由衷地感谢他。  
“您可以叫我Phil，”电流那一头说道，“如果您想让我叫您Steve的话。”  
Steve短促地笑了一下。“是的，Phil。”  
“晚安，Steve。”电流最后说道，随即切断了声音。  
Steve止不住微笑，他抬起头，看见Bucky已经醒了，黑暗中眯着眼睛，慵懒地看过来，他看着Steve的眼有一点不一样，Steve说不上来是什么。  
“我们暴露了。”Winter Soldier最后陈述道。  
“是的，”Steve微笑了一下，“但不是向敌人。”  
Bucky没有理睬他的俏皮话，而是看向了车外，一切都非常安静，月光映在他的眼睛里，Steve小心翼翼地看着他，他想把这个画下来，想得要死。  
“今天白天时候的问题，”Bucky说，“如果是我……如果是我，我能不能随便说说谎话，就骗过你。你会信吗？”  
Steve静了一下，他看着他，Winter Soldier显得不安但平静，像是个在法庭上被来回提审的犯人，到最后已经全然不在意自己会得到什么宣判结果了。  
“为什么这么问？”Steve说，这回轮到他战战兢兢踌躇满志。  
“因为你看起来，”Soldier比了个手势，他经常比手势，“并不快乐。”  
“我想那是因为我，”他继续说了下去，“他太好了，你说起他的时候总是那样的表情，声音，于是我就知道他实在是太好了，我比不上他，我能学一点，但不是全部，我能想起来一点，有个声音告诉我该说什么，配合什么样的表情，动作，手势，我试了，可你没有笑。”  
他的声音何其无辜。  
“Is this a payback？”他说，“因为我把你忘了。”  
Steve闻言急忙想要说什么，然而就在这时他们同时听到了火车的轰鸣声，自远而近，他们都一个激灵坐了起来，从车里跳了出去，运输着各种货物的火车冲向桥下，连接在一起的各种集装箱和货箱都带着各种乱七八糟下流话的涂鸦，他们两个互相看了一眼，一前一后地爬上了桥栏，Steve抓住了Bucky的手。  
“跟好我！”他大声说。  
他们一起跳了下去，落在满是铁锈的集装箱箱盖上，夜风大得恼人他们一前一后地朝前走，跳进一个半满的，帆布盖住的木材车厢里，他们一起钻进去，靠在因为夜露而发潮的散发着木头香气的原木上面，  
这里很安全，他们很安全，Steve觉得自己混乱过头了，他回过头来，Bucky还拉着他的手，他们两个没有分开，没有谁松手，没有谁正要掉下去，今天Bucky很不一样，Steve不知道他经历了什么想起了什么，他看起来不安透顶。  
“告诉我你需要什么，”Steve握紧了他的手，他很庆幸他抓住的是左手，那只他又爱又恨的手，“告诉我需要为你做什么，你会愿意相信我？”  
“只要我能，”Steve看着他，他们的环境阴冷潮湿，黑暗，“告诉我。”  
Bucky坐在那些原木上，他闻言抬了一下头眼睛似乎亮了那么一下，他的手指微不可察地蜷缩了一下，Steve握着它们，  
“碰我。”Bucky说，他哑着嗓子，半抬起头来，脸掩在黑暗里，只有眼睛带着一星半点的光。“你看不见的时候，你喜欢碰我。你看不见的时候，你总是笑。”  
“现在你看得见了，你又像从前，”他说，“我让你失望了对不对？”  
他朝着Steve把右手也伸了出来，Steve抓着他的左手，他希望Steve也抓住他的右手，他的眼神看起来柔软又可怜，简直像是在乞求什么。  
Steve马上抓住了他的另一只手，他抱住他，不顾他的伤势地用力收紧手，他摸他的身体，像他说的那样，触碰他，他摸他的腰线和肩线，他想要画下来的地方。  
“还有什么？”他急切地问他，“还要我做什么？”  
“Kiss me.”Bucky在他耳边说。   
他们交换了简直像是一个世纪那么长的吻。  
Bucky并没有说想让他吻在哪里但是Steve选择了他的嘴，他这么做了，他吻了Bucky的嘴足足有一分钟才开始混乱地想，我选对了吗？这是个正确答案吗？  
Bucky通过张开了嘴告诉Steve他选对了地方，他们从单纯的嘴唇触碰变成了舌尖，然后变成了没完没了地互相吸吮，Steve不是个接吻大师而Bucky什么都不记得，他们两个却像是无师自通了那样对彼此予取予求的，Steve的舌头追到哪儿，Bucky的舌头就在那里等着他，他们连呼吸都忘了，直到自己快把自己闷死了才记得倒抽一口气，根本不够用，把全世界的氧气都呼吸光了也不够用。  
天知道他们吻了多久才分开来，Bucky像是着了魔一样地抓着Steve的两只手，问他，“你还好吗？Steve，还好吗？”  
“我很好，”Steve一个劲点头，“Bucky，别怕，我很好，我们很安全。”  
他把Bucky往自己胸口摁，Bucky听之任之让Steve做出这个保护意味十足的动作，他们没有做过这个，Steve没有这么抱着过他，他记得应该没有。这很奇怪，为什么当他不再只是个准头好那么一点的中士而是一个移动军火库一样的超级武器的时候，Steve却反过来这么想要保护他？  
“我们做过这个吗？我们接过吻吗？”Bucky迫不及待地问出来，Steve急急忙忙地摇头，然后又变成拼命点头。  
“我们是的，不，我是说，我们不是，”Steve有些语无伦次了，“我们吻过对方，无数次，你吻我的额头，我吻你的脸颊，道晚安的时候，吃蛋糕，奶油蛋糕，我们恶作剧，我手术完了醒过来，我们周末去教堂，还有天太冷，布鲁克林冬天太难熬了，我整个人都冻红了，你就扑上来，装作要咬我。”  
“然后你就咬回去了？”Bucky喘着气说。  
“是的，我亲你的脸颊，你比我还要红你自己不知道。”Steve说，“你记得吗？”  
“我记得这个。”Bucky说。  
“那你还记得别的？”Steve抓着他的肩膀把他从自己胸口推开摁在眼前的圆木头上面，“记得我吻过你的眼睛，你吻过我的手。”  
“不，不记得，”Bucky摇头，“为什么？为什么我们要那么做？”  
“因为你说要当个骑士，效忠我，我说好，我得祝福你，小说里面的老规矩，给你加冕，不然你会变成堂吉诃德。”  
“你搞错了，国王才加冕。”  
“对，”Steve笑道，“还有女王，兴许还有美国队长。”  
“有吗？”Bucky睁圆了眼睛看着他，伸出手来上下摸他，“在哪里呢？你的王冠在哪里？”  
“谁知道呢，我估计搞丢了，或许扔在北极冰块里，所以现在变成了通缉犯，”Steve笑得不可开交，“嘿Buck，或许你蜷成一团爬到我头上，我就能脱罪了。”  
Bucky觉得自己有生之年，无论哪个有生之年，肯定都没想过会有被Steve逗笑的一天，他躺倒在硬邦邦的圆木头堆上，Steve的两只手还摁着他肩和手臂，他躺在那儿笑，嘴角勾起来，牙齿咬着嘴唇就是不敢出声，脸上也没有什么像样的笑容，但整个人都抖起来了，一下一下地抽气，像是笑翻了又像是正扯得伤口疼。Steve笑得更厉害，他撑着身子，最后根本撑不住了差点直接倒在Bucky身上，触到Bucky的伤口了疼得他直缩但还是笑，Steve倒在他侧边也还在笑，Bucky慢慢地就不敢笑了因为伤口疼，Steve看着他，眼睛里带着笑意嘴角也带着笑，慢慢地就变成单纯地看他，抽气一样的笑声压了下来，Bucky的手还放在Steve的身上似乎还在找他的王冠，Steve还握着他的肩，另一只手放在他腰间，他们俩以一种复杂的姿势身体纠缠在一块，面对面地看着彼此，吻得，笑得氧气不够呼吸声乱糟糟地，鼻息就喷在对方身上。  
良久，Bucky突然说。  
“我不知道怎样才能变成环形的，”他说，“你想把我折起来吗？我学过这个，我觉得我应该比你软点。”  
“你比以前硬。”Steve说。“以前你才软。”  
“你才比以前硬多了。”Bucky说。“整个美国都知道这个。”  
“是啊，”Steve说，他没有接着Bucky的话，他只是说，“你变得没有你想象的那么多，你摸起来还和以前一样，你知道吗，你的腰和肩线看起来总是软的，如果我把手放在那里，它们现在也依旧是柔软的。”  
“是吗？”Bucky说，他看着Steve，眼睛里有些不一样的东西，“所以你说不定可以真的把我折成一个环，然后把你的小脑袋伸进来。”  
Steve有些惊讶地把眼睛半眯起来，他躺回原位，眯着眼，试图放松自己，仿佛这一切以及Bucky所说的那些话都并没有非同寻常。他说，“你知道的，Buck，我的小脑袋其实一点也不小。”然后他用非常敏锐的眼盯着Bucky有一两秒，目不转睛地，最后他才说，“Buck，是我想的那样吗？你在和我说荤段子？”  
Bucky为他的话而似乎真的试图微笑了一下，那不太像真正的笑容，而更像对过去的，Bucky Barnes的历史肖像的一个蹩脚的模仿秀，但是Steve为此看呆了，他瞪大了眼。Bucky把右手的手指放在Steve的脸颊上，摩挲他的脸。  
“你想吗？”Soldier轻声说，他哑着嗓子说得那么慢。“你想吗？”  
Steve把抓着他肩膀与腰间的手放在他的脸颊两侧，捧着他近在咫尺的脸，这真是个奇迹，他们还在这里。  
“我……当然，”他说，“当然了，Buck，只要你想。”  
他有些动摇地看着他，“可你伤得很重，你本应该呆在医院。”  
“那里不安全。”Bucky说。  
“我知道，”Steve朝他点头，“所以我带你走。”  
他们彼此看了一阵，空气中全是木材的气息，还有夜晚，火车的轰鸣声和煤渣的味道。直到Bucky开口。  
“这没什么，没什么不行的，”他说，“我不知道，Steve……如果没有下次，如果根本没有明天，或者有，但明天我又被洗干净了，这种事不是第一次发生，我有点印象，有几次我记得你了，但是第二天”他没能说下去，Steve又吻了他，把他的话吞到自己的身体里，直到他最终意犹未尽地分开。  
“你现在叫我Steve了，而不是Captain，不是Rogers，你认识我，这根本不需要证明。我们会拥有今天，还有明天，后天，还会有更多，”Steve说，用不容辩驳的语气，“而且这其中的每一天你都记得你自己，记得我，记得所有快乐的你想记住的事情，一样都不能少，如果你想不起来，我会替你记着。”  
Steve凑近过去，仔细地看他的眼，他双手都仍扶着他的脸颊。  
“现在我再问一次，你同意这个吗？”他说，“你要明白Buck，这不是个命令。”  
Bucky像是着了魔一样地回望着他，喃喃地重复他的话，“不是个命令。”  
“这是我的请求。”Steve说。“Bucky，你”没等他再次问出他的正式请求，Bucky伸出手抓住了他，他凑得更近地，急匆匆地看着。  
“我会叫你Steve，”他睁圆了他的眼，“叫一整晚，只要你想。”  
这句话几乎把Steve烧着了。  
他们开始飞快地解对方的衣服，像是下一秒就会有人反悔了，有人逃了，有人死了，Steve撩开Bucky的衬衫，抚摸他从胸口到肩背，忙不迭地要先探明那些伤口，Bucky在黑暗中乱摸着他的裤子找他的拉链，他急匆匆地弯腰低头，Steve正扯开他的长裤，往下拉，Bucky低头含住了他早就硬了的阴茎，他含得就像是饿了太久的孩子拿到了棒棒糖一样一股脑地就往嘴里硬塞，直接戳进喉咙最深的粘膜里，逼的Steve手里的活全停了喉咙里发出舒服又难耐的叹息。  
接着Bucky像是意识到自己太冒失了需要点补偿一样放慢了速度，他开始前后摆动让Steve的阴茎操他的喉咙。  
“老天。”Steve意识不清地把手放在Bucky的头发上，他整个人都绷紧了。  
Bucky没能让他这么多操几下就被Steve揪着头发扯开，压在堆成一堆的圆木头上，摁着肩膀扯下那条不合身的长裤，里面没有内裤，Steve一扯下它来就看见了他勃起的下体。  
Steve借着微弱的光仔细地看Bucky的阴茎，像是在琢磨着怎么把它画下来，想到这里他猛一回神，抬起头来，Bucky有些不好意思地看着他。  
Winter Soldier已经因为一点罕见的羞耻和前戏而显得生动起来，他看起来突然不再那么像是一个战战兢兢的人类模仿秀。  
可这还不够。Steve想。还要更多。  
他低头含住了Bucky的阴茎，小心地吞吐着他，用舌头挑开它，快活地感受到Winter Soldier是怎么跟着他的动作微弱地扭动，他另一只手更加得寸进尺地手向下揉捏他的入口，这马上就让Bucky控制不住地开始扭腰。他们都紧张爆了。他们在火车上，飞驰的货运车箱，敞篷的圆木，他们究竟是怎么走到这一步的？  
Bucky来不及想这些突然差一点就嚎出来了，他眼冒金星地回顾了一下自己的身体才反应过来就在刚才Steve就在飞驰的火车上给他下面插了一根手指。  
他不记得学过应对这个，他不知道自己有没有经历过这个，含着他阴茎的口腔和肠道里搅动的手指，这一切都把他逼得太紧了，他突然就忘了自己在哪儿了，他开始飞速思考战术，战略，而Steve对此全然不知，他突然放开他的阴茎低下头凑过来对他说。“太紧了，Bucky，你得放松，我不能伤到你。”他这么说着，用手指操得越来越狠。  
Bucky用俄语骂了一句什么然后干脆把他扯下来接吻，像是豹子咬猎物那样地使劲咬，而Steve紧接着就给了他第二根手指。这不是个命令，他想起来了，没有哪个上级和主人会为了他的无理还反过来奖励他，而Steve在这里，他最好的朋友在这里，他不会让别人伤害他。他终于放松了，软下来打开身体让Steve用手指操他。  
Steve把第四根手指伸进去的时候Bucky已经整个人都软了，就像他想要的那样，他浑身泛红，柔软地躺在那儿，眼睛湿润得像是一头年轻的鹿，连骨头都是酥软地等着他，唯一硬着的就是他的阴茎，而Steve自己也硬得快爆炸，但是他不想这么急着进去，他现在终于可以放心去吻Bucky了。  
于是他就这么做了，他低下头温柔地吻那些伤疤，他身上有无数的伤口，有些还带着血，有些还有一圈圈的缝合线或者绷带，以及他凑近了才闻得到的，消毒水的味道，他轻柔地吻它们，像是想用嘴唇把它们都抹平了，他在那条机械臂的接缝处吻得最久，他来回地亲吻那些扭曲的肌肉纹路，Bucky被他吻得有些打颤，他不想让Steve亲吻那条接合缝，但是他实在是已经放得太软了，根本没法拒绝，Steve给的他都没法拒绝。  
“你不想用点手指以外的？”Bucky咬着牙问他，他努力克制着，他说不清自己到底想要什么。  
“你需要再扩张一点，Buck，”Steve仍旧问他，他的四根手指还在他的肠子里打旋，“你知道为什么。”  
他当然知道，他为了给那条巨大的怪物做deep throat吃了些苦头了，可他现在却不想说这个，有别的诉求，渴望快把他烧熟了，他想打个趣儿，想说个笑话让Steve高兴，然后愿意给他他想要的一切。  
“你是想用什么操我？”他眯起眼睛努力做出笑容来了，他不知道自己现在做的怎么样，“是打算在这堆圆木里挑一根塞进来吗？”  
Steve闻言整个人震了一下，他似乎被Bucky的话吓坏了，Bucky想这或许说明他成功了，然而Steve却真的看了一眼他们身旁的圆木，Bucky差点为此吓坏了，但是突然间他又不害怕了，可那是Steve，那怎么都是Steve。  
“别挑拨我。”Steve的声音有点哑，鼻息粗重，他摸起来炽热，“小心我真的用它们操你。”  
“你可以，当然可以，”Bucky努力显得自然，显得有趣，但他看着Steve的眼睛太过真诚了，“你可以把任何你想插进来的东西插到我里面。”  
Steve彻底停下了，他的手指还在里面而且已经湿透了一股体液的气味，但他不再用手指操他了。他没想过他会在这种情形下再见到Bucky说笑的样子，他没轻没重，口无遮拦，笑得像个蠢透了的流氓，他都说不清楚自己有多想再看看他那样，不用和以前一样，只要他能说出一星半点的真情实感，露出一分一毫的快乐来。  
不该是现在，不该是这里，火车上，圆木堆，他们正在做爱。不该是现在，他忍了太久了他们正四面楚歌不适合在一堆湿乎乎的木头上把自己烧成灰。但回过神来他已经把阴茎抵在了Bucky的穴口并已经推开它，让它被迫吞下了前端。他回过神来看着Bucky，Bucky也在看着自己，用他那标志性的，湿润，无辜，可怜又不知所措的眼。但这只是个开始。Steve想。  
于是他最后伏下身去，伏在Bucky的耳边咬他的耳垂，他轻声说，这是最后一次通牒了，最后一次警告，他祈求上帝希望Bucky能听懂他的最后一次警告。  
“我很抱歉。”他几乎是用颤抖的嗓音说。然后他摁着Bucky的腰把自己狠狠地全部插了进去。  
Bucky这回真的叫了，他叫了一声就吞了下去，他不能叫于是从喉咙里开始呜咽，他起初一片混乱以为Steve真的在满车拳头粗的圆木里面挑了一根然后把它一口气从下面插了进去。然后他疼得重拾理智他意识到这就是他想要的，他乞求了一晚上的，甚至更久的，他记得的太少了认得的东西也太少了，他在满心的震惊中迎接了Steve Rogers的第一次抽插。疼得脑子都乱了，张着嘴就像是脱水的鱼一样喘。  
Steve把Bucky捧起来接吻，Bucky像是这才反应过来一样开始回吻，然后他的身体又放软了，Steve满足地用右手抚摸他的腰侧，沿着柔软的肌肉往下揉捏。  
他们终于开始像样地做爱，Steve满足地抱着Bucky的腰把阴茎一次又一次地顶进他的肚子，他又花了一点时间把Bucky操开，他把他压在木头上舔咬着那些伤疤操他，撞得那堆木头都来回滑动，后来他抓着Bucky让他坐起来骑在自己身上好避免他的伤口再接触地面，然而这插得太深了他们都忍不住叹息，Bucky开始不由自主地扭动，Steve用手握住他的腰，让他上下挺动身体，Bucky从头到尾都没有反抗，他眯着眼享受着这些，喘息声时而痛苦时而享受，他在享受这个，无论这是什么，仿佛他压根不在乎这究竟是什么。Steve松开一只手只用一只手握住他的腰带着他动，另一只手握住了Bucky立在二人之间的阴茎撸动，低头去啃咬他的乳头，Winter Soldier把所有的掌控权都交到了他的手里，一点也没有留给自己，而他，他想让Bucky快乐。  
上下夹击让Bucky有些吃不消了，他下意识地去找支点，他最终伏在了Steve胸口上靠着他的耳朵，他问他。  
“你想要我做什么？Steve，还想让我做什么？”  
“做你想做的，还有你答应过要做的，”Steve回吻他的脸颊，同时撸动他肿胀的阴茎，操他的小穴，“记得我的话，Bucky，重复它。”  
“不是……命令。”他说的断断续续，被自下而上的顶弄撞得说不出话来。“记得……都记得。”  
“Steve。”他伏在Steve的耳边说。  
他开始不停地叫了，Steve，Steve，Steve，带着哭音哑着嗓子，每一声都换来更多的快感，Steve就像在为此奖励他，鼓励他继续，他的阴茎狠狠地撞在他里面的敏感点上，他狠狠地咬在他已经硬挺的乳头上，直到Bucky难耐地射出来，就射在Steve的手上，Bucky仍旧没停下来，他还在叫着，Steve，Steve。这简直令人发疯。他最终射在Bucky里面，Bucky的肠壁因为高潮而收缩着，绞住他在里面的阴茎，他们喘着气抱在一起，坐在圆木堆上，粗重的呼吸声淹没在火车的轰鸣声里。  
Steve慢慢伸出手来，撩起Bucky的短刘海，他在那一小片阴影里找到那双熟悉的蓝眼睛，确认彼此还完好无缺，这好像完全不是真的，他们应该早就坏了，在高潮的时候，或者更早，在他们决定做爱的时候就已经坏成一片废墟了，而现在他们竟能平复着呼吸看着彼此，他们重新又觉得不知所措，重新又觉得快乐，他们好像变成了青少年。他们重新变成了青少年。  
Steve抱着Bucky把阴茎从他的身体里抽出来，精液从里面溢出来，顺着大腿往下流。Steve亲吻了他的额头。  
他们竟然还都是完好的，他们看起来简直完美无缺，仿佛谁也不知道从什么时候起他们就已经坏成了一堆废铁，扔在时光之中。  
时光把他俩给忘了。


	6. Chapter 6

时光想起他们了。  
Bucky做了一个梦，梦见他刚下火车，穿着军装，故意带歪帽子，提着小手提箱到处找人，他从新兵训练营归省，人们在车站拥抱成一团。他却没找到来接他的那个。  
他在车站后面的小巷里把他拎出来，顺便揍翻两个想把他打成肉泥的混蛋。  
他说，“天呐，你真是个混球，居然不去接我在小巷子里跟别的男人鬼混，还是两个。”  
他的小Stevie哈哈大笑，一拳打在他胸口上，他说。“天呐，瞧瞧你，这身军装真不赖，你现在有几块腹肌？我真想把你这副样子画下来。”  
“那就画吧。”  
“不。”他说。  
他在仅有的时间里四处游玩，酒吧，约会，未来博览会，他哪里都想带上他的小Stevie但是他却不答应。  
“我要去应征入伍。”他说。  
于是他们也不那么常见面。最后，当他要走了，最后一个晚上他拉着他去double date，他说，“我要去应征入伍。”  
好吧。他想。  
他夜里才回到家里，他第二天天亮就要上火车，他在桌上看到装作不经意打开了忘合上的速写本，他们打小就这么玩，本子上夹着的铅笔就是为他准备的，于是他欣然拿起笔坐进沙发里，然后他呆住了。  
那幅画上的是他自己，穿着军装，容光焕发，傻乎乎地故意把帽子戴歪，笑着看着画外，微微张着嘴，似乎正准备要说一两句俏皮话。  
说点什么呢？他咬住了铅笔尾。  
他簌簌地写了什么，似乎是句傻话，他自己都看着它直乐。笑完了，他依旧带着微笑，咬着下嘴唇，拿起了那一小块橡皮。

当他醒来看到真的有这样的一小副未完成的速写画在他们的脚边时，他以为自己还没真的醒来，直到他确定这是真的，那幅画和梦里面的有些不同，但内容基本一样。以及它还没有完成。  
他伸出手去拿起它来，还有夹在里面的铅笔，他看着笔记本的封面写着Maria Hill的名字，以及铅笔上画着昨天经过的便利店的商标。  
于是他明白了过来，他仔细地端详着画中的自己直到Steve醒过来，看见他在做什么。  
“抱歉，”Steve有些不好意思，“那是你。”  
他又加了一句，“抱歉，我画的不够好，我不常画你，我总怕画不好。”  
“你画得很好，”Bucky有些疑惑地看着他，“你是不是以前也画过这样的一副画，也是我，像这样的表情，还有军装，笑容。”  
Steve瞪大了眼睛。“是的，没错，我只画过你两次，那一幅，和这个，这幅是我凭着记忆画的，它们一模一样。”  
“它们不一样。”Bucky突然说，他有些疑惑地看着Steve，“不全一样，这里。”他在肖像右侧的一片空白处比了一下。  
“这里，应该有一句话，我记得有一句话。”  
Steve看着他，睁大了他漂亮的圆眼睛，甚至伸手抓住了他的左手手臂，正握着那一小幅速写的左手。  
“那一行字，写的是什么？”他问他。  
Bucky皱着眉，似乎思索着最好的措辞，他似乎有些不确定了，却并不是因为他并不记得，他想了有一阵子，最后拿了Steve的铅笔在他记得的位置写了一句什么，很短，只有两个字。然后他把那块小本子和它的铅笔放回Steve的手里。  
然后他学着画上的样子歪着头笑，看着Steve，弯着眼角，并不是特别像，只笑了一下子，却没有说什么。  
Steve看了看他然后低头看手中的肖像，隔着七十年时光的Bucky Barnes在那里笑着看着他最好的朋友，像是要说点什么，而Bucky本人为这一位出自Steve Rogers的Bucky配了台词，只有两个词的台词。  
“Love me?”  
在清晨沾满露水的圆木堆上，在飞驰的货运火车上，Steve拥抱了他，Bucky被他抱得不知所措，最后还是决定回抱着他。   
在火车到达他们想要去的地方之前Steve重新拿起了笔画完了他的画，天知道他如何从一堆圆木头的缝隙里翻出他昨晚掉的一只铅笔，又从钱夹里摸出橡皮来。  
Bucky异常懒散地看着他，他没见人画过画更没当过模特，然而现在他就这么懒散地坐在一堆木头上，赤身裸体地等他画。  
“我会给你找到合身的衣服的。”Steve第二次承诺了这个，他在画Bucky，但是羞于太频繁地抬头看他。  
“我不在乎那个。”Bucky突然觉得自己能对Steve说点自己在想什么，“我不在乎合不合身。”  
然而Steve闻言抬起头来看他。  
“你在乎，Bucky，”他说的完全是陈述，“你应该看看你自己穿戴整齐，不是战斗服而是西装或者衬衫牛仔的样子，你看到就会知道。”  
“我会知道什么？”这种状态让他放松，他开始发问。  
Steve低下头不看他只看自己手中的画，他簌簌地不停画试图掩盖自己的表情。  
“知道你根本不需要问，不需要这样害怕，”他说，“你简直是个国王。”  
“你才是。”Bucky的声音发哑，声调拖得悠长，“你才是国王，我只能当把枪。”  
“如果你决定只当一把枪，那么我就除了一个傻乎乎的战士什么也不是了。”Steve说，他抬头看他说得很认真，“你不会那么对我，不会一直那么对我，只有要亡国的国王才会是个战士，一直在战场上。”  
“那你想要我做什么呢？我不知道我有什么能做的。”  
“做个国王。”Steve说，他说完就笑了，“你知道的，国王就是可以什么都不做。”  
“国王应该像你，”Bucky坚持道，虽然他的声音柔软又容易妥协，“你总是很忙又危机不断。”他顿了一下，他的声音变得更加柔软，“所以我得一直跟着你。”  
“所以你可以当个好王冠而不是枪。”Steve故意说得心不在焉的，却忍不住看向Bucky微笑的嘴角，他紧紧盯着他的嘴角，笔尖在纸上来回滑动。  
“所以你到底需要我做些什么呢？”Bucky似乎故意装出有那么一点疑惑出来，他声音温柔，并且在微笑，“保持柔软吗？”  
Steve从画本中抬起头来，终于忍不住陪着Bucky一起笑，把铅笔在手里捏着转来转去。  
“现在需要你坐在那里什么都不做，”Steve笑着说，“做个国王。”  
当火车到达一处车站时他们偷着下了车，Bucky又套上了那套本来就不合身又被折腾了一晚上扯得乱七八糟的加油站制服，Steve拉着他躲过为数不多的货运工的视线逃了出来，在无数乱糟糟的货箱之间穿行，它们中有一些已经锈蚀严重，他们两个谁都不认识那些看起来似乎应该是生活中稀松平常的商标。  
“它们会是什么呢？”Bucky在Steve身边小声地说。他一夜之间似乎变得鲜活很多。  
“我真希望我知道。”Steve回头冲他笑，一副遗憾的样子。“等以后有时间我们可以去学学认商标，Jarvis应该会帮我们找本入门教材。”  
“Jarvis？”  
“Tony的电子管家，”Steve说，“你记得Tony吗？帮你装手臂，总是自言自语的那个，他是Howard的儿子。”  
他下意识地握了下Bucky的手，又欲盖弥彰地马上松开，他若无其事地说。  
“记得Howard吗？未来博览会，会飞的汽车，他也是个小胡子，长得和Tony很像。”  
“我知道他。”Bucky说。“我不记得从哪里知道他了，但我能背诵他的档案。”  
“他会很高兴你记得他生日的。”Steve笑着说。  
“我们去哪？”Bucky问道。  
“你还记得Colonel Phillips吗？”Steve说，他并不指望Bucky能回答的上来。  
“他活着吗？”Bucky一无所知地问他。  
他不记得。Steve想。

“在这里我很荣幸获得BRV电视台Windy Talks的邀请，并且乐于回应在座诸位的所有问题。”议员先生说道。  
他正襟危坐，一丝不苟，他穿着西装戴着惯用的白手套面对眼前的人群与无数的闪光灯毫无惧色。  
“现代生活使得想法的冲撞更加激烈，交流方式多种多样，我现在坐在摄像机前，就如同隔空喊话，我清楚那些我此时此刻在言辞中恐怕冒犯了的人恐怕都听到了我说的，以及将要说的，他们可能为此砸电视，骂我是小人，不肯和他们单挑，坐在电视机里。”  
观众席传来一阵笑声，议员满意地理了理领带。  
“但是我还是得说这些，因为它们是实话，我们都心知肚明。”  
“英雄们因为拯救无辜的人而被称为英雄，事实上在新闻，在报导，在互联网上我们每天都能听到那些温暖人心的故事里，有那么多普普通通毫不起眼，更不要提有一丝一毫超级力量的人在危急关头舍身取义，救人于危难，这说明人性本就如此，特别是在危急之时，识破时局不需要一定是聪明人。”他顿了一下，皱着眉做出思考的样子。  
“有时候我们常想，如果我有超级力量，我一定能救更多的人，我们常常听见一些可怜的，患有PTSD的士兵这么说，一些消防员躺在病床上这么说，还有一些可怜的警探们，在同事的葬礼上，流着泪，这么说。”  
“那些被称为超级英雄的人们在某种层面上讲真是些幸运儿。”他皱着眉说道，“他们因为拥有力量，举手之劳就能做到我们力所不能及的，并为之获得欢呼，而我们中的大多数不会获此殊荣。”  
“或许，你们会说我嫉妒，或者不知感恩，但是我想，先生们女士们，幸运总是不期而至，不是靠乞求或者上帝恩赐的，抛开力量，抛开幸运，我们看看英雄们，我们看到了些怎样的人们呢？”  
“Tony Stark，众所周知，靠贩卖军火发家的爱国者，在他成为Iron Man之前，有个国民笑话不是吗？花花公子不睡封面女郎的时候是不是夜不能寐？因为被愧疚的鬼魅缠身？Hulk，愤怒的巨人，在他将破坏一切的愤怒转向那些犯罪者之前伤害过，甚至残杀过多少无辜的人？Hawkeye，神射手，出身孤儿院马戏团曾经也是个小恶不断的街头小混蛋，曾为钱出任过杀手，Black Widow，她的档案已经公布在网上，我们都知道她有着怎样黑暗的历史，自幼被训练为人形兵器，背叛自己的母国逃入美国，后来又成为雇佣间谍和商业间谍。”  
人群非常安静，他似乎很满意这种效果，刹住车，干脆喝口水。喝完，盖好瓶盖，他继续慢慢说了下去。  
“说到这里，Winter Soldier的遭遇也就显得不那么难以接受了，毕竟他的所作所为并非自愿，在读过埋藏在SHIELD深处的那些隐秘而黑暗的资料之后，没有人能拒绝对这个可怜人报以同情。现在我们说说Captain America。”  
“我们，政府，以及你们，媒体，一直将他塑造为一个完美无缺的形象，他正直，光明，他不同于他那些有时候实在会饱受争议被舆论拼命抨击的同伴们，他会被拿来开玩笑但人们找不到他的污点，即使大多数超级英雄都曾在获得力量之前，或者之后有过因为迷茫，他人控制，或者倒霉什么的而导致的黑历史，而他却没有，他坚定不移，永远知道自己在做什么，他是如此不同，如此独一无二，如此的，完美。”  
“直到现在，历史英雄Bucky Barnes一下子成了活的战争机器，SHIELD证实和Hydra二位一体，被认为会保护我们的战舰航母却是拿着纳税人的钱高价制造的侩子手，一切黑白都突然颠了个个儿。”他停了下来，他放慢了声音，缓缓地坐回他的椅子靠背里。  
“现在，我们知道Captain America并不像我们想的那样完美。”  
“但那也没什么。”他做了一个那也无所谓的手势，甚至还配合地撇了撇嘴角。“人无完人，Captain America也是人。”  
“是人，就一样可能徇私枉法。”他说，“我们都读到过，看到过那些对于曾经在越南战争中毫无人道地屠杀村民的故事，以及那些在阿富汗，在伊拉克虐待战俘的人，他们都愧疚不已认罪服法，但当他们犯下罪行，他们都无知无觉，我们的心理学者和社会学家说，这就是战争，战争中的人性与行为是难以描述的，人们在没有道德约束的环境中越走越远，有时候甚至是你的上级，他们告诉你去射杀浑身炸药的儿童，射杀挡在路中间不肯让开的女人，战士们该如何选择呢？有时，他们就干脆这么说，这么回答这些问题，以至于在军事法庭上，很多时候那些被指控犯下战争罪的士兵们，也常常这样痛斥，甚至是痛哭地说这句话。”  
“我只是在执行命令。”他遗憾地说道，“他们说，我只是在执行命令。”

演播室外，一个身材娇小衣着性感的褐发女记者站在那里，她拿着录音笔，给自己补着妆，她看到Smith议员从远处走过来，马上站直了将化妆盒放回手提包里。  
“Smith先生？”她挥舞着手臂喊着，英语带着浓重的法国口音，“我是法国西部报的记者，我能跟您说两句吗？”  
“当然了，我亲爱的小姐。”他走过来，女记者马上愉快地走进他两步，踮起脚尖来侧过脸热情地向他行法式碰面礼。保镖们退开了，她的双手抓住了他的腰侧，猛地收紧了。  
“不妨跟我说说你们到底怎么打算的？”黑寡妇在他耳侧说道，“把队长和冬兵一起搞上法庭对你们有什么好处？”  
“新时代告诉我们不只有武器能杀人，”Smith亲密地拥抱着她，拍她的背，“舆论有效多了，它杀人于无形。”  
她从左侧脸颊换到右侧，保持笑容。  
“让我猜猜你下一步怎么做，杀光所有可能的证人，抢在Cap之前毁掉所有证据？”  
“我大可不必，亲爱的。”他轻声伏在她的耳边，“七十年，Winter Soldier已经替我代劳了。”  
他们分开来，他将一张名片放进她的上衣领子里，白手套在她的领口替她理了理衣领。  
“打给我？”他笑道，随之带人离开。“或许我们能做个专访。”  
他扬长而去，‘女记者’站在原地看了他良久，然后提着手提包迅速朝着楼内走去，她找到洗手间，把自己锁在隔间里，从包里拿出一个写有温度指示的小盒子和一把小刀，将刀覆在自己脸上，她从自己的左右两侧脸颊上撕下两片胶装的薄层，她飞快地它们装进盒子里，启动低温冷冻。  
天花板上突然传来细微的敲击声，她踩着马桶向上伸手，Clint打开一块天花板砖探出头来往下望。  
“哇哦原来女洗手间是这样的。”他好奇地说。  
“闭嘴。”Natasha给了他一拳直接打在脸上，“拉我上去，我们得快点走，这些DNA样本坚持不了多久，我们得尽快搞清楚他现在到底是谁。”

“他们说，我只是在执行命令。”  
电视被刷地关了电源，世界一片寂静。餐叉和刀子撞击在白瓷盘上，人们在解决他们的早餐，这家餐馆里到处都弥漫着黄油和咖啡的气息，三明治和煎蛋饼，让人胃口大增，每个人都在讨论不同的事情，政治，家庭，工作，琐碎事和大事。  
而他们两个却还在目不转睛地看着那个关掉的电视，Steve是先行回过头来的一个，他看到Bucky还盯着那个已经关掉的屏幕发呆。  
他给他的pancake倒上糖浆，切成块用餐叉插起来送到他嘴边。“你需要点补给，Soldier。”  
Bucky于是就回过头来，听话地吞下他叉子上的那些东西，两颊塞得满满的。  
“我知道你在想什么，”Steve说，“他们给你的不只是命令，你记得，你知道他们给你的是些什么。”  
Bucky抬起眼睛来，他想要说点什么，然而Steve不给他这个机会。  
“别试图反驳我，”他说，“你信任我吗？”  
“我信任你。”Bucky说，他呼吸着一股糖浆味，让Steve觉得他很好。  
“很好，”Steve说，他看着他的眼神不太一样了，“那么我告诉你，这不是你的错，你得相信我，你必须相信我。”  
“记住我说的话。”他严肃地说。  
Bucky没有像他想得那样回答“是的”，而是学着他那样为他的pancake倒上糖浆，蓝莓糖浆。  
“我记得你喜欢这个。”他说。

老George今年79岁，他孤身独居在西弗吉尼亚，太太早他一步离世，两个女儿住在明尼苏达，就像很多独居老人那样，他习惯在入睡前检查门窗是否关好，他先出门检查仓库，然后关了后院的灯并检查了后门，最后才从前门走进来上锁。  
然而今天，他发现他回来时，门锁被人动过了，他当过兵，曾经效力于SWAT，他翻出藏在楼梯夹层的猎枪，举着他的枪朝里走去，在他的客厅里，他依旧可以听到他开着的电视在播放晚间新闻。  
他保持着警惕，他能够感到这房间里有其他人的存在，他警惕着直到他看到了那所谓的闯入者留在他客厅正中央的东西，那是一面盾。  
蓝白红，星形图案在正中央，它象征着它的主人和它的国家，他放下了他的枪，叹了口气。  
“我猜到你会来。”他说。“我听我父亲说起过你很多次。”  
Steve Rogers于是从躲避的沙发后面走了出来，而在他身后，Winter Soldier正紧绷着全身，眯着眼睛看着这位陌生的老人。Steve在老人面前一只手摘下了自己的棒球帽，另一只手伸向他。  
“很高兴见到您，George Phillips先生，”他皱着眉说，“事实上，您的父亲也经常向我们提起您。”   
老George握住了他伸出的手，他的手心里全是厚厚的茧，摸起来干燥温暖又粗糙，那是一双老兵，老者的手。Steve记得这个，当Phillips上校握他的手，他摸到的也是这样一双手。而他已经死了，埋葬在过去里。

“坐下吧，孩子，我去给你们弄点喝的，”George说，“不管他们怎么说你们，睡了七十年还是什么的，现在我看着你两个就是两个毛头孩子。”  
他扛着枪去了厨房，把枪就靠在脚边地煮了热巧克力，加了牛奶和方糖。  
“拿着吧，”他端着杯子走回来，“你们现在可能不太适合喝咖啡。”他看了Bucky一眼，Bucky正坐在一侧的沙发上，看起来无比阴沉。“尤其是你，孩子。”他说，他伸出手递过那杯热巧克力，而Bucky Barnes迟疑地回应了他，他伸出手接过杯子，袖子里露出半截金属的手臂。  
“能先借用下您的浴室么？”Steve说道，“如果可以，我希望能给Bucky找一两件合身的衣服。”  
“随便用。”George摊开手来，“好像我还能用得上那些年轻时候的好衣服似的。”  
“您当然能。”Steve说，他喝了一口他的热巧克力，看了一眼Bucky，他正把他的饮料喝得像是头一回知道这世上有这么好喝的东西似的。  
几分钟之后老George从他的衣柜里翻出了能给他们穿的衣服，并不算太合身但也还凑合。  
“这是我儿子的，他去越南打仗就没再回来，没想到还有能用上的一天。”他说。  
Steve感谢了他，把Bucky推进了浴室。  
“我得给他上药。”他对George说，“他身上很多伤口。”他和Bucky一起进了浴室。  
他们调节了水温，都脱下衣服，Steve拿着毛巾和喷头小心地清洗Bucky的身体，就如他预料的那样Bucky痊愈得很快，有很多刀口已经需要拆线了，Steve知道愈合太快的一个坏处是什么，如果你不及时拆出那些嵌进你身体里的东西，无论是刀，弹片还是缝合线，它们都会被长合在肌肉里。他在战场上时为这个吃了不知多少苦头，他们为了治愈他要把他再打碎一次，最严重的一次他为了救人覆在他人身上，一枚炸弹就在他身后爆炸，他整个人身上背上到处都是弹片和碎渣，他们之后又花了一个星期才结束任务赶回医疗点，他眼睁睁地看着医生把他的肌肉一寸一寸地割开来寻找那些长合在里面的碎片，他疼得死去活来，而Bucky从头到尾都在他身边握着他的手，他拼命盯着Bucky的蓝绿色的双眼，又怕他会走又怕自己握得太狠直接捏断他的骨头，直到最后他干脆疼昏过去了，但他觉得Bucky还没走。  
“不给我咬着点什么东西吗？”Bucky说。“以前他们总会给我咬个什么。”  
“你可以咬我。”Steve说，他低下头去面对那些伤口，把肩膀的位置留给Bucky。“或者掐我，随你喜欢。”  
Bucky只咬了咬下嘴唇。  
Steve用从George那里借来的剪刀开始动作，他熟练地拆开那些缝合线头，剪开手术结，撕下来，从肉缝里抽出线的时候Bucky有时候会震一下，有时候不会，他很能忍疼。他先处理了他胸口和腿上的伤，然后又让他转过头去，背对着自己，处理他的背部。  
他们在这上面花了足有三十分钟那么久，Steve最后满身是汗地抬起头来，那些尚未完全愈合的伤口在他身上张开那些淡粉色的新肉，像一些狰狞的小嘴一样，Bucky浑身赤裸，这些狰狞的小嘴几乎遍布他全身，Steve面无表情地看着它们，最后低头，虔诚地吻了Bucky的后颈，Bucky感觉到之后回过头来和他接吻，只是一个很短暂的吻，在嘴唇上，不深入，也没有任何暗示。  
Steve让他转回来面对着自己坐在浴缸边缘，分开他的腿，露出两腿间的性器和小穴，他前一晚并没有真的去看它们，那是在火车上，一切都太暗了太疯狂了，现在他才知道他把Bucky欺负成了什么样子，他伸手去碰那些红肿的地方，Bucky正用一种介于迷茫和虔诚之间的表情看着自己，他又很短暂地吻了他的脸颊。  
“放松，”他靠得很近地对他说，“我们并不是要做什么，我得帮你清理出来。”  
“不能留在里面吗。”Bucky说。  
“不行，你会生病。”Steve没有理会他的疑惑，开始把手指伸进去，里面潮湿但并不柔软，尽管Bucky就像他要求的那样放松了，已经有些干涸的白色液体混着血丝从里面顺着Steve的手指流出来。  
他又在他额头上虔诚地吻了一下，给自己冲了个澡，然后又用毛巾给Bucky擦干净身体。  
“在这里等着我，我出去给你拿伤药。”他对Bucky说。  
Bucky自然而然地对他点头，把额头抵在他手心里。  
Steve穿上衣服走到客厅时看到老George正坐在沙发上看报纸，枪就在他手边。  
“他怎么样？”George说。  
“他很好，”Steve说，他扫了一眼他手里的报纸，看到了他和Bucky的照片在上面，“报纸上说的是真的，他被人洗脑利用，他现在什么都不记得。”  
“那他也不记得这些对他的指控，”George说，他抬头看了Steve一眼，“孩子，你有话要对我说。”  
“是的，”Steve皱着眉，难耐地看着他，已经很久没有人把他当孩子或者年轻人教导了，“我希望您在我们谈话的时候，不要太多提及他的事情，他做过的事情他自己不记得了，而我确定如果他曾经选择了做违心事，那么肯定是为了我。”  
“那你自己呢？”他头也不抬地说，他回过头来，“你在包庇他，我搞清楚了，怪不得他们都说你光明磊落得很，却不肯跟他们上法庭，你瞧瞧，他们正拿着这个做文章呢。”他指了指手里的报纸。  
“我不是在包庇他，”Steve说，“如果有人说他有罪，那么我就要担一半罪责，但我知道他没有罪，绝对没有，我要证明这一点，我要证明我没有罪就得也证明Bucky是无罪。”  
George看着他，接着长长地叹了一声，然后又开始看他的报纸，他无奈的样子跟老Phillips如出一辙。  
“算了，”他不耐烦地说，“你们两个洗干净就赶紧滚出来吃饭，吃饱了话说完了就滚吧。”

Bucky被绷带缠得里三层外三层的简直像是不用穿衣服地从浴室里走出来，他穿了George给的旧衣服，很合身，有些老派的剪裁让Steve看得有点难过，Bucky可能也在想同样的事情，他盯着Steve那身老旧剪裁的白衬衫看个不停。  
George给他们倒了足够多的热巧克力奶和三明治，堆在铺满报纸的桌子上。  
“事先声明，我知道的也不算多。”他坐下，把他的猎枪靠在腿边，“你们知道的，这些都是要保密的东西。”  
枪杆放在地上发出一声清脆的撞击声。  
“我父亲是被人暗杀的。”他说。“我的儿子也是。”  
Steve和Bucky同时抬起了头。SHIELD的资料上并没有这些，Steve为此紧张，而Bucky，他更紧张。  
“别担心，Soldier，”George看了一眼Winter Soldier，“我看了你资料公开的部分，他们死的时候你应该还在西伯利亚受折磨着呢，就算真是你干的，你站那别动让我拿猎鸟枪打一枪，这事儿也就算完了。”  
Bucky用一种介于不知所措和被逗乐了之间的表情看着他，有些战战兢兢地又把脸埋到他的热巧克力杯里，他自打见到George Phillips就一直在紧张，Steve不知道这是为什么。但这有一点像Bucky以前对着老Phillips上校时的样子。  
“我和我的家人都没有任何证据证明我父亲死于他杀，实际上他死在医院，心脏病，但我们一直怀疑有人在他的呼吸机动了手脚，战争结束后Agent Carter和Stark一直致力于将当时的107团及其科级后备，情报网转移到一个新的机构里，也就是后来的SHIELD，而我父亲在SHIELD的前身成立前就已经退休了，之后他开始从事反战和慈善事业，他曾在国内巡回演说反对出兵朝鲜和越南。”  
“他变的和我所知的年轻时候的他相去甚远，他反对战争态度坚决，顽固得更甚于战争时期，我一度很奇怪是什么让他这么做的，他遭到过很多曾经同僚的阻挠甚至抨击，不过小辈们不敢动他，他们来拆反战派的台，他就走上去站在台上从头到尾都站在那儿，于是他们只能等演说结束。只有一次也是最后一次，他们提前撬了演讲台的柱子，他从上面摔下来摔断了腿，他那时候已经块九十岁了，我简直被气炸了，而Carter和Stark，他们甚至没有来探望他，我失望透顶，在医院大发脾气，而他不以为然，我那时候正值壮年，他对我说，George，有些你还不知道的东西。那就是他最后一次入院。”  
Steve皱着眉听着这一切，他的手不由得攥紧了，他想他已经能猜到这个故事的结局。  
“他入院后足有两个月Stark才匆匆地来见了他一面，那是晚上，那时候他的妻子已经怀有身孕，他看起来像是冒了很大的险而来，我并不清楚他和我父亲究竟聊了些什么，他走后老爷子把我叫来，严词命令我退出军队不要再和国防部扯上任何瓜葛，我当时非常震惊，我们一家三代几乎都服役于军队，他却提出了这样的要求，我以为他疯了，老糊涂了，然而他逼我发誓我只好勉强答应他，我以为这件事就这么过去了。  
George摸了摸手边的枪。“第二天一早，我就知道了他在凌晨去世的消息，死因是突发心脏病。”  
“Phillips一定是早就发现了什么。”Steve艰难地说，“他为了保护你们而不能说出来。”  
“是啊，”George继续说道，“可我那时候并不算聪明，我没有退出军队，我继续留在军队里追查杀害我父亲的人，毫无头绪，就好像有一层看不见的网，无所不在的阻力，我被愤怒冲昏了头脑，这是我犯的第二个错误，我太过急于追求真相，忘了自己不仅是一个军人也是一个父亲。”  
“我的儿子Steven，他们将他的尸体运送回国，送到我的面前，他们说他是战死的。”George看了一眼他们两人，“没错，他是按照你命名的，Rogers。”  
“之后我就离开了军队，因为我还有两个女儿。”George说。“你大可以说我是个懦夫，但我不想她们被卷进来。”  
Steve攥紧了手，这一切都发生在他仍沉睡在冰中的时期，他的战友们在打一场看不见敌人的战争，甚至为之而死。  
“您不是。”他说道，“Phillips上校一定也是希望你们能够安全，才一直不让您知道这一切。”  
“轮不到你来安慰我，小子。”他毫不在意地说道，“老爷子说的没错，你是个好人也是个奇迹，四十年前我父亲还有我都试图阻止Hydra对SHIELD和政府的影响，阻止他们的渗透，然而他死了我退出了，而看看你，你成功地阻止了他们的计划，把他们暴露于公众面前，我不需要你的安慰，士兵，我半只脚都踩在棺材里了，我不需要你安慰我。”  
“我得感谢你，你得接受我的敬意，”他眯着眼睛看着Steve，然后又扫了一眼Bucky，“还有你，Barnes。”  
Bucky看起来像是被他的话搞糊涂了。  
“可我……”他没来得及说出口什么。  
“你会记得的，”George说着，就像丝毫不在意Bucky为此有多困惑那样地站了起来，朝着书桌走去，“你会知道的，孩子，你值得我的敬意。”  
Bucky困惑地看着他，然后像是一无所知那样地看向Steve，Steve向他短暂地微笑。  
“我们还会再赢一次，”他向着老George的背影说道，“Hydra还没被肃清，他们中仍有人渗透进了政府，颠倒是非黑白，我们会再打败它们一次，无论多少次，我们都会打败它们，直到它们一个头也不剩。”  
“我相信你，Captain America，”George从抽屉里拿出一份档案袋，扔到两人面前，“这里面有一封信和一些资料。”  
他又从口袋里拿出了什么，丢在桌上。  
“这是我的车钥匙，希望你喜欢福特，正宗美国品牌。”  
“现在，拿着这两样东西趁夜走吧，我暂时不能告诉你你该去找谁，听我的话，向西，向着洛杉矶，开个五百英里以后再打开它，我有我的安排，你们照做就对了。”  
他走过去，把手放在Steve的肩上，像对待自己的孩子那样。“听懂了吗，Soldier？”  
“谢谢您，Phillips先生。”Steve说道，他抬起头来看着他，那一瞬间George想起了自己的父亲也想起了自己的儿子，他收回了手，发觉自己有些愣神，于是干脆在他肩上拍了两下。  
“走吧，”他叹着气说，他指了指Bucky，“带上他，马上走。”

他们重新又获得了一部车，老式的福特没有安装卫星定位系统，甚至没有音响，它就和它那个年代的产物一样显得诚实可靠。  
Steve发动了车子，车灯亮了起来，照亮了正站在车外，仍端着他的猎枪的老George，他已经是个风烛残年的老人了，Steve朝他敬了一个军礼，就像他曾对很多个值得敬佩的活着，或者已经死去的战士所做的那样。  
他转动了方向，踩了油门，车子从院子里退出来，向路上开去。  
George目送着他们离开，良久，他拿着他心爱的猎枪，回到了屋子里，电视仍旧开着，上面循环播放着对于七十年来政治格局变动以及Hydra与纳粹历史的讨论，那么多熟悉的面孔出现在屏幕上，Steve Rogers，Bucky Barnes，咆哮突击队，Agent Carter，Howard Stark，以及Chester Phillips，他的父亲。  
他没看一会，就在沙发上睡着了，他不知道自己睡了多久，应该没多久，醒来时那节目甚至还没播完。  
枪就在他胸口上，握在他手里。  
“出来吧，别躲躲藏藏的。”他大喊道。“我是个老头子了，你们可吓不到我。”  
他在原地坐了一会，然后突然就抱着他的枪跳了起来，像一只勇猛的豹子，跳到他的桌上，一跃翻过他的沙发，溜进来的人被他抓了正着，他的猎枪直直地捅着黑暗中，那个刺客的胸口。阴影里还埋伏着更多的人，他知道，此时此刻肯定有无数的枪口正对着他。  
他扣动了扳机，枪发出了咔哒的一声，被他瞄准的家伙吓得一抖，他大笑了起来。  
“瞧你吓的，一把没子弹的猎鸟枪都能把你吓成这样，”他若无其事地挥舞着他的猎枪，“来啊，杀我啊？我可等了你们很多年了。”

砰。

“他说我值得他的敬意。”Bucky说。  
“你当然值得，”Steve回答他，他们行驶在一片黑暗中，West Virginia的乡村道路，两旁能看到偶尔有还亮着光的房屋，那些充满了家庭气息的房子和院子。“你是我认识的最好的人。”


	7. Chapter 7

“基因比对的结果出来了。”Bruce Banner从实验室里走出来，Natasha抬起头。  
“Tony和Clint呢？”  
“Tony去补眠了，”Natasha说道，“Clint有任务。”  
“结果是怎样的？”Natasha皱着眉问道。  
“我将你带来的皮肤样本和Red Skull曾留下过的一些细胞样本做了DNA序列比较，基本上可以确定，他们并不是同一个人。”Bruce解释道，“这说明有两个可能，一，他根本不是红骷髅，二，他是，但控制了这个身体真正的主人。”  
“无论哪个都麻烦的要死。”Natasha翻了个白眼，“无论哪个我们都不能马上杀他，虽然我现在想的就是去把他约出来然后撕碎。”  
“别约他。”Bruce竟然说得很认真，“说真的，他不值得你去约他。”  
“那只是打个比方。”Natasha笑道。  
“你知道我在看人情绪上面很有一套，”Bruce平静地说，“可能不像你们那么准确，但是我知道谁在什么时候说的话究竟是什么意思。”  
Natasha没有理会他。“我不知道红骷髅有没有telepathy的本事。”  
“或许我们可以问问和他打交道最久的人。”Bruce说，“我们能联系上队长吗？”  
“理论上可以，”Natasha说，“但”她没能说完，突然介入的Jarvis充满礼貌的声音打断了她。  
“Banner先生，Romanoff小姐，Pepper小姐刚刚向我发布了一段紧急消息，她向你们传送了一段今早新闻。”  
视频通话被打开来，晨间新闻的界面展开在二人面前。  
“今日凌晨三时西弗吉尼亚州警方于Huntington郊区的一所住宅发现一具尸体，死者为独居老人，退伍士兵George Phillips，是众所周知的SHIELD创始人之一，二战期间步兵107团领导者Chester Phillips的长子，他于一周前接到法院的传讯通知，一度被列为Captain America案件审理最重要的证人之一，案发当晚有目击者称有疑似Steve Rogers的人出入房屋，并于案发后开走了受害人的车。”  
“这一证词使得此案Steve Rogers美国队长成为最重大嫌疑人，警方怀疑Steve Rogers可能为阻止被害人出庭作证而谋杀了被害人。”  
他们震惊地看完这段新闻，几乎是与此同时，Tony从楼上冲了下来。  
“你们看了那新闻了吗？”他哑着嗓子对他们说，“Hey Bruce，看见你真高兴，DNA比对结果怎么样？哦不用说了看你们表情就知道肯定是最麻烦的哪一种，Jarvis！帮我联系Coulson。”  
“Tony，”Natasha拉住他的肩膀，“你不能联系Coulson，他现在的一切通讯方式肯定都在被监视，这不安全。”  
“我们可以使用Stark专用线，”Tony不以为然地说，“安全，可靠。”  
“我要问问他们到底是怎么打算的，”他看着Natasha，“别告诉我你们没料到会发生这种事。”  
“我想我们当务之急是考虑一下怎么解决这件事。”Bruce说道。“他们可以引导舆论，我们也可以，我们是Avengers我们应该让公众知道我们的态度。”  
“我想我们不需要什么舆论引导了。”Tony说，“你看Bruce，SHIELD，他们放着无辜的人去死，也不肯动用他们该死的，力量，去保护他们，只是为了该死的政治正确，他们之前想让Bucky一个人担罪名，后来又让Steve一个人落跑在外，甚至也不肯支援他，现在老Phillips死了，知道吗他年轻时候还抱过我呢，这都是他妈的，政治正确。我不干了，我是Tony Stark，Iron Man，百万富翁，我不需要听他们的，你们也不需要。”  
“你说的对。”Bruce说，“我们可以以Avengers的身份帮助队长。”  
“然后和他一起被合法起诉，正中他们下怀。”Natasha说，“男孩们，成熟点，相信队长。”  
“有人死了，女士。”Tony说。  
“每天都有人死。”Natasha直视着他的眼睛，“Stark，每天都有人因为Hydra这样的邪恶组织而死，我们所能做的就是将这个数字降到最低。Steve将我视作朋友，我可没几个朋友，如果他选择了一个人去面对这些让我们不要插手，那么我就选择相信他，无论结果是什么。”  
Tony小心地看了看她，似乎对她所说的感到有些意外，但最终，他点了点头后退了半步看着Natasha的眼睛说道。  
“Nat，Nat，Natasha，我觉得那个老冰棍不让我们插手，是因为他不想让我们被他卷进来，让Hydra对我们下毒手，之类之类，并不是代表他真的不需要我们的帮助，好像他那种圣人老处男真的能害到我们，又或者我们几个很怕被牵扯进去似的。事实上我可求之不得被卷进去了，看着别人单干可不是Stark风格，Iron Man从来都是舆论宠儿时尚中心，我可不要一个九十多岁的老冰棍抢我风头。”  
Natasha看着他，有一瞬她看起来似乎被说动了，她对他所说的感到惊讶，她并不擅长交朋友，不过她也不觉得Tony Stark会很擅长这个。但是。  
“或许你是对的，Stark。”她承认道。“那么你能说说看，你想要怎么帮助他？Smith昨天告诉我Winter Soldier有70年销毁所有Hydra掌控，或者曾经掌控过美国政府权利的证据。”  
Tony想了一下，他和Bruce对视了一眼，科学家看待事情的角度有时候很不同常人。  
“这是不是换句话说，”他轻快地解释道，“Barnes可能才是最重要的证人？”  
“容我打断，Sir，”Jarvis的声音突然传来，“一位自称George Phillips先生的律师的人正在楼下要求见您，他声称Phillips先生生前已经拟定好了遗嘱，并要求如果他死于非自然原因，就马上到Stark Tower寻求保护。”

Bucky在车上醒过来，他因为愈伤的缘故需要更多的睡眠，他们正停在West Virginia西北部的一处高速公路上，四周安静无人。Bucky靠着车座清醒了一下才分辨出是什么吵醒了他，是正在播放晨间新闻的车载广播。  
“Steve？”他问道。  
他看到Steve就在他的旁边，他和昨晚一样仍坐在驾驶座上，他双手交叠地抓着方向盘，额头抵在方向盘上，而他的手边，掉落在地上的是George Phillips昨晚留给他们的档案袋，已经打开了，露出一些资料文档，和一封手写的信件，署名是George Phillips。  
“Steve？”Bucky轻声地叫他，他伸出手去摸他的肩膀，察觉他正在细微地颤抖，车载广播仍在播放新闻，播报员的声音平稳又甜蜜，他们在播报着死讯。  
而Steve在哭。  
Bucky急忙地拉住他的肩膀让他抬起头来，他伸出右手摸他的脸颊，满手都是Steve Rogers的泪水，Steve看起来严肃而一丝不苟，他的双眼一如既往的正直又坚韧，除却他正在哭这一件事，他看起来和平常别无二致。然而Bucky急急忙忙地摸他的脸颊，想要擦干他的眼泪，然后拥抱他。  
“Steve，Steve。”他不知所措地只能叫他名字，他多想说一两句笑话，可他一句话也说不出来，他多希望自己能记得一两句好话，可他不像Bucky Barnes，他记得的好事太少了，他知道的全是黑暗，他说不出什么快活的俏皮话来。  
“别担心，Bucky。”Steve抚摸着他的背，他反过来安慰着他，“我很好。”他把额头抵在Bucky的左肩，靠在那片冰凉的金属上。   
Steve在Bucky的肩膀上趴了有5分钟，Bucky犹犹豫豫地抚摸他，但他很快就抽身了，Bucky想拉着Steve多趴一会，Steve却拉着他伸过来的手，在他额头上吻了一下。  
Steve重新发动了车。  
他们开着车一路行驶过美国腹地最荒无人烟的地方，他们躲避过一切人群汇集的城镇。  
“我们应该选择相对繁华的路线，”Soldier说，“追兵会迫于地形更难以出手，这对我们有利。”  
“不，我们得避开那些地方，”Steve说，“我们不能拿无辜人的生命冒险。”  
他手指紧绷，Bucky看着他的手，它们紧紧地握在方向盘上。Steve看起来糟透了，Winter Soldier为他担忧，但他不知道该怎么做，他的经验太少了。  
最后他试图拿一个他有过经验的事情来说句笑话。  
他说，“Steve，如果你再把方向盘抓那么用力的话，我就确定不只是我一个人能够徒手拆方向盘了。”  
Steve像是努力挤出来一个笑容那样地朝他勾了一下嘴角，只一下，他的嘴又抿得紧紧的。  
Soldier觉得那一场性爱换来的轻松感都一扫而光了，于是他也把嘴唇抿得紧紧的，就像他一直做的那样。  
Steve却来不及想那么多。  
档案袋里的东西是指向洛杉矶的一所图书馆的，如今他们没有任何通讯工具或者定位工具，从这样一份泛黄的纸张上可以看出这个地址已经相当有年头了，当年留下它的人肯定有着非常谨慎的用心。  
会是谁？他知道Dugan的儿子也在政府任过职，Gabe在战争结束后也没有立刻离开军队，他的孙子在SHIELD任职，Coulson说他现在还算安全，Falsworth和Dernier战后除了两次旅行探望之外没有来过美国，但是Peggy，Peggy可能会为了保险起见动用他在欧洲的关系网。  
但他不能去找Peggy，George已经死了。  
他不是没想到过这可能会发生，所以他一开始就没有去找Peggy，他可以推脱说是因为Peggy实在太老了，她不应该再被卷进这些纷争里，然而他害死了老George，这是他的错。  
他害死了George，没能救得了Bucky，让Peggy等他了一辈子，还有老Phillips，Howard，年纪轻轻就死去的Steven，他们的生命泯灭在甚至看不见硝烟的战争之中的时候他在哪里？当Hydra对他的挚友，Bucky Barnes做那些惨无人道的事情时他在哪里？  
直到他彻底回过神来的时候才发现Bucky正用机械的那只左手摁住他，他喘息得厉害，整辆车行驶得飞快明显超速，他下意识地猛地踩了刹车，车胎在地面发出刺耳的响声拉扯出一长串黑色的车胎痕。  
急刹车把他俩都狠狠地甩在座椅靠背上，车彻底停下来，Bucky的手还放在他握着方向盘的手背上，Steve看了看那只冷冰冰的机械手，然后他抬头看了看Bucky，他这才发觉了，Bucky重新用那样的眼神看着他了，仿佛他只不过是他的指挥官，他永远保持好最佳状态等待他的一句话就能为他冲锋陷阵死而后已。  
Steve急忙想说点什么，一下子所有的话都卡在他喉咙里。他们又那么尴尬地对视了，就像这几个月来他们在战地，在黑暗中，在病房里做过的无数次那样，这不是他想要的，他想要的不是这个结果。  
“Bucky。”他说，“不是因为你，别把错往自己身上归。”  
“下一次路过加油站的时候我们需要补给。”Bucky说，他尽量说的坚定，然而他小心翼翼地把机械手臂收回来了。

事实证明他们到达“下一次补给”的地点花了17个小时那么久，Bucky比Steve开车更稳，或许有人特意那么教过他，或许有人会因为他超速拿警棍电他的胳膊。Steve觉得自己快疯了。  
他重视的那些人在他一无所知的时候都遭受过些什么，他快要被自己的想象搞疯了。  
后来事实证明Bucky也疯了。  
他们深夜才到达加油站，Bucky提出替Steve去里面购物因为他的脸认识的人少，Steve给他列了一个清单，他躲避着为数不多的售货员视线买了一些“补给”之后又低着头摸回车里迅速开走，Steve一边检查着他买回来的东西Bucky一边把车开回道上去，他借着微弱的一点灯光终于看清楚那堆食物和水的简单补给品里有一包安全套的时候，Bucky已经把车往没人的地方飙了几公里。  
他把车停下来，不由分说地伸手去拆那包套子，Steve摁着他不让他动，然而Bucky力气不比他小，他们两个险些在车座上扭打起来。  
那包安全套掉在地上，Bucky伸手去捡，Steve先把它抢过来。  
Bucky整个人都靠过来压在他下半身，他用牙咬他的拉链。Steve忙不迭地抓他的下巴。  
“Bucky，别，”他陪着他挣得太狠声音都有点喘嗓子发哑，“起来，抬起头！”  
他掐着他的下巴让他把头抬起来，Soldier一只膝盖压在Steve两腿中间，半个人趴在他身上被他硬支着下巴抬起头来，这个姿势一定很难受，Steve松手了他急急忙忙地去握住他的腰好把他拉过来靠近一点，这样他们能更好地看着彼此。  
“为什么要这么做？”Steve把他拉过来，他们两个都太高大了在狭小的副驾驶座上蜷成一团，“告诉我，Bucky，你在想什么？”  
“是你说的，”Bucky被他搂太紧了，这几乎是绞杀术的一部分了，他听起来甚至有一点委屈，“你说不能留在里面。”  
“什么？”Steve愣了，然后他反应过来，他把还握在手里的那一盒安全套扔开，“天呐。”  
Soldier睁大了眼睛看着他，最后他像是终于认清了现实那样地陈述道。“我又搞砸了。”  
说出这句话之后他像是突然反应过来自己做了什么，而且他们离得有太近了，他下意识想躲开他，这完全是他自找的。他给自己安排了一个不该有的任务，并且他任务失败了，他以前只失败过一次，有关Steve的任务他从来都失败，他不知道按照常例接下来要发生什么了，他没有执行官了，执行官会让他很不好过，那么Steve呢？如果Steve想让他不好过，他都不消自己动手，他只看他一眼就够了。  
用那副和他们一样的，看待一把漂亮手枪的眼。  
等他察觉的时候他已经整个人都在抖了，浑身的肌肉紧绷起来，他还跟Steve贴在一块但是抖得特别厉害，Steve现在看起来太不一样了，和他在博物馆看到的，在卡片上，在教科书上看到的不一样，但那不重要，那再也不重要了。  
他看起来和他记忆里不一样。  
“Bucky，Bucky是我，看看我。”Steve把他越抱越紧，他一边抱紧他一边安抚他，他自己也慌了神了，他们两个靠得这么近，然而他却在发抖，这和过去不一样，这和过去完全不同。  
“我不会伤害你。”他不停地承诺道。  
Bucky从来没有在和他在一起的时候发过抖，从来没有和他在一起的时候害怕过任何事，哪怕是战场，哪怕面对死亡，只要他们在一块，说真的，谁在乎呢？  
可现在Bucky被他抱得这么紧，他们靠得这么近，他却怕得发抖。他抖得他心脏都快要碎成一百万片。  
他把Bucky往自己怀里摁，往自己胸口上摁，他挣扎着想往后逃但Steve环着他的腰，他们就这么僵持着小范围地搏斗角力，直到整个车里都是他们的呼吸，他们能清楚地听到它。Bucky听着它，他终于安静下来，他像是脱水的鱼那样靠着Steve拼命地喘，他们能从胸口感受到对方的心跳，强而有力。  
Bucky妥协了，他让Steve环抱着自己，浑身脱力，他弯下肩背来把额头抵在Steve的肩上。  
然后Steve听到他夹杂着气声地喘息着说道，“我很抱歉。”  
Steve无奈地问他，“你要为什么抱歉？”  
“你看起来不开心。”Bucky的声音就在他耳边。  
“那是我自己的事，”Steve说，“每个人都有些事情没法开心起来，可我不是小孩子，总有办法能够自己解决，那些都不是你的错，你是一个独立的个体，是一个独立的人，你没有责任娱乐我，你明白吗？”  
“可我想那么做。”  
“我想要那么做，以前没有这么想过，我有过别的指挥官，虽然我记不清他们了，”Bucky的声音突然变得明晰了，“我没有想过让他们中的谁高兴，我真的没想过，只有你，Steve，只有你。”  
“你说我能做我想做的，”Bucky把额头从他的肩窝上移开，侧过一点身来直视他的眼睛，“我只想让你高兴。”  
那一刻他看起来真的太鲜活了，Steve看着他就像穿透他的眼睛看到了近一个世纪以前，在那双瞳孔里他能看见自己，又瘦又小，满脸都是淤青和泥，皱着眉像是不满这世上的一切东西。  
不公太多了，贫穷太多了，应该被尊重却不被尊重的太多了。  
然后Bucky就摆出一副“Steve你该多笑笑”的脸，喝得醉醺醺的，靠着他胸口，傻乎乎地扯他的脸颊扯他嘴角。  
然后他迷迷糊糊地对他说，“Steve，快笑啊，再不笑笑，今天就要过去啦。”  
于是他真的笑了，他被自己回忆起来的蠢事逗笑了，他看着眼前Bucky的脸想起他醉醺醺口齿不清的样子，想起他怎么傻乎乎地说话。他总傻乎乎地说“Stevie，小傻瓜，让我们来想想那些好事，想想那些好玩的事情，听我的，想一想，马上就笑出来啦。”他说的对，他说的真的对。  
Steve笑得直哆嗦，弯着眼角弯着腰，连眼泪都出来了。  
看到Bucky似乎有些被他这样吓着了，他伸手去摸他的脸颊，冰凉的。  
“你说想让我笑，”Steve说，“我笑了你这是什么反应啊。”  
他用手指磨蹭Bucky的脸颊，那种典型的，笑得太多长大的孩子都会有软软的脸颊，而他们总是说不高兴的Steve因为愁眉苦脸连脸颊都硬邦邦的。他觉得自己突然间完全地释然了。  
“我们两个总是不好好和对方说话，”他眯着眼睛依旧带着笑地看着Bucky依然迷茫的眼睛，“看看我们两个把自己逼成什么样了，都是因为你，以前你才是更善于交际的那一个，我都没机会好好学，现在只能回忆着你当年怎么说的怎么做的。”  
Bucky迷茫又紧张地看着他。  
“其实，这多简单，为什么我没早点发觉？就因为我们突然间变得有七十年没见，我们在拿自己的想象折磨自己。”  
Steve说的真诚又柔和，让人不得不相信他所说的，他的眼神让Bucky想说点什么。  
“我去了博物馆，看了你的纪录片，你看起来很熟悉，”他断断续续地告诉Steve，“你笑起来的时候，一切都看起来很熟悉。”  
Bucky低下头去不看Steve，他能感到Steve还在抚摸他鼓励他将自己想的说完。  
“我怕你不是真的。”Bucky最后绝望地说，“我怕你只是他们的另一个把戏，我想要那种熟悉的感觉。”  
他伸手学Steve的手法去抚摸他的脸颊，抚摸他漂亮蓝眼睛的周围，他看起来又像前一晚那么虔诚又迷恋了。  
“你说的对，Steve，我被自己的想象打倒了，因为你总是真的。”他说。  
好像就是一瞬间，他们都松懈了，紧绷的身体和骨头都断了弦，他们垮下来，他们还保持着那样的姿势但他们不再剑拔弩张了，Steve拥抱了Bucky，而这次Bucky也回抱了他，他们回到自己原来各自的位置上，坐在驾驶座和副驾驶座上，一会看看前方，一会又忍不住看旁边。  
“让我们，”Steve是先提议的一个，“就像以前那样解决这个好吗？”  
“以前？”Bucky转过去问他。“我们以前也解决过这个吗？”  
“以前有时候我们也会因为一些事情好久不见，你去参加童子军集训，我去乡下姑妈家养病，”Steve说，“当我们再见面的时候好像都不太一样了，有时候我们甚至都有点吓傻了，特别是你去参军上战场还被俘，我去参加了血清实验那次，我们两个都特别容易瞎想。”  
“然后就像以前那样，我们凑在一块，把没能和在对方一起的那些经历说个痛快。”  
“Steve，”Bucky看着他，“我们都不只是去参加了一次童子军集训而已。”  
“我知道，”Steve尽他所能地保持笑，“Bucky，一开始是你说的，要是我们分开久了，再见面就得找个晚上把什么都说出来，这是你教我的，你定的规矩，你是个固执鬼，你说，Steve，无论好事还是糗事都要讲，如果是高兴的事情，我们就一起高兴，如果是痛苦的事，那我就替你背一半。”   
“我并不记得很多。”Bucky最后向他妥协，他嗓音沙哑地说，似乎想获得谁的原谅。  
“可你记得我，”Steve叹气道，“我觉得我可以为这个感恩戴德一辈子。”  
Bucky转过头朝他很短暂地微笑了一下。  
于是他开始向Steve讲述他在Hydra的经历，就像他说的那样，他并不记得很多事情，只有一些印象深刻的只言片语。以及最开始，噩梦的开始总是最令人印象深刻。  
“我记得失重的感觉，还有冬天，到处都是雪，”他描述着，“我迷迷糊糊地能看见高处的天，还有山，没有叶子的树，血液不再从伤口里流出来了，它们冻住了。”  
俄式军服的靴子，拖动在雪地里的血痕长得像是一路从地狱往天堂里去。医疗机械的嗡嗡声，医生们的窃窃私语声。  
然后他醒过来，看见自己的左手，这一切冷得要死要活的，他随便杀了谁拧断了谁的脖子只因为太愤怒，他就像个孩子一样胡闹，到最后总会有人来哄他，抚摸着脸颊的甜言蜜语，苦味的糖片和注射进血管的糖浆。有人说，Hail Hydra，他必须跟着学，不然会有更疼的东西在等他。  
“我记不清那到底是哪次醒来了，或许是第一次，但或许每次都是一样，”Bucky说，“我没有时间搞清发生了什么，不知道自己在哪里又是谁，有人给我穿衣服，把武器堆在我身上塞到我手里，有人对我说，Soldier，战争还没结束，你得出发了。”  
Steve安静地听着他，于是他像是受到了鼓励那样继续说了下去。  
“于是我就好像，突然间，”他皱着眉看起来如此难耐，“我想起来了那么一点点，我想起来，是的，是这样。”  
“战争还没结束，我得赶快出发了。”

“嘿，起来了伙计，”有人伏在他耳边，把声音压得低低的，“战争还没结束，我们得赶快出发，你是要等到日上三竿再起吗，懒鹿。”  
他听到那团被揉得乱的不能再乱的被单里面发出一阵呜呜声来，像是真的有一头鹿在里面，刚出生三天，懒洋洋，不爱动弹。  
Steve一边拿着条湿毛巾给自己擦脸一边直笑，一会戳戳这里一会戳戳那里，被子里的鹿被他戳得左躲右躲，最后气呼呼地掀了被子冒出来。  
“你真是个混蛋，Rogers。”Bucky躺在那眯着眼没睡醒一样地看着他。“我才睡了三个小时。”  
“这可不是我的错，中士，”Steve一本正经地说，“你自己要去和姑娘们喝得烂醉三小时前才回来。”  
“Steve，你不是我认识的Steve，”Bucky朝他翻白眼，“你居然在谴责姑娘们。”  
“是啊，反正我不是在谴责你，我怎么会谴责你呢中士。”Steve顺着他的话打趣儿，“我是在谴责该死的战争，战争还不结束。”  
“是啊，”Bucky无奈地又打了个呵欠，“Rogers队长都来了它居然敢还不结束。”  
Steve笑得像个傻子，干脆把自己刚擦过脸的毛巾往Bucky狠狠揉了两下，这下真的把Bucky揉醒来了。  
“你真是个混蛋，Rogers，十足的！”Bucky被毛巾捂着大叫，其他人在外面笑得响彻云霄隔壁营都听得到。  
“别喊啦Barnes，”Dugan在外面朝他大喊，“在柏林估计都能听见你的咆哮声了！”  
“那正好！”Bucky爬起来，朝外面喊，“就让希特勒听好了，Steve Rogers就要来了！”  
帐篷外面传来震耳欲聋的大笑，Steve也哈哈大笑，被Bucky扔了一脸毛巾。他们一前一后地走出去，士兵朝这边喊。“嘿，队长，早上好。”  
“早上好。”Steve挨着朝他们露出鼓励性的微笑。  
Bucky跟在他后边笑得前仰后合的。  
“嘿，中士，”Steve回过头盯着他，“行军要严肃，副队长和队长得一个负责体贴下属亲近大伙，一个负责保持严厉整顿军纪。”  
“我猜我一定是那个保持严厉的那个，”Bucky忙不迭地不笑了，“你看过太多大腿舞了，你看，你现在嘴都合不拢，我又得照顾你了，都是你不好。”  
他一边说还一边大笑。  
“没办法，他们叫我多鼓舞士气。”Steve说，他还勾着嘴角但是看起来有点无奈，他站的笔直得就像一副美国队长海报就在眼前，“真是强人所难，全布鲁克林都知道我是个小苦瓜脸，我妈妈要是知道了会怎么说？”  
Bucky站在他旁边笑着听他瞎打趣。  
“嘿，Barnes！”有人朝这边喊，昨天护送回营的一队法国人，据说刚从柏林逃出来，有人朝这边招了招手。  
“就来了！”Bucky喊回去，然后他对Steve说，“队长，看来我也不赖，我马上就回来。”  
然后他突然摸了摸Steve的脸，他说，“你妈妈肯定可高兴啦，你早就该这样了。我们都为你骄傲，我为你骄傲，小混蛋。”  
Steve自然而然地想也伸手向Bucky的脸颊扯回去准备报复一下，不过Bucky一溜烟地就跑了。  
他加入那群从柏林来的法国人，他们谈论着什么，法国人面色凝重，Bucky却嘻嘻哈哈，他们递给他一盒什么东西，拉着他往Philips上校的帐篷走。  
“早上好，队长！”有人朝他喊。  
“嘿，早上好！”Steve挨个微笑。  
他们在比利时的边界攻下一座监狱，德国人利用这里的地势优势而他们历经苦战，干光了所有的看守者。  
Steve带领着突击队闯进去，把自己暴露在任何建筑内部可能仍存在的火力点面前，然后逐个击破俘虏了看守在内部的狙击手队伍。  
“站起来带路。”Steve拿枪指着他们的头，“拿出你们所有的钥匙，打开你们的牢门。”  
他们营救了被关押的平民和一些当地武装的士兵，后续部队的人将他们护送离开。  
Bucky压着狙击队的队长往后面的防御塔楼走。  
“嘿，”Steve突然喊住他，“你要小心点。”  
“你才是，小傻瓜”Bucky回过头来。  
他们离开了，俘虏里有人喊，“是的，有人在那里！”  
“哪里？”Steve回过头来质问他。  
“塔楼，”那个俘虏蹲在地上抱着头，勉勉强强地抬起头来，“我们有几个人在那里面，从美术高中直接运过来的，年纪太小了，我们就没让他们上实战而是看管研究器材。”  
Steve看了他一眼，他并不像在说假话。他拿起了盾冲了出去，他先是去了Bucky的狙击位点，他不在那里，他朝着塔楼跑，突然就看到从顶部爆发出火光，他在后面找到了Bucky，Bucky正把枪指在那个俘虏的头上，他已经死了，额头眉心里一枚子弹。  
“Steve。”Bucky有些惊讶。  
“Bucky，你要做什么？”Steve说，“你打算炸了这栋楼？”  
“不是我，”Bucky说，“名义上是他炸了楼，还杀光了所有科研人员，目的是掩埋这里的地下机构。谍报的家伙们早发现Hydra在这地下放了些东西，但上面的人怀疑盟军里面有人被渗透了，要我们先把这个炸了埋起来然后全偷着转移到美国本土去。Steve，你也不知道这个，明白吗？”  
从顶部被安装了炸药的建筑开始向下倒塌，Steve看了Bucky一眼，突然朝里面冲了进去。  
“见鬼你他妈的在干什么？”Bucky吓得追了上去，“底座的炸药还有二十秒就会点燃，这里马上就要塌了！”  
“Bucky，去拆炸弹，”Steve命令道，“这上面还有人。”  
“下面的所有研究人员都已经是死人了，”Bucky拉住Steve，他顿了一下，“我杀光了他们，无论你是打算找哪个，那底下只有尸体。”  
“是在上面，还有几个没参加战斗的士兵。”Steve坚持道。  
“我得到的命令是不留活口，任何知情人都得埋在底下！”Bucky怒吼道。“炸了一了百了。”  
“可他们才刚从高中毕业！”Steve抬起头啦最后对Bucky说了一句，然后就砸开了门头也不回地往上跑。  
Bucky啐了口唾沫。  
Steve在四楼的一间房间里找到了四五个年轻的战士，他们被吓得发抖对外面正在发生的一切一无所知，Steve拿着枪用德语告诉他们必须听从他的指挥，爆破声震耳欲聋，不断有碎石向下砸落的声音，他让他们跑在前面，自己殿后，最后成功地把他们全都护送了出去。  
Bucky拆除了亲手安装的爆破装置，被拆除的炸药在监狱的地面上炸裂开来，塔楼摇摇欲坠但最终还是没有倒塌。  
事后Bucky接受了上层的处罚，非但没能炸毁掩埋Hydra的研究反而因临时拆除的炸药在地面爆炸而暴露了整个地下设施，Steve冲进参谋部的帐篷要求代替他接受处罚。  
“处罚你？用什么名头？”老Phillips吸了口烟斗，“擅自离队拯救了几个过于年轻的德国高中生而遭受处罚？你叫我们拿什么处罚你，Captain Rogers？”  
他找到Bucky，向他道歉。  
“我很抱歉，Bucky，这都是我的错导致的，”Steve隔着禁闭室的门对他说，“我太鲁莽了，但我不能放着几个刚从高中毕业的孩子去送死。”  
“是啊，你就是这么好心，可你猜怎么着？”Bucky在里面拉长调子，“我觉得你真他妈的混蛋，楼都要塌了你往里面跑，我拆炸弹拆得心脏都快停跳了，差一秒咱们都一起死在里边。”  
Steve能听见他声音里面的笑意，于是他也跟着笑，他能想像Bucky的表情是什么样的。  
“我可不是为那个道歉，”他说，“我跑得很快，时间对我来说足够，而且我相信你，你肯定能延迟爆炸的时间。”  
“好吧，混蛋Rogers，那你到底在为什么道歉呢？”Bucky故意装的不高兴地说。  
Steve没说话，他坐下来，背靠着禁闭室冰冷冷的门，良久。  
“我要道歉，”他说，“因为我的错误而遭到处罚的却是我最好的朋友，我无法忍受这个。”  
他停顿了一下，里面一时也没有回答。  
“我因为我的朋友被迫去做这些没完没了的，见不得光的任务而感到抱歉，而我甚至都没有权利知情。”  
“这也不是你的错，”Bucky在里面回答道，“Steve，这一切只是因为战争还没结束。”  
“我会让它快点结束的。”Steve说道，“我会让它尽快结束。”  
“你会的。”Bucky说。

“战争似乎永远也不会结束了，”Soldier说，“我潜意识里一直在那么想。  
“每当他们需要我的时候，交给我资料，让我杀什么人做什么事都是没有前因后果的，但这对一名士兵来说并没有什么奇怪。”他顿了一下，“奇怪的是我，我和其他人不同，每当任务结束的时候他们要清洗我，不光是身体，还有脑子，我马上就会什么都不记得，但我似乎总有一点印象，我是个战士，而我们正生活在战争之中，我必须完成任务，但是战争总也不会结束。”  
“现在我才知道，”Bucky垂下眼睛来看着Steve，“战争早就结束了。”  
“我不应该服从他们的，我应该跟着你的，Rogers。”Soldier说。  
“你应该服从你自己的心。”Steve说。“你的心才应该是你应该评判一切的标准。”  
“Bucky Barnes肯定曾经有一颗心，而且是很好的那种，”他眯起眼睛来，看起来像在背诵圣经，“如果你这么认为那一定是这样的，Rogers，可我不一样，你的Bucky可能真的在这儿，就在你眼前，但是他的心不在这儿。”  
“我很抱歉，Steve，”他说，他看起来真的很抱歉，“因为我没能保护好它，甚至我觉得哪怕再给我一次机会我也没有能力做到。”  
Steve凑过去吻他的额头，他马上就安静下来。  
“这不是你的错，”Steve说，“而且你说的不对，你的心还在那里，你只是装作看不见它但是我看见它了，你相信我吗？我总能看见它。”  
“我相信你。”他的眼睛亮亮的。  
“我记得那过程，他们给我做电击，”他继续说下去，说得很慢声音又犹犹豫豫，但是Steve在看着他，“定期的，或者为了修理故障……当我显现出什么看起来太像人类的地方，有时候是一个小孩子，有时候是一个老人，有人给我一杯水，有人跟我说了些不该说的，有时候我甚至因为这些小变故本能地杀人，往外跑，最后结果都是一样……这就是为什么我没法把到底发生了什么变故说清楚，我记不住，他们不让我记住。”  
“还有你，”Bucky突然伸手摸Steve的脸颊，“在航母上面，我第一次见到你……后来我知道你之前在桥上就见到我了，但是他们之后给我洗脑，因为我任务失败。我真的只觉得在航母上是第一次见到你，你很眼熟，但是真的不认识你，多奇怪，即使在当时看来我们也不过分离了一天而已，我忘得这么快。”  
Steve抓住了他的手。  
“然而我当时却在想，”Bucky说，他听起来正在试图让自己显得在打趣儿，“你不是死了吗？我记得你应该死了很久了。我记不清楚你是谁但是就是觉得很奇怪，你应该是死了，结果你却在这里，这不对。但是我又很高兴。”  
他抿着嘴。  
“我以为战争再也不会结束了。”他说，“我必须一直做这些，在没人知道的地方做那些没人会愿意下手的事情，无穷无尽，我早就不再想什么未来了。可是我看见你了。”  
Steve握紧了他的手，他低头把额头和Bucky挨在一起，他们的呼吸声重合在一块，他隐约竟然听到一点笑声夹杂在抽气声里，于是他自己也跟着抿嘴角笑起来，尽量别显得太苦涩。  
“战争结束了。”他真心实意地笑。“Bucky，战争早就结束了。”


	8. Chapter 8

他俩把车开下了公路，隐蔽在草丛里依偎着在车里睡了一会。  
草丛里有虫鸣的声音，夜空里有的是星星，Steve想起布鲁克林，以及他乡下的姑妈家。月底的时候他能收到Bucky给他写的信，他躺在稻草堆上一边读一边哈哈大笑。  
Bucky缠着他让他讲讲他是怎么“活过来”的，但是他说他们可以把这个故事留到明天，他在新世纪闹过不少笑话，他现在太累了，不想大笑起来。  
他确实太累了，他的眼皮直打架，耳畔的虫鸣声在他的脑海里汇成一团不知名的绒线，他又想起了老George的脸，和他父亲如出一辙。  
他又想起Howard，Tony再怎么嘴硬但他就是像他，风流又爱惹麻烦。还有Peggy，Sharon和她一样坚强干练。  
他低头看了看Bucky，他正靠在他身旁的副驾驶座睡着，呼吸平稳。  
他感到满足，一切最终都会好起来。  
Steve不动声色地舒了口气，他避开Bucky，伸手拿过了放在座位下面的盒子，他打开它，里面是三支针剂，他从中拿了一只。  
在他还未丧失视觉之前，他找到了自己的腕静脉，将针头扎了进去。  
注射很快就结束了，Steve将针管扔了出去，他仿佛能感觉到那些东西很快就在他身体里扩散开，他还有三个小时可以等待天亮并等待身体技能恢复巅峰值。  
他放松了身体，往Bucky身上靠了靠，后者无意识地也伸手抱住了他。如果再来几个沙发垫子就更加完美。 

“这是Phillips先生叫我来转交给你们的，”那个骨瘦如柴，穿着脏兮兮西装的男人说的，“他说，他说如果他死于非命，就带着这个来找你们。”  
“他说你们能保我的命。”他战战兢兢地说。  
Tony转头看了一眼Bruce。  
“他真是个律师吗？”  
“他说他有执照。”Bruce目不转睛地说。  
“我真的有。”男人忙不迭地从口袋里掏出一样执照来。  
Tony看着那个脏兮兮的东西退后了一步，摆了摆手。  
“不，谢了，我相信你，不过我不从别人手里接东西，习惯，就只是，习惯你懂的。”  
然而男人闻言又迅速地将另一只手里一直拿着的那只盒子递了过来。  
“但是你们必须看看这个！”他一边说一边打开盒子来，“这个，遗嘱，George的遗嘱，我们特意公证过的，有法律效应。”  
Bruce伸手把那堆东西都接了过来，无视了Tony和自称律师先生的表情，翻了翻里面的东西，一些文档，他从里面拿出一枚小黑盒子。  
“录像带。”他下结论。  
Tony皱了皱眉，看起来很不快，嘟囔了一句这年头还有人用这个。  
“不过别担心，”他说，“我有一台录像带机，我们现在就去找它，它一定就在某个角落，Jarvis知道。”  
“是的，先生。”Jarvis适时地回答他。  
而就在同一时间，一个身材娇小一头卷发的漂亮女人正坐在街边的长椅上玩手机，有人摁了车喇叭，她抬起头来，眨了眨眼。  
“我以为女士都应该来的晚一点。”车里面的人说。“尤其是像你这样迷人又致命的。”  
Black Widow从长椅上站起来，把刚刚正在玩的stark phone放回小手提皮包里，伸手给自己拉开车门。  
“同样作为一个九十多岁的老头子，你倒是不会为女士开车门。”她说。

“然后Natasha就开始给我不停地介绍姑娘，”Steve几乎是大笑着说道，两只手放松地摆在方向盘上，“从SHIELD agent到对面咖啡厅的女侍应生，她就坐在那里，看着人家刚拿走了菜单去了柜台，转身就对我说，她大概出身在中上水平的富裕家庭，受过良好教育，家庭关系融洽，为增加社会体验和乐趣打工，家里应该还有一个弟弟。然后她说，去吧Cap，她对你有好感，我能看出来。”  
“我对她说，Widow，我知道你是个顶尖的间谍，我真的希望你不要把这样的能力浪费在这种地方。”  
“她当时的表情就像我是个不开窍的乡下穷小子，”Steve笑道，他抿了抿嘴，“就像以前你带我去四人约会时候那样。”  
“我也会那个。”Bucky说。  
“哪个？”Steve边笑边问他。  
“我也能看一个姑娘为你在餐厅里点菜，就知道她的背景，教育，目的，知道她是不是喜欢你，”Bucky说，他听起来甚至有点微妙的自豪，“我还能马上想出至少20种杀死她的方法。”  
“嘿Bucky，你不能杀她，”Steve笑道，“你知道找到个会喜欢我的姑娘可难了。”  
“全美国的姑娘都喜欢你，”Bucky听起来有点微妙的不高兴，“或许全世界。”  
“以前要找一个能愿意多看我两眼的姑娘真的很不容易。”Steve说，“你拉来四人约会的姑娘，每次看见我的时候，表情都看起来像是她完全是被你骗来的。”  
Steve仍旧开着George的老爷车在州际公路上飞驰，而Bucky坐在副驾驶座上，他们现在在聊天，他们都很放松，似乎终于找到了除了一起上战场，以及疯狂做爱以外可以一起做的事情。一种新的交流方法，真奇怪，这分明才是最简单的一个但是他们现在才学上手来。  
Bucky似乎很愉快，但是又好像有一点不满，他因为Steve的笑话眉头都皱起来了。  
“有一个姑娘，非常漂亮，在军队里大家都喜欢她，”Bucky皱着眉回忆道，“她穿着红裙子，她喜欢你。”  
“那是Peggy，”Steve注视着前方说，“Peggy Carter。”  
“她还活着吗？”  
“等我们解决这个，我带你去见她，她会很高兴。”  
“你把她的照片放在怀表里。”Bucky说。  
Steve转过头来看了他一眼。  
“我以为你也一直喜欢她的，”他一边看着前面的路一边开车，他又说，“你还能想起些什么？”  
“她笑起来很漂亮，”Bucky似乎真的在努力回忆，“她目不转睛地看着你笑。”  
“我们以前没想过会变成这样。”他说，像是真的有点不确定那样地睁圆了眼睛，“我们以为生活该很不一样。”  
Steve叹了口气，打了下转向。  
“我刚醒过来的时候，”他说，“我觉得这简直是上帝在作弄我，this is a test或者什么的，但我不想再接受了，又没有其他地方可去。”  
“最近我不再那么想。”他说，他皱着眉头笑了一下。  
他们在位于新墨西哥的一处小镇停车为了获得一些补给，不仅仅是食物和水，他们在到达洛杉矶之前还需要一定量的武器和外界信息，他们与外界切断联系已经过了2天了。  
早上9点的路上并没有多少人。Steve把车停下来独自跑了出去，在一处公交站台等车的人那里问了一位老女士附近是否有百货店，五金或者甚至家具店之类的地方。值得庆幸的是对方并没有认出他。  
“你到底是要买些什么呀，小伙子。”女士说，她嗓子沙哑，好像有点没睡醒。  
Steve笑起来。  
“一些野营用得上的东西，”他说，“我和我最好的朋友很多年没见，我们意外重逢了，现在我们在结伴旅行。”  
老女士揶揄地笑他，“该不会是初恋情人失而复得？”  
Steve用一声很长又很无奈的叹息回答了她。  
他回到车里，按照那位女士说的方向重新发动了车子，Bucky不停地往外看，似乎他从来没见过这么平静的街道和这么友好的微笑。  
“你和她说了些什么？”他问，看起来非常好奇。  
“都是些好话。”Steve说。  
到达地点后Steve把Bucky留在车里，他们把车停在最便于马上离开的位置。  
“呆在里面哪里也不要去，”他说，“两个人会太引人注目，而且我比你懂得如何和普通人打交道。”  
“所有人都认得你的脸。”Bucky争辩道。  
“现在所有人也认识你，”Steve说，“我相信愿意放过我的人会比愿意放过你的人多。”  
Bucky看起来有点委屈，Steve把盾从后座拿起来塞进他手里。  
“你在这里看好车，George的档案和SHIELD的解毒剂都在这里。”他说。“还有我的盾，你知道我肯定离不开它。”  
Bucky把盾竖起来抱在胸前，想了想，放在左手边。  
Steve在车窗那里做了一个再见的手势。  
在目送Steve离开后，Bucky想了想，打开了George的档案袋。

他一个人走进了百货中心，先是在门口的报刊自动贩卖机那里买了当天的报纸，飞快地扫了几眼，在入口附近有一副货架区域图，有电子商品和音像部分，运气好的话他还能在户外运动货架找到几把好刀。如果没有的话那就只能去厨房用品那里找了。  
Captain America并不擅长现今时代的信息收集技术，探员们挤在地下室昼夜不停地密码破译和电报截获的时代似乎已经一去无返，但他学得还算快。  
他在电子商品的试用区打开了一台笔记本电脑的网页浏览器，输入了几个关键词。  
“Bucky Barnes”，“Winter Soldier”  
他一目十行地同时看着几个几乎吵成一团糟的留言板，还有几个报道专题，他打开了一个youtube上的视频连接，是最近一期的法制脱口秀节目，关掉了声音，不想引起注意。  
他在那上面看见一张很熟悉的脸，和他记忆中的不同，他记忆中这张脸大部分的时候都丑陋不堪，有如怪物。但是就是这样一张脸。  
他记得很清楚，这让他的手指都发起抖，他要努力克制着自己才没让自己当场把拳头挥向屏幕上那张伪善的，自命不凡的脸。  
Johann Schmidt  
他几乎用尽了全身的力气才合上了那部电脑，一时间很多人都看向他，他想抬起头来，又想起自己暂时不能抬起头来。  
他低着头检查了那一台电脑并没有损坏，然后离开了电子商品区朝着里面的货架区走去，他路过贩卖的家具，冰箱和洗衣机昂贵又漂亮，电视有着又宽又高的屏幕，那张脸被复制成无数个，在其中谈笑。  
他压低了帽檐快步离开。  
当他走到摆放着各种修理工具和备用轮胎的配件区的时候，已经察觉到了不对。有人在跟着他。他不动声色地停下脚步，从手边的货架上拿了一瓶防冻液，然后慢慢朝着消防通道的方向走去。  
他在对方开出第一枪之前一拳砸开了墙上的紧急报警按钮，一时间整栋建筑物里都响彻着警报，人们纷纷尖叫着往出口跑去。

“欢迎光临寒舍。”  
John Williams Smith从酒柜里拿出一瓶白兰地，倒在桌上的两只杯子里。  
Natasha对着眼前的杯子挑了挑眉，没有接。  
“我们不如开门见山一点，”她说，“你想要我做什么，我想要你做什么。”  
Smith把酒杯朝着她抬了一下。  
“何必那么着急呢，”他说，“既然来到我家里，为什么不先见见我的家人呢？”  
这句话让Natasha警觉地眯起了眼睛，马上她就听见了公寓的门锁从外面转动的声音，她下意识地摸索着大腿外侧的暗扣。  
门开了，那一瞬间她几乎紧绷到蓄势待发。  
一个十几岁的红发小女孩冲了进来，咯咯地笑着扑向Smith的怀里。  
“Daddy！”她大笑道。  
她的Daddy把她抱着举起来，举到一半又放下来。  
“自己去玩去，没看到你Daddy在会客人吗。”跟着走进来的女人将高跟鞋脱下来放在门口的鞋架上，过来把购物袋放在桌上，甚至体贴地为Natasha拿出了一罐fruit punch。  
“别老让女士喝酒。”她笑着说。“亲爱的，如果你能把这位漂亮的客人留下来吃晚饭，我今晚就做你最爱吃的蘑菇酱烤牛排。”  
“我真期待。”他笑道，他甚至当着Natasha的面和那女人交换了一个吻。  
这温馨的一切甚至没能让Natasha的紧绷缓解一分毫，相反，她感到毛骨悚然，一瞬间她甚至想彻底离开这个地方，不是聊生意，不是杀人，不是别的而是离开。  
她觉得自己看到了幽灵。  
“她们是谁？”她冷静地问道。  
“如你所见，我的妻子和女儿。”Smith，或者说Schmidt理所应当地说道。  
“想像一下，”他说，“是什么能让John Smith当上议员，是什么能让Pierce成为SHIELD的最高执行官？除了能力和手腕，还有让人羡慕的背景，家庭。愚蠢的人把敬意分在这些无关紧要的蠢事上，Widow，你和我都知道他们是多么的愚蠢。”  
“这世界需要的是秩序，而秩序，”他指了指自己的头，然后手指在沙发扶手上敲了两下，“秩序只应该由最合适的人制定。”  
“聪明人会最先选择他们需要遵守的秩序，而他们又因此会让更多人学会秩序，然后他们遵守秩序，走向这一边，我们就像磁铁那样吸引着路边尘土里面的铁屑，你永远不能从尘土里看到铁屑，永远不知道那堆肮脏的尘土里面有多少不值一提的铁屑。除非你有一块磁铁。”  
“你的磁铁是什么。”Natasha饶有兴致地问道。  
“力量。”他喝了一口手里的白兰地，“就像你们愚蠢的政府，愚蠢的领导人和SHIELD那样，他们拥有军队武器和科技但他们安于现状，他们不配拥有那些。”  
“你觉得你才该是那个该坐享这一切的人么，Schmidt。”Natasha眯着眼睛看他。  
“安于现状，信奉所谓和平，自由的家伙早晚会灭亡在那些被他们赋予这些权利的傻瓜们手上，”Shimidt说，“我只是加速这个进程。”  
“你来到这里找我，说明你已经看到了，你看到一夜之间，人们是怎么变得热衷于抨击他们曾经的英雄的，你还会看到更多，或许就在明天的晚间新闻。”  
“你打算做什么？”Natasha问道。  
“我打算让更多的聪明人们看到真相。”Schmidt眯着眼睛微笑，“像你，我，以及Steve Rogers这样完美的生命，不该为你们现在所效忠的事情而服务。”  
“知道我为什么叫你来么？”他弯下腰双肘支撑在膝盖上靠近Natasha看着她的眼，“你和他不一样，你已经尝到过被自己所效忠的东西背叛，像垃圾一样丢弃的滋味了，而你是他的朋友。”  
他顿了一下。  
“你愿意看着你的朋友，或者朋友们，经历你曾经历过的痛苦？我知道你不会，黑寡妇蛛有一颗红色的心，天生就印在她柔软的腹部上。”  
他的手指在她的胸口打旋，眼神暧昧。  
“就像我，”他说，“也不像Steve Rogers告诉你的那般可怕又铁石心肠，你看，我有妻子，和可爱的女儿。”  
Natasha毫不畏惧地看着他，然而却有一分难以察觉的柔软潜伏在其中。  
“我会留下来吃晚饭。”她最后说道。

第一枪用了消声器，子弹出膛的同一时刻Steve把一整瓶防冻液扔了出去，被击穿的瓶子撒了一地，穿透而过的子弹打在了安全门上，Steve躲开了它，四散了满地的防冻液让其中的几个人滑倒在地，他右手单手抓住了整排货架，装满了各种沉重的金属制品，轮胎和工具箱的货架，他一手就能掀翻它，让它们全都撞到这些人的身上。  
他看到那些人穿着警服，佩戴着他所熟悉的警徽。  
他没有推倒货架而是在那些警察能够从满地的防冻液里逃出来之前转身就跑，穿梭在货架之间，对方的人数超出他的估计，更多的人从入口涌进来，几乎从每一个货架之间的间隙包抄他。  
他被困在在货架之间，前后都被人堵了道路，两把枪直直地指着他的头。Steve迟疑了一下，对方也迟疑了一瞬，只一瞬间三方都不敢轻举妄动。  
突然，Steve猛地跳起来斜踩着层层货架向上跳跃，对方迅速反应过来两排子弹跟着他的跳跃一路打到天花板上，Steve一跃过左侧的货架向下跳下双腿夹住一个人的脖子，上半身向下翻滚双手撑地把他整个人向后翻撞在地，他扭转双腿压住他的脖子夺走他手里的枪，抬头，瞄准，射击，三声枪响，对面追赶而至的三人捂着流血的手指吼叫，就在这时，一个人从后面冲了上来用双臂抱住了Steve的两手限制了他的动作，与此同时对面的同伴捡起了枪重新瞄准了Steve，而被他用腿制服在地的家伙也拼命挣扎着让他无法行动。  
他的右手里仍有枪，Steve的右手仍握着那把刚从他人身上抢夺来的手枪，但是他不想开枪，他不打算开枪，尤其是在没法瞄准的时候。  
然而就在这时，身后抓住他的家伙带着喘息在他耳畔伏着，用带着得意的笑的声音说道。  
“Hail Hydra.”  
他的眼睛猛地睁大了。  
他用力地将压在地上的腿一拧，下面传来颈椎断裂的咔哒一声，他双膝跪地双肩向前一翻将背后的人甩在前方，他的同伙几乎是同时出膛的三枚子弹全部打中在他的后背，一击毙命，Steve一脚踢开他，随手抓起手边货架上的三柄钢制餐刀，朝着对面三人丢了过去，三刀都直接从喉咙穿了过去。  
警报声还在大厅内回响，他站起来，有那么两三秒他一动不动地听着周围的一切响动，然后他抓起货架上的一套锋利的厨刀，把它们全部朝着左右两边的货架丢了出去，它们直直地穿透了货架像利箭一样地飞出，哀嚎声此起彼伏。他一脚踢倒了身边的货架，他踢倒每一个挡住他路的货架将后面的人死死压在底下并躲避着从两侧射来的子弹，用一枚汽车轮盖充当盾牌挡住攻击朝着出口跑去。  
他深知如果他不赶快离开，那么Bucky就会贸然冲进来，为眼前所见的再次变回Winter Soldier大开杀戒。  
他在枪林弹雨中穿梭，他想如果能有更多的时间他愿意留在这里直到杀光所有人，他感到愤怒，就像当年他一个人坐在那个被轰炸成废墟的伦敦酒馆里喝着永远不会醉的烈酒。  
但他不会，永远不会，他记得他允诺了什么而获得了力量，他记得Bucky为什么爱他。  
他踢开出口的门，门外是一排全副武装身着警服的人，在他们得以开始第一轮射击之前Steve就把汽车轮盖像丢盾牌一样地丢了出去挨个打掉了他们手中的武器，在他们得以做出下一步反应之前矮身用膝滑行穿过人墙在地上抢夺了最近的一把枪，他跪在地上转过身，装满子弹的冲锋枪对着领头者的脸。  
他没有开枪，急刹车的声音就在他后方，Bucky打开车门拉着他的领子把他猛地扯进了车里，他们一关上车门就马上一起俯身低头，成排的子弹从上面掠过打碎了车窗玻璃，Bucky伏低身猛踩油门，老福特发出尖锐的响声一路飞奔，子弹的撞击声仍旧一刻不止。Steve从Bucky手边拿回了他的盾挡在两人背后，刚刚抢夺回来的冲锋枪掉在车座上。  
Bucky加足了马力，驾驶方法和这几天还是70年前都大相径庭，他驶入车流不断的主路上，用简单粗暴的俄罗斯式驾车法像魔术一样超车躲闪，很快就将那些伪装的警车甩在了车流后面，而他们一路奔向了州际高速。  
“你还好吗？”驶上州际高速以后Bucky才急忙问他。  
“我很好，没什么事。”Steve说，他摸了一下侧腹部，摸到了三个弹孔。  
Bucky担忧地看了他一眼，虽然Steve有比他更强大的自愈能力但他并不是刀枪不入。  
他从口袋里摸出顺出来的餐刀，捞起衬衫切开弹孔，咬着牙挨个把它们从肌肉里剜出来，带血的金属块掉在地上。  
他把餐刀扔在一边，捂着伤口止血。  
“顺利的话还有6个小时我们就能到达洛杉矶。”他说，他瞄了一眼他留下的档案袋，里面的档案都打开了放在一块，很明显Bucky阅读了它们。  
“我想我认得这个地方，”Bucky说，“我可能去过那里，那个私立图书馆。”

“Daddy！我可以看电视吗！”红发的小女孩活泼地摇着她的Daddy的腿。  
“当然了宝贝Sinthea。”Schmidt说道。“我想我们今晚的客人小姐也想看电视。”  
小女孩大笑着跑去了厨房，女孩的母亲把亲手烹调的晚餐一样一样端上桌来，他们坐下在桌边，Natasha警惕地和他们“一家人”坐在一起，Schmidt给了她一个最方便看电视的位置。  
他调到了晚间新闻节目。  
“今日午间在位于新墨西哥州的一处Target百货一名疑似逃亡中Captain America的男子与当地警察发生武力冲突，在长达30分钟的械斗中，5名警员死亡。”  
配合播放的是商场摄像头捕捉到的画面，画面中的Steve Rogers用大腿拧断了一个警员的脖子，用餐刀杀了另外三个。  
紧随其后的是主持人负责引导的网友通讯节目，人们争论着Steve Rogers是否应当被从逃离审判的嫌疑犯更改为逃犯。因为他罪行已经如此摆在眼前。  
“他先是为了躲避审判逃离了SHIELD的控制，紧接着又杀害了他老上司Philips的亲生儿子，继而又对试图逮捕他的普通警员发动了可怕的屠杀”，评论员在电视上说道，“这已经不是战争年代了，很明显我们敬爱的Captain America是一个超级士兵，杀戮机器，就像档案上所形容的Barnes中士那样。”  
“吃点牛排吧，大姐姐。”Sinthea甜美地笑道。

“我们不能再等了。”Bruce关了电视，他看向了Tony，“我从来没有这么地希望你做点什么过，Tony。”  
“你说的对。”Tony从录像带机中取出那盒录像带，“老George是个好人，有这个，我们就有希望给Steve和Barnes翻盘。”  
“胜算并不大。”Bruce皱紧了眉头。  
“对，对。”Tony认命地点点头，然后似乎想到了点什么，“我想我对他在这里提道的那个图书馆有点印象，我小时候可能去过，我得马上叫Jarvis查一下。”  
有人推门进来，是Pepper，她看起来眼眶红红地，像是带来了新的坏消息，但是她看到了Tony，眼睛在他身上上下扫了一圈。  
“先去睡，Tony，”她说，“不管怎么说你先去睡，你都三天没合眼了。”  
“我同意Pepper小姐的意见。”Bruce点头说道。  
Clint紧跟着Pepper后面走进来，他看起来刚刚在哪里的通风管里上下爬了个遍，“嘿你们谁看见Tasha了？”

三十分钟后，Bucky发现Steve腰侧的伤口还没有止血，与此同时Steve的呼吸声也越来越重，他听起来非常痛苦。  
“Steve？”Bucky担心地一只手扶着方向盘，一只手小心翼翼地推了Steve两下。  
Steve紧闭着眼像是在忍受什么巨大的疼痛，他然而的伤口仍旧流血毫无任何愈合迹象。  
“Bucky，”他咬着牙说，“停下车，在副驾驶车座底下的盒子里有解毒剂，帮我拿一支出来。” 

1944年底，天很冷临近新年。  
Howard在帐篷外面看到一个黑乎乎的人影，他愣了一下，拿出了枪。  
“别紧张，”那个黑暗里看不清的人说，“是我。”  
是Barnes，Howard把枪收了回去。  
“我以为这时候你应该去英格兰了。”Howard说，他从口袋里拿了包烟出来，“他们说你一身血地跑到Rogers帐篷里。”  
Barnes从他手里接过烟来，比了一个借个火的手势。  
Howard把打火机扔给他，他急急忙忙地点了烟，满足地吸了一大口。  
“我挨处罚了，”他叹气道，“你知道的，有些事情不能让Steve做。”  
“也不准让他知道。”Howard强调道，“他们给你的第一指令。”  
Barnes不以为然，“我和他之间从来没秘密。”  
Howard无奈地叹了口气，走了过去，也坐下在门口点了根烟。  
“你身上到底有几个打火机。”Bucky嘟囔道。  
“嘿，Stark，”他说，“我杀了一个法国姑娘。”  
“她告诉了我一点耸人听闻的事情。”Barnes把烟摁灭在台阶上。“我不能把这个告诉Steve，但你要听好我说的话。”  
“没有秘密？”Howard挑了挑胡子，“好吧，很荣幸保管你和Rogers之间的第一个小秘密，但愿它别太吓人，给我招来杀身之祸又家破人亡什么的。”

洛杉矶城郊。  
独居的单身母亲Jessica深夜才回到自己的公寓，她先是将垃圾日留下的空垃圾桶推回了院里，然后掏出钥匙打开公寓的门，她生感冒的小女儿Rosa应该已经自己先睡了，她为她雇佣了小时工的保姆。  
进了家门，她脱了鞋一边打着呵欠回忆着昨天童话书读到了哪里一边推开了女儿卧室的门，然而就在这时一柄枪直直地顶在她的太阳穴，她惊讶地想要大叫，却被人狠狠地掐住了脖子。  
那甚至不是一只人类的手，它是冰冷的，金属的，她被整个人从地面上提了起来，垂死地踢着双脚，拖鞋掉在地上。  
“不许出声。”那个男人说。  
Jessica几乎是翻着白眼地点头。下一秒她就被甩在地上，她拼命咳嗽。  
“Rosa？”她恐慌地看向自己的女儿，她正被那个金属手臂的男人拿枪指着头。  
“放过我女儿。”她哀求道。  
她察觉有人正躺在自己女儿的小床上，那是一个高大的金发男人，他的身体一侧全是血迹，他呼吸困难，听起来就像是刚经历过一次哮喘发作。  
“Mommy！”Rosa无视正指着自己脑袋的枪冲了上来，抱住了她，她们母女两人抱成一团，Jessica几乎是马上就哭了出来。  
“我们没有钱。”Jessica哭诉道。  
金属手臂的男人对她所说的毫无反应，只是看了一眼床上受伤的同伴，然后看看她和Rosa，枪还指着她的头，但他看起来矛盾又茫然，似乎不知该说些什么，他皱着眉沉默了一会。  
“你女儿也有哮喘，”他说，“把她多余的哮喘药给我，我不要她随身的那瓶。”  
“你会熬热汤吗？”他皱着眉说。  
一个小时候Steve在浓汤的热气里醒过来，他先是有些迷糊地盯着天花板，然后转过头，看到Bucky疲惫地坐在他的身侧，手里还握着他从那群假扮警察的Hydra Agents那里抢夺的枪。  
他看起来就像他在洞察计划破产后第一次找到他时那么疲惫又绝望，像一台很久没有维修的机器，平静地看着他。  
“嘿，Buck。”Steve说，然后试图笑一下。  
然而Bucky却在他开始勾嘴角的时候别过头去不看他。  
Steve好像一下清醒了一点，他动了动身体，试图爬起来，就在这时候他看到了正缩在房间另一头的桌子下面的女孩。  
“Rosa？”他惊讶地说，然后突然反应过来这究竟是怎么一回事，他几乎是一下就站了起来，把Bucky手里的枪夺了过来，Bucky没有反抗，像是就知道他会这么做，他毫无反应只是躲避和Steve眼神接触地看着地面，被夺走枪后他的手小心地握住了。  
Steve冲过去把Rosa从桌子底下抱出来，那孩子看起来被吓坏了不停躲着Steve哭闹，直到Steve小心地安慰她抚摸她的背才让她哭顺了气。就在这时候Rosa的母亲从外面冲了进来，她的热汤被丢在炉边上。  
“先生，”她吓坏了地说，“先生，汤已经熬好了，别的我什么都愿意做，什么都愿意做。”  
Bucky只是盯着地面发呆。  
Steve把Rosa放回地上，她的母亲马上把她护在身后。  
“谢谢您，”Steve几乎是用尽了他的十二万分愧疚，“我很抱歉，Rosa救了我，我和我的朋友在车上时我犯了哮喘，她自己一个人在街上玩看到了我，她敲了我的车窗递给了我哮喘药，我后来晕过去了。”  
“我很感谢Rosa，她是个好孩子，”Steve皱着眉几乎有点难以启齿，“我为我和我的朋友给你们带来的灾难道歉，我们只是被卷入了麻烦，我们并不是坏人。”  
她们看起来丝毫并不打算相信他，Jessica看着Steve的眼神中有一丝一闪而过的顿悟，Steve猜测她认出了他们两个。  
“我们这就离开。”Steve皱着眉说。  
然而Bucky冲了上来，用左手抓住了他的肩膀把他摔了回去，他想挣脱但做不到，Bucky把他摁在那张小床上。  
“我们哪也不去。”他说，他嗓音沙哑空荡，像是机器一样，“你骗了我，Rogers，你骗了我。”  
他没法挣脱开Bucky的手，解毒剂在失效，第三支解毒剂的效用已经远远不如第一支，正如Hill所说，注射进他血液里的不是毒素，而是活着的，有生命的细胞，它们来自另一个充满力量的生命体，它们很聪明，甚至会迅速进化出抗毒性。越是用药物，它们就免疫得越快，它们就像癌细胞一样在他的身体里生长，如果它们生长的太快，宿主甚至会像白血病患者那样虚弱地死去。  
他确实欺骗了Bucky。  
Steve不再挣扎了，他又开始眩晕，但他浑身都紧绷着抓紧了Bucky摁在自己胸口的左手。  
“我会向你道歉的，Bucky，”他说，“但是现在站在门口的那对母女，你须要向她们道歉。”  
Soldier的表情毫无变化。  
“我不会，”他说，“我不是你，Steve Rogers，我是你的Soldier，你是我的任务，这是最佳方案。”  
这的确是的。  
“你骗了我。”他又重复了一遍。  
Steve用力地握住了他的左手，尽管它可能完全是无知无觉的。  
“好，”他说，他皱着眉，脸色苍白，“好，Barnes，我们留在这里等到天亮再走，你现在放开我，出去，向她们道歉。”  
他一直是这么固执己见的混蛋。  
“去向她们道歉，Bucky。”Steve开始用半命令的声音说话，他说完了，安静了，他们两个僵持不下地对视着。Bucky一刻不停地看着他，Steve看起来太坚定了，太固执。Bucky松开了手，他转身出去，就像终于接受了命令的机器那样妥协了。  
“再睡会。”他说。“你需要休息。”  
Bucky在外面关上了卧室的门。Jessica和Rosa恐惧地看着他。  
他努力地笑，想勾着嘴角对她们两个笑一下好让自己看起来不那么像一台机器而不是人，他平常能学得挺好的但是不知道为什么这次怎么都做不出来。  
“我很抱歉。”他最后精疲力尽地学着Steve的样子说。“但他是个好人，他救了我，他值得你们相信他。”  
她们看起来还是那么得战战兢兢，Bucky想她们一定无心听自己说了什么，但是至少他真的道歉了，就像Steve要求的那样。  
最后他干脆坐下在沙发的另一头，他摸到了遥控器，把遥控器丢给她们。  
“看会电视吧。”他说。  
Jessica发着抖打开了电视，他们正在播报新闻，有关Steve Rogers是否应该被马上作为一级在逃罪犯而定罪。他们重播了Steve在购物中心用餐刀杀死五名身着警服的人的录像片段。如果不是他知道Steve绝不会下手杀任何无辜的人他甚至都要相信那些人真的是无辜的警察。他以前在Hydra工作时也曾装扮过警察，他们甚至曾直接让伪装的警车在街上射杀Fury。  
“那些人不是警察。”他半自言自语似的朝着Jessica和Rosa的方向说道。  
随后节目切换到了叙述Captain America从军期间的一些军事法庭的指控上，一位九十多岁的法国女人在电视上哭诉着她的双胞胎姐妹是如何逃出了纳粹的折磨，却死在了自己人的手上。  
“我没能见到她最后一面，”她说，“我甚至没能领到她的尸体，她是如此的年轻漂亮，然而他们大概就像那样，把她丢在某个树林里，让野狼吃光她。”  
他们播放了她们姐妹年轻时的合照。Bucky愣住了，他记得这个女人，他见过她，不仅仅是在Steve的那份档案上。  
那是一个有着一头棕色及肩长发的法国女人，她的身上有迷人的香水味，她闻起来让人想起埃菲尔铁塔和塞纳河。他在一百米以外击中了她的小腿。  
他举着枪走进她，他想和她说两句，或许是临近圣诞节了他不想就这么远距离一枪打爆她的头，他说。嘿姑娘，你知道我也就是奉命行事，快到新年了，新年快乐，你有什么需要我帮忙的吗，比方说给你家乡的人带个口信？除了饶过你的命我都可以试试。  
她抬起头来，眯着眼睛朝他笑，拉长声音说法语，她叫他名字，James Buchannan Barnes。  
她从胸衣里扯出系在脖子上的木十字架，那一瞬他想起了大仲马的《三个火枪手》，波那色夫人就是这么把密函藏在胸衣里。


	9. Chapter 9

那是1944年，圣诞节即将到来整个欧洲到处都是雪，Bucky因为一次针对一名叛变的法国间谍的暗杀行动泄密而受到保密局的处分被送往伦敦接受特训。Rogers一个人坐在Phillips上校的军帐里，他姿势松懈，却肌肉紧绷，眉头紧锁，手指在战略地图桌上慢慢地敲击。外面在下暴雪。  
Phillips头也不回地在战略地图上写写画画，“你在这里坐多久都没用，恕我提醒，你和你的队伍明天一早就必须离开这里去丹麦。”  
Steve依旧保持着他的姿势坐在那里，风雪从帐篷门外面灌进来，就在他背后。  
“Bucky被你们送去了伦敦。”Steve说，“就因为他浑身是血地和我睡了一觉。”  
“我们不在乎你和你最好的朋友是怎么睡了一觉，”Phillips毫无波澜地说，他回头看了Steve一眼，“是穿着内裤还是光着屁股。”  
“我知道你们没有送他去伦敦。”Steve打断了他的调侃。  
Phillips转过头继续看他的战略地图，“别猜测你不该知道的。”  
“我知道你们为什么会选他。”Steve没有给他更多时间说下去，“你们以为他最了解我，他有办法骗过我，让我什么都不知道，那不可能，因为我也了解他，对我而言他所有的事都写在脸上，我能像看书一样一行一行地把他的眉毛读完，他对我也一样，如果你去问他，他会告诉你我额头上有抬头纹，他能把里面的每行字都看出来。无论你们让他去做什么，对他说，别告诉Rogers，他都不可能瞒住我，我们都知道这个。如果他能背着我做成什么，只是因为我知道他选择了这个，我相信他选择了这个。”  
“很好，”Phillips说道，“那么就继续保持，Barnes中士今天选择了去英格兰，你也得给我接受这个。”  
“不论他真的是在英格兰还是在哪儿。”Phillips厉声说道。“还有，我们之所以选择他的第一个原因是因为他忠诚，他忠于你，Rogers。我管你们两个小子是有抬头纹还是鱼尾纹，是光着屁股一起长大还是光着屁股一起睡觉。我们要的是忠诚。”  
Steve抿了一下嘴唇，这让他看起来很年轻，非常年轻，然而这副样子转瞬即逝，他马上就又恢复成了他平常那副自信又平静的样子，眉头皱得紧紧的。  
“如果你们真的那么想，那么我请求您，”他说，“给它一个名字，一个配的上它的名字就像超级士兵计划那样，给它一个档案袋把他为我所做的，为这个国家，这场战争所做的全都装进那里面，然后在那上面写下它执行者的全名。”  
“你知道规矩。”Phillips说道。  
“我知道，”Steve毫无惧色，“但一切都经不住时间。”  
“或许有朝一日，人们会说Howling Commandos的Barnes中士不是一个英雄，或者，”Steve说，他换了一个对他们能更有可能说服力的假设，“或者Captain America一文不值不过是一个穿着戏服的小丑。”  
“我们能有最后那么一点机会告诉人们什么是真正的战争而真正的英雄是什么样子。”

Steve第二次醒过来，他几乎是惊醒的，自从有了血清他就没有再感受过心肺功能的困扰，他看了一眼墙上的表，凌晨三点，天色还是一片漆黑的，他摸到了桌上的台灯打开了它，灯亮了，证明他并没有失明，而且呼吸顺畅，腰侧的弹孔已经愈合了，在他的手边，Bucky的枪被留在他手边。  
Bucky就坐在他床前，他睁着眼，双眼里全是血丝，犹犹豫豫地想要触摸他却收回了手。  
“我道歉了，她们去另一个卧室睡着了。”他说，“Steve，我有事要跟你说。”  
“好。”Steve抓住他的手想握住它，然而他却躲开了，Steve坐起来看着他，目不转睛地。“我在听。”  
“你带我逃出来是因为SHIELD要求我代替你去为军事法庭的指控认罪。”他说，用几乎完全是陈述的口吻并目不转睛地死死盯着Steve的脸。  
“是。”Steve说。  
“你知道那些指控里的谋杀和违背军纪全部都是我做的?”  
“是。”  
“然后你把我瞒在鼓里。”  
“没错。”  
Bucky悠长地看了他一阵子，最后他说。“Steve，你又骗了我。”  
“你打一开始就根本就没必要逃，瞧瞧你都做了些什么，你骗了我，还任由我毁了你。”  
他等待着Steve回答他，他不知道Steve会说什么甚至也不知道自己期望他会说些什么。  
“这就是你想说的吗？”Steve说，“你希望我丢下你，你觉得我会那么做吗？七十年前不可能，七十年后也一样。”  
他只是低着头死死地盯着地面的花纹。  
“知道吗，我想起来些事情，Howard因我而死，”他说，“直接地间接地都是因为我。”  
“我杀过无辜的人，不是在Hydra那里而是在SSR，有一个女人，一个法国女人，她给德国人当情妇骗取情报，她发现了Hydra策反了我们的几个军官和情报员，发现Hydra准备在战后从寄生于纳粹转移到美国，她说她试图查出叛徒是谁但是在调查中被发现了，她逃了出来，上面说她被德国人策反了，派了狙击手去伏击她。”  
“对，那个人就是我，我在一百米外打伤了她的腿，我不想直接杀了她，可能因为她看起来真的漂亮又善良，也可能因为那时候快过圣诞节了我下不去手，总而言之我没有一枪毙命，而是走过去问她有没有什么遗言或者口信留给家里人的。”  
“她说她在等我，她说她知道我说我是个好人，她把这些都告诉我然后给了我她留下的情报线索让我带去给安全的人，她让我杀了她因为她怕她的孪生妹妹被连累。”  
“然后我就开枪了，一枪毙命，站得太近了，一般狙击不用站那么近，血溅了我一身。”  
他逼迫自己抬头直视着Steve，Steve事到如今还竭尽温柔地盯着他的脸。  
“你是想说之后你找了Howard，你把这些秘密交给了他，或许他又交给了Phillips，还有Peggy，所以他们才会成立SHIELD，”Steve放轻声地对他说，尽管他看起来隐忍得马上就要爆炸了，“但你一定想到了Bucky，你一定知道那个女人对你把她的秘密交给安全的人的时候说的是谁。”  
“她是在叫你把这一切交给我，”Steve几乎是颤抖着握紧了拳头说出后半句的，“可你没有。”  
他都做了些什么，Bucky觉得自己浑身的力气都被抽空了，他再次变得一文不值了，他甚至希望有人能再次把自己冰冻起来，再次把自己变成武器，最好是Steve，或者SHIELD。他不想独自面对这些了只要他这回选对了正义他就宁愿一直那样顺从地生活下去。  
他像一只空壳一样看着Steve，对自己的失望击中了他，他觉得自己连坐都坐不稳，Steve握住了他的手让他镇静，拍打他的脸颊让他清醒过来，然而收效甚微。  
“抱歉，”他喃喃地说，“抱歉Steve，我不记得我当时为什么那么做了，我想我一定是担心你不想你那么早就卷进去，我一定只是没来得及。”  
因为他自私自利，Howard死了，Phillips死了，老George死了，肯定还有更多的数不清的人，他们为暗地里没有硝烟的战争搭上了性命。或许Captain America本来能救他们所有人，又或许Captain America会为他们而死。但没有那么多或许和可能了，因为Bucky Barnes是个自私鬼。  
“我很抱歉，Cap，我很抱歉，”他不停地说着，陷入恐慌语无伦次，“我爱你，相信我Steve，我一直爱你，无论是在俄国人还是德国人手里的时候，还是那些我自己都记不起来的过去，我保证我一定都非常爱你。”  
“Buck这不是你的错，错的是我，这一切都因我而起所以我不能放弃你。相信我好吗？Soldier你还愿意相信我吗？”Steve把他紧紧抱住试图让他镇定，“我也是，我也爱你，Buck，用你记得和记不起来的所有的时间，till the end of the line.”   
或许如果Captain America能够早点知道这些事情会有不同，但也或许不会，因为他就在那年冬天转年的春天把飞机开进了海里。Steve记得那个冬天，他坐在Phillips的帐篷里一坐就是一整天，天非常冷，他也冷得难受。老Phillips说，“滚回去吃晚饭吧，混小子，我会在圣诞节前把他给你弄回来的。”  
他回去就看到Bucky给他留了他的那份补给品，Steve现在吃得太多了又不好意思让军需处给他特别加餐。  
Bucky说“你不好意思抢别人的，还不好意思吃我的吗？”他还说，“蠢蛋，美国队长，这点玩意我去那边跟人开个赌局，一会就能赢回来一圈。”  
Bucky不再会说这样的话了。  
Soldier被他死死摁着抱了很久才清醒过来，Steve松手了，犹犹豫豫地想亲一下他额头，像小时候那样，但是最后还是没，他松开他了。  
“你还好吗？”Steve问他，“好点了吗？”  
Bucky一个劲地点头，“我很好。”  
他肯定不好，但Steve跟着点头，他说，“好的，那就好。”  
他们一起离开了Rosa的房间，Jessica煮的浓汤和通心粉还在炉子上，Bucky加热了它们，电视还开着，在播放毫无意义的晚间泡沫电影，Steve坐在沙发上，看了一眼在另一侧的卧室，然后看了看站在炉台前背对着自己的Bucky。  
他脱了外套只穿着无袖的背心，他仍旧能看到那些歪曲的伤口在他的身体上。金属手臂和肩膀的交界线看得一清二楚，但他的背影和以前一样。当他们还年轻，还在布鲁克林，他们在冬天里不停地熬汤，肉汤，土豆，甜菜根。  
“给我讲点什么。”Bucky把盛好的汤端给他。Chicken rise soup。  
“随便什么。”他绝望地说。  
Steve吞了一大口汤，因为Bucky急切地盯着他的嘴唇。  
“以前我们的公寓冬天供暖很糟，”他说，“你说我们早晚会搬到暖和的地方去的，我说当然啦，然后我画了我们将来的公寓是什么样的。”  
他顿了一下，吞咽了一大口浓汤。  
“我画了床，很多毯子，壁炉，沙发垫，桌上的锅子冒着热气，”他说，眯着眼睛，“还有不会漏风的窗户，厚窗帘，门。”  
他低着头看自己手里的汤，“我当时其实想把你也画进去。”  
Bucky看着他。  
Steve抬起头来，又喝了一口，他看着Bucky，他有点勾起嘴角来了，“Mrs.Lancaster送给我们点热茶，她说冬天要多吃点油才能长得胖好过冬，你知道她就是说我太瘦了，她说这话的时候一直盯着你看，好像你虐待我了，从我嘴里抢吃的似的。”  
Bucky看起来有点委屈了，“老天，我把能吃的都喂你了。”  
“是啊，可我就是长不胖。”Steve笑着说，然后他说，“然后你就拿着那些油兮兮的腊肠回来了说是Barney家的小姑娘喜欢上你拿给你作定情信物。”  
他笑着说，“可我知道你是骗人的。”  
Bucky抿着嘴角，抿了好长一阵子，Steve一直看着他，他想装作自己没想起来这个但是Steve不打算放过他。  
“我偷的。”他最后承认了。  
“你挨打了。”Steve说，陈述一般的。  
“我挨打了。”Bucky说，他给自己盛一碗汤，“可你还是没长胖。”  
Steve看着他，似乎想笑一下缓解眼前不上不下的窘迫，然而Bucky却说。“别再笑了，Steve，我知道你在想什么，我安心不下来的，不是现在。”  
他皱着眉不看Steve，“别再试着对我更好了。”  
于是当他转过头来，他看到Steve就像他熟悉的那样皱着眉，眉心拧得紧紧的。  
“我没有，”Steve皱着眉说，“我一直在试着对你严厉一点，”他顿了一下。“其实我想把你绑起来，塞在我公寓的衣柜里，直到这一切混蛋事情都结束了再回去把你放出来，我想把你用那条医用床单裹起来绑在医院的床上，我想把你锁在车后备箱里，只给你一堆沙发垫子。”  
Bucky无言地看着他，好吧，Steve想，他从来不擅长说俏皮话。  
“你才是对我太好了，Bucky。”Steve说。“你看，你撒谎，因为你要逗我高兴，你偷东西，因为你要我吃东西，后来我们又去了战场，”他像是压了很久那样地叹气，他说，“知道吗，混蛋，很久以前我就对神父说，如果他要你下地狱了，那我一定得跟着去。”  
Bucky突然就笑了。  
“知道我怎么想吗，Rogers，”他眯着眼睛，“我想把你塞到冷冻仓里冻起来，等到全世界都和平了才解冻放你出来转，你发现你什么也没得做，只能去继续读美术。”  
Steve干笑了两声。“我很高兴你的幽默感回来了，这是不是说很快我又要变成被你一天嘲笑三遍的小个子Stevie。”  
“过来，”Steve说，他往旁边坐了一点给他腾出一块地方，“坐到我旁边。”  
Bucky照做了，他们并肩地靠着，Steve拉着他靠在自己身上，他们肩不一样高，以前Bucky比较高，现在他的右肩靠在Steve的上臂上。  
他开始困了，他离Steve太近了。  
“沙发，衣柜，美术本，”他喃喃地自言自语，声音轻得像是羽毛掉在雪地上，“还有什么？告诉我点什么Steve，告诉我点我不知道的……”  
“还有……”Steve慢吞吞地说，“还有苹果派，还有熏肉，暖炉，你最喜欢的柠檬塔。”  
“可我不知道它们，”Bucky喃喃地说，“我甚至不知道它们是什么样的。”  
“你会知道的。”Steve说，“我们之后可以一起去吃，我们还可以买点柠檬水，我会给你买热巧克力，然后再给你买晚餐，等到你的胃好起来。”  
“你给我买。”Bucky轻声地，喃喃地说，“我们不再偷东西。”  
“再也不。”Steve附和道。“谁也别为偷东西挨打。”  
“不为任何事情挨打。”Bucky听起来已经迷糊了。  
“是的。”Steve伸手去摸他的头发。  
“我想跟你在一起……”他在睡着前最后喃喃地说，他越说越小声。“不想你也下地狱……”  
Steve吻了他的额头。

Jessica睡不着，她一刻不停地看着Rosa的睡脸，那个金属手臂的男人确保了房间内没有通讯工具，公寓在11楼顶楼，窗户外没有能攀爬的东西，她们的邻居要么是空的要么就没有人，如果她试图弄出很大的声响外面也马上会察觉，位于城郊的公寓周围只有几栋晚上没人的旧写字楼，无处呼救。  
他是一个spy，一个很好的soldier，他算计好了这些。  
Jessica轻轻抚摸Rosa的头发。  
“妈妈，”Rosa睁开眼睛来，“他们真的是美国队长和冬兵吗？”  
“我想是的。”Jessica说。  
“他们跟我想的不一样，”Rosa喃喃地说，“我不知道美国队长有哮喘，我看到他的时候，他看起来难受极了，就像我犯哮喘时候那样难受。”  
“我还有一只Bucky bear呢。”她说。  
Jessica不知道该说些什么，只是继续安抚她，让她睡着。  
“妈妈，你说我们该相信他们吗？”Rosa说。  
“我不知道，孩子，”Jessica说，“我只希望他们能赶快离开，你需要好好睡一觉，明天还要去上学，我明天也还有很多工作。”  
“他们看起来需要帮助。”Rosa打着呵欠说。“如果他们说的是真的，那他们可真的陷在大麻烦里面了你说是不是？想想看，全世界都在抓他们两个，不过如果他们真的是队长和吧唧熊的话，他们一定自己有办法的对吧？”  
“当然了。”Jessica苦笑起来，她没有小孩子那么容易轻信他人的话，尤其是两个一身血拿着枪指着自己头的暴徒，她也没有纠正Rosa把真正的队长和冬兵与自己的玩具搞混的说法。“所以他们还是快点走吧。”  
“可他们或许需要帮助，”Rosa眨了眨眼，“我们能帮帮他们吗？”  
“你只是个小孩子。”  
“可我给了队长我的哮喘喷雾剂。”  
“你是个小英雄，”Jessica疲倦地说，“可我还是希望他们快点离开咱们的家。”  
“妈妈你给他们熬了热汤，”Rosa迷迷糊糊地，“如果他们说的是真的，他们是逃亡中的大英雄，那我们就是救了英雄的人，我们是一对英雄母女了对吗？”  
“我希望他们说的是真的，”Rosa在睡梦的边缘呢喃着，“那样我们两个就也是大英雄了，等我上了三年级历史课本上会有我们的名字吗？或者我们会上电视，我希望会那样，那样大家以后就会叫我们英雄母女，而不是‘yoohoo（脏话，单身母亲的孩子）’和‘baby mama（脏话，非婚母亲）’，我多希望他们说的是真的啊。”  
Jessica感到自己的心脏都揪紧了，然而就在这时有人从外面踢开了窗户。  
她在Rosa尖叫起来之前捂住了她的嘴，他们穿着警服，或许有人替她们报了警如果她们想要顺利逃出去首当其冲她们绝不能惊动外面的两个人。  
然而她马上就发现了不对，如果她是一个spy她应该马上就明白的，如果他们是来救她们他们打一开始就不应该踢开窗门。  
两个人一人抓起她们两个中的一个，用左臂缠住她们的脖子用枪指着她们的太阳穴，Rosa哭叫起来。  
“救救我们！”她朝着客厅的方向大喊道。  
卧室的门被猛地踢开了，Winter Soldier就站在那里，握着枪指着他们，然而Jessica和Rosa被勒的更紧了。  
“Soldier，放下枪，动一下我们就开枪杀了她们，”他们中为首的一个说的，“按我说的做。”  
Soldier眉头紧锁地缓缓弯下腰，把枪放在了地上。  
“把双手举起来。”他命令道。  
Bucky举起了双手，一左一右金属和人类的手臂。  
“这才听话，”他笑起来。“这是你该做的，Soldier，现在，告诉我们Rogers在哪儿。”  
Bucky没说话。  
他们把枪口在Rosa的太阳穴敲了两下。  
Bucky下意识地朝着隔壁房间方向瞥了一眼。  
“很好。”他笑道。  
就在这时Steve从窗外侧一下翻了进来一把拉住了抓住Jessica那家伙握枪的右手，枪朝着天花板空放了三下吊灯砸了下来，与此同时Bucky趁乱把脚边的枪踢了过来砸中了另一人的膝盖，他跳过去把Rosa护在身下，Steve冲过来用盾替他们挡住了子弹。  
“我们得赶快离开。”Steve对Jessica说，“我带你们去安全的地方。”  
“他们到底是什么人？”Jessica慌乱地说。  
“Hydra。”Steve说着把她横抱起来，朝Bucky使了个眼色。  
Bucky抱起Rosa和Steve一起往外跑，他们冲进一架电梯。  
与此同时更多的警员正在楼下等待着他们，他们封锁了楼梯和其他电梯出口，指示灯闪烁着不同的数字。  
G-Floor  
门开了，里面一个人也没有，几个警员冲进去，抬头看到电梯间的顶上有被翻开过的痕迹，他们朝着上面猛打了几枪，没有任何动静。  
突然整个电梯间一震，他们忙不迭都举起了枪。  
电梯间整个自由落体朝着地下室摔了下去，在下落的一刻显现了伏在电梯间上的Steve，他飞扑出来用盾横扫了站得离电梯最近的一群人，他拉住了其中两人手中的枪伏在地上朝前射击。  
等到外面不再有响声后Bucky才顺着电梯铁缆爬下来，Rosa和Jessica攀附在他身上，他右手因为紧抓着电缆被勒出一道印痕，左手还沾着扭断铁缆的碎屑。  
“Steve。”他担心地说。  
Steve把盾从地上九头蛇警员的尸体身上捡起来一把枪丢给他，Jessica捂住了Rosa的眼睛。  
“你喜欢这个型号。”Steve说。“我们得快点走。”  
“我知道一个侧门。”Jessica说。“只有每周运生活垃圾的时候才会打开，今天刚好是垃圾日，应该还是开着的。”  
“我们的车就停在后面，”Steve一边说着一边向着他的盾牌走去。“我想他们或许已经控制了它，我们或许得用你的车。”  
然而就在他们身后，在那堆尸体中有人举起了枪，枪口是朝着Rosa的，他扣动了扳机。  
Bucky反射性地把Rosa护在身后，子弹击中了天花板，三枪，Bucky回过头来，看到墙上两个焦黑的弹孔，Steve扳住了那个人的手，马上用右拳打晕了他。  
“马上走。”Steve命令道，他们四个人一起朝着侧门的方向跑过去，Jessica冲向她的车拿出车钥匙的时候手几乎抖地插不进锁孔里。  
Bucky握着她的手开了车门，Steve靠在车门上右手放在自己右边腿上，血不停地流。  
Bucky把他塞到副驾驶座让她们母女坐在后面。  
“等一等，你们要带我们去哪儿？”Jessica冷静下来说道，“为什么他们要伤害我和Rosa。”  
“他们想让外面的人认为是我们杀了你们。”Steve简短地解释道。“我很抱歉，女士，我有一位朋友就在附近度假，她能够帮助你们。”  
“伏下来，保持全身放低双手护头。”Bucky简短地命令道，随之启动了车子。  
Steve摸了一下伤口里面，血还是止不住。  
“这他妈的到底怎么回事Rogers你得给我解释清楚。”Bucky几乎边开车边破口大骂了，“别他妈的跟我说你还有血友病。”  
“凝血素缺乏，”Steve咬着牙说，“他们给我注射的毒素是基因改造过的人类细胞，它们再生能力超强善于进化，攻击我的免疫系统。”  
“可你已经没有药物了，Rogers，”Bucky几乎是从牙缝里挤出来说的，“告诉我送她们去哪里。”  
Steve报了一串地址。  
“Agent Sharon Carter在度假，她会恨死我的，”他说，“不过你别想把我丢在她那里，想都别想。”  
Bucky没有理睬他，致力于甩掉跟踪在后的警车。

“据洛杉矶警方称，今天早上当地时间5点在城郊区一座高层公寓发现疑似Caprain America Steve Rogers以及Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes两人进出，在警方介入后两人挟持了一对住户母女驱车逃离，现警方正在全城展开搜查，该车精确定为被挟持业主母女所有，车牌号码为——”  
Tony喝了一口咖啡，Bruce在旁边看着他，他们两个面面相觑，手边是无数台电脑，以及连在其中的一台老旧录影带播放机。  
“准备好跟着Iron Man一起黑掉全国早间新闻了吗绿大个？”Tony笑道。  
“谁喜欢早间新闻啊你说是不是，”Bruce也笑道，“看看吧，每天早上开着车去上班，所有人都在收听这个，在咖啡厅，所有人都在打着瞌睡看着报纸咬着Bagel收看早间新闻，困得恨不得钻回床上，我打赌人人都希望它消失。”  
“完全正确。”Tony附和道，“虽然我早上从来不起那么早但是我完全理解你们的感受。”  
他摁下了Enter键。  
顿时，早间新闻的播报一个一个变成了声音模糊的雪花屏，紧接着出现的是一段录像，录像带上显示了时间，就在今天算起的30天之前，每一个收听晨间新闻的上班族，每一个在咖啡厅端着早间咖啡的年轻人，老人，学生。每个人都看到了他，听到了他。  
“你们好，女士们，先生们，无论谁，当你们看到这则录像的时候我肯定已经死于非命，”录像中的老人，他穿着干净，然而老旧得抹平了边角的军服，他抱着一支漂亮的猎枪，“我的名字是George Phillips，我告诉我的律师在我死后将这卷录像带公诸于众，让更多的人看到它，真相不应该被掩埋，因为真相不应该被恐惧，如果我们恐惧真相，那么我们的世界一定走到头了，我希望还没有。”  
“掩埋真相，控制真相，让人们远离战后的恐惧，珍惜和平来之不易，真相隐于黑暗，谎言与之伴生，将真相与谎言关在同一只笼子里，这就是SHIELD的初衷，也是为什么它被毁于一旦，那么现在它倒塌了，时代不同了，我们到了该公诸于众的时候。”  
“无论那些政客和国防部告诉你们我是为何而死，在这里我，George Philips说道，我，死于Hydra的政治暗杀。” 

“无论那些政客和国防部告诉你们我是为何而死，在这里我，George Philips说道，我，死于Hydra的政治暗杀。”  
Sharon Carter端着一杯速溶咖啡，从桌上拿起客房准备的糖袋，折开一角。  
她想起了自己的姑妈Peggy，小的时候人们叫她Agent Carter，现在他们这么叫自己。  
SHIELD重建了，但她在休假，伟大而光荣的一代建立的伟大的坚不可摧的“盾”，在洞察事件后她并没有马上接受召回，而是选择了休假。  
伟大而坚不可摧的SHIELD其实一片黑暗，伟大而坚不可摧的盾牌Captain America被指控是战犯。  
Sharon往咖啡里加了两袋糖，慢条斯理地搅拌着，她皱着眉，听着电视上George Philips留下的遗言，他已经死了，真不敢相信他在那之后又活了这么多年。  
她喝完咖啡，一直看完早间新闻特别版，然后给姑妈家里挂了通电话，没有说任何有用的事情只是随意寒暄，互相表明都还活着就挂了电话。  
就在这时，她的门被敲响了。  
她一下子警觉了起来，抽出了藏在枕头底下的枪。  
她小心翼翼地走到门口去，从猫眼里往外看，是一个三十多岁的女人和一个看起来才上小学的孩子。她开了门，在外面的两人似乎被吓得不轻，女人抱紧了自己的孩子，把一张卡片递给了Sharon。  
“他们叫我们向你寻求帮助。”Jessica有些气息不稳地说。“Hydra的人在追杀我们。”  
Sharon将卡片翻了过来，上面画了一只踩高跷的小猴子，穿着制服举着盾。  
“他们人呢？”她压低声音，声音里是压抑的紧张。  
母女二人谁也不说话。  
Sharon让开了门，“进来吧，”她谈说，“你们安全了。”  
让她们二人进门后，她立即拨通了Maria Hill的电话。  
“Hill，”她一边说一边把床下的一共五把手枪和弹匣翻出来，“我决定了，我要复职，现在，对就是现在。还有我希望你能帮我安排几个信得过有影响力的电视台记者过来，安排一段采访，要快，我还在旧金山的度假酒店，我告诉过你地址的，这里暂时安全，我用性命担保她们的安全。”  
她挂断了电话，思索了一下，看向依旧紧张的母女二人。  
“Agent Sharon Carter，”她说着，伸出了右手，“40分钟后旧金山电视台的记者会来对你们二人在这24小时内的经历进行采访，采访会实时转播，请你们告诉人们真相，我会用一切保护你和你女儿的生命安全。”

电梯门打开，Sharon的房门已经关上了。  
Steve和Bucky站在那里，他们唯一的一把枪正在Steve手里，而他正拿着它枪口对着自己的头上，手指扣在扳机不动。  
他们姿势僵持，半响Bucky才说。  
“好了，把枪放下来，我保证不把你扔给她，我保证，现在我们该走了。”  
“我们就这么走。”Steve依旧用枪口指着自己的太阳穴，说的好像完全事不关己。“到够远了，枪还你。”  
Bucky看着他的视线简直是想把他生吞活剥，Steve却不为所动，好像枪口抵着太阳穴，身上还有个弹孔一个劲流血的不是他。  
Bucky彻底妥协了，他们就保持着这样诡异又可笑的姿势一路摸到后院的厨房后门，躲进了一家grocery的冷藏肉卡车里。  
冷藏车厢里常年的生肉味把血腥味盖了过去，人们并没有发现他们两个。车厢门被关上后他们很快听到了车发动的声音。  
他们从肉货架后面爬出来，在昏暗的环境中坐在彼此的对面，互相警惕地看着。  
Steve还拿枪指着自己的头。  
“你真是个混蛋，骗子。”Bucky骂道。“我就不该把它递给你。”  
Steve舒了口气，把枪放下来，往前一扔，丢到Bucky的脚边。  
Bucky没接，就让它在那儿放着。  
“你现在肯定恨死我了。”Steve故作轻松地说，但是声音里又听得出他正疼得抽气，“过来帮我缝下伤口。”  
Bucky叹了这辈子最悠长的一口气，他的一生已经很长了。  
他照做了，踩着带着冰粒的地面走到Steve边上，Steve从怀里摸出一个小的急救包来，有消毒棉球，针线包，还有一次性针管和一小瓶麻醉剂。  
“别麻醉了。”Steve说，他放松了把衣服掀起来靠着墙把中弹的侧腰露出来。  
Bucky没说什么，从身上摸出把刀来，餐刀，Steve从百货商场抢来的，切牛排的锋利度在他身上划了几下，把子弹剜出来，消毒，然后就这么给他缝，一针一线地，不算大的口子，四针就缝完了。  
“幸亏他们没用什么特殊的子弹。”Bucky说。  
“或许真的是普通警察的配置。”Steve说。“要装就装像点。”  
Bucky似乎是嗤笑了一声，“知道吗，在Stark的那栋林间别墅，那伙闯进来的可不是普通警察配置。”  
Steve抖了一下，转过脸来看着Bucky，他们两个的视力都很好，Steve从Bucky的神色中可以看出他能够透过黑暗看清自己。但七十年前他不行。有时候他们在战壕里埋伏一埋伏就好几天，夜里有的时候他俩坐着面对面很小声地聊天，他们看着彼此的脸说话，但是能看出Bucky看得并不清楚，但是Steve看得清清楚楚，Bucky一边讲笑话一边发出笑声来，但是没真的笑，他看起来累坏了，他不勾嘴角，他可能觉得这么黑就懒得做出笑的表情来给人看了。  
Steve从来没告诉过他听他那么讲笑话简直糟透了，让他想起来他从小到大在病床上听过的所有谎话，全都是谎话。  
现在他们看着彼此，车厢里又黑又冷，到处都是湿漉漉的冰，Steve突然就说。“我给你讲点什么吧。”  
Bucky总是让Steve说点有关Steve的，但是Steve从不主动说他经历了什么。  
“当我把飞机开到海里，我以为我马上要死了，水从四面八方灌进来，把我灌得浑身都冷透了，我好像漂浮了一阵子，但是后来很快就被冻结在冰层里，”Steve说，“我在那里睡了七十年，我做了很长时间的梦，但是醒过来我似乎什么都记不清楚，我大概梦见战争结束了，然后很多碎片，像是许愿卡似的，一会Howling Commandos的大家在喝酒，聊着说要互相邀请去故乡玩儿一圈，一会是Peggy，她穿着红裙子跟我跳舞，她美得我都无法形容，而我跳的就像你那么好，这怎么可能呢，一会又是文工团，那些和大兵调情的姑娘，把她们的帽子里装满了糖果往外丢，一会是你，你和我一起上了回布鲁克林的火车，这怎么可能呢，从欧洲开往布鲁克林的火车？但是我们毫不怀疑地上去了，我在车上画素描，我在画你，你在讲笑话，怎么都不闭嘴，我对自己发誓说，等到火车到了布鲁克林，我的画就画好了，我得把它送给你，正大光明地。”  
Bucky似乎咬了一下自己的下唇。  
“Rogers别以为你讲一个可怜故事我就会原谅你，你骗了我三次，操他妈的三次。”他说，“我有的是悲惨故事，比你多一万倍，你这个混蛋，我随便告诉你一个我能记得的，你都能哭岔气过去。”  
然而他说着却自己哭了，咬着嘴唇说不出话来，伸手搂着Steve的脖子。


	10. Chapter 10

货车停下后他们溜了出去，这回枪在Bucky手里。他们在一个冷生食品供应中心，人们在后院正在装运蔬菜和肉类，前面有零售的grocery market，看来他们并没有离开城区很远。  
“卷心菜，甘蓝，酸黄瓜，”Steve试图打趣，“看来我们今天什么都有的吃。”  
Bucky没有理睬他，Steve看起来还很虚弱，车厢里的低温算是帮了他们一个忙，缝合以后他的血渐渐止住了，或许这和他距离最后一只针剂不超过24小时有关，但是他们已经负担不起更多的伤口了。  
他们装作顾客钻进了旁边的Gardeners’Supply，因为这里没有摄像头，相对安全，必要时也可以将花木当作掩体，半露天的花棚，里面出奇的大，他们在各种大的小的植物之间兜兜转转，他们有一大片金灿灿的雏菊摆在门口。还有几颗说不上大也说不上小的松树，上面写着“Merry Christmas”，圣诞节分明还有2个月。  
对于一个训练有素的刺客来说在这种地方藏匿绝非难事。  
傍晚时Gardeners’ Supply关门的时候他们两个就藏在了里面，Bucky把观赏用果树上面的苹果都摘下来了，丢给Steve。  
Steve整个人窝在一辆园用推车里面，昏昏欲睡。  
“我们夜里10点钟出发。”他说。“我能睡会吗？”  
“伤口还渗血吗？”Bucky问道。  
Steve把覆在腰侧的手抬起来，底下淡淡的一圈红色。Bucky无奈地点了点头。“睡会吧，我会叫你起来。”  
Steve胡乱地嗯了一声然后似乎马上就睡着了。Bucky站在旁边看着他胸口起伏，小口地啃着苹果，他看了足有十分钟，确认他真的睡着了。  
他站了起来，向门口走去，在柜台有一台柜员用电话，他检查过，没有切断电源。  
他拿起了听筒，手指刚放在键盘上。  
另一只手抓住了他手里的听筒，将它猛地扣回电话机上。  
“Buck，”Steve看着他，“你打算打给谁。”  
“Pepper Potts,”他说。  
“我以为我们已经达成共识了。”Steve说。  
“你他妈的拿枪抵着自己的头逼我跟你达成共识。”Bucky骂道。  
Steve抓住了电话线干脆直接扯下了它，把线往地上一丢。  
“我以为我们应该信任彼此。”他说。  
Bucky把两根手指在他眼前比划了一下，“告诉我，这是几。”  
Steve眨了眨眼睛，皱着眉别过头去。“对，我现在视力也在退步，但不是完全看不见。”  
“4个小时后，我们还得出去，你不会觉得那里没有埋伏？”Bucky说，“而你，眼睛看不见，重伤，不止血，还他妈的，有哮喘，你没有别的选择。”  
Steve丝毫不为所动，“我告诉过你我不会把你交出去的，想都别想。”  
“我没有那么说，我也不打算去和那群道貌岸然的混蛋打交道，”Bucky说，“但是你看看你，看看你自己你觉得你现在这个样子做得了什么？”  
“我很清楚我做得了什么，”Steve说，“Buck，我们需要，今天晚上，去，那个图书馆，这是我们最后的机会。”  
“是我，不是我们，”Bucky说，“整件事打从头一开始就都是我，你有的是机会Captain America，你这个蠢货。”  
“我对自己发过誓，你所做的一切我都要承担一半，无论是好是坏，”Steve说，“我清楚地知道你曾经做的事情有多少都是为我，有多少我又该也负一份责，所以你拦不住我。”  
“你他妈的别想让我为你的愧疚买单，”Bucky说，他左手的手指在Steve的胸口指了两下，他看起来怒不可遏，“你的愧疚对我来说毫无意义，你这个骗子，你他妈的不如就这么愧疚一辈子去吧。”  
他说着就低下头来准备重新接好电话线。  
“我会的。”Steve说，他似乎也被点燃了怒火，“压根不用你说，我Steve Rogers，我他妈的会为你愧疚一辈子，我本来就是这么打算的。”  
他拦住了Bucky试图接好电话的手，他们两个在地上扭打成一团，打的毫无章法，就像两只一个月大牙都没长齐的小狗，一边咬一边在泥巴里打滚一边呜呜汪汪地叫，Steve用大腿把Bucky压在地上，Bucky再用机械手扳着他肩膀压回去，他们两个一开始互相制约都想抓住那根电话线，最后撞到桌角电话机直接摔在地上，谁也不管什么电话线了，只是像孩子一样扭打着。  
直到他们都累了，他们才喘个不停地纠缠着不动了，靠的近得胸口都贴在一块，手脚缠成匪夷所思的姿势，只顾着喘气。  
“你简直是个混蛋。”Bucky说。“他们居然觉得你是个圣人。”  
Steve却尽管笑。“还不是你惯坏的，如果你早点打断我的腿，兴许我现在就没这么混了。”  
Bucky也笑了，他爬起来，却突然看见他们身子底下全是血。  
伤口又裂开了。  
Bucky把Steve的衣服重新撩起来给他缝合，缝合线没有用完，全都被止不住的血染成红的，他不停给他擦拭，但是这一回无论如何都止不住血。  
Steve一直抓着他半边肩膀，不时问问他怎么样了。  
“你没察觉吗？”Bucky问他，“你感觉不到疼吗？”  
Steve皱紧了眉，半响他说，“我想那种神经毒素也降低了我对疼痛的感度。”  
Bucky搀扶着他回到花棚里让他躺平，空气里全是血液和雏菊的气味，缝合已经不管用了，Bucky砸开了办公室翻箱倒柜找到了急救包和绷带，用手指一直按着他的伤口试图减少血液流失，血流稍微有所缓解，但是它一直不肯停下来。空气里已经只有血腥味了，雏菊的气息已经完全被盖了过去。  
“别担心，Buck，它会止住的，它能止血一次就也能止血第二次，”Steve不停地安慰他，“帮我压着，对就这样。”  
他不停地说话，他们都知道失血过多的人会逐渐迷糊失去意识，睡着的话就会一睡不醒。  
Bucky压着他伤口的手指已经在发抖了，他满脑子都是“我要失去他了”“我才刚刚找回他但我马上就要失去这个人”而这全是他的错，他不应该和Steve置气他应该打出那通该死的电话。  
而Steve一直在跟他说话，说些无关紧要乱七八糟的。  
“我会没事的，我们两个就像奇迹一样，我们一直是，我们都会没事的，我们最后总会没事。”  
“Steve，我得去打那一通电话，”他拉住Steve还试图抚摸自己背脊的右手。“对不起，但是我真的……”  
甚至就算他求救也已经来不及了，亦或者来的不会是救兵，而是Hydra，所有人都在找他。  
Steve像听不见他说什么那样地抬起头来。  
“Bucky？”他说，像是不确定他是不是在那儿。  
Bucky哭了，这是今天第二次，如果他以前的长官知道这个他就完了，但是他现在就快完了，他坐在他这辈子最重要的朋友亲人和爱人的旁边，坐在他逐渐扩大的血泊里，他看不见自己，感觉不到，甚至也几乎听不到自己。没有更绝望的事情了，不会有更绝望的事了。  
Steve用右手抚摸他的背，像是在确认他还在那儿，他握紧了那只手，把它抓住，放在脸颊上。  
他从急救包里翻出注射器来，最大的一支，10ml，他把它插进自己的腕动脉，抽满它，然后扎进Steve的腕动脉里，他不知道这会不会管用，他们的血型不相同但是可以匹配，只是输血是不够的因为该死的毒素在夺走他的所有感官，重要的是他也有超级血清，他不确定他血液里的东西和Steve的有多少不同，但是他需要这个，Steve Rogers需要超级士兵血清，他为此愿意把自己抽干。   
凌晨三点的时候，Steve才再次醒过来，天开始有点泛亮了，他眯着眼睛首先看到的就是这么一点若有若无的灰色的光，很多雏菊，它们就开在眼前，金色的花瓣这回他看得清清楚楚。然后他闻到血腥味和雏菊的香气混在一起。  
然后他看到了地上的针管。  
他几乎是一下就清醒了过来，他活动了一下手指，他浑身僵硬发冷但是他感到自己比昏迷前好很多，身上的伤口已经愈合到了开始发痒，就好像他的自愈能力又杀了个回马枪。这是个好消息，但是他找不到Bucky，他的视线里全是雏菊，血，和雏菊。  
他不由得坐直了上身，然后他找到了Bucky了，他就靠在雏菊的花架下面，他摊开身体，摊开手，那枚针管就在他手边没多远，他整个身体掩盖在阴影里，一动不动。  
有那么一瞬间Steve想到了最坏的结局，Bucky死了，Bucky救了他，然后他死了。  
然而在他为这个可怕的结论做出任何傻事之前Bucky开口说话了。  
“我知道这种毒。”他说。  
Steve花了鬼知道多久才逼着自己不去想刚才那个差点就让他崩溃的想法集中精神去理解Bucky说了什么。  
“他们说制造它用了你的细胞。”Steve说，他没有隐瞒的打算了。  
显然Bucky也没有隐瞒任何事的打算了。  
“他们培育我的细胞制造优化血清，”他说，“隔一阵子选出一些他们认为有用的，再注射回我身体里，大多数时候都没什么用处，偶尔或许有点用处，有一次我差点死了，他们造了一批能降低神经感度的细胞，希望它们能让我丧失痛感，相信那样我才真的会无所畏惧，结果是我所有的知觉都退化得厉害，他们为此有过一段争吵，最后把我冻起来让我自我恢复把它们代谢掉。”  
Steve直勾勾地看着他的眼睛，Bucky看不出他在想什么。  
“这些是你刚想起来的事情吗，Buck。”Steve说。  
“就在差不多4小时前。”Bucky说，他顿了一下。“在我抽血的时候才想起来的。”  
Steve又看了一眼地上的针管，很明显发生了什么，他们的手腕上都全是针孔。  
“多少。”他的嗓子低哑。  
“不知道，”Bucky说，他脸色苍白得几乎像个死人了，“一直抽到我看到你的伤口愈合。”  
他们两个互相看着，Steve皱着眉紧紧地盯着他，但是他丝毫不动摇，他们就这么互相看了几秒，直到Steve先软下来，他的眼神变得柔软。他们再也不该浪费一分一秒在没结果的苛责上，他们都妥协了，互相看着，什么不守约和互相骗，全都去见鬼。  
“我们错过潜入图书馆的时间了。”Steve说。  
Bucky不以为然地从鼻子里哼了一声。  
Steve咧着嘴角笑了笑，至少他们都还活着。  
“你还在生气。”他说，“还有点时间，你冷吗？”  
他们两个靠得太远了，就这么远远地互相望着。  
Bucky点了点头，“我看你伤口痊愈了，就坐在这里好看着你。”他看了Steve一会，又说，“如果是他就不会这样做对不对？他会靠着你，抱着你不让你冷。”  
“不一定，”Steve有气无力地摇头，“你是狙击手，以前我们冲锋陷阵背后总得有人看着，我们让你站的远远的，有时候你自己会忍不住冲下来，我之后还得罚你。”  
Bucky皱起眉来了，似乎并不喜欢他听到的这个故事。  
“你怎么罚我。”他说。  
“三小时不和你说话。”Steve说。然后他们就都笑起来。  
“告诉我你的故事，”Steve笑完了说道，他的脸上还有笑容，他似乎就是为了问这个而笑的，“你想起来些东西，对不对？你说看到我流血的时候……你在车上时告诉我你有一万倍的悲惨故事，我现在醒着，你该告诉我。”  
“那些是和你没关系的事情。”  
“没人规定故事必须是有关我们俩一起的，”Steve说，“恰恰相反，不是吗？Bucky，我想知道你，就像你想知道我。”  
“我刚刚告诉你了一个了。”Bucky说。  
“那个不算，”Steve坚持道，“那个是我有权知道的，因为那个毒素它被注射在我身体里。”  
Steve等了一会才等到Bucky的回答，他说了一点，声音低哑又小心，他并没有必要那么小心。  
“我逃出来过，”他说，“从莫斯科一路到了纽约，我想去布鲁克林，虽然我那时候不知道为什么，但是我想去，我觉得有人在等我，如果我离开冷冻仓太久了就会开始想起来一点东西，那次我逃出来了所以我在外面呆了很久，足够想起点什么，我……我想起我有一个妹妹，我想起Rebecca，我还想起你，我以为你们会在布鲁克林等我，我一路逃回去，杀了所有能杀的人，我去那里找你们。”  
“但你们不在那里，”他顿了一下，他的声音非常轻，难以分辨他是否哽咽了一下，“Rebecca十四岁的时候就死了，你也一样，你把飞机开进海里然后死了，但是我不知道这些，我只是很高兴，我以为我终于抓住点什么了，迫不及待地回去找你们。”  
Steve在档案里读到过这个，但没有人会写这些在档案。没人关心这个。  
他们说Winter Soldier最后被抓住了，这就是故事的结尾，这就是全部。  
Steve把还瘫在干涸的血泊里的身体蜷起来，然后手用力撑地让自己站起来，他好像都能听到自己骨头啪嗒作响，Bucky没什么神色地抬头看着他，背后是一大堆雏菊，Steve走过去，跪下来，抱住他，他们的身体都很冷，因为失血过多，Steve抱了他一会然后翻过身精疲力尽地倒在他旁边上和他侧着并肩。  
“你找到我了。”他对Bucky说，转过头盯着Bucky的侧脸，现在他能看清Bucky的脸，他眼眶红红的，嘴角也咬破了。  
“是你找到我的。”Bucky说，Steve不想和他争辩这个。

“我以前经常想我是因为做了什么才会变成那个样子，”Bucky突然说，他今天好像特别的健谈，“他们也有战士，他们也有特工，他们也有从小训练长大唯命是从的孩子，但他们都不会被这么对待，为什么是我？我曾经挖空心思去想自己过去是一个怎样穷凶极恶的人，犯过什么样的大罪才会落到那种下场。”  
“你什么错也没有。”Steve说。  
“每个人都有错。”Bucky说，他看了Steve一眼，他看起来并不紧绷，或许因为Steve就在这儿，“我发现你们死了以后有好一阵子都懵懵懂懂地以为是我自己把自己最重要的人害死了，这挺有帮助的，一切看起来都说得通多了。”  
“你没害死过我们之中的任何人，”Steve说，“事实是反过来。”  
Bucky嗤笑了一声，“是啊，这话来自一个血管里流着我的细胞制造的神经毒素的家伙。”  
“这话来自一个血管里流的至少五分之一都是你的血的家伙。”Steve说。“一个打小从你嘴里抢走每一口能吃的东西还长不高的家伙，一个冬天你怎么也捂不热的家伙，一个挖空心思能和你一起上战场却害你成了战俘的家伙，一个在你一天能吐三次的时候还带着你全美国逃亡躲通缉的家伙。他是个混蛋，你觉得呢？”  
Bucky又勾了勾嘴角，他看起来并不感到有趣，他看起来就只是累坏了。  
“我什么也不觉得，”他疲倦地说，“我累坏了，动也动不了，但我想吻你，你觉得呢？”  
Steve点点头，然后又点点头，“这很好，Soldier，我们头顶全是雏菊，至少有七十朵。”  
于是他们接吻，为七十朵雏菊接吻，装作没听见那些从黑暗中正试图从各个方向接近他们的脚步声。他们还在接吻，似乎是为了七十朵雏菊，每一朵都该有一秒钟的话他们要吻一分零十秒，如果有更多的时间，他们愿意给每一朵一分钟，这样他们就可以吻超过一小时。他们当然可以做到——或许不只是接吻。  
只是不是现在。  
Steve握住了他的盾，而Bucky伸手握住了一小段墙上的蔷薇花。  
第一声枪响之前Steve用盾掀翻了摆满雏菊的花架朝着一侧翻过去，他从地上翻身滚过抓住一片花盆的碎瓷朝着棚顶扔过去。Bucky抽出了那一段蔷薇的枝条，缠住了潜入者的脖子，血顺着荆棘的刺芒流下来，他抓住一端猛地一拧。与此同时，被空中切断绳索的吊篮花架整个倾泻而下。Bucky趁乱躲开其他潜入者伏身在地抓住了他的枪，而Steve冲到门口，砸碎了紧急报警系统的玻璃。  
只要他砸下这个按钮，真正的警察很快就会赶到，只要他们他们能再多撑几分钟，Hydra不敢在这个时间点犯暴露身份的险，只要他和Bucky能再撑几分钟。砰，砰，砰三声枪响。  
“Captain America，放下你的武器。”  
Steve回过头来，他看到他们的枪口抵在Bucky的太阳穴上，他们摁着他在地上，不让他抬起头来，他手中还死死握着那柄枪，那三枪都打在他的左腿上，他站不起来，也挣不开。  
Steve咬着牙，他看着被摁在地上的Bucky，丢下了手里的盾。  
“很好，举起手来，不然下一枪就不是这儿了。”  
他举起了手。

“您好。”  
“Agent Carter。”  
Sharon愣了一下，“Agent Romanoff，我以为你在纽约。”  
“人们总是那么以为，我在这里，我在那里，”Natasha Romanoff在电话里说道，“好了，下楼吧，带着那对母女，我的车就在你楼下，小心周围。”  
Sharon挂了电话，拉开窗帘朝楼下望了一眼。  
“跟我走。”Sharon说着，把装满子弹的手枪藏进衣服底下，“接应的人来了。”  
Jessica拉住Rosa的右手，跟上了Sharon进了电梯，电梯门开时她们都有点疑神疑鬼的屏息凝视，但并没有发生什么，Natasha Romanoff在外面的车里，朝她们摁了摁喇叭。  
Sharon皱了皱眉头，走了过去。  
“Natasha，”她说，“很高兴见到你。”  
“也很高兴见到你，Sharon，”Natasha摘下墨镜，“度假愉快？听说你复职了。”  
“是的。”Sharon笑了一下，“所以我们现在就去旧金山电视台？”  
“不，计划有变，”Natasha说着走出车来，做了一个请她们过来吧的手势，“我们走吧。”  
说着她就转过身去，一手放在车门上拉开它，然而转过身时另一只手已经摸出了藏在大腿的手枪，出乎意料，当她回头瞄准了Sharon的头时Sharon也已经摸出了枪瞄准了她准备着蓄势待发。  
“SHIELD的承诺是网络专访，而不是电视台。”Sharon说道，“Widow，是谁派你来的。”  
“没有谁。”Natasha漫不经心地说，“有个什么人给我讲了点什么大道理，我听进去了或者没听进去，然后我就来了而已。”   
“快逃。”这是Sharon朝她们母女二人喊出的最后一句话。Jessica也不知道哪里来的力气，一手就抱住了Rosa转身就跑。  
Sharon挡住了Widow的路，她们的枪还对着彼此的脑袋，然而她们谁都没有开枪，这里是市区，她们都有顾虑。Widow反手去拧她握枪的右手，Sharon半退一步躲过，Widow不给她时间右腿旋踢过来击中她的手腕，枪飞了出去。  
不等直起身子Sharon从下面横扫左腿，Natasha跳开的瞬间她从袖子里摸出弹簧刀朝着她的抬高的大腿动脉划过去，然而Widow把腿抬过肩膀向一侧倾斜勾住了她的脖子一个转身压了过来，左手扣住了她握着刀的手腕，双腿绞住Sharon的脖子，左手一用力将Sharon紧握的刀脱手，右手接住了它。  
“再见。”她伏低上半身在Sharon耳边轻声说，刀直直地朝着她的腹部捅了下去。  
五分钟后，Natasha在离酒店不远的一处小巷找到了Jessica和Rosa。  
“抓住她们，带走。”她对跟随她而至的家伙们吩咐道。

Bucky在地上醒过来，他试着动了一下，他被绑着，腿上的伤口没有处理过，他能感到子弹还在里面。他被蒙着眼睛，他无法辨认自己在哪里，Steve是否在附近，他能听到自己的呼吸声，以及周围其他人的，他的嘴里塞了东西，没法说话。  
有人抓着他的头发把他抬起来，扯掉他的眼罩。  
他试图挣扎，但徒劳无功，他意识到自己被注射了肌肉松弛剂。但他看到Steve在那里，他被绑在一张椅子上，他死死地盯着Steve的脸。  
Steve温柔地看着他。  
“你觉得你认识他？”他听见有人问道。  
“我认识他。”他听见Steve说，“他是Bucky，我最好的朋友。”  
站在他旁边的人当即就一拳挥过来打在他的脸上，Bucky几乎要冲了上去，但是他挣脱不开那只手，那只手死死地抓着他的脑后。  
“Steve。”他说，他声音嘶哑又疲倦。  
Steve歪头啐了口血在地上，抬起头来，朝Bucky笑了一下，和小时候一模一样，仿佛这些不过是个恶作剧。  
“你觉得你认识他？”他听见手的主人重复道。  
“是的。”Steve笃定地说道。  
紧接着有人拿警棍抽了他一耳光。  
“停下。”Bucky说，他的声音不大，但他知道他们肯定听见了，然而没人理会他，只有Steve，而他听见那个人继续问了。  
“你觉得你，认识？”那只手晃了晃，“这条趴在你面前地上的小狗？”  
Steve的眼睛忽闪了一下，他用力咬了下嘴唇，Bucky认得那个，他知道他和那个无论是谁的家伙杠上了，就像以前他无数次做过的那样，于是他抢着喊了。  
“他不认识，”他说，“他不认识。”他重复道。  
Steve瞪着他，一瞬间像是被他气坏了，但是他的表情马上就变了，他看起来就像恨不得过来吻他。吻他，让他不要说这些话。  
“我认识他。”Steve说，“我认识你。”  
Bucky屏息地盯着他。  
然而这一回警棍没有落下来，抓着他的手也松开了。  
“很好，很好，”那个声音说，那只手松开了，那个人绕过Bucky走到Steve面前，Steve抬头瞪着他，他转头看着Bucky重新伏在地上，又抬头看那个人。  
“扶他起来。”Steve说。“Schmidt.”  
“你很重视他。”Schmidt说，“很好，我很满意。”  
Schmidt伸手抓住了他的下巴，无论有没有那张面皮，他的眼睛看起来从来都像直接从地狱里看过来。  
“你是一个值得尊敬的战士，Steve Rogers，你甚至从不肯承认，不肯看清自己有多么的完美，独一无二，而这只让你更加值得尊敬，”他说，然后他若有所思地，半退了一步，摊开手来，“现在，看看你，你都得到了什么？”  
“你宣誓保卫的人民背叛了你，你效忠的组织出卖了你，”他说，“你的爱人，像狗一样伏在地上。”  
“而我知道这一切都该向谁讨债。”Steve说。  
“你知道？”Schmidt笑道，“不，你还不知道。不过没问题，我认识一个知道的人，巧的是你也认识她。”  
他们听见高跟鞋的声音。  
Bucky试图站起来，Steve紧紧地盯着眼前的人。  
“Natasha.”他说。  
Natasha没有理睬他，耸了耸肩，看着Schmidt毫无波澜地说，“那对母女我抓回来了，赶在SHIELD的人接手她们之前，而你就打算这么谢我的？”  
“你的朋友们没有吃什么苦头。”Schmidt，“我们只是需要情报，你明白的，这是必不可少的。”  
Natasha摇了摇头，她看了Steve一眼，但马上就转过眼不与他对视，Steve看到有东西挂在她脖子上随着她的动作晃动，是一枚箭形状的铜口哨。  
“你该庆幸你抓住的是两个人。”她有些不自然地扫了Bucky一眼，然后抬起头来。“有了结果就来楼上第二层找我，我就在门口的VIP会客厅里。”  
Bucky只能伏在地上听见她踩着高跟鞋离开的声音，他想得很迅速，他知道她话里的意思，他们曾经接受过相似的训练。  
他明白为什么Steve坐在椅子上而自己伏在地上。  
“看来我们可以开始了，”Schmidt说，“既然你还是那么重视你的小狗，事情就简单多了。”  
Bucky听到有人从后面走过来，他闭起眼睛，压低头不让Steve看清他。  
“告诉我，Steve Rogers，你们一路赶到旧金山，是为了找什么。”  
电棍从他的身后狠狠地砸下来。

“旧金山，”Tony煞有介事地挥了挥帽子，“我上次来这里还是好几年前的事，我在这儿参加了个电气工程研讨会，探讨，呃……”  
“探讨怎么把实习期的年轻女研究员拐上床。”Pepper说，“并证明看起来清心寡欲的事业型女人在床上可能比应召女郎更猛。”  
Tony不太情愿地咕哝了一句。“你记性真好。”  
“你把我气的自己先回去了。”  
“你知道我其实是想，呃。”Tony打了个谁也看不懂的手势。  
Pepper点点头，又点点头，“对，没错，引起注意。”  
“因为，”Tony又打了一个谁也看不懂的手势，“你看，事业型，职业女性，充满魅力，性感，红发，以及”  
“Tony，”Pepper说，“够了。”  
“你说过你小时候可能来过这里。”Bruce打断道，“你说的指那个图书馆。”  
“对。”Tony说。“关于那时候的事情我们到了那里再说，我现在打电话叫辆车送我们直接去那家图书馆。”  
“不。”沉默了一整路的Clint打断道，“去酒店，我知道一家不错的旧金山度假酒店，打电话查一下他们的客服，我们得在他们那里订间房，最好是有套间的那种，总统套房，还得有私人酒柜，药柜，私人电话线，我猜你不会介意的吧。”  
Pepper不解地想说句什么。  
“Clint我们知道Natasha突然失踪了这件事……”  
“那是家好酒店，”Clint笑道，“说真的，我可喜欢那家度假酒店了，我和Nat一起在那里的总统套房呆过一晚上。”  
“我还给去度假的同事推荐过它。”他说。

“停下。”Steve几乎要从那张椅子上跳起来，然而他们把他踢了回去。  
“Schmidt。”Steve咬着牙，他的手指攥紧了，如果他们能放开他，如果他有足够的力气挣脱的话毫无疑问他会一拳打上去。  
“我的要求并不多。”Schmidt说道，“告诉我老Phillips当年留了什么，我知道那个老家伙留了东西，藏了起来，我一直在找。”  
“告诉我它藏在哪儿，内容是什么。”Schmidt指着地上不断痉挛的Bucky说，“我可以保证你们两个都会没事。”  
Bucky抬起头来，电流让他更加无法控制自己的行动，Steve绕过Schmidt看着他，Bucky的眼睛没有在乞求他，他看起来既不痛苦也不可怜，他看起来甚至丝毫也没有他们少年时代的倔强，那些东西似乎早就被磨平了。  
那是他的Soldier，不管他变成什么样。  
“停下，”Steve说，这甚至不是一个要求而是一句陈述，“让他起来，让他坐到这里来。”  
Schmidt饶有兴致地看着他。  
“我不会说任何事，”Steve甚至不屑于去看他，他盯着Bucky的眼睛，“我不会说任何事，因为他什么也不想我说，他不想，我就什么也不会说，你知道我是怎样顽固的家伙，Schmidt。”  
“但我不会眼睁睁地看着你们这么对他，”Steve说，“让他到这里来，代替我，我代替他。”  
Bucky几乎是震惊地盯着他了，然而Steve此刻却不看他了而看着Schmidt。  
“你不知道他是怎样的人，你困住了他几十年，但是你从来没试着知道他是怎样的人，”Steve说，“让我来告诉你，他是个多情种，有副难得一见的好心肠，他也是个顽固的混蛋，在这一点他跟我不相上下，但是他心软。”  
他顿了一下。  
“如果你折磨我，他就什么都会说。”  
“Steve。”Bucky哑着嗓子叫他，这一回，所有人都听见了，Schmidt，行刑人，打手，士兵。但是Steve没有回头。  
“如果你折磨他，我不会说，我可能会眼睁睁地看着他被你活活打死，但然后我会用一辈子来向你讨债，你不会想知道我能做出些什么的，如果你让我和他交换，你将知道你想要的，几乎是立刻，但你还是可以折磨我，我知道你想，你做梦都想折磨我，Schmidt。”  
他说的掷地有声毫无波澜，仿佛他根本不是在谈判，他不过是在下命令。  
半响，Schmidt笑了一声，非常嘲讽。  
“Steve Rogers，听起来你根本不在乎让我知道我想知道的，”他说，“既然你告诉了我这么一条捷径又何必多此一举不肯直接告诉我？如果你直接告诉我，我不需要再折磨你，也不需要再动他一根指头，你们两个马上就能回到我为你们准备的客房里。”  
“因为我要他坐在这里，”Steve直接打断了他，“我要你们，让他起来，坐在这里，而不是地上，而你们每个人都得听清他说的每一句话，因为他是一个人，他是Bucky Barnes，他比你们每个人都要好一万倍。”  
Schmidt眯起了眼睛，他退了半步，转过头来，他的眼对上Bucky的眼睛，他皱着眉看了他一眼。  
他耸了耸肩。“如你所愿。”  
下一秒Bucky就被身后的人提着领子扶了起来，而Steve被从椅子上扯开，他的手是被绑着的，他们把他丢在地板上。  
“不。”Bucky说，他被摁在椅子上，  
“不，别那么对他，”他说，他的眼底开始泛起痛苦，他看向周围的人，“我都告诉你们，我不在乎什么罪名。”  
“Steve。”他看向Steve。  
Steve伏在地上朝他笑了一下，做了一个“嘘”的口型，仿佛这些不过是他们儿时的那些恶作剧中的一个。

三十分钟后，Natasha在会客室等到了Schmidt，她开了一瓶Bourbon，整个人陷在柔软的椅子里，而他看起来相当愉快。  
“七十年间第一回有机会折磨你的宿敌？”Natasha似笑非笑地说。  
“你不会明白。”Schmidt，或者说Smith议员，拿起Natasha桌上开封的Bourbon和杯子。“他就像是浑身都闪耀着人性的光辉。”  
“你最好别忘了你答应过我的事。”Natasha说。


	11. Chapter 11

他们被送回牢室。  
他们被关在一起，房间里留了充足的伤药给他们让他们就像受伤的野猫那样舔干净对方的伤口，他们甚至没有想把他们两个分开关押。  
Bucky坚持要先给Steve处理伤口，尽管看起来Steve的伤口恢复得很快，至少他输的血液战胜了他体内的毒素，反倒是自己因为失血过多，恢复力和力量都大幅减弱了。处理伤口的途中他不得不停下来好几次给自己擦眼泪，他只是流眼泪，并没有哭，也没有发出任何声音。  
后来Steve干脆伸手替他擦。  
“你以前没有这么爱流泪。”他轻声说。  
“你不知道，我打赌我以前在他们手里流过的眼泪能有一浴缸那么多，”Bucky流着眼泪说，他听起来像是调侃。  
“人有坚持的时候才不会流泪，”他说的时候一直低着头在Steve的伤口上伤药，“到什么都不记得的时候……也就没有忍受的理由了。”  
Steve看着他，视线垂下来，凑过来亲他眼睛的下面。  
“那会是一只好浴缸，”他轻声说，“它证明你还是人类，我愿意躺在里面，指不定还可以游会儿泳。”  
Bucky笑了一下。  
“好了，该你了，”Steve笑了笑，伸手去撩他的衣服。“子弹得取出来。”  
他从被留下的手术盒里找到剪刀，剪开他不算合身的长裤，被血液糊住的地方慢慢地扯下来，然后是小刀和镊子。  
“你知道我当时说的不是真的。”Steve一面击中精力取出子弹一边说着。  
Bucky随意嗯了一声，至少他听起来并不疼。  
“我说我会看着你死，也不会说一个字，”Steve低着头，“我不觉得我能做到。”  
“你说我会马上招供，”Bucky说，“你说的总是准的。”  
“我不想自己能做到。”子弹被丢在地上，Steve抬起头来，Bucky看起来并没有在嘲讽他，而他自己严肃得像是在讨论战术，“我永远不想做到。”  
Bucky看着他，他扭过身子来靠过去在Steve的耳边。  
“对不起，”他说，“我把一切都搞砸了……我全都告诉了他们。”  
“你没有，”Steve又笑了一下，“他们会后悔让你全都忘了，你不记得的事情，我都替你记得。”  
Bucky并没有完全理解他的意思，他皱着眉，Steve又做了一个嘘声的口型。  
“你会想起来的。”  
Bucky点了点头，“Natasha说她在楼上第二层，靠近门口的会客室里。”  
所以他们身处地面下第二层，一栋会拥有VIP会客室的商务用建筑地下，从她走进和离开房间的高跟鞋声可以判断出这里有一部电梯就在审讯室后方左拐。

“你知道的Clint，我有心脏问题，货真价实的心脏问题，”Tony双手放在腰间站在房间门口，一会看一眼房间里面，一会看一眼Clint Barton，“你叫我来这家旅馆开个房间的时候，我可没有期待这个。”  
他指了指房间里面，手指转了一圈又指了指Clint，Pepper坐在他身后的软椅子里，Bruce独自出去了。  
总统套房房间里，两名SHIELD所属医师正在给Sharon Carter进行抢救。   
“开电视。”Clint突然说道，他把还在震动的手机放回口袋里。  
“Clint，Hawky我想应该先向我解释一下。”Tony还没来得及说完Bruce就直接打开了套间里的电视，无视了Tony手术期间播放肥皂剧对病人健康不好的抱怨，他们谁都没想看什么肥皂剧，Bruce直接把频道接到了最近时段的新闻。  
Tony在后面又咕哝了一句你是不是把所有频道的新闻时间表都背下来了。  
“只包括所有转播过审判队长言论的电视台。”Bruce耸了耸肩，他开始喝他今天的第三杯黑咖啡，他平常并不喝这么多。  
当他们意识到新闻里在播报和讨论什么的时候Pepper从后面座位上猛地站了起来。  
“他们说……”她震惊地说。  
Bruce回过头来，视线绕过在隔壁隔着一层毛玻璃抢救的Sharon，直直地看向了Clint，下一秒，他抓着Clint的衣领把他整个人扔在墙上。  
他的手臂变得粗壮，呼吸急促，青筋爆出显出绿色。  
他发出一种介于Dr.Banner和Hulk之间的嘶吼声。  
“说。”

SHIELD今日下午2点整召开记者招待会，宣称在逃的Captain America以及通缉犯Bucky Barnes已于旧金山在昨夜凌晨缉拿归案。  
而曾被两人挟持作为人质32岁的黑人女性Jessica Shawn与其女，年仅十岁的Rosa Shawn也在缉拿二人的同时被确认死亡。  
SHIELD与国防部联合声明称，对于前国民英雄Captain America以及恶名昭著的Winter Soldier的正式审判将于明天早上10点准时在旧金山最高法庭举行，审判将开放向所有媒体全程报道。

“你听见他们说的了，Rosa她们也被抓了。”Steve轻声说。“如果我们要试图逃跑，我们必须带走她们。”  
“你总是把所有人都算在拯救范围内。”Bucky说。  
“别告诉我你不是这么想的。”  
“Punk，”Bucky看了他一眼。“我打赌以前的我相信自己比你还要了解你，但是那个我不在这儿，而介于你现在比我自己还要了解我自己，这说明我们两个现在都只能指望你这个废柴。”  
“听起来非常令人沮丧。”  
“沮丧透顶，”Bucky说，“大概就像发现70年过去了Carter结婚了却不是和你那样的级别。”  
Steve转过头来看他，眼睛睁得圆圆的。“你想起她了。”  
“在车上你说了她的名字，”Bucky说，“她穿着红裙子走进来，她想和你跳舞，我记得你们……你们为什么没有跳成？”  
Steve有一会没说话，然后他说。“或许我们也该聊聊她，等我们离开这里，我们会有时间。”  
“别，Rogers。”  
“别告诉我该怎么做，你知道这从来不管用，”Steve打断了他，“你知道，Bucky，我们一起长大形影不离，在一起的日子多得简直让Dugan他们看着都腻，可是当你从火车上摔出去，我才知道我还有很多话来不及跟你说。”  
Bucky转过头看了他一下，“我很抱歉，Rogers。”他说，他一时间似乎被自己所说的困惑住了，但是这次不同，这次他觉得他能够想明白自己想说的。“我很抱歉你觉得难过的时候我不在你身边。”  
Steve摇摇头。“你知道其实不只是这样。”  
Bucky看着他像是在等他说明那到底是什么样，然而Steve看了他一眼就苦笑了起来，然后又摇了摇头。  
“我很抱歉，很多的时候，Bucky，我都不在那儿，我才是总不在那儿的一个，甚至都不能在那儿。”  
“我记不清楚从哪天开始，不过我打赌甚至不是在战争开始前，甚至不是在我母亲去世之前，而每一天我醒来，我都在想，”他说，“今天我们又会错过多少时间。”  
“我不知道我做了什么让你每天那么想。”Bucky说。  
“你会想起来的。”  
“或许这个不会。”  
Steve耸了耸肩。“那我会告诉你。”  
“我感觉我被威胁了，Rogers，”Bucky半是困惑半是打趣儿地说，“虽然我不知道为什么，这听起来很严重。”  
“相当严重，”Steve半是打趣儿半是严肃地说，“不过现在更严重的事情摆在眼前，我们怎么逃出去，我打赌墙都是特别加固的，门是电子控锁，他们丢我们进来时我注意过了，但还是可以一试，我相信我们正在被全程监控，他们的反应时间会很快。”  
“如果我们兵分两路，你觉得他们会先抓哪个？”Steve说。  
他们两个互相看了一眼，答案不言自明，Schmidt对Steve或者说摧毁Steve抱有变态的狂热，而Bucky，Bucky对他而言是一样已经被摧毁的，毫无新意的东西。  
“我不推荐这个。”Bucky说。“Captain。”  
话音未落，突然间整个房间都暗了下来，在电力被切断的一瞬他们两个都看到对方惊讶地看着自己。  
天赐良机。  
电子门被机械臂直接击碎了控锁部分，两秒钟，Bucky踢开门，第三秒，警报没有响起，两个人一人扭断了门口一名守卫的喉咙，四秒。两个人朝着左侧的走廊尽头的电梯跑去。  
五秒，电力系统切换，所有灯都亮了起来，警铃大作。  
电梯门打开了，Bucky几乎马上就朝里面开枪了，然而灯亮起来的一刻他们看清了里面的人。  
“Rosa？”Bucky愣住了。  
“救救我妈妈。”Rosa几乎是冲上来，寻求保护那样地拉住了他的腿。  
Bucky还没来得及说什么，Steve在身后猛地推了他一把，他抱着Rosa撞进电梯门里，Steve从外面摁了关门的按钮。  
“去图书馆等着我。”Steve用口型对他说。  
电梯门关上了，Bucky将左手狠狠地砸在闭合的门上。  
“先生。”Rosa在他身后颤抖地说。  
Bucky抬起头来看着变化的数字灯。  
“是你帮的我们。”  
Rosa吓了一跳，连忙点头。“对，我在衣领里发现塞了张纸条，叫我醒来以后先去电控制室，摁一个按钮，然后……跑回来躲在电梯里面。”  
数字灯从-2变到-1。  
Soldier从喉咙底发出一声笑声来。“是她会做的事情，只有她会叫一个十岁的小女孩一个人去做这种事。”  
“他们……他们给我和妈妈打针，然后他们以为我们死了，把我们塞进麻袋里，”Rosa发着抖说，“我一个人爬出来，因为……因为只有我自己出来，才没人看出来。但是我……我想妈妈她一定还活着，既然我还活着，那妈妈她……”  
“别担心，”他说，“Steve会去救她。”  
数字从-1变为G  
Rosa不安地抬起头来看着他。  
“我，”她说，“我都不知道我该叫你什么好。”  
“Bucky。”Bucky说，门打开了，他把她单手抱了起来。

Steve干掉了追到电梯的几个，留下最后一个，他用他自己的枪抵着他的太阳穴。  
“你们抓来的那对母女在哪儿。”  
“他们死了。”那人说。“我们杀了她们。”  
“尸体在哪儿。”他说。  
问出答案后他打晕了那家伙，躲过监视器将他拖进一间房间，扯掉他身上的制服和武器穿在自己身上，然后把他塞进一间文件柜里，完成这些后他跳上桌子，拆了天花板上的通风口盖丢在了地上。  
他戴上护目镜，他在听见在后续部队从楼梯间冲下来时马上混了进去。  
“长官，”他报告道，“他从通风口逃出去了，我们得马上封锁所有通风管道出口。”  
他们的队长看了他一眼，朝后面的人打了个手势。队伍的一半朝着房间里走去，他看了一眼被打开的通风口，朝一名队员打了个手势。  
几个人跳上去。Steve站在下面，等待着，和在场的所有人都一样的蓄势待发。  
第一个跳上去的人探头朝通风口里观察了一阵，他停了一下，Steve察觉他将手伸进去，摸了一下里面。  
那名队员从通风口低下头来，他看着下面，表情相当奇怪，手指上沾着灰尘。  
通风管里布满了灰尘，没有人爬进去的痕迹。  
与此同时Steve举起了枪一枪打穿了他们队长的头，血浆贱了一墙，他跳上桌子，躲过迅速反应过来的队员的火力，一扫腿把站在桌上的人撂倒，然后抓住他的领子把他挡在身前，子弹打在他的肉盾身上，那人惨叫着挣扎了两下，Steve抓着他还在流血的尸体跳上了通风口，他把尸体堵在身后然后向前爬去，子弹在下面的墙壁炸裂开来但是无法打穿它。  
他爬了足够远，他踢开了通风口跳了下去，然后小心翼翼地朝着垃圾室的方向跑去，他进去后飞快地翻找那些黑色的垃圾袋，直到在其中一个里面发觉了响动，他拆开袋口，Jessica探出头来，伸出手。  
“我的孩子呢？”她问道，“Rosa呢？”  
“她很安全。”Steve说着把她抱出来。“跟我走，我带你去找她。”  
“听好，Jess，”他拉着她压低声音，“你必须逃出去，你得按我说的做。”  
电梯不能走，通风管道肯定已经被封锁，他们不可能再一起从垃圾通道爬出去，同一个方法不可能奏效两次，Schmidt的人从来不是傻子。  
他要走正门，意思是他得硬闯，Jessica不能跟着，这种策略中她不可能无伤而退。但如果这里就如他推测的那样是一栋商业用写字楼，外面的环境应当有相当多的行人，就算他自己无法逃脱，只要Jessica逃出去了，他们也不敢当众伤害Jessica。任何人看到她和他一起被追杀，真相会被质疑。他会让Jessica躲起来，他们暂时还不会怀疑Jessica已经死了，不会认为一具尸体会逃走。然后他去硬闯正门吸引全部的火力，那么Jessica就可以从垃圾室顺着垃圾通道爬出去。  
但是这会非常的难。如果他做不到，Bucky会恨他到死……或许他会直接也去死。  
他拉住Jessica的手，他察觉到她的手指突然异常的稳，他意识到她和自己恐怕在想一样的事情。没有她Rosa会怎样？Rosa不能没有她。  
他握紧了Jessica的手。  
“我去楼梯，我会从楼梯上去硬闯出去，他们所有人都会追过来，你呆在这里，等到你觉得人都走光了你就从垃圾通道爬出去，尽量捡人多的地方跑，去Franklin Library和Bucky他们汇合，Rosa跟他在一起，他会保护你们两个，我逃出去以后会去找你们。听着，我知道这会很难，你甚至可能会再被抓，但是你得做到……你能做到。”  
Jessica没有说话。  
他把身上的唯一的枪塞进Jessica手里。她不发一言地收下了，他拉着她的手给枪上膛。  
“需要的时候，”他解释道，“扣扳机。”  
他把她推回垃圾袋里面，独自朝着楼上跑去，Steve现在身上只剩下刀具，他没有时间回收他的盾，但他仍让Jessica呆在他身后。追踪者可能顺着他在通风管中路线从后面追到这里，也可能从监视器探知他的行踪直接从上面出现。  
当两队人分别从楼梯的上下冲进stairwell里前后包围了他时Steve意识到他面对了最糟糕的状况。超过十只手枪齐刷刷地对着自己之前他向着楼梯的一侧退了一步。人数太多，他只有匕首。毫无胜算。  
他把手放在楼梯的栏杆上。  
没有人开枪。他们要捉活口。  
他突然从楼梯之间的缝隙中向上跳去，抓住了上一层的楼梯边缘横扫一脚撂倒几个，然后一挺身跳上上一层，子弹就打在他身侧的墙壁上，他抓住了一根铁栏，用尽全身的力气将它生生从水泥层里面拔了出来，他带着那根带刺的纯铁跳回来，用它刺穿了一个人的喉咙从脖子穿过去用倒刺卡住他的喉骨然后将它扯过来，尸体的背贴近他的胸口让他得以握住他手中的枪开枪到打完了子弹匣，然后他丢开尸体向上跳跃上楼梯的扶手躲过子弹，他猛地踢碎了脚下的木扶手，木质的碎屑一路碎到下一层，水泥钢筋锋利的末端从其中暴露出来。  
他从扶手上跳近离他最近的攻击者，一拳将他打得向前倒去，他顺着他倒下的姿势接过他手里的枪，用手肘猛地一击他的肩膀让他撞向地面胸口直直地被铁栏钢筋贯穿，与此同时他用枪朝着其他靠近的同伴射击，有一人离的太近，匕首的锋芒几乎贴着他的鼻梁划过，他抓住了那只手，一个后空翻将他掼倒在另一条暴露的钢筋上，血流满地，他丢掉左手的铁棍将它插在仍在挣扎的尸体上，夺过他的枪双手持枪不间断地射击解决了更多的人。就在这时有人从上面一层开了一枪，他侧身躲过然而被子弹擦了左肩，左手的枪掉在地上，有人马上捡起了他插在尸体上的铁棍击中了他的小腹，他用左手接住了，倒刺卡在里面，掌骨疼得厉害，他抬头，看了那人一眼。  
他将右手的枪丢在一旁，双手抓住尖端还嵌在自己腹部的铁棍猛地一甩，袭击者被他猝不及防的发力摔向了布满铁刺的边缘，他几乎也要被穿刺，他几乎躲过了，而Steve在他身后猛地踢了他的背，他脸朝下地贯穿在地面的铁刺上。  
下层的袭击者已经解决，上层开枪的人见势不好飞速地朝着楼上的出口跑去，Steve将铁刺从腹部拔出来，直接从楼梯之间的缝隙跳了上去，他左手抓着那条血淋淋的死物，看着那个逃兵的背影，然后做了一个投掷的姿势。  
他将铁棍当作长矛丢了出去，在那人几乎要摸到出口门把手的最后一刻它从后面彻底贯穿了他，将他整个人钉在了门上。  
Steve看了他一眼，用手擦了擦自己的脸上的血，他走上前去，从那具尸体上拿下枪来挂在腰间，然后一手握住了那柄铁刺的根部将它拔出，一手握住了出口的门把手。  
他旋开了它，向外走去。 

Jessica在夜色中疯狂地奔跑，她浑身脏透了又出了一身汗，周围还算安静，但是她认得这一带，她停在一堵墙后面，谨慎地回头看了看，就像队长所说的那样，没有人在试图追杀她，那些人甚至还来不及知道她还活着。  
她能听见墙的另一头车来车往的声音，她想了想Rosa，她把手掌放在胸口上默念，Rosa已经逃出去了，Rosa已经安全了。  
剩下的就都不算难了。  
她把枪插在腰间攀上了旁边屋子的排水管，然后艰难地借着排水管的高度抓到了墙的边沿，然后她松开另一只手，让自己攀附在墙头，爬了上去，然后从墙的另一边跳了下来，她摔了一跤但不算厉害，她看了一眼面前车来车往的街。  
她拿出了手枪，上了膛，然后猛地冲上了道路，拿着枪对准了迎面朝她开来的一辆轿车，对方急刹车在她的脚边，她举着枪踢司机的车门。  
“出来！”她一边举着枪一边大喊道，“全都给我下车！”  
车上的人急匆匆地都跑了下来，双手举过头顶。  
“别伤害我们！”  
“看呐！是Iron Man！”周围突然有人喊道。  
Jessica抬起头来，空中传来喷气式飞机一样的轰鸣声，Stark的标志，她举着枪的右手有些发抖，于是马上用左手摁住右手，她的手指扣在扳机上，眼前没有人敢动一下。  
她看了他们一眼，马上钻进驾驶座，发动了车子。

二十分钟后，Schmidt接到了Steve Rogers已经逃离大厦的消息。  
“搜寻小队已经派出。”他的下属向他汇报道。  
Schmidt摇了摇头，“我看倒是不用找了。”  
“你觉得呢？”他转过身，面对着一脸刚睡醒的黑寡妇。  
“真是会挑时候，打扰了我的美容觉了。”Natasha懒洋洋地说，“我们都知道他会去哪里。”  
Schmidt表示赞同，对来汇报的人说道，“他很快会知道我们明天早上给他安排了人民公审，他是个凡事光明磊落的人，无论这个晚上发生了什么，我们抓得到还是抓不到他，他明天一早都会自己去出席。我不觉得他们能找到什么神奇的物证能一晚上调转舆论。”  
Natasha点点头。“又或者他不去，你更高兴，因为这会是个绝佳机会，你动动嘴皮就能让大部分的美国人对美国队长丧失信心。”她抬了抬眉毛看了他一眼，“计划完美，我猜我可以回去睡觉了。”  
说罢她就转身往回走，门被四名装备精良的守卫把手，她走了两步，子弹从身后击中了她的左小腿，她倒在地上。  
Schmidt慢条斯理地把手枪收回腰间。  
“计划完美，除了有两名人证死而复生，站在了他们那边。”他说，“而且刚巧，她们都是在你手底下被抓进来的。”  
他慢慢地朝着黑寡妇走过去，“Black Widow，告诉我这辈子你失手过几次？”  
Natasha Romanova抬起头来，依旧是懒洋洋地看着他。  
“两次，”她说，“而且刚巧，都是同一个士兵打败了我。”  
Schmidt抓着她的头发把她提起来，他低着头看她，让视线平齐。“我以为你会看他更不顺眼，没想到你居然挺喜欢他。”  
Natasha大笑了起来，“如果你一直是这张有皮的脸，我说不定也可以考虑考虑你。”  
Schmidt把她丢回地上。  
“我会保证你不死在审判结束之前。”他说道。“但当我赢得我想要的，我会确保你的尸体包装精美地出现在媒体面前，你会挑起恐慌，所有复仇者都会丧失人们的所有信任，因为我会把你的死栽赃给另外某个复仇者，不是队长，因为他已经毁了，小Stark？我对他有另外的计划，Hulk怎么样？失控的巨人很有说服力对不对？但是不，要我说罗曼蒂克才是最棒的。”  
Natasha抬起头来看着他，睁圆了眼睛。  
“记得我用被抛弃的英雄那一套哄你吗？助人为乐，拯救世界的英雄，然而因为做了些身不由己的事而被指控，不被人信任，”Schmidt低下头来，抚摸她的额头。“当我那么说的时候，你心里想的是谁？队长，冬日战士，还是你自己？我猜都不是。”  
他的手指，在她胸口上的那枚箭头形状的挂坠上点了点。  
“我猜我们现在就可以开始包装了？”Schmidt伏在她耳边低声说。

Rosa被Bucky整个人楼在怀里，士兵就像是想把她用身体彻底包裹住一样。他们藏匿在图书馆电子室的机箱房里，机箱运转的噪音完美地掩护了他们，而尽管Bucky已经告诉Rosa她可以睡一会，这里很安全，她伏在Bucky身上一直也没能睡着。  
“你应该尽量休息。”Bucky又说了一遍。  
Rosa摇摇头，她想问妈妈现在怎样，是否逃出来了，但是她也知道现在没有人有答案。她低下头去，Bucky的右手护着她的背，左手垂在一边，她靠在他怀里，伸手去摸那只现在一动不动的左手。  
士兵整个人瑟缩了一下。  
“它有感觉？”Rosa问道。  
“有。”Bucky说，“但是没有痛觉。”  
“冷热呢？”  
“也可以。”  
“它有名字吗？”Rosa脱口而出。  
Bucky愣了愣，扑哧一下笑出来了。“它又不是我养了条小狗。”  
Rosa也想跟着笑笑，她有点不好意思，然而Bucky突然警觉起来，抬起机械的左手，护在她身侧，一副蓄势待发的样子。  
她捂住了自己的嘴。  
运转的机房里细微的响动越来越近，来者似乎气势汹汹，他的脚步声急促，几乎无意掩藏，突然，一只大手从机箱的后面冒了出来，一把抓住了Bucky的肩膀把他丢出了门外，Bucky一手护住Rosa，左手撑地一个翻身跳起来摸出了枪。  
“Bruce Banner？”他惊讶地说。  
Banner博士费力地喘着气，他皮肤发绿，青筋突起，似乎整个人都陷入暴怒之中，但是他看着Bucky和Rosa正在逐渐地平息怒火，Bucky把Rosa护在身后。大约过了三分钟，他看起来好多了，气息还算匀畅，身体也恢复了正常，只是仍旧有些呼吸急促。  
“见到你们真是太好了，”他有些手抖地把口袋里的眼镜翻出来戴上，“我以为是九头蛇的人。”  
Bucky松了口气，“你为什么会在这里。”  
Bruce还没来得及回答他，Jessica就从门外跑了进来，她冲过来一把抱住了Rosa。  
“天呐。”她仔细地摸着她的小脸，好像想从上面检查出每一个一毫米宽的伤痕来。  
她抬起头来看着Bucky，Bucky像是等待刑罚判定一样地看着她，然而她最终说道，“谢谢。”  
“Jessica开着车追上了Stark的专机，Tony把这栋图书馆买下来了，就在刚才。”Bruce说道。“我们大致上知道是怎么回事。”  
“事实上我还想把那辆车也买下来，”Tony不知道从哪里冒出来的，Pepper跟他一起出现，“它，追上了Stark的专机，一辆丰田家用小轿车，丰田？说真的？我非得解剖了它不可。”  
“Clint在哪儿。”Bucky打断道，“他有危险了，你们得找到他。”  
Tony和Bruce都安静了下来，Jessica和Rosa谨慎地看着他们。  
“先让我们送你们两个去安全的地方。”Pepper走上来说道，她拍了拍Jessica的肩膀。  
Jessica抱着Rosa站了起来。“不，我们并不安全，来的时候我在车载广播上听到了，明天的审判，他们会想尽办法让我们无法出庭的。”  
Rosa抬起头来看着她的妈妈，搂住了她。Pepper有些为难地点了点头。  
“我们不会逼你们出庭，”她皱着眉说道，“但我们希望你们能够出庭，队长和Bucky不像他们所说的那样，人们应当知道真相。”  
没等她说完Jessica就打断了她的话，“我会的。”她说，她僵硬地说，“我女儿说想当个英雄，她做到了，她救了美国队长和冬日战士，而我，我得当她的英雄，因为……因为我是她的妈妈，母亲就是做这个的，但我有一个要求，只有我出庭，而不是我的女儿。”  
“妈妈！”Rosa仰起头来想要反驳。  
Jessica低头看了她一眼，她安静了下来。  
“当然，”Pepper点头说道，随即准备带她们离开。  
“等等，”Bucky突然喊住了她们，“队长呢？”  
Jessica停了下来回头看着他，“我没有和他在一起，他替我吸引了守卫，他说他会自己逃出来。”  
所有人都看到Bucky的脸色突然变得无比难看，Jessica和Rosa一时间都没有动，Bucky就这么愣在原地，然后，他慢慢把手伸进了口袋。  
屋子里所有的手枪一下子都上了膛。然而他最后只是从口袋里逃出一只药剂瓶，丢给了Jessica，是哮喘药。  
“照顾好她。”Bucky说。  
Jessica接过药瓶，神情复杂地看了他一眼，转身跟着Pepper离开。房间里只剩下Bruce，Tony和Bucky自己，所有人安静了一阵子，直到Bruce开口说道。“我们来这里是因为George Phillips给我们留了口信，但我们并不知道我们到这里来，究竟是找什么，它又在哪里，不管怎么说我们得抓紧在Hydra的人找到之前找到这东西。”  
“我不知道，”Bucky说，他甚至没有看Bruce而是一直盯着Jessica和Rosa离开的门，好像下一秒会有谁冲进来一样，“Steve知道它，但他没有告诉我。”  
“我以为你们两个很亲密，”Bruce干巴巴地说，“无话不说的那种。”  
“他说我会知道，”Bucky说，他点了点头，把眼睛闭起来，“他说我是知道的，但是忘了，他替我记着那些。”  
“我搞砸了。”他低声说。  
就在这时，巨大的爆炸声从建筑物的底部传来，整栋楼剧烈地震动了起来，自下而上，就如同它被什么野兽撞上了地基。Tony是第一个反应过来的，他马上接通了通讯器。  
“Pepper!”他朝着通讯器里大喊道。  
对面一片噪音。  
“Pepper？”Tony又说了一遍。  
“嘿！”对面终于传来了Pepper Potts的应答，“嘿，Tony，我还活着，Jessica和Rosa也还活着。你的战甲保护了我们。”  
“很好，”Tony松了口气，又马上装出一副我就知道的声音来，“Pepper，现在，穿上战甲，别下楼了，去屋顶。”  
“可……”  
“去屋顶，”Tony飞速地重复道，“别用楼梯，别用电梯，用飞的，穿上我的战甲，用斥力炮在楼层上开洞然后飞上去，别犹豫，直接飞走。”  
“好，”Pepper说，她的声音有些发抖，“好吧，我不知道我行不行。”  
“我叫了后援。”Tony说道，“你能做到，Pepper，你能行。”他挂断了通讯器。  
“Tony，”Bruce说道，“你去追上她们，我和Barnes殿后。”  
“不，”Tony当机立断打断了他，他急躁地揉了揉自己的头发，“我小时候来过这里，但我记不清了，Barnes肯定也来过这里，但他也不记得，这肯定说明什么事情，这肯定有什么意义。”  
“Bruce你去追上她们，”Tony最后冷静下来说道，“保护好她们，我和Barnes殿后。”  
他从战甲行李箱里拿出一副备用通讯器丢给他。  
Bruce接过了通讯器别在了腰上，点了点头，沉默地冲了出去，消失在烟雾弥漫的火焰中。  
“跟我走。”Tony对Bucky说道，他将手提箱丢在地上，打开了里面折叠的战甲。  
Bucky跟上了他，他们朝着紧急楼梯跑去。  
“你说你买下了这里，我以为你封锁了这栋建筑。”  
“我当然封锁了！”Tony说道，“用我的全套战甲，Jarvis全程监控，他们不可能潜进来，至少”  
不可能这么快。  
他们推开楼梯门，里面被投放了烟雾。  
“是CR毒气。”Tony说，“我没问题，盔甲里有呼吸控制系统。”  
“我毒素代谢很快。”Bucky说，“我可以15分钟不呼吸。”  
Tony歪了下脖子。“好吧，超级战士，你赢了，但我准备抱着你飞下去。”  
Bucky点了点头。  
“你知道那说明只有一个可能让他们能进攻的这么快。”Tony说。  
“我知道Hydra在某个图书馆底下设立过基地和防空洞相通，”Bucky说道，“我猜刚好就是这儿。”

1944年12月25日  
今天是圣诞节，我们在营地里，我和Steve在一起，他现在就在我旁边睡得死死的，我真想在他脸上画猫胡子，如果我有只好笔的话。  
Phillips将军给了我们小队每一个人这么一个日记本当作圣诞礼物，当然我说的小队不是指咆哮突击队，双重工作真是艰难，好在我不用真的瞒着Steve，要我说那才真的会把我搞崩溃呢。  
好吧，Phillips将军，真实记录每天每一件事？你说真的吗？定期检查？归档？说真的吗？  
好吧，实话就是我今天晚上拿出这个本子对Steve开玩笑说第一页该拿来拟封像模像样的遗书什么的，开头得是“亲爱的Steve，当你看到这封信时我已经……”然后他一拳打在我鼻梁骨上。他真是个混球，我到底是怎么受得了他的？  
我得找只好笔，太巧了我手里这支就不错，此时此刻，我正拿着它写这篇日记。  
言归正传，其实在这封日记里我的确有很多事情要交代，我相信我的战友们也一样有很多事要交代给这本牛皮封装的，贵的离谱的日记本，我能想象到将军是为了什么而做了这个决定，我能想象那天晚上之后Howard去他那里说了些什么，也能想象Steve又跑去他帐篷里静坐示威，说到这里，要是我交代完Steve还不醒过来，我发誓我要给他画猫胡子。

Steve惊醒过来，他摸了摸脸上。  
没有猫胡子。  
他看见漆黑夜空里稀疏的星星，他在脸上狠狠擦了两下，是眼泪，但是没有墨水，没有猫胡子。  
他揉了揉眼睛坐起来打量了一下自己身处的环境，他躺在一辆卡车的空斗里，他在逃亡的路上从桥上掉下来在这里昏迷了一阵子，好在没有人追上来。他检查了一下身上的伤口，一些子弹的擦伤以外他没有被子弹击中要害，坏消息是他现在没有盾，腹部的伤口也相当严重但血液已经停了，他爬起来跳下了卡车，爬进了驾驶座，好在未来世界还没有普及什么会飞的汽车，车的构造和以前没有多大差别，他用战时偷卡车的法子给车打了火，他记得每一条通往图书馆的路线，每个晚上当Bucky去睡而他值夜的时候，他几乎背下了整张旧金山地图。  
他觉得自己必须那么做，因为Phillips死了，Howard死了，Peggy不记得了，Bucky不记得了，只有他，只剩下他。他知道那里有什么，所以只有他能也必须能把它们取走，大半个世纪它们就一直等在那里，他甚至能够想象Bucky和它们一起沉眠埋没其中，那个Bucky，那个，趾高气昂，意气风发的Barnes中士。而那将是一个无名战士合墓，尽管他恰巧知道他们中的一个是Bucky，但他不能把Bucky从墓穴带出来。他们发过誓，效忠国家，维护正义，打赢战争。  
他觉得他明白了那么多个夜晚在布鲁克林当他躺在病床上或者家里的床上而Bucky说了那么多俏皮话和离奇故事，他当时到底在想些什么。他或许觉得Steve活不长，尽管他会揍任何敢这么说的人，但他或许觉得他可以让Steve生活在一些谎话里。或者他想和Steve一起生活在谎话里，在只有Steve的时候，在世界只有他们俩的时候。有时候当现在的Bucky向他要一个有关过去的故事，他也会忍不住把一切说的比真实要好，要漂亮。  
Steve发动了车，检查了一下卡车里的所有物看看有什么能拿来当作武器，最后他看了一眼外面塞满了建筑垃圾的垃圾桶，他跳下车拿上了垃圾桶盖。  
他花了二十五分钟绕小路开到了图书馆附近，很快他就察觉到有些不对。  
整座建筑物一片漆黑，建筑物底楼一侧相当多的玻璃全都碎了，然而整体外部并无损伤，说明有人从内部引爆了炸弹，他向内张望看到了Tony的一件战甲正在与一些武装人员进行搏斗，他不确定Tony是不是在战甲里面，但是他肯定在这栋楼里。尽管内部明显已经陷入混斗，仍有相当数量的人员在外部把守，很明显他们在等自己自投罗网。  
很好，因为他就是来做这个的。  
Steve从卡车上摸出一套修理工具箱，从里面拿出几把扳手别在腰间，紧接着压低身子猛踩油门朝着图书馆正门冲了过去。迎面而来的子弹打碎了车窗，他低着头扳着方向盘冲上了台阶，在车撞开玻璃门后他从车窗里跳了出来，摔在满地的碎玻璃上一个翻身站起来用垃圾桶盖作为盾挡住了试图攻击他的侦察兵，单手夺走了他的枪，他的卡车直直撞在了墙上撞碎了电梯门停了下来，更多的人追过来，他回过头，用刚夺取的枪瞄准了卡车的油箱，直接射空了弹匣。  
爆炸的一刻他习惯性地用盾护住自己下蹲躲在了墙后，巨大的冲击力震得他肺生疼，爆炸结束后他从墙后面出来跳进废墟里找到了暂时被卡车废墟掩埋的Stark战甲，现在他确定里面肯定没有人了，不过正如Tony Stark夸耀的那样，即使爆炸也令它毫发无损。  
“嘿，醒醒。”他敲打着它的头部。  
“队长先生，”Jarvis的声音从里面响起来。“我并不具有昏迷的功能。”  
“Tony在哪里，其他人呢？”Steve问道。  
“Pepper小姐护送Shawn母女前往SHIELD安全屋，Dr.Banner前去保护他们，Hulk现在正在顶楼3楼阻止任何人上到Pepper小姐们所在的屋顶，Sir和Barnes中士去往地下一层寻找Hydra的密室。”  
Steve放开了Jarvis。  
“告诉我现在最安全的能够找到他们两个的路线。”  
“West Wing C号紧急电梯。”Jarvis说道，“我刚刚向Sir传达了您将要与他们两人汇合的讯息。”  
“谢谢。”Steve说道。  
“Captain，我们需要尽快找到我们需要的东西，”Jarvis说道，“Hydra会很快摧毁这里，而我会控制其他战甲在这里拖延住他们。”  
Steve朝他点点头，“你能撑多久？”  
“二十分钟，Rogers先生。”Jarvis说道，随即，战甲的手臂打开了，里面露出一把手枪和一套无线电耳机。  
Steve从它手里接过枪，又将通讯耳机戴上，朝着它点点头，“祝你好运，Jarvis。”


	12. Chapter 12

地下室因为爆破而四处落灰，电力系统被彻底切断了，Tony已经全副武装穿着战甲，Bucky带他找到了地下密室的入口，然而电子密码锁锁住了暗门。  
“嘿，Barnes，”Tony一边从战甲的手臂里扯出一堆电线与探头一边说道，“Jarvis刚刚给我发了讯息，队长正在往我们这里赶，西区C电梯，我来搞定这个，你去接应他。”  
Bucky握紧了手里的枪，“你这里需要多久。”  
“7分20秒。”Tony一边说着一边把电子控锁的电力线接到自己身上。  
“能和他联系上吗。”Bucky说。  
Tony抬头看了他一眼，“Jarvis给他了一副通讯器，现在我们是公共频道，”随即他把一副备用通讯器从身上拿下来丢给他，“你拿着，我有内置的。”  
Bucky接过来带上他们，“队长。”他说。  
频道里一片混乱，随即他听到了急促的呼吸声。  
“Bucky。”Steve说。“Bucky你们在哪里？”  
这回换Steve听频道里的混乱和呼吸声，Bucky停了两三秒什么也没说，像是什么也说不出来。  
“我们位于B1 Hallway，正中间，Stark在试图解锁，他需要7分20秒，”Bucky最终说，他说的飞快，气息不稳。“你在West Wing的出口，电梯与Stairwell相邻，他们在楼梯间灌了毒气。”  
“很好，”Steve压着自己快跳出来的心脏咬着牙说，“我离开电梯后在西区把守入口，你去East Wing，我们分别守住两处入口，7分钟后我们在密室会合。”  
“你们两个真是一对love birds。”Tony一边解锁一边嘟囔道。  
“是的长官。”Bucky在公共频道里回答道。  
Steve离开电梯后立刻破坏了控制系统确保电梯间无法再移动，被放大的听力能听到楼上有更多的人正在跑动，他们很可能已经发现Tony的行踪，于是他端着枪谨慎地对着楼梯间随时准备攻击。从耳机里听到Bucky那边情况大致相同，电流声里只有他两个的呼吸声，急促又平静。  
“Bucky，”他说，眼睛仍看着楼梯间的门，“你不要恋战，7分钟后无论是否能解决所有的人都给我往回跑。”  
“我从不恋战。”Bucky说，声音平缓。  
只是一句话几个字，他们两个似乎一下就被点亮燃烧了起来，不是命令，这句话他们不是在讨论战争，他们在讨论Bucky。  
“对，”Steve笑了，他觉得都不能相信自己居然笑了，“打不过就跑，你教我的。”  
“你从来学不会。”Bucky抱怨似地说，Steve觉得他在笑，无声息的那种。  
“我学不会的你就要替我学。”Steve说，这回他干脆大笑了两声，“没错，我们是布鲁克林最佳搭档。”

Natalia Romanova再一次醒过来。  
“噩梦？”Schmidt抓着她的下巴。“梦到了什么？”  
“莫斯科，”她懒洋洋地说，单听声音好像她就像是周六早上刚从自己床上睡醒，而不是像这样，被捆住手脚，绑在窄小的手术台上。  
“你去过莫斯科吗？”她懒洋洋地问，仿佛她相当寂寞，想和人聊聊故乡，尽管此时此刻她浑身是血，身上到处都是淤青，有几处刀伤深可见骨。  
“去过几次，”Schmidt说道，“最近一次也是三十年前了，”  
“它是个好地方。”Black Widow继续说了下去。“有全世界最棒的芭蕾舞团，如果我没有入错行的话，我肯定要跳一辈子芭蕾舞。在莫斯科过完余生，每年冬天都坐在壁炉边上，看着外面的大雪，怎么都看不腻。”  
“对于一个将死之人而言你的遗言算是相当有诗意。”Schmidt说。  
Natasha笑了两声，转过头来，仰着头看着天花板上的灯。“我以为罗曼蒂克阴谋是你的主意。”  
Schmidt似乎对此很满意，他把双手撑在膝盖上靠近看她的脸，她的脸上有血迹但是没有伤痕，他特意吩咐过负责拷问的家伙。  
“你相当漂亮，Romanova，”他像是着迷一样地用指腹摩擦她的脸颊，“如果你和我结合，我猜我们会有一个强悍能干的小女儿，她就像你这么漂亮，为信仰宁可赴死，但我希望她能像我，而不是继承你的愚蠢之处，为了那些抛弃了你，任你遭受拷打，独自死在解剖桌上的同伴们流干最后一滴血。”  
Natasha静静地躺在那里，她一言不发，空气中能听到她的呼吸，平稳又疲倦，她闭着眼睛像是在享受片刻的休息，她说话的时候甚至也是闭着眼睛。  
“Sinthea，”她说，“你的女儿，她符合你的要求？”  
“马马虎虎，她达不到你的水平，她把你视作偶像，卧室里还有你的海报照片。”  
“你打算培养她成为Hydra的人？”  
“她已经是了。”Schmidt笑道，“你不会知道她在这个年纪就已经为Hydra的事业奉献了多少，说不定比你在她的年纪为KGB做的还要多。”  
他的话让Natasha睁开了眼睛，她深色的眼睛眯着，似乎无法再忍受屋顶的强光了那样。  
“我无法想象，我知道我的父母因为战争才失去了我。”她同意道，“而你，你是她的父亲，你就在这里。”  
“我猜你们已经调查过我的一切，”Schmidt说道，“我的女儿是随她的母亲嫁过来的。”  
“你想说你不是她的父亲？”  
“我当然是，”Schmidt大笑道，“Sinthea是我的女儿，没有比这一点更真实的事情。”  
Natasha沉默了，突然，她转过头来，侧着脸看着Schmidt，她的头发因此而乱糟糟地落在手术桌上，肩胛骨和锁骨瘦削地立起来。她不再眯着眼睛，她看起来依旧疲惫又疼痛然而一丝锐利在她的眼底浮现出来。  
“你究竟是谁，Smith，”她说，“你的身份，职位，你的家庭，妻子，女儿，他们都真的属于你么？你让我们相信你是Red Skull又动摇我们的结论，如果，我马上要死在这里，我应当知道到底是谁杀了我。”  
Schmidt悠闲地坐在一旁，他笑了一下，似乎对这个结局非常满意。  
“DNA不匹配是么，我亲爱的，我不是Johann Schmidt，生物学上完全不是，这让你们慌了阵脚，”他像是打量一件刚刚完成的艺术品一样打量着手术台上的Natasha，“让我来告诉你一件事，有关我的女儿，有关Sinthea，当她出生时我就为她制订了计划，Hydra在她身上花了大价钱，改造她，塑造她，让她能做到无数常人做不到的事情。”  
“比方说，精神控制。”Mr.Smith笑道。  
Natasha看着他，她看起来完全清醒了，她的身体紧绷起来，右手在Schmidt无法观察的地方攥紧了，她的脖子上，那枚箭形的坠子依然挂在她的锁骨上。

7分钟。Tony踢开了被解锁的门。  
“回来！马上！”他朝通讯器里喊道。  
他走进刚刚被他打破门禁的密室里，他四下望去，他看到主控电脑，手术台，看到资料架和一台带有钢铁束具的，连接了电源的铁椅子。  
“Holy crap.”他骂道。  
Bucky在他身后冲进密室，他愣了一下，Tony也回过头来愣愣地看着他，他们对视了一下，紧接着Steve也逃了进来，Bucky猛地回过头来像是如梦初醒一样地盯着Steve。  
Steve也紧紧地把眼睛锁在他身上，仿佛压根不相信他是真的。  
“嘿，”Tony也如梦初醒似的喊道，“退后，队长！”  
Bucky猛地拉了Steve一把，密室的门一下子闭合起来，子弹和枪炮被猛地锁在了外面。  
“我们还有时间，”Tony飞速地说着朝着那台电椅走过去，“我破解了密码，这里坚不可摧无论断电源还是放炸药还是用毒气他们除了破解我修改后的防护密码以外拿我们毫无办法，而我们面对的问题。”  
他顿了一下，“氧气，15分钟。”  
“Steve，”Bucky转向Steve，“告诉我们去哪里找到它。”  
“什么？”Steve抬起头说道，似乎还没回过神来。  
“证物！”Tony大喊道，“我们大老远跑到旧金山，跑到这个该死的老图书馆不就是为了找一个，无论什么的能证明你和Barnes无罪的证物！现在别浪费时间，告诉我们去哪里找！”  
然而Steve却看了Bucky一眼。Bucky愣住了，盯着Tony。  
“他不知道。”Bucky瞪大眼睛说，“他不知道，别问他。”他命令道。  
或许是此时此刻Steve太像他以前的样子了，浑身是伤，满身是灰，一手拿着枪，一手还拿着，拿着一个滑稽的垃圾桶盖。真是个奇迹到现在他和Tony谁都还没来得及嘲笑他。  
“文件是机密的，”Steve飞速地解释，“它是战时就开始记录的机密文件，是纪录性的档案，只有间谍小队和暗杀小队的人负责记录，内容包括每一样他们在任务中的所见所闻，我建议了Phillips创建这个档案，但是直到上个礼拜我都不知道他真的创建了它！”  
“我本打算和Bucky昨天晚上一起花一晚上找到它。”Steve干巴巴地说。“但我让毒素占了上风，失血过多，Bucky救了我，我们没能及时赶过来。”  
Bucky回忆起前一晚Steve死活也要按原计划潜入图书馆的样子，他咬住了舌头。“我的错。”  
“Bucky我说了这不是你的错！”Steve朝他怒吼。  
“很好！”Tony双手掐腰无奈地喊道，“所以我们三个被困在这个密室里，我们全部所知道的就只是有这么一份该死的机密档案就在这个图书馆里！而Hydra正在外面放燃烧弹！”  
他气恼地踢了一脚电椅，Bucky被他吓得震了一下，似乎才意识到那东西就在那儿。  
“我见过那个。”Bucky犹豫着说，“我来过这里。”  
“见鬼的你当然来过！”Tony说道，“不然这东西是给谁用的。”  
“不，”Bucky睁大了眼睛，“我是说我记得我来过这里，你说你也来过这里，对不对？”  
“对。”Tony点点头，突然间他恍然大悟一样地说，“你是说……”  
“对，”Bucky说道，“我看到你了，你那时候还是个孩子。”  
Tony和Steve同时愣住了。  
“Howard……”Steve喃喃地说，随后他转头看到了仍旧丢在密室一边的主控电脑，“Tony，如果Howard想留给你什么消息的话，我猜。”  
Tony顺着他的视线看向了庞大又运转低效的老实电脑，他头也不回地朝着那里走了过去，将电源接到了战甲上。  
“但愿我老爹够给力。”他喃喃地说。 

Pepper穿着战甲将Jessica和Rosa拼力护在身下，地基震颤得越发厉害，她能够听到Hulk在楼下怒吼挡下所有的追兵，他咆哮着几乎要拆了屋顶。  
“别怕，”她安抚道，“后援很快就会来了。”  
Rosa拉住了Jessica的衣角，母亲低下头拥抱她，她们都忍不住在心中祈祷。  
“说点高兴的，”Pepper有些发抖地说着，“等我们逃出去了，我要办一个派对，当然不是Stark式的，完全要children-friendly没有酒精饮料没有脱衣舞女郎，充满甜点奶茶和巧克力的女生茶话会，我要叫上Natasha和Maria Hill。”  
一枚榴弹在下面炸开，整栋楼更剧烈地晃动起来，Jessica抱紧了Rosa。  
“老天保佑。”她大声说。  
“嘿！”第四个声音自远而近出现在了天台上。她们都急切地抬起头来。  
“Sam!”Pepper欣喜地叫到。  
“Falcon为您服务。”Sam收起了背后的金属翅膀敬了个礼，“你们好，Jessica女士和Rosa。”  
“谢天谢地。”Jessica在胸口划了十字，将Rosa交到他的手里，Sam抱紧了Rosa，而Pepper拉住了Jessica。  
“准备起飞！”Sam说道，“Agent Hill和SHIELD的部队就停在2英里外。”

破解后的老式主控机上出现了一幅又一幅的设计图，层层叠叠，Tony一目十行地看了它们。  
“这是那台洗脑电椅的设计图。”他皱着眉地说，他翻到最后一页，“这里印着Stark工业的标识。”  
他继续翻下去，  
密室，电子锁，针对超级士兵的强化束具，电击手铐，机械臂，航母。  
无数的设计图。  
每一张最后都印着Stark工业的标识。  
“这不可能。”Tony喃喃自语，直到最后一页，Howard的字迹突然出现在最后一张设计图上。  
那是一副手写的填字谜，1944年12月20日版的Daily Telegraph，就在打开页面的同时，它的右侧显示了一分钟的倒计时。  
“最后通牒。”Tony回头看了Steve和Bucky一眼，“不过这难不倒我。”  
“等等。”Bucky突然说道。  
“是那天晚上，”他喃喃自语着走上前去，夺过了Tony手中的键盘，“我告诉Howard有关那个法国间谍口信的那天晚上，我们坐在营地的后面。”  
他摁下了字母，一个一个地完成那些空格，他早就知道答案了，只用了40秒就完成了它。  
被填出的字母组成了连贯的词。  
BONES  
只一闪而过，整个屏幕突然切换为了画面，镜头转向后，画面中就是他们所在的密室里，镜头对准后面的电椅，而Bucky就坐在那里，被捆绑着，控制着，被困住在那里，他看起来毫无意识但是是清醒的，他看着镜头但丝毫不知道在发生什么。而在角落的地面上，一个孩子睡在那里，他被绑着手脚看起来像是昏过去了，那是Tony，当镜头转回来的时候他们终于看到了Howard，比Bucky和Steve所知的他要老很多，他不那么意气风发了，不那么风流倜傥，他的头发发灰枯燥，双眼凹陷布满血丝。  
“我猜你终于逃出来了，Barnes，”Howard说，“老朋友，我很抱歉，我没法救你出去，他们绑架了Tony，而我猜你看到这封录像的时候我已经死了，估计还是你下的手，别担心，我肯定不怪你。”  
Bucky整个人似乎都抖了一下。  
“我们已经发现了队长，好消息和坏消息，他还活着，但我们不能现在把他救出来，现在局势很糟，SHIELD和Stark工业都岌岌可危，我们没法保证队长在安全的环境下醒来，我们不想制造出第二个冬日战士，我相信你们理解这个决定，你总是会优先履行那些能够保护Steve的决定。”  
这次，Steve握紧了手。  
“但是到适当的时候，他会的，总有一天SHIELD会把他从冰层中救出，把他从鬼门关拉到这个未来世界，然后，我确信你们又会遇上，因为Schmidt就是这样一个自负的混账，他会让你们对上，然后你们又会把彼此救出来，因为你们就是做这个的，我看的着实不少，多到我足够相信这一点。”  
“而，Tony，”Howard突然说，他比了一个开枪的手势，“我猜你也在那儿。很抱歉，孩子，我做的不够好，我让你落进了一群混蛋的手里，让你成为他们要挟我的工具，为此我还给他们维修了那台洗脑电椅，但我对自己发誓，我会救你出去，我会让你活下去。而如果你发现在接下来的岁月里我一直离你越来越远，我希望你原谅我，尽管，当然，如果你不原谅，你也有那样做的权利。”  
Tony似乎抱怨了一句什么，只有他自己知道。  
“Hydra在从内部侵蚀，”Howard继续说道，“我们试图阻止，察觉到真相时已经为时太晚，所以我们做了一个额外的决定，我们吞掉它。”  
“我们让它在SHIELD内生长，不让它离开SHIELD，让SHIELD成为它的巢穴，让Stark工业成为它的温床，因为我们知道总有一天，当局势稳定下来的一天，当Steve Rogers重新回到这里，他会摧毁SHIELD，而Stark武器工业，Tony。”  
“你会摧毁它，我知道你会，”Howard柔声地说，“因为你是这样的一个好孩子，我知道你不可能会穷极一生，毫不怀疑地制造武器。”  
“你会停下，”他说，“停下我没法停下的罪业。”  
画面到这里戛然而止。  
Steve和Bucky看了一眼彼此，然后他们看向了Tony，Tony仍面对着那台电脑，半响没有回头。  
沉默蔓延着直到Jarvis的声音突然在通讯器里响起来。  
“Sir，一支7人的小队正在二层藏书库安放炸弹，我此时的战力成功阻止他们的可能性为7%”  
Tony没有应答。  
Steve看着他的背影，“Tony，”他说道，“打开门，我出去阻止他们。”  
Tony像是终于有了反应那样地耸了耸肩，他转过身来，他用穿着钢铁战甲的手指去抹自己的脸颊，也擦不掉什么东西，他看起来很后悔没把头盔戴好。  
“我想老爹他，”他竭力稳着自己的声音说着，“他还是没说那份档案放在哪儿了。”  
“我想我知道了。”Bucky静静地说。  
Steve闻言猛地转头看向他，然而Bucky却朝着Steve摇了摇头。  
“它就在这里，”他说，“在这间密室里，Steve，你出去阻止他们炸毁书库，我和Tony在这里找到档案的编号，我们保持通讯。”  
“你有事没告诉我。”Steve皱着眉盯着Bucky的眼睛说。  
“Captain，”Bucky突然说，然后他顿了一下，毫不示弱地朝Steve瞪回去，“Soldier。”他大声说。  
“做你该做的，不问问题。”  
就那么一瞬，他看起来特别像Barnes中士。他们对视了片刻，就好像一开始时那样，迷茫地，毫不了解地，但是又全然信任地，毫不畏惧地。上帝创造了两个有漂亮蓝眼睛的战士，就为了让他们在黑暗里战火中互相对视。  
片刻之后Steve妥协了，他说道，“Tony，打开门让我出去。”  
“Jarvis，告诉我炸弹安放的位置。”他说。

“那么说，”Natasha仰着脖子说下去，尽管她看起来似乎会被自己喉咙里的血呛到，“你只是Red Skull的一个代理人，一套衣服，皮囊，外面是随便谁的脸，里面是Johann Schmidt。”  
“可以这么说。”  
“你有多少像Sinthea那样的孩子。”  
“无可奉告。”  
“你有多少这样的皮囊？”  
“无可奉告，小姐，”Smith笑道，“不过有一点是确定的，砍掉一个头长出两个。”  
“这就像一场梦，”Smith站了起来，围着解剖台慢慢踱步，他说了下去，“当Red Skull出生时，战乱，经济危机，人们为了生存没有多少选择，而不像现在，人可以选作做律师，选择做幼儿园老师，做医生，做政客，做总统。我在某些人生中有妻子，有儿子，有时是女儿，有时则孤独一生，或者锒铛入狱。这个时代的人生可以有太多的选择了，而大多数人根本不知该如何利用它，他们根本不配拥有这样多的选择，因为他们没有信念，没有不动摇的信仰，他们不像我。无论我是谁，叫什么样的名字，经历多少年又做些什么，我都是Hydra，是红骷髅。”  
Natasha看着他的脸，视线在他的脸庞上像是手指一样游离。  
“你告诉我了很多事，”她喃喃地说，“在我还没死之前，我猜我得感谢你，因为你告诉了我一件最重要的。”  
“你的皮囊们，”她勾起嘴角来，“它们不是超级战士。”  
Black Widow突然从束带里挣脱而出，亮出手心的刀片，她翻身跃起双腿勾住Schmidt的脖子一个挺身将他勾着脖子掼倒在地。  
手心的刀片抵着他的喉咙。  
“而我是。”她勾勾嘴角，直接将Smith腰间的枪抽下对着他的膝盖就是一枪，刑室里响起痛苦的吼声。  
“你就算杀了我也毫无用处，我可丝毫不在意这个，”Schmidt说道，“不过，你是逃不出去这里的。”  
Natasha笑了下低头伏在他的耳边上。  
“我可不这么想。”她像蛇一样地低声说。  
刑室的门被狠狠踢开，Clint站在那里，箭还搭在弓上，他看起来风尘仆仆的，他对着正骑在Schmidt身上用大腿夹着他脖子的Natasha从上打下打量了半响。  
“嘿，”他笑道，“Baby，你总是火辣到爆。”


	13. Chapter 13

“告诉我是什么，”Tony在Steve离开后马上说，“不，不，还是别告诉我，我的直觉说那不是好事情。”  
“Tony，”Bucky说，“你得帮我。”  
“你应该让他留下！”Tony强调道，他朝着Bucky比了比手指，“你们两个才是天造地设的一对，互相信任，互相……如果这里要有一个人留下来把你开膛破肚那个人肯定是队长。”  
“别告诉我就是我想的那样。”Tony说，他急躁地在密室里走来走去。  
“BONES，你看到Howard说的了。”Bucky盯着那台电椅发呆，像是这辈子第一次看见它，好像压根不恨它，最后他干脆朝着它走了过去。  
“天呐，别！”Tony说。  
Bucky坐了上去，他把右手放在椅臂上，金属的束具安静地等待着他。  
“摁开关，”Bucky说，“左边第一个红色的，别碰第二个。”  
整个房间都沉默了，它就像一个被燃烧被轰炸的战场中的一个安全密室能做到的最沉默那样沉默，Tony Stark沉默地看着他。  
“告诉我，”他最后说，他显得脱离又无可奈何，“哪块骨头。”  
“右手臂。”Bucky用左手在血肉的右臂上比了一个位置，那里有一条浅浅的刀疤。“它就在这底下。”  
Tony看了它一眼，Bucky看了看他，甚至无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
“你知道那不会有事，不会永久的，”他说，“我恢复得很快。”  
Tony摁了他说的按钮，电椅上的束具一下就闭合了，将Bucky Barnes牢牢地抓在它的手心，他一动不动地等待着。  
“我的父亲是个疯子。”Tony说，他翻了翻地上散落的手术包，拿出一把小刀。“我觉得好像今天我才知道自己也是个疯子，真奇怪，我应该8岁就知道了才对。”  
手术刀有些脏兮兮的，他决定先用酒精清洗它。  
“我父亲以前没说过你也这么疯，是他认识你的时候你没这么疯？Hydra把你搞疯的？”Tony拿着火烤过的手术刀走到了Bucky面前，Bucky Barnes一动不动地等着他，Tony在他的右臂上比划了两下。“老天，我猜队长之后一定跟我没完。”  
“当然，”Bucky突然笑了起来，“他可是个小疯子。”  
刀刃没入手臂的肌肉，他整个人抖了一下，Tony紧紧地盯着伤口，血开始流下地面，而刀锋一路向下直到碰到骨头。它沿着旧时代的伤痕划开，让那些刻在骨头上的，浸染在血肉里的数字重见天日。

“队长。”  
“PZ387.24，图书编号。”Tony说，“分类是小说，在二楼D区。”  
“Bucky怎么样。”Steve说道，与此同时Jarvis正在解析并指挥他拆卸炸弹，他切断了最后一根电线。  
“他说他马上就过去支援你。”Tony说。他用脏兮兮的纱布擦了擦满手的血，脏兮兮的缝合线满地都是。  
“一层的炸弹威胁已经解除。”Steve平静地陈述道。“现在，所有人听好。”  
他对着公共频道说道。  
“Jarvis，守住图书馆入口以及两侧逃生楼梯的入口，防止更多的人冲上二楼，Tony，打开D区电梯的紧急供电系统，当我到达二楼后立即切断它，直到我夺到书后联系你再次打开电梯，Bruce，控制三楼，Smash。”  
他收到来自三方的回答，Jarvis，Tony，甚至Hulk也响亮地朝着通讯器嘶吼。  
“Yes, Captain!”  
“Bucky，”他最后说道，“支援我，虽然我不希望你来，我猜到你做了什么，但是我知道你肯定会来，我们在二楼D区会合。”  
“Yes，”他听到Bucky的声音，他打赌他笑了，他听到Bucky笑着说。  
“Captain.”

“你们安全了。”Maria Hill安抚性地抚摸着Rosa的额头，而另一边，George Philips的律师正在和Jessica准备明天的出庭作证。  
“她呢？”Rosa担忧地指着车内的急救床上的女人，Sharon Carter坐在那里，脸色苍白，然而她正在给自己拆开腰间带血的绷带。  
“我也会没事。”Sharon笑着说。“只不过是又要上战场了。”  
她指了指放在墙边的盾。“看？”  
Rosa顺着她的指示看向它，它看起来仍旧是崭新，没人能看出它曾经经历过战争，被埋在冰层中几十年，然后又来到这个时代，经历这些。  
“准备好了？”Sam问道。Sharon点点头，伸手抱住了星盾。  
Falcon抱住了Sharon，他发动了翅膀，带着她飞离了这里。  
太阳从地平线升起，一切都蒙上了光芒，天马上要亮了。

Steve从Tony控制的D电梯到达了2楼，电力断后一片漆黑，他凭借着改造过的视力在黑暗中搜寻书架的编号条。  
安静得不同寻常，Steve确信这种沉默不会持续很久。  
他听着黑暗中的响动，他停下来在两座书架之间，谨慎地，他抚摸过一排书脊，用食指抽出了其中一本。  
火焰在黑暗中炸裂开来，火焰源源不断地从喷射器中喷出蔓延了整座书架，所有的书本迅速燃烧起来，Steve毫不迟疑地将抽出的书本塞进衣服里，一脚踢倒了燃烧的书架，马上另一排火焰在他身后的书架上炸裂开来，Steve退后了两步，身前身后左右夹击的火焰里显现了埋伏的士兵们，他们拿着喷火器和枪，Steve四下看了一眼，他们隐没在黑暗中等待着。  
“伙计们，”他摊开手来，“我们在等什么呢？”  
下一秒密集的火焰全数喷射向他所在的位置，Steve敏捷地矮身躲过，整个人迅速伏在地上，从书架底下滑走到书架的另一头，剩下的人回过头来朝着他滑过的书架喷射火焰将其彻底点燃，Steve从底下抽身拉着熊熊燃烧火焰的书架的一侧朝着他们扫了过去，所有人因为火焰而被迫退后的一刻Steve跳上书架的顶部，火焰就紧随其后，每一个他跳跃过的书架都马上被火焰枪喷射成熊熊燃烧的火把，只是短短几秒钟，整个书库已沦为一片火海。  
做完这些后Steve从最后一个书架上跳了下来，他用手直接拉住了它被火焰烤得滚烫的金属框架将它猛地向一侧甩开，它倾斜过来挡住了书架之间最后的空隙。  
直到这时所有人才突然意识到他做了什么。他领着他们点燃了的书架，摆成了一个熊熊燃烧的包围圈。  
Steve Rogers就站在眼前，他手中只有一把手枪，他就站在包围圈之中和所有人一起被熊熊火焰包围在内。他摊开手来神色放松又平静，他说，“还在等什么？”  
然而一时间所有人都看着他，没有人敢开枪，所有人都似乎在等待着什么，因为这是Captain America，他肯定会有些什么。  
他们等到的只有火焰吞噬着纸质的嘶嘶声。  
直到突然第一个人终于端起了枪，子弹上膛，所有人突然都举起了武器，枪，火焰喷射器所有的一切都对准了他。  
而Steve Rogers仍举着他唯一的手枪，他一动不动，嘴角带着若有若无的微笑。  
突然一只漂亮的金属手穿透了熊熊燃烧的火焰抓住了Steve的肩，燃烧的书架被这只手生生撞碎，Winter Soldier撕裂了火焰从烈焰的缝隙之间爬了出来。火焰在他金属的右手上熄灭，而他右手拿着星盾。  
Steve从他手里接过了盾，他向前了半步护在了两人身前。而Bucky Barnes举起了他的枪，双手。  
他们浑身都是燃烧的灰烬。  
“我们还在等什么？”Steve笑道。  
他将Bucky压在身后用盾挡住朝着二人的火焰的攻击，就在火焰爆裂在盾上的同时Bucky从身后踩着Steve的肩向前纵身一跃，火焰追在他身后烧黑了天花板，他在空中朝喷射火焰的人开枪，双枪四发，四只火焰喷射器应声落地，落地前他反手抓住一名士兵的头颅扭断了他的脖子向前一推，落地一刻所有攻击向他的子弹都打在了肉盾身上，血花四溅。与此同时Steve将盾丢了出去，Bucky接住盾，下蹲，侧身，护在身前，Steve终于举起了他的枪，上膛，扣扳机。  
他瞄准了被Bucky打落的燃烧器燃料匣。砰。  
刹那间火焰炸裂开来，灼烧一般的热浪扑面而来靠得太近的Bucky被撞在盾上的后坐力掀翻撞到墙上，Steve撞上了背后滚烫燃烧的书架。  
片刻之后Bucky绕过火焰跑回了Steve的位置，还未丧失战力的人从火焰中爬起来，朝着他们举起枪，Steve拉住Bucky从他用金属手撕出来的书架缝隙中跳出了烈焰的包围圈，枪口从撕裂的缝隙里瞄准了他们，Steve和Bucky互相看了一眼。  
他们一人一脚踢上了一个仍在燃烧的书架，两团巨大的火焰猛地向里撞去，大量仍燃烧着的书混乱地砸下去，他们听见惨叫，随之火焰引燃了更多的燃料，整个包围圈从里炸裂开来，火焰一直冲上天花板，有如地狱之门大开。  
他们站在外面看着这一切，看着燃烧的烈焰，Steve看了一眼Bucky，从怀里取出他一开始塞进衣中的那本书，叹了口气，将它也丢尽火焰里。  
“你找到了吗？”他低喘着问道。  
Bucky将一本硬皮书从怀里拿了出来，朝着Steve晃了晃。“在你跟小狗们玩谁敢先开枪的时候。不过我没想到它会这么薄。”  
Steve叹了一口气，“你会知道为什么的。”他朝着电梯走去。  
Bucky跟上了他。“但我想你现在就告诉我，知道吗Steve，我厌倦你朝我撒谎了。”  
他们走进了电梯，Tony的声音从公共频道里传来。“嘿，伙计们，我们直接去顶楼，SHIELD派了空降部队来接应我们。”  
Steve没有回答他，Bucky也没有，电梯门关上的一刻他们互相看了一眼，他们都糟透了，彻头彻尾的。  
突然间他们就开始了接吻，吻得难舍难分，从Bucky开始，他吻得好像全世界就只剩下这一件事，好像刚刚还在追问和指责的根本不是他，他吻得就好像抓住了自己的生命线，而Steve回吻他，温柔地，缓慢地，他用手抚摸Bucky的背，像是想给出自己能给的所有安慰，但他不知道自己究竟能给些什么。  
或许没什么，或许一两句俏皮话，或许，一两句假话。  
“那是一本日记，”Steve在Bucky的吻里抽气一样地轻声说，耳鬓厮磨一样地在他耳边说，“15个前敢死队的队员，你知道，我说的不是咆哮突击队。这本书是你们15个战士的战时日记，Phillips勒令你们详细记录所有灰色行动的内容，包括那些不能泄露的部分，全部。”  
Bucky停下来看着他，他的眼神里包含着很多东西难以看清。  
“是的，”Steve静静地说，“包括你的。”  
他的手指紧紧地攥着那本薄薄的书本。  
“257页，”他的声音开始哽咽，死死地盯着Bucky的眼睛，“15人，全部在战争结束前阵亡，257页。”  
“就是全部了。”  
电梯门打开了，风和阳光冲进来，他们两个满身的烟灰，满目疮痍，但是他们终于抬起头来，阳光落在地面上，SHIELD的直升机停在空中，Tony，Hulk和Maria站在那里，螺旋桨卷起的风让每个人都显得如此狼狈。  
“我们该走了。”他们中有人喊道。“离开庭还有不到3个小时。”

“我们还剩不到三个小时。”Sharon陈述道，Sam点点头，和她比了一个手势。  
他们一起踢开了公寓门，他们听见了电视正在播放的音乐，还有牛肉汤的热腾腾的香气。  
他们对视了一眼，各自谨慎地执着枪向里走去，在玄关处他们看到了Mrs.Smith的尸体，她坐在餐桌前，头向前倒在一碗肉汤里，血水从汤里溢出来。Sharon走了过去，掀过她的头，额头眉心有一枚弹孔。  
“大姐姐。”一个稚气清脆的声音突然响起来，Sharon猛地把枪口对准了她。  
“Sinthea。”她说。  
Sinthea站在自己的卧室门口，她穿着儿童睡衣，头发上胡乱地扎了几个粉色的发卡，她双手举枪，瞪大了眼睛看着他们。  
“大姐姐，”她开始哭泣，“我，我Daddy不见了，他昨天晚上离开了，今天早上几个奇怪的人冲进来要找我，他们，他们没找到我，Mommy把我藏起来了，她……”  
Sharon谨慎地眯起眼睛，她放下了手里的枪，放柔声说道，“孩子，我们是来救你的，好了现在把枪放下，到我这里来。”  
Sinthea哭泣着，慢慢地放低了握枪的手，一步一步地朝着Sharon走去，Sharon张开手，做出拥抱她的手势准备迎接她。  
然而就在Sinthea离Sharon只有一步之遥的时候她突然握紧了枪抬手对着Sharon的腹部，Sharon毫不迟疑地抓住她握枪的右手向一侧打去，子弹打偏在天花板上，这时Sinthea又亮出了另一只手里藏着的小刀。  
子弹不偏不倚地打中了她手中的刀刃，她被迫弹开，刀掉在了地上，与此同时Sharon夺了她右手里的手枪。  
“多谢。”她回头对Sam说道。  
“不客气，”Sam从装备箱里拿出了特制的小型手铐，“我真不敢相信，我们在做这个。”他将手铐铐在Sinthea的右手上。  
女孩扬起脸来，脸上已经毫无片刻之前的眼泪。  
“你们会后悔的。”她用稚嫩的声音说道。  
“我们得马上带她上车。”Sharon说。  
Steve在直升机里花了两个多小时读完了所有257页战时日记，他们扫描了它，发现了封面内页里藏有的插页，上面有当时SSR的官方印章，Phillips本人的签名，以及Howard和Carter。  
他认得老Phillips的笔迹，他单独在扉页上写了一句：愿亡灵安息。Steve忍不住不停地抚摸它，来来回回。  
“真难想象他们这么多年就把它当作一本战争小说放在图书馆里。”  
“考虑到它其实是一本军方官方机密文件，”Hill赞同道，“这么做确实很冒险，但是也不得不承认这很聪明。”  
70年内它的借出归还记录都被详尽地记录在图书馆档案里，可以肯定在旧金山当地也一定有几位读过它而不知其真实意义的人，这一切都会为这份文件提供最棒的存在证明，它不是伪造的，它不可能是。  
以及，Bucky。  
Steve抬起头来看着他一言不发坐在对面看着自己长达两个小时的前搭档。  
Bucky还活着，他比什么都是更好的证据，他见证过一切，无论陪审团会不会听信他所说的，只要他愿意讲述，人们会去听，人们会去知道，人们会想听他的话因为他是Bucky Barnes，人们早晚会知晓一切，因为Bucky还活着，他会想起来，他能告诉所有人真相。  
“你看起来不怎么高兴，”Steve打趣儿一样地对他说，“看，我们很快就能结束逃亡生活了。”  
“你在读我的日记，”Bucky说，“而且我打赌你把它整个背下来了。”  
他用手指指了指Steve，因为右手的伤他只能用金属的左手，然后他又指了指自己。“而我甚至都不知道自己写了些什么。”  
Steve大笑了起来。“没什么我不知道的。”  
Bucky不信任地看着他，装作不信任地。而Steve摊了摊手。  
“你知道，”他笑着叹气，“有时候我们装作我们有秘密，装作对方不知道，但是我们知道。”  
“你知道。”Bucky重复道。“现在我什么都不知道。”  
“我会告诉你。”  
“你在这一路上骗了我很多回。”Bucky说。  
Steve无奈看着他。“但是这个不是。”他看着Bucky的眼睛，而Bucky虽然没在微笑但他看起来很轻松，他们都知道，很快这些就要结束了。  
“Soldier，”于是他再一次问道，“你相信我吗？”  
Bucky直直地注视着他的眼睛，他毫不犹豫，“当然。”  
“能告诉我当这些结束后，你想要做些什么吗？”Steve说。  
Bucky似乎想了一会，最后他说，“我会去莫斯科，还会去些别的地方，我需要找到些记忆，你没有替我保存的部分。”  
“如果你愿意，”Steve说，“我很乐意跟你一起去。”  
“你应该在这里面对你的工作，Captain America.”  
“消灭Hydra确实是我的工作，那也需要我更加了解它，知道它究竟渗透到了何处。”  
于是他们再次无言地看着彼此，没有人让步，Bucky不反对然而依旧阴沉地看着Steve，直到Steve将手里的书放在了一边，他弯着腰，把两手撑在膝盖上，他盯着Bucky的眼睛。  
“让我们来想想那些好事，”Steve突然这么说，微笑起来，“让我们来说说那些蠢事。”  
“你知道，就像我的母亲，你的母亲，她们还在世的时候，还有我们小时候，你常常对我说的那样，那时候我躺在病床上，全世界只有我们两个，而我甚至不一定能保证活到明天，不能保证第二天还能陪着你，保证不会把你一个人丢下，你那时候就常常这样说，让我们坐下来，躺好，想想那些好事，再讲讲它们，再笑一笑。”  
“我们……让我来告诉你一件你大概不知道的事，或许不只是现在，或许是永远，”Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，那双眼睛如今看起来已经是那么不一样了，但是那还是他，还是Bucky Barnes，那个有过三个弟妹，有过终其一生都爱着他的母亲，有过整个布鲁克林，有过……也仍旧拥有着他的挚友Steve Rogers的少年，“我们总应该为好事情而活着，我们活着并力图让世界变得更好。而什么是好的？什么样的才是更好我们要怎么知道？你看每个人，每个人心里总有那么一两件事，每当你想起它来，无论你是在怎样的困境里，怎样的绝境，战场里，都会想要开怀大笑。”  
“你以前说会替我记着它们，你把那些蠢话和蠢事攒起来，大概在你心里的某个地方堆了能有一座山那么高，你们总是说我笑得太少，你担心我会迷失，而我，说实话我担心过，”Steve说，“我担心那座你搜集的，堆起来的小山会不会重，会不会压得你喘不过气来，因为我知道什么是俏皮话，我知道……然而对我来说其实那就是你，Bucky，那就是你。你就是在我身上发生过的最好的好事，不是它们中的任何一个，不是我们经历过的，或者你告诉过我的花哨故事里的任何一个，你才是那件最好的事，你从来都是。”  
Bucky回望着他，他说，“你知道我那时候总是满嘴胡话的对吗？你知道我编造了那么多的蠢话。”  
“对我知道，”Steve点点头，“我全都知道，但是我愿意相信。”  
Bucky的表情一时间很难让人看明，他看着Steve，突然他也笑了起来，像是恍然大悟一样。  
“所以，所以不是那些谎言，”他说，他的眼睛变得湿润，深沉，“不是我说的那些谎话，而是我，对吗Steve？”  
他几乎要笑起来了，尽管他的眼睛湿润又安静。  
“没错。”Steve说，他对着Bucky勾起了嘴角。“没错。”他重复道，微笑着。  
直升机开始在空中悬浮静止，舱门被打开，高空的烈风猛地灌进来，他们的目的地就在下面。  
“我们该走了，”Steve说，他看了一眼外面，“我们……”  
他将书本放进衣里，拿起了他的盾。他转头看了Bucky一眼，发现他就站在自己旁边。  
“我猜我们要一起跳下去了。”Bucky说，他在笑。  
他伸出了左手，而这回Steve抓住了它。

Coulson是唯一一名到场的SHIELD特工，他一个人坐了听审席一半的席位，没有人试图和他分享。国防部，议员，FBI和CIA坐在另一侧，座无虚席。所有的记者都在后面架好了摄像机，十几台，几十台，他们层层叠叠地包围了法庭，获许了直播资格的，没有资格听审只能在法庭外焦急等待采访的。  
距离开庭时间还有10分钟，然而John Smith还未到场，遭到指控的Steve Rogers本人以及被通缉的Bucky Barnes也仍未到场。时间越来越近，后面的人开始窃窃私语，原告最重要的发言人和被告都缺席的审判，没人知道这将怎么进行下去。  
“国防部前日声称过Captain America与Winter Soldier都已被俘，”有记者按捺不住拿着话筒朝里面问话，“请问为何不能押送两位被告及时到场？”  
无人回答。  
“请问是Captain America与Winter Soldier再次潜逃了吗？而Smith议员的缺席是否与此有关？”  
“Smith议员是否已遇刺身亡？”  
“这是否会成为Captain America的新一罪证。”  
“Captain America是否将被缺席审判？”  
Coulson安静地坐着，他让自己看起来放松而平和，在听到这一系列的问题后他站了起来，向后转过身去，优雅，但并不傲慢。  
“Captain America与Bucky Barnes会准时出席今天的审判。”他平静地说，“无论你们相信与否，他都是无罪的。”  
“而今天，他们将向你们证明这一点。”  
就在这时，法庭的门被退开了，所有人都让开了道路，Coulson的眼睛对上了站在门外的Black Widow，她看起来饱受折磨，她的脸上满是淤青，她穿着黑色的紧身皮衣和高跟皮鞋缓慢地走进来，她的姿势看起来疼痛然而她看起来依旧坚不可摧，Hawkeye站在她身旁，他们一步一步地走上庭来。  
“我很遗憾John Smith先生将不可能出席了，”她陈述道，将一枚录音带从衣服里拿了出来，丢在了法官的桌上。“SHIELD已有充足证据证明John Smith的真实身份是前战犯Johann Schmidt，很抱歉出于安全原因，我们将不允许他出席眼前这种场合。”  
“另外，”她说了下去，“我们将传讯一位被媒体宣称已死的证人，Jessica Shawn，让她讲述在过去3天内真正发生的事情以证实对于Steve Rogers逃亡期间的罪行指控全部是子虚乌有。”  
“最后，”她回过头来，视线扫了一眼听审席上正襟危坐的所有人，以及不停扣动快门让镁光灯闪烁的记者们，“除了人证和物证，我们也没有忘记解决七十年前的事情，我们将带来一份来自七十年前的官方记录文件，它多年来一直被当作一本战争小说保存在旧金山图书馆，”  
她摊了摊手，朝着所有闪烁着的镁光灯危险地微笑，转过身来看着法官与陪审团。  
“还有什么问题么，法官先生？”  
她看起来坚不可摧。  
一时的寂静，所有人能听到的似乎就只有挂在一旁的挂钟运转的声音。  
秒针与分针合二为一，咔哒。  
“我们相信，”法官最终说道，“我们的被告缺席了对他的审判，尽管出于对美国队长的信任，以及此次事件错综复杂的背景，我们有理由相信队长有更为重要的事情需要解决。然而这也就说明我们需要在他不在场，无法为自己辩解作证的情况下审判他了。”

“Daddy？”  
被关在牢狱中的Smith惊醒过来，他从床上坐起，转过身来。  
“Sinthea。”  
“Daddy，”Sinthea就站在牢房中，她沮丧地皱起眉头，低着脸，“Daddy，现在我们该怎么办？”  
“我们失败了，”Smith点点头，他眯起眼睛来。“Sinthea，这就是失败的滋味。”  
“我们就差一点儿。”Sinthea不满地说。  
“你做的很不错，不过美国队长是一位棘手的对手，我们仍旧像公众展示了他残忍和绝望的一面，人们不会再把他视作一位完美的英雄，而当他们为了成功而把过去所发生的一切公诸于众时，人们一定会陷入信任危机的恐慌，美国会被对政府怀疑的阴云所笼罩，永远，”Smith说道，他的眼神仿佛看向了更远处，直到他重新把注意力放在了眼前的女孩身上。“你的母亲呢？”  
“我已经解决了。”她自豪地抬起脸来。  
“很好，”Smith站了起来，“现在帮我打开这些缠在我身上的东西。”  
Sinthea拿出了钥匙，Smith接过他们打开了身上的镣铐，他转身整了整衣领和袖口。  
Sinthea站在他身后看着她，缓缓地，她举起了手里的枪。  
“我们该走了。”Smith回过头来说道。  
砰。  
“Daddy，”Sinthea说，“梦该醒了。”

Sharon和Sam接到了本部的消息后马上停下车来打开了车后面的牢笼。  
Sinthea已经不在里面。

“哦，”Natasha拉长了声音，她摊开双手手掌心向上，看着法官的脸微笑着说道，“我想这个你们就不用那么担心了。”  
在屋顶上，直升机刺耳的运转声由远及近地，不停呜呜轰鸣。  
突然屋顶被撞击出巨大的钝响，在所有人来得及反应过来之前它碎裂开来，被撞开了一个洞口，一片黑影从上面掉了下来，直直地摔在众人眼前的地板上，金属发出撞击地面的响声。  
无数手枪上膛指向了他们，而最终在那片乱糟糟的石灰和碎木堆里他们两个抬起了脸，互相扶持着站了起来。Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers风尘仆仆地，脏兮兮而且疲倦的就像是刚刚离开一场战争，像是有人直接把他们从1945年空投到了这里。  
最终，Captain America就站在了那里，而Bucky Barnes就在他身边，他脏得像是1945年的战壕，依旧拿着他的盾。  
“很抱歉我们没打算这么掉进来的，”Steve承认道。“我们两个就只是好像……”  
“Never landed well.”

三个月后，西伯利亚  
过了新年以后雪没有停下超过一个小时。一切都是白的，他们并肩走在桦树林里，雪地里只有他们两人的脚印，从身后向前延伸，他们还有很长的路要走。  
“根据Natasha弄到的资料，”Steve说道，“穿越这片树林5公里后我们会在一处废弃的水坝找到可能存在的基地遗址。”  
“而我可能曾经在那里呆过。”Bucky说。“它可能会让我想起来什么。”  
Bucky穿得像一头西伯利亚毛熊，整个人包裹在羊毛和棉花里，只露出眼睛和半个鼻子，他抱着他最爱的冲锋枪，靴子一步一步地踩在越积越厚的雪地。Steve哈了哈气，白色的雾气凝结在冰冷的空气里，他穿着靴子和皮夹克，他们的血清的一个差别或许是Steve变得更不容易冷。  
Bucky因为把脸缩进了厚厚的围巾里而一直不说话，Steve走在前面，Bucky在后面沉默地看着他，无声地盯着他的肩膀，和肩上背着的盾，直到他听见Steve笑了起来。  
“有什么这么好笑的？”Bucky说。  
“没什么，”Steve在前面大声说，“只是想到我最好的两个朋友现在都在我身后，我的盾，还有我的Bucky。”  
“真不敢相信我居然排在你的盾牌后面。”  
“她只是现在离我比较近，”Steve笑道，“我担心她会踢我的背。”  
“我也可以踢你的背。”Bucky说。  
Steve又笑了几声，Bucky哈着气，笑得嘴唇紧紧地抿起来，没有声响，但是Steve知道他也在笑，毫无疑问。  
“我们还得走很久，”Steve说，“我记得在符拉迪沃斯托克的时候你说你对当地的一些人和事情有些印象，你都，还记得什么呢？我一直都没问。”  
“我记得一两首水手唱的家乡歌。”Bucky说，他在所有的事情里挑了这一句，“你想听我唱吗？”  
Steve没有回头，他把脚底下的雪花踩得吱吱作响，然而Bucky知道他皱着眉头，  
“好，”Steve说，“唱歌吧伙计。”雪花和过分刺眼的阳光落在他的身上，肩膀上，他看起来非常耀眼。  
于是Bucky唱了《草原啊草原》  
他们面对过一切可怕的事情，他们将要面对更多可怕的事情，然而他们没什么好怕的，当他们在冰冷的冰雪中越走越远，他们还可以在风雪里说说俏皮话，他们还可以为彼此唱首歌。  
  Fin. 


	14. 番外篇

番外篇  
士兵们用木椅子敲地面，拿餐叉敲酒瓶子，酒吧老板被他们整的不厌其  
烦地大喊，但是他一个人叫不过一屋子的人，所有人都在大喊。  
“接吻！接吻！”  
有人溜过去把槲寄生重新挂回门框上。  
Steve 鬼鬼祟祟地从开场前的圣诞派对里溜出来，天太黑了，他太静了，  
人们没逮到他，他在营地里四处找，手里拿着半盒子肉罐头。  
“嘿，”他对战友们说，“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐，队长！”每个人都醉醺醺地大笑道。  
“你们看见Barnes 中士了吗？”  
“没有，队长。”  
Peggy 还没回来，Phillips 去了指挥部。  
“希望他们早点回来，”有人说，“将军要负责主持圣诞演讲，他不来咱  
们谁也别想动弹。”  
Steve 从他们手里接过酒，半瓶一瓶牌子各异，啤酒伏特加威士忌一应  
俱全。  
“谢谢，我猜他们都是好酒，”Steve 最终拒绝了一名英文没法说清的  
法国士兵的酒，他说他是Dernier 的老朋友，“可我真的拿不了那么多  
酒。”他怀里都快抱满了。  
“你应该拿它去给医疗队的姑娘，她们喜欢葡萄酒。”Steve 打趣儿道。  
法国人大笑两声拍了拍他肩，硬是把酒塞给他了。  
“拿给你的兄弟。”他用法语说，“拿给你最好的兄弟，他值得这一半。”  
“当然，”Steve 说，他叹了口气，看起来说不上是想要哈哈大笑还是  
忍无可忍的那种，“他是个值得喝姑娘酒的混蛋。”  
有卡车驶进了营地来，Phillips 将军回来了，有人大喊大叫了半声就  
被人勒令闭嘴，什么都没喊出来都憋在了喉咙里，有人急匆匆跑向了医  
疗帐篷。  
Steve 快步朝着那个方向走了过去，抱了满怀的酒瓶子撞得直响，他焦  
急地朝着那辆绿色的卡车走去，一些不详的猜想在他的胃里面翻腾。他  
差点把那些珍贵的酒全丢在地上。  
有人在他那么做之前伸手拦住了他。  
“嘿，嘿Steve，小Stevie 这是要去哪儿啊。”那个人醉醺醺地撞到他  
肩膀上来，差点把他撞个满怀，“Stevie，来，跟我走，咱们该去参加  
舞会。”  
Bucky 站在那儿，他闻起来像子弹和枪，但是他干干净净，他松散地穿  
着军服少系了几枚扣子，头发有点翘也没有戴帽子，他右手拉着Steve  
的手臂，手心没有汗但全是茧，手指上沾了泥巴，血丝和看不见的香水。  
Bucky 笑得干干净净的，他有点醉醺醺地说，“伙计，咱们该去舞会。”  
Steve 看清了他，把他看得仔仔细细的，好像他每次都得花好一阵子才  
能认出自己的童年老友似的。  
“当然，”Steve 无奈地说，他勉勉强强地摊了摊手，示意了下手里各  
式各样的酒，“老兄，我觉得我们今晚上可以开个私人酒吧。”  
“你说的对，”Bucky 舔了舔嘴唇朝着Steve 带来的酒扫了一眼，赞许  
地拍了拍Steve 的肩膀，“干得好，小伙子。”  
“你也不赖，中士。”Steve 严肃地说。  
他们跑到营地外边找了个没人的地方躲了起来，在帐篷后面，靠着用帆  
布盖着的箱子，不远处停着空无一人的卡车。有音乐声顺着风吹过来，  
还有脚步声，军靴子和高跟鞋在木地板上吱吱格格。Steve 不确定Bucky  
能不能听见它们，或许这是因为他的强化听力，然而Bucky 只是在地上  
坐了下来，从Steve 手里随便拿了一瓶什么直接就喝了一大口。  
Steve 花了点功夫把这一堆瓶瓶罐罐放在两个人面前地上，然后舒舒服  
服地靠着Bucky 坐下来，也从里面随便拿了一瓶。  
“你听，”Steve 灌了一大口酒精说道，“他们开始跳舞了。”  
Bucky 笑了两声没答话，抬起头来看着天上的星星，懒洋洋地靠在Steve  
身上，手臂搭在肩上，冬夜冷得要死，他们不停地喝酒，Bucky 变得越  
来越暖，越来越柔软地靠在Steve 身上。他醉得越来越厉害。  
“他们开始跳舞了。”Bucky 叹息一样地说，嗓子被酒精灌得发哑，他  
说，“Steve，你该去跳舞，你该去找个妞儿。”  
然后他说，“Peggy 呢？”  
“她去执行任务，”Steve 说，“他们说她去了意大利，但是，”他无奈  
地笑了笑，摇了摇头，“我不相信，我猜可能是跟着那些法国姑娘去了  
慕尼黑。”  
“慕尼黑是个好地方，如果不是正在打仗。”  
“对，”Steve 向后仰靠在Bucky 的手臂上枕着它，“如果那里不是德国  
人的地方。”  
Bucky 转头看了他一眼。  
“我不在纳粹的地方，”Bucky 打趣儿似的说，“我在这儿呢。”  
“没错，你就在这儿，伙计”Steve 说，“我需要你，没有你我一出现  
在酒吧就会被生吞活剥了。”  
“生吞活剥，”Bucky 喃喃重复着，“对，没错，生吞活剥，每一个姑娘  
和一半的小伙儿都要吻你，他们会把槲寄生直接挂在你的鼻梁上，等我  
第二天去酒吧找你的时候，在地板上发现一块熟悉的骨头，上面刻着，  
把我埋在，布鲁克林。”  
Steve 放下手里的酒瓶哈哈大笑。  
然后他们安静了，Bucky 醉醺醺地发出像是睡呓一样的呼吸声，Steve  
看看他一会，又翻翻眼前七零八落的酒瓶子，有一多半的名字他都叫不  
上来。最后他自言自语似的说道。  
“我们有一阵子没见了Bucky，自从，你知道，你那天晚上浑身是血地  
钻我的帐篷，他们把你扔去特训营什么的。”  
“不是个好地方，”Bucky 说，他听起来意料之外得清醒，“不过Rogers，  
就算我喝醉了你也是套不出话来的。”  
“好吧，好吧，”Steve 摊开手来无辜地转过头朝Bucky 眨眨眼，“不过  
早晚你得告诉我，因为我就是要知道。他们是送你去了德国人的地方？”  
“你知道规定的队长。”  
“我为了把你弄回来过圣诞在Phillips 那里静坐示威了36 个小时。”  
这回Bucky 开始哈哈大笑，闭着眼睛肩膀抖得厉害。  
“好小子。”Bucky 伸手拍他的肩膀，他大笑着说，“Stevie，真是个好  
小子。”  
“你会告诉这个好小子到底发生了什么，”Steve 又拿起一瓶酒来，“等  
到战争结束，战争就快结束了Bucky。”  
“对，”Bucky 叹息着说，呼吸的空气里全是酒味儿，“肯定马上就会。”  
远远的有人在喊。  
“Rogers 队长！”他们喊道，“Rogers 队长，嘿！”  
Steve 回头看了一眼，是Phillips 的勤务官，他凑到Bucky 耳边上。  
“我猜我得走了。”他说，“酒都是你的了，拜托，别全喝了伙计，我知  
道你还没真喝醉。”  
“Captain’s order.”Bucky 笑道，他拿起一瓶啤酒来，舌头在瓶口  
上滑一圈，然后亲了一口。  
Steve 一副无奈又好笑的样子长长地叹了口气。  
“明天记得去找我的骨头，要是哪都找不到，看看我在不在老Johnson  
的狗食盘里。”  
Wesson 医生走进了帐篷里。  
“他死了。”他说。“实际上他在被送进来之前就已经咽气了。”  
老Phillips 坐在那儿一言不发地点了点头。  
“将军。”勤务官将Steve 带了进来。  
“将军，”Steve 问候道，然后他也向Wesson 问候到，“医生，圣诞快  
乐。”  
“圣诞快乐。”Wesson 干巴巴地说道，然后头也不回地走了，Steve 一  
直看着他离去。  
“是谁。”Steve 问道。  
“我以前的一个通讯员，”Phillips 回答道。“太年轻了。”他沉重地叹  
气然后站了起来，从口袋里拿出了几张信纸，是圣诞舞会开场的讲稿。  
“我今晚可真不想干这个。”  
Steve 点了点头，但是，不，战士们需要这场舞会，它会开场，会快活  
盛大达旦通宵。  
“我给一些好小伙子们准备了礼物。”Phillips 说道，“不过我猜有一  
位今天晚上不想到场。”  
Phillips 转身打开了桌上的箱子，里面是一套精美的笔记本，有书签  
条和钢笔，Phillips 从里面拿了一本，夹上便签和一支钢笔递给Steve，  
又从另一只箱子里拿出一本速写本和几支铅笔，一并递过来。  
“或许你们可以合作出一本书，”Phillips 皱着眉说，“Barnes 负责写  
写胡话，我知道他就擅长编故事，你就画画涂鸦，等到战争结束，我猜  
会有人花大价钱买出版权的。”  
Steve 接过了它们，朝Phillips 敬了个军礼。  
Bucky 醉醺醺地走进了医务帐篷里，除了几个重伤员以外，能走能爬的，  
爬也爬去舞会要吃要喝了。角落里有一张新床铺。  
他走过去，把一瓶酒放在床铺边上，床上的人血肉模糊的，Bucky 看了  
他一会。  
“听见卡车声就知道是你了。”他说，“外面现在热闹着呢，他们不让别  
人乱喊，所以我就知道是你。”  
“我就呆一会儿，伙计，”Bucky 把酒瓶往尸体的怀里揣进去，“给你，  
你最喜欢的酒，感谢队长的好人缘，大家都爱他。”  
他又静了一会，一静下来就能听见音乐声。于是他又说道。  
“Jacob，伙计，他们不让说，但是我看到他们派人偷偷去找Melisa  
了，她一定一会儿就过来，一个人，可怜的姑娘要在人人难得庆祝的圣  
诞夜到这里来独自为你哭泣了，谁也不能一起来，因为……你知道的，  
我们是秘密行动，秘密行动，然后你死了，就这样。”  
“我不知道，”Bucky 醉醺醺地，口齿不清地说，“要是我死了，他们会  
不会也这样对Steve，偷偷告诉他，于是他一个人过来，到这里来找我。”  
“你知道的Steve 那个榆木脑袋，他就是来也肯定不记得给我带瓶好  
酒。”  
“我会提醒他。”一个声音在暗中说道，Peggy Carter 站在那里，神色  
疲惫，只有眼神还锐利，嘴唇上涂着红色的口红。她双手叠在胸前看着  
Bucky。  
“Steve 以为你去了慕尼黑。”Bucky 说。  
“我本来是要去的，”Peggy 说，“如果不是你给Phillips 将军带了那  
句危险的口信，说Agent Williams 已经被暗中策反。”  
“那是Howard 带的口信。”Bucky 醉醺醺地反驳，眼睛还盯着已经一动  
不动的Jacob。  
“是你给Howard 递的话，”Peggy 无奈地说，她摇了摇头，“Felicia  
死了这才半个月，你们侵袭组的人加上Jacob 已经死了三个了。”  
Bucky 没说话，把酒从Jacob 手里拿出来又喝了一口再塞了回去。  
“你要小心。”Peggy 最后说。“如果你死了……我还活着的话，我会叫  
他去酒吧找你最喜欢的那种酒，找到了才来见你。”  
Bucky 叹了口气站起来，面对着Peggy，他们在黑暗中互相看了一会，  
彼此眼神相似。  
“你也要小心，”Bucky 说，“如果情况反过来……我不希望情况反过  
来。”  
“你该去跳舞。”Bucky 最后说。“等大家都喝得太多了，连Steve 都醉  
醺醺的，兴许大家谁都以为自己喝太醉了，你应该在意大利而不是这里，  
一觉醒来大家都以为是梦，谁也不知道你真的回来过。去吧，Carter，  
Steve 一定就在那儿，好姑娘，去跳舞吧，圣诞快乐。”  
Peggy 皱起眉头来，闭上眼，长长地，无奈地叹息，他们听见远处的音  
乐声，掌声，Phillips 一定已经开始演讲了，Steve 一定也在那里，士  
兵们需要他。  
Peggy 微低着头看着地面，摇摇头。  
“我不能。”她低声说。  
“我所有要说的就是这些，小伙子们，姑娘们，我听到你们有人在底下  
说我罗嗦，不过，要知道，我是个老头子了，”Phillips 将军拿着讲稿  
说道，“现在，轮到Steve Rogers，美国队长上来给你们罗嗦了。”  
台下掌声雷动，Steve 穿着他那身夸张的制服，甚至拿着他的盾，有人  
在下面哈哈大笑。  
“好吧，弟兄们，其实我也觉得这挺好笑的，”Steve 说道，“你们都知  
道，我刚来的时候可是文艺兵，不过我猜你们现在也不指望我唱个歌演  
个讲什么的了。”  
“小伙子们，姑娘们，圣诞快乐，跳舞吧！舞会开始了！”  
人们欢呼起来，开酒瓶的声音，笑声，起哄，Steve 站在台上，他有些  
无所适从地看着，觉得好像回到了他接受实验后去卖国债的第一场表  
演，他回头朝着Phillips 敬了个礼，走下台去。  
“队长！”有人喊他，“队长，来吧，和姑娘们亲个嘴，今天可是圣诞节，  
Agent Carter 不会介意的！”  
Agent Sophia 在对面朝着他招了招手，她年轻，漂亮又大胆勇敢，她  
拿起一大瓶威士忌灌了一大口含在嘴里，朝他招手。  
在她的头顶上，一棵槲寄生挂在圣诞树枝上。  
Steve 笑着摇了摇头，他四下看着，到处地找，也不知道自己在找什么。  
最后他逃到了角落里分发圣诞特别礼物的桌子，Phillips 站在那儿，  
把那一箱子的笔记本推给他。  
“记住，”Phillips 说，“记住每一个从我这里领走它们的人。”  
他转身要走，Steve 喊住了他。  
“我猜这里多了一份，”Steve 递给他箱子中的一本笔记本，以及钢笔，  
书签，“多了一份，将军。”  
他说得坚定不容辩驳，Phillips 看了他一眼，伸出手，接过了它们，  
头也不回地离开。  
Melisa 一个人从刚刚开场热闹非凡的舞会里逃了出去，逃出屋子以后  
她才敢开始流泪，等到她跑到医务营时泪水已经模糊了视线，她一张床  
一张床地找，大哭着，帐篷里太黑了，她哭得太狠了。  
当Steve 终于从舞会上逃回自己的帐篷，他以为Bucky 肯定已经喝得烂  
醉地睡倒在床铺上了，然而他没有，当Steve 走进去时Bucky 正坐在椅  
子上，趴在椅背上打瞌睡，Steve 走过去，拍拍他的脸，把Phillips  
的礼物丢给他。  
“我猜猜，”Bucky 口齿不清地说，“老Phillips 的主意。”  
Steve 叹了口气，“我猜我该回避。”  
“我觉得你不用，”Bucky 说，“你早晚会看到它的，我打赌，等到你看  
到它的时候，你发现里面没什么你不知道的事情，伙计，你可是美国队  
长。”  
他的口气里是掩不住的自豪。  
Steve 大笑起来拍拍他肩，“好吧伙计，”他无奈地对这个醉鬼说，“知  
道吗，我也为你自豪。”  
Phillips 独自一人走进了医务帐篷里，Melisa 已经被人带离了，而尸  
体也会在天亮前被运走。他走到了那张床铺前，看到死去的战士手里抱  
着的酒，看到他满脸的血已经被爱人擦干净。  
他将手里的牛皮纸笔记本塞进他怀里，还有笔和便签。  
“圣诞快乐，孩子，这是你的圣诞礼物，只可惜它还是空白的。”他喃  
喃地说。“我发誓，我会用我的余生来保护你短暂的生平，还有你其他  
的兄弟们。”  
“愿亡灵安息。”他说。  
“让我想想，”Bucky 翻着那本看着就贵的要死的笔记本，纸张在手指  
间唰啦啦地响，“Steve，你觉得我第一页该写点什么？我想写点与众不  
同的东西。”  
“天呐，Bucky，”Steve 抱怨道，“真难相信几个小时前你还在怪罪我  
把你灌醉了套军方机密。”  
Bucky 哈哈大笑。  
“不如这样，”他清了清嗓子，“亲爱的Steve，当你翻开这本笔记的时  
候，我猜我已经……”  
Steve 从后面一拳把他从椅子上揍翻了下去。  
“Jerk.”Steve 说。  
“Punk.”Bucky 回答道。  
The End.


End file.
